Dysharmonie
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome 9 de la série commencée avec "Otage"
1. Nervosité

_Chalut tout le monde… nous revoici Mumuse et moi !_

 _._

 _Il semble que certains mousquetaires soient en manque de lecture ?_

 _._

 _Toutefois ma chère muse avance à son rythme et en ce moment elle est capricieuse : )_

 _Ce tome comporte pour l'instant 12 chapitres mais il n'est pas encore totalement copié donc je n'ai pas le chiffre définitif_

 _._

 _Comme sous entendu lors de la parution du précédent il n'est pas certain que nous conservions notre petit couple jusqu'à la fin vous voilà prévenu (et je rappelle qu'il est interdit de jeter des tomates à l'auteure…)_

 _._

 _Dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires si patientes et toujours fidèles_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

.

Finch suivait les gestes de John d'un œil critique

-« Nous aurions dû faire intervenir un professionnel M Reese » remarqua t-il

-« Pourquoi ? Je trouve que je me débrouille bien » protesta doucement celui ci

-« Oui, certes » concéda l'informaticien « Mais si nous avons une mission vous devrez tout interrompre »

-« Ce n'est pas si pressé Finch »

-« Je déteste le désordre vous le savez »

-« Je le sais mais ce n'est pas comme si nous utilisions beaucoup cette pièce donc nous avons le temps »

Finch soupira. Cela partait d'une bonne intention bien sur, mais il avait l'habitude de toujours confier ses travaux à des professionnels. Pourtant il avait accepté, cédant à l'enthousiasme de son compagnon qui voyait là une façon de se détendre entre deux missions

John observait son partenaire du coin de l'œil. Il ne semblait pas vraiment détendu. Pourtant quatre jours plus tôt lorsqu'il lui avait proposé d'assurer lui-même les travaux dans ce petit bureau il lui avait dit oui sans vraiment s'y opposer. Enfin disons qu'il n'avait pas trop eu à plaider sa cause parce qu'il savait comment lui faire dire oui. Un léger dégât des eaux avait abimé un mur. Une fois réparé, Finch avait décidé de refaire la décoration de la pièce, juste un coup de peinture sur les murs. John y avait vu une opportunité de se distraire et lui avait proposé de se transformer en peintre. Le soir même ils avaient débarrassé la pièce des deux tableaux et des quelques bibelots qui la décorait. Et, bien entendu, d'une bonne quantité de livres.

Le lendemain toutefois, un nouveau numéro leur était parvenu et les avaient tenu occupé pendant deux jours. A la fin de la mission, comme il n'était que 16H, John était passé récupérer son partenaire à la bibliothèque et l'avait aussitôt emmené dans un magasin de bricolage. Ce souvenir le fit sourire.

.

*********** Flash back ***********

.

-« Maintenant vous choisissez la couleur et moi je vais réunir le matériel » avait affirmé Reese en le guidant vers le bon rayon

-« D'accord » avait approuvé Finch

John était revenu vingt minutes plus tard avec l'ensemble des outils dont il aurait besoin pinceaux, bâches, seaux à peinture…etc. Il avait alors constaté que son associé n'avait pas bougé d'un mètre, plongé dans une profonde réflexion devant le tableau des teintes.

-« Vous avez choisi ? » avait-il interrogé

-« Je n'arrive pas à me décider »

-« Bon alors blanc cassé peut être ? »

-« C'est vous qui avez suggéré d'ajouter un peu de couleur M Reese »

-« Oui mais si ça vous perturbe… »

-« Non. C'est une excellente idée. Il me faut juste déterminer la bonne teinte »

Un quart d'heure plus tard il la cherchait toujours…

-« Vous pensez trouver avant la fermeture du magasin Harold ? » s'était moqué l'ex agent

-« John ! C'est sérieux. On ne change pas tout les jours »

-« Heureusement que vous ne prenez pas autant de temps pour tout vos choix » avait affirmé l'ex agent en posant un baiser dans son cou

-« Oh ! » c'était aussitôt offusqué l'informaticien avec un regard inquiet alentour « C'est un lieu public M Reese ! » avait-il protesté en rougissant violement

-« Et un rayon totalement désert »avait constaté celui-ci « Tiens pourquoi ne pas choisir la teinte de vos joues ? Moi je l'aime ! Enfin juste un peu atténuée peut être ? »

-« Ca suffit M Reese ! Un peu de sérieux ! » Avait répliqué Finch en saisissant enfin un pot « Je vous laisse prendre le second ! »

John s'était contenté de sourire, au moins cela l'avait fait réagir. Il avait saisit un second pot et avait suivi son partenaire jusqu'au stand de préparation des couleurs

-« Il faut passer choisir des voilages » avait alors affirmé l'informaticien

-« Il y en a déjà »

-« Mais la couleur ne suivra plus avec la nouvelle teinte des murs »

-« Ah ? » avait demandé John perplexe « Si vous le dites »

-« John ! C'est une question d'harmonie, il faut… »

-« Je vous suis ! » l'avait interrompu l'ex agent pour éviter un cours de décoration intensif

Ils s'étaient donc rendus dans le bon rayon et c'était reparti pour une nouvelle demi-heure d'attente. Mais cette fois John n'avait pu taquiner son compagnon, Finch était occupé avec la vendeuse dont il mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. La pauvre fille ne fut pas fâchée de le voir quitter son stand.

-« Ils seront prêt demain à midi, c'est rapide » avait estimé Finch satisfait

-« En revanche la vendeuse va surement confier le colis à sa collègue en vous voyant revenir le chercher » avait rétorqué John

Finch l'avait fusillé du regard

-« Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi elle agirait ainsi » avait-il affirmé

-« Vraiment ? » avait insisté Reese

-« Oui vraiment » et il avait ajouté avant que John ne puisse répliquer « Savez vous que j'ai changé le matelas dans la chambre d'ami ? Il est très confortable »

-« Je vous crois sur parole Harold » avait aussitôt répondu John en saisissant le sens caché du message

Ils étaient passés en caisse et avaient regagné leur véhicule, Reese rangeant les pots et le matériel dans le coffre

-« Au fait Harold… » Avait-il commencé en observant le parking quasiment désert

-« Oui ? »

-« En ce qui concerne mon salaire de peintre… »

Finch lui avait adressé un regard interrogateur

-« Votre salaire ? Que…»

Avant qu'il ait pu achever sa phrase John l'avait saisit par la taille et attiré contre lui

-« je n'accepte que les paiements en nature » lui avait-il chuchoté avant de l'embrasser

Finch avait plaqué ses mains contre sa poitrine pour le repousser

-« John ! »

-« Je voulais juste un acompte Finch ! »

-« Cela peut attendre que nous soyons chez nous ! »

-« Vous croyez ? Bon d'accord» avait-il capitulé devant le regard agacé de son associé « Mais il m'en faudra un autre en arrivant ! »

-« Vous êtes incorrigible » avait marmonné l'informaticien. Toutefois il n'avait pas eu trop de peine à obtenir un autre acompte une fois rentré et le matériel rangé dans le bureau…

.

*********** Fin du flash back ***********

.

Et ce matin, en l'absence de numéro, John avait commencé le chantier. Finch l'avait aidé à bâcher les meubles et il avait commencé à peindre le premier mur sous l'œil critique de son compagnon

A 11H30 Finch était sorti pour retourner chercher les voilages. Il était revenu avec le déjeuner. John, toujours observateur, avait remarqué qu'il boitait un peu plus que d'habitude. Il devait être fatigué. Les missions s'étaient succédées à un rythme soutenu ces derniers temps et ils avaient tout deux besoin de souffler un peu. C'était leurs premiers jours de détente depuis plusieurs semaines mais, de toute évidence, si lui prenait un réel plaisir à cette séance de bricolage, son compagnon paraissait bien moins à l'aise. A bien y réfléchir John trouvait qu'il avait souvent l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs depuis quelques temps. Il se promit d'essayer de lui préparer une journée spéciale comme celle imaginée trois mois plus tôt pour leur anniversaire. Un sourire lui vint spontanément à l'évocation de ces moments magiques. Cela leur ferait une détente bienvenue.

Après le repas, John reprit sa peinture tranquillement, Finch restant à proximité. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, sereinement, ponctué de quelques mots de temps à autre. A cours de peinture, l'ex agent se tourna vers son partenaire

-« Finch vous pouvez m'avancer le pot de peinture s'il vous plait ? »

L'informaticien se leva et voulu ouvrir le pot avant de l'amener à son compagnon, mais ce faisant il failli renverser le contenu et pesta contre sa maladresse en voyant sa main couverte de peinture et le bord de la manche de sa chemise taché

-« Ca ne partira jamais ! » se plaignit-il

-« Vous auriez dû le laisser fermer Finch ou enfiler une tenue comme la mienne » s'amusa Reese

-« Je ne suis pas censé peindre M Reese ! » marmonna l'informaticien en essuyant sa main

-« Détendez vous Finch. Vous avez des dizaines d'autres chemises ! »

-« Ce n'est pas une raison » affirma celui-ci en lui tendant son pot. Reese voulu lui voler un baiser mais Finch s'était déjà détourné

-« Merci » dit-il. Il hésita puis ajouta « Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu »

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué » répliqua Finch mais ses traits tirés disaient le contraire

Reese n'insista pas. D'expérience il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre que la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon soit passée sans le forcer. Il continua donc sa peinture. Finch quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon d'où un cri horrifié s'échappa bientôt. John lâcha précipitamment son pinceau, dévala l'escalier et avança rapidement jusqu'au salon. En entrant il trouva Finch occupé à gronder un Bear tout penaud qui se tenait à ses pieds les oreilles basses

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » interrogea John surprit

-« Regardez moi ce carnage ! » s'exclama Finch en désignant le paquet avec les voilages. Visiblement le malinois les avait trouvé à son goût et s'était offert une petite sieste sur les doubles rideaux

-« Ce n'est pas si grave » tenta Reese

-« Pas si grave ? » s'emporta Finch, il se tourna vers lui en brandissant l'un des voilages « Ils sont couvert de poils et complètement froissés ! Que vous faut-il de plus ? »

-« Harold… » Tempéra John

Mais l'informaticien rejeta le tissu d'un geste nerveux

-« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! » répliqua t-il et faisant demi tour il quitta le salon, furieux

John n'essaya pas de l'arrêter à la fois stupéfait de sa réaction et surprit de la violence de sa colère. Il sursauta en l'entendant reclaquer violemment la porte de la chambre.

-« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda t-il à son chien qui venait se frotter à lui réclamant une caresse. Il s'accroupit pour le câliner « Ne t'en fait pas ça va passer. Je vais emmener ça au pressing » affirma t-il en désignant les rideaux « Phong fait des miracles tu sais » Le chien lui donna un petit coup de tête amical «Ca va aller Bear, il est juste fatigué ou peut être un peu souffrant » lui murmura t-il

John monta lentement les escaliers et gratta doucement à la porte de la chambre

-« Harold ? » appela t-il. Il n'obtint pas de réponse « Harold ? » Insista t-il « Tout va bien ? »

-« Je veux être seul » Entendit-il alors

-« D'accord » murmura t-il, désarçonné par le ton sec de son compagnon « Je ne serais pas loin » ajouta t-il tout de même mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il finit par redescendre, désappointé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à l'attitude de son partenaire. Ces deux dernières semaines surtout. Il semblait constamment sur les nerfs. Alors que jusqu'à présent il parvenait toujours à le dérider, qu'il avait même réussi à le rendre bien moins rigide au quotidien, depuis quinze jours ce n'était plus le cas. Et Reese avait beau s'interroger il ne voyait pas d'où venait ce changement. Ses questions prudentes étaient restées sans réponse et après la perplexité il finissait par éprouver une certaine inquiétude.

Finch s'enferma dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. La migraine qui le menaçait depuis le matin se fit plus violente. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour chercher un cachet. Appuyé sur le lavabo il contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Il regrettait déjà son emportement mais il était si fatigué, il y avait trop de tension en lui et la période était compliquée. Il avait cru que se serait une bonne idée de laisser John faire les travaux, il voulait lui faire plaisir mais il n'avait pas prévu que celui lui rappellerait ses restrictions, celles qu'il détestait tant. Il était las de souffrir, de se sentir amoindri et dépendant. Et à cet instant il était furieux de s'être emporté, d'avoir repoussé son compagnon alors qu'il n'y était pour rien et il s'en voulait pour Bear aussi. Bien sur il avait fait une bêtise mais c'était aussi un peu sa faute, il aurait dû ranger le paquet plus soigneusement et de toute façon cela ne méritait pas un tel éclat. Il soupira. D'un geste résigné il avala ses médicaments puis retourna s'allonger. Il avait besoin de se calmer avant tout. Sans s'en rendre compte, comme la douleur s'estompait, il s'endormi.

.

Harold se réveilla deux heures plus tard, un peu perdu, cherchant à se rappeler pourquoi il dormait en plein après midi, seul. Ses souvenirs ne lui firent pas plaisir. Il grimaça, des excuses allaient s'imposer. Il s'attarda un instant dans la salle de bains pour se rafraichir et se recoiffer puis se décida à traverser le palier. Il se glissa timidement dans le bureau. Sur son escabeau Reese finissait le mur de droite. Bear au pied de l'échelle semblait monter la garde. Il se redressa légèrement en voyant son second maître mais ne bougea pas gardant les oreilles baissées. Finch se mordit les lèvres et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le Malinois obéit un peu hésitant. L'informaticien le câlina

-« Pardon mon chien » chuchota t-il « Je me suis laissé emporter » Le chien comprit et lui lécha les mains. Finch leva les yeux et croisa le regard de John posé sur lui, un sourire sur son visage

 _« Comment peut-il me sourire ainsi ? »_ songea t-il en culpabilisant

John termina le coin et descendit de l'escabeau

-« Ca avance bien non ? » demanda t-il « Plus que deux murs »

-« Oui » murmura Finch

-« Il est tard, je terminerais demain »

L'informaticien laissa passer un silence tandis que John nettoyait son matériel l'air de rien. Il se rapprocha et posa la main sur son bras

-« John… »

-« Oui » répondit ce dernier en lui souriant

-« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris »

-« Ce n'est rien Harold » répondit Reese qui lui avait parfaitement deviné

Finch le fixa un instant

-« Vous savez » souffla t-il

-« Hum ? »

-« Vous savez pourquoi j'étais nerveux ? »

-« Je le suppose » concéda l'ex agent

-« Mais vous ne le dites pas ? »

-« Vous n'aimeriez pas que je le dise »

Harold comprit que John lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et adaptait chacune de ses réactions en fonction avec pour seul but de ne jamais le blesser. Son cœur se serra en réalisant cette vérité et une bouffée de tendresse l'envahi. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et voulu l'embrasser mais John le repoussa brusquement

-« Non Finch ! Votre costume ! » Protesta t-il

L'informaticien lui sourit et l'attira de nouveau contre lui

-« Je m'en moque » murmura t-il contre ses lèvres « J'en ai des dizaines d'autre » remarqua t-il avant de l'embrasser. Reese se laissa faire, heureux de le retrouver « Et puis ça peut s'arranger » ajouta Finch en tirant la fermeture éclair qui fermait la tunique sur le devant, la faisant coulisser avant de repousser la tenue pour la faire glisser des épaules de son compagnon. John l'aida en ôtant les manches et il en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le fin maillot qu'il finit par lui retirer

-« Instructeur, policier, peintre… j'aime tout vos avatars » chuchota t-il en déposant quelques baisers sur la poitrine désormais découverte de son compagnon

-« Mais je sais ce que vous préférez » murmura Reese, souriant au souvenir de sa déclaration un certain soir dans le vieux chalet, tout en lui caressant doucement le dos. Finch continuant son exploration, il voulu lui répondre et entreprit de dénouer la cravate, la laissant glisser au sol avant de déboutonner le gilet et la chemise, de plus en plus frémissant sous les caresses expertes de son compagnon. Les premiers vêtements au sol, il tira sur le maillot, soupirant d'atteindre enfin sa peau et de le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts. Il l'attira davantage contre lui cherchant le contact. Il sentit les mains de son compagnon continuer de repousser la tunique, s'immiscer sous l'élastique de ses sous vêtements

-« Harold » haleta t-il contre son oreille

-« Hum ? » Murmura Finch concentré sur ses caresses

-« Qu'aviez-vous dit …à propos du matelas de la chambre d'ami ? » chuchota John en nichant son visage dans son cou pour y déposer une multitude de petits baisers

-« Qu'il est neuf » soupira Finch en s'abandonnant à son assaut. John continua à l'embrasser suivant la courbe de son épaule laissant ses mains le parcourir puis il se redressa pour capturer ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent le souffle

-« Alors nous devrions le tester non ? » murmura t-il alors

Finch laissa ses mains remonter le long de son torse jusqu'à sa nuque et prit son visage entre ses mains

-« Cela me semble une excellente idée » lui chuchota t-il. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, impatient « D'autant que je vous dois une journée de travail Monsieur le peintre » ajouta t-il malicieux. John éclata d'un rire joyeux et l'enlaça pour l'entrainer de l'autre côté du palier.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch observait son compagnon endormi à ses côtés. Le sommeil adoucissait ses traits, faisait tomber ce masque d'impassibilité qu'il affichait tout au long du jour. Apparaissait alors le vrai John Reese, l'homme doux et sensible qui cachait sa fragilité sous une apparente indifférence. L'homme fort, l'agent endurci qui savait se montrer si tendre et si attentif pour lui. Cette double personnalité qui l'avait tant étonnée lorsqu'il l'avait découverte, qui le fascinait encore aujourd'hui. Son regard dériva sur ses mains, ces armes capables de tuer ou de blesser avec tant de facilité mais qui se faisaient si caressantes et si infiniment tendres pour lui. Il lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être fait de cristal tant il usait de douceur dans chacun de ses gestes. Et lorsqu'ils s'aimaient il se faisait si attentionné. Même lorsque la passion rendait leurs gestes plus impatients, plus brusques, il restait attentif. Chaque fois son amour l'enveloppait comme une bulle où il se sentait en parfaite sécurité.

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de passer ses doigts dans les courts cheveux poivre et sel, une caresse, un frôlement. John remua dans son sommeil. Finch se rallongea et se cala contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille

-« Harold ? » marmonna l'ex agent d'une voix ensommeillée

-« Dormez John » chuchota Finch « Je vous aime » ajouta t-il après un instant

-« Moi aussi » bredouilla Reese en posant une main sur la sienne avant de se laisser aller de nouveau au sommeil.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se réveilla un peu avant 8H. Il se leva le plus silencieusement possible pour se rendre à la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il en sorti il sourit à la vision de son compagnon toujours endormi le nez dans l'oreiller _« Sans doute plus pour longtemps »_ songea t-il. Il se glissa hors de la chambre et descendit l'escalier dans l'intention de préparer le petit déjeuner. Comme il allumait la cafetière le bruit du clapet de la boite aux lettres attira son attention. Il se dirigea donc vers le couloir mais en voyant le courrier sur le sol il se figea un instant. Il finit par avancer et saisit avec réticence la grande enveloppe kraft revêtue de ce logo blanc sur fond vert qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il savait la date. Il attendait cette lettre. Mais la tenir entre ses mains la rendait réelle et il ne pouvait plus désormais en écarter la perspective comme il le faisait ces derniers jours. Il resta immobile dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur cette missive tant redoutée. Puis un bruit le fit réagir : John…

Il se précipita dans le salon et dissimula soigneusement l'enveloppe au fond d'un tiroir. Reese arrivait au pied de l'escalier comme il ressortait du salon. Il lui sourit spontanément mais son sourire s'effaça devant l'air inquiet de son compagnon. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, déjà l'informaticien s'était repris, mais John demanda :

-« Harold ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Finch força un sourire

-« Tout va bien John Pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas vous avez l'air… troublé ? »

-« Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver » mentit Finch. Il s'approcha et se cala contre lui, Reese l'enlaça par reflexe « Et comment ne serais-je pas troublé ? Quand apprendrez-vous à vous couvrir ? » Le taquina t-il

-« Vu l'effet que je vous fais à découvert jamais je pense » rétorqua John. Il posa deux doigts sous son menton pour lever son visage et lui donner un baiser. Il le fixant un instant, et ce regard clair, si franc, mis l'informaticien mal à l'aise

-« Evidemment : vous êtes incorrigible ! » constata t-il sans rien laisser paraitre « Venez, votre café vous attends » ajouta t-il en l'attirant vers la cuisine. Reese le suivit, confiant. Il salua Bear venu à sa rencontre. Ils partagèrent le repas tranquillement, John écoutant d'une oreille distraite les remontrances de son partenaire sur les bouchées abandonnées au malinois qui se tenait à ses pieds, ripostant d'un sourire charmeur à ses remarques. Il ne remarqua pas les efforts que son compagnon faisait pour que tout soit normal, pour oublier un instant la grande enveloppe au logo blanc et vert cachée au fond du tiroir…

.

Les deux hommes achevaient le petit déjeuner lorsque le téléphone de Finch sonna. Reese lui adressa un regard interrogatif, il lui répondit d'un petit signe et décrocha

-« Bonjour inspecteur Fusco »

-…

-« Bien merci. Et vous ? »

-…

-« Certainement inspecteur. Je prends de quoi noter » John lui tendit un stylo et un bloc et il le remercia d'un sourire

-…

-« Non, nous ne sommes pas encore à la bibliothèque »

-…

-« Inspecteur Fusco ! » s'exclama Finch. Reese occupé à câliner son chien leva les yeux vers lui et s'amusa de le voir rougir, devinant que Lionel avait encore dû tenter une taquinerie

-…

-« Bien, je vous écoute ! » soupira l'informaticien

-…

-« A midi ? Oui c'est possible. Entendu inspecteur. A tout à l'heure » affirma Finch avant de raccrocher

-« Ca va Finch ? » demanda Reese de son air le plus innocent

L'informaticien le fusilla du regard

-« Il est aussi irrécupérable que vous ! » marmonna t-il. John retint un fou rire

-« Il vous a demandé des informations ? » interrogea t-il pour dévier la conversation

-« Oui. Quelques comptes à éditer. Il nous donne rendez vous à midi chez Stan »

-« Il nous offre le déjeuner ? C'est sympa ! »

-« Je vais me préparer » répondit Finch. John le suivi des yeux. Il semblait plus reposé que la veille. Alors d'où lui venait cette intuition, ce sentiment que quelque chose le gênait ? Il le sentait encore un peu nerveux sans se l'expliquer, il n'était pourtant pas en mission… Il s'affaira quelques instants à débarrasser la table, donna une dernière friandise à son chien

-« Tu ne le trouves pas un peu bizarre toi aussi ? » lui demanda t-il en le caressant. Le malinois le fixa de son regard intelligent. « Allons, je crois qu'on se fait des idées tout les deux, il est juste fatigué ! » ajouta t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, préférant choisir cette option, confiant en son partenaire. Le chien parut l'approuver d'un petit coup de tête. « A midi je crois que Lionel va encore te gâter, chut ! Il va falloir se faire discret » s'amusa t-il.

Finalement il se releva et se dirigea à son tour vers l'escalier pour aller se préparer.


	2. Interrogations

Je vois que ça cogite chez les lectrices (et qu'il y a de l'inquiétude dans l'air)

Bon une mise au point s'impose :

Ici sont interdit les tomates et tout autre légumes avariés, les tronçonneuses de ninja, les chats d'attaque…

On ne peut savoir de quoi sera fait l'avenir mais si vous voulez le savoir il faut être sympa avec l'auteure : )

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Une fois parvenu dans leur repaire, Finch passa la matinée à collecter des informations. Reese emmena Bear au parc puis fit un peu de classement, rangeant les livres que son associé n'avait pas eu le temps de reclasser pour s'occuper et lui rendre service.

A 11H45 Finch donna le signal du départ

-« Vous avez trouvé des infos intéressantes ? » demanda Reese en lui tendant son manteau

-« Je pense que l'inspecteur Fusco trouvera dans ce dossier de quoi arrêter son client »

-« Tant mieux » approuva John en posant un baiser dans son cou « Tu viens Bear ? » Le malinois accouru aussitôt

-« Il pourrait rester ici » objecta Finch

-« Vous avez dit chez Stan ? Les chiens sont admis là bas »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco va encore abuser »

-« Juste un peu Finch » plaida Reese en l'embrassant à nouveau dans le cou

-« N'essayez pas de m'amadouer M Reese » protesta Finch en tentant de le repousser

-« Je vous promets de lui faire faire un peu plus d'exercice, ça vous va ? » proposa l'ex agent en lui caressant la joue

-« Admettons » concéda l'informaticien dans un soupir

Reese fronça les sourcils devant son air tendu

-« Vous êtes nerveux Finch. Un problème ? »

L'informaticien se raidit imperceptiblement à cette remarque

-« Non. Non aucun. Allons y ne soyons pas en retard » ajouta t-il rapidement. John le suivi, perplexe.

.

Fusco les attendait installé au fond de la terrasse couverte du restaurant

-« Salut les gars. Vous avez le temps de déjeuner ? »Demanda t-il, puis se penchant vers Bear : « J'espérais bien que tu viendrais aussi toi ! » Ajouta t-il en le caressant

-« Oui Lionel, si c'est toi qui invite » répondit John

-« Ouais. C'est mon jour de bonté ! »

Une serveuse s'avança à leur table

-« Messieurs ? Les menus ? » Demanda t-elle en les observant. Son regard s'attarda sur Reese et Finch pinça les lèvres en le remarquant. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais dans son état d'esprit cela l'agaçait plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Reese parcourut le menu distraitement tandis que Fusco l'examinait attentivement. John se tourna vers son compagnon qui lui ne consultait même pas le dépliant, épiant la serveuse qui échangeait quelques mots avec sa collègue en désignant clairement leur table

-« Finch ? Vous avez déjà choisit ? » S'enquit-il

-« Hum ? Heu… non » murmura l'informaticien. Il saisit le menu et le parcouru rapidement. Reese s'étonna mais n'insista pas. La serveuse revint prendre les commandes, les trois hommes choisirent chacun leur tour

-« Puis je avoir un morceau de poulet sans assaisonnement pour mon chien ? » ajouta Reese après avoir dicté son choix

-« Bien sur Monsieur » répondit la jeune femme avec son sourire le plus engageant

-« Tu pourrais même lui demander son numéro » ricana Fusco comme elle s'éloignait vers les cuisines

-« Je ne vois pas ce que j'en ferais Lionel » répliqua John sur le même ton. Posant sa main sur celle de son partenaire il se tourna vers lui en souriant. Finch força un sourire à son tour, puis il saisit sa pochette pour se donner une contenance

-« Merci Finch, je vais enfin coffrer ce type » jubila l'inspecteur « Si vous n'étiez pas là il faudrait vous inventer ! »

-« Ca je suis d'accord » approuva aussitôt Reese

-« Merci inspecteur » répondit Finch en rougissant

John se pencha à son oreille

-« Vous rougissez ? » chuchota t-il

-« Un peu de sérieux M Reese » gronda l'informaticien tout bas

-« Vous êtes comique vous deux » s'amusa Fusco. Reese se tourna vers lui et inclina la tête en remarquant un détail

-« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta cravate Lionel ? »

-« Ma cravate ? » interrogea Fusco en l'examinant précipitamment. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme « Encore ! C'est pas possible ! Il va pas m'en laisser une »

-« C'est Isatis ? »

-« Ouais. Il s'amuse avec constamment, il confond avec une ficelle ! Même quand je les planque, il sait ouvrir les tiroirs ! » Se lamenta Fusco

-« Je pourrais te faire don des miennes Lionel ? » proposa Reese « Et de bon cœur » ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil à son compagnon

Finch lui adressa un regard désabusé

-« C'est un vrai petit diable ce chaton » constata t-il

-« J'aurais pas dit mieux. Mais Lee en est fou »

-« La présence d'un animal est toujours bénéfique pour un enfant » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Mais pas pour le taux de bêtise. Ils font bien la paire pour ça » marmonna Lionel

La serveuse réapparut à cet instant. Elle posa les assiettes devant eux, terminant par John pour mieux lui sourire mais celui-ci fit mine de ne rien remarquer et continua tranquillement sa conversation avec Fusco. L'inspecteur avait sorti des plans et ils les commentaient tout en mangeant. Finch les écoutait distraitement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de surveiller la serveuse. La jeune femme revint au bout de dix minutes leur proposer une autre boisson. Reese refusa d'un geste sans même lever les yeux ce qui parut la décevoir

-« Elle est collante » s'amusa Fusco qui avait suivi l'intention « pas vrai Finch ? » ajouta t-il devant la mine agacée de l'informaticien

Reese se tourna aussitôt vers son compagnon et de nouveau il s'étonna de le trouver si tendu. La situation n'était pas rare et il ne s'en contrariait pas aussi visiblement d'habitude

-« Vous n'avez pas faim ? » demanda t-il en désignant son assiette encore au trois quart pleine

-« Pas vraiment »

L'ex agent posa discrètement la main sur son genou

-« Un problème ? »

-« Non. Vous pouvez continuer M Reese »

John et Lionel échangèrent un regard perplexe puis reprirent leur conversation

Quelques minutes plus tard Bear manifesta l'envie de sortir. Reese s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Finch le retint

-« Je vais m'en occuper. Ce ne sera pas long » affirma t-il

-« D'accord »

L'inspecteur profita de l'occasion

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a Finch ? Il est bizarre ! »

-« Je ne sais pas Lionel »

-« Oh ! Tu peux me le dire à moi ! » Protesta ce dernier

-« Je sais bien. Mais je t'assure que je ne comprends pas. Depuis quelques jours il est très nerveux et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi »

-« C'est un truc qui le tracasse ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas »

-« Non, il garde toujours son calme d'habitude »

-« Un problème de boulot ? » suggéra Fusco

-« Les dernières missions ce sont bien passées. Je n'ai même pas été blessé »

-« Sa santé alors ? »

-« Je l'ai questionné, il dit que tout va bien »

-« Possible mais il est pas net là. Il me rappelle le Finch quand je l'ai connu tout rigide et glacial »

-« Peut être pas à ce point mais … » Reese hésita

-« Mais ? » répéta Fusco

-« Parfois je m'interroge. Ces derniers jours il s'énerve d'un rien alors qu'il est toujours si maître de lui. Je pense que quelque chose le préoccupe, enfin j'en suis venu à cette déduction, mais j'ignore totalement quoi. Et chaque fois il me répond que tout va bien »

-« Il ment ? »

-« Il a promis de ne jamais le faire » répliqua John

Fusco réfléchit un instant

-« Même par omission ? » ajouta t-il

-« Ca en revanche c'est déjà arrivé » concéda John

-« Faut que tu le cuisines là ! »

-« J'essayerai »

-« Oh t'as des arguments ! » se moqua Fusco

-« On verra » éluda Reese qui ne voulait pas avouer que même ses "arguments" avait été sans effet

Finch revenant dans le restaurant, ils changèrent de sujet de conversation

-« Ca va mon pote ? » demanda Fusco en s'adressant à Bear. Celui-ci vint réclamer une caresse. Reese se tourna vers son compagnon, interrogatif

-« Il avait juste besoin de sortir quelques minutes »

-« Ce n'est pas bientôt la date de son rappel de vaccins ? »

-« En effet. Mais il va bien M Reese »

-« Un petit contrôle ne peut pas faire de mal Finch »

-« Si les chiens avaient du cholestérol certainement M Reese » remarqua l'informaticien d'un ton ironique

Reese eut un sourire coupable et Fusco rit franchement

La serveuse revint à ce moment là mais John se leva et la devança

-« Nous avons terminé » affirma t-il. Il passa derrière la chaise de son compagnon et posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules « On y va ? » demanda t-il en se penchant vers lui

Finch se sentit rougir violement et quitta son siège sans oser lever les yeux. Il ne vit donc pas l'expression de surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme, ni son air vexé, alors que Fusco faisait des efforts désespérés pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il sortit sa carte

-« Je règle le tout » affirma t-il. La serveuse prit la carte de crédit sans un mot et il la suivi

Finch se tourna vers son associé

-« John, était-il nécessaire d'être aussi démonstratif ? »

-« Ne vous plaignez pas Harold, je ne vous ai pas embrassé alors que cette couleur sur vos joues me tente vraiment ! » le taquina Reese

Finch soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie. Reese fronça les sourcils et le rattrapa à l'extérieur

-« Harold ? D'habitude vous ne protestez plus… ou en tout cas cela ne vous fâche plus » affirma t-il en lui saisissant le bras

Le rappel fit tiquer l'informaticien, il se mordit les lèvres

-« Désolé. Un vieux reflexe » murmura t-il

-« Si vous me disiez ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Mais rien M Reese » Puis voyant que John n'était pas convaincu il chercha une excuse possible « J'étais irrité par l'attitude insistante de cette serveuse. Je l'avoue »

Reese le fixa, son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas là toute la vérité

-« Vous êtes jaloux Finch. Mais jamais aussi démonstratif » jugea t-il

-« Il faut croire que je change pour cela aussi » répliqua l'informaticien avec un sourire « Il est temps de retourner travailler » ajouta t-il en voyant Fusco sortir de l'établissement

Reese ne répondit pas, perplexe. Ils saluèrent l'inspecteur et reprirent le chemin de la bibliothèque. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres en silence. Finch, perdu dans ses pensés, ne vit pas la butée sur le trottoir mais Reese, attentif au moindre pas de son compagnon, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre.

-« Merci » souffla l'informaticien surprit

-« J'espère que c'est de penser à moi qui vous rends si distrait Finch » le taquina John

Finch lui sourit et prit appui sur son bras pour continuer le chemin

-« Si nous n'avons pas de numéro nous pourrions rentrer plus tôt ? Et je finirais les peintures ? » Suggéra John

-« Pourquoi pas » approuva Finch

-« Il ne reste que deux murs, ce sera vite terminé et ensuite… » La sonnerie du téléphone d'une cabine publique toute proche lui coupa la parole. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu

-« Je crois qu'il vous faudra repousser vos projets M Reese »

-« Dommage ! »

L'informaticien écouta le message, notant les instructions sur le carnet que son agent lui tendait et ils regagnèrent leur repaire

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une fois installé derrière ses écrans, Reese lui ayant ramené les livres nécessaires, Finch commença les recherches pour identifier leur nouveau numéro et trouver une première biographie.

-« Angela Gregory, 17 ans, fille de Tom et June, ainée de trois filles. Le père est ingénieur en bureau d'étude, la mère reste au foyer. Ils ne semblent pas avoir de difficulté à première vue. Angela est scolarisée au lycée Lincoln, élève moyenne mais chef de l'équipe d'athlétisme où elle est très bien classée ».

-« A cet âge vous allez certainement la retrouver sur votre création » suggéra Reese

-« Ma … création ? » s'étonna Finch

-« Les réseaux sociaux »

-« Hum. En effet » confirma Finch qui venait justement de trouver sa page. Il la fit défiler, elle était alimentée régulièrement et contenait de très nombreuses photos

-« Elle fait aussi parti de l'équipe des pom pom girls ? » demanda Reese devant certaines d'entre elle

-« Plus depuis le début de cette année scolaire. A priori par manque de temps vis-à-vis de son entrainement sportif. Mais ses deux sœurs de 14 et 12 ans ont pris le relais. Elle semble avoir un petit cercle d'amies proches avec lequel elle communique beaucoup » Finch continua les manipulations « Ah ! Et elle a créé un blog »

-« Sur quoi ? »

-« Dans ce message elle remercie son amie Clarisse de lui avoir conçu ce blog car ce n'était visiblement pas dans ses compétences »

-« On a toujours besoin d'un geek dans ses relations » le taquina Reese

Finch eut un mince sourire

-« Voyons ce blog dédié à "la plus grande passion de sa vie" qui est…. » L'informaticien se heurta à un obstacle « Etrange. L'accès est bloqué, il faut un mot de passe pour accéder à cette section »

-« Le but d'un blog n'est –il pas d'être consulté par tous ? » demanda John

-« En principe oui. Sauf si le sujet est répréhensible et doit rester discret »

-« Nous devrions vite le savoir, ce n'est pas un petit code de lycéenne qui va vous arrêter » jugea l'ex agent. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le massa doucement

-« Un petit code non, mais vous nuisez à ma concentration M Reese ! » se plaignit Finch

-« Avec plaisir ! » s'amusa l'ex agent

Après deux minutes d'essais le code céda et le blog s'afficha

-« Voilà donc la plus grande passion de Miss Gregory » annonça Finch perplexe « Benjamin Herrera, son professeur de mathématiques »

-« De math » grimaça Reese

-« Je doute qu'elle s'y intéresse pour la matière qu'il enseigne »

-« Et y a-t-il un indice que la "passion" soit réciproque ? »

-« Je n'en ai pas. Mais il est permis d'en douter. Regardez, les photos illustrant le blog ne sont pas de très bonne qualité »

-« Ce sont des photos prises à la sauvette par un mauvais espion » approuva John

-« Sauf celle-ci qui semble issue d'un autre site, vérifions » Finch effectua quelques recherches et trouva la page de Luan Herrera

-« Benjamin a une épouse » constata Reese

-« Oui et ils semblent tout deux très amoureux. Mariés depuis deux ans. Et Miss Herrera vient d'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte » remarqua Finch

-« Si Angela a lu ça elle n'a pas du apprécier. Ca ressemble assez à un élément déclencheur »

-« En supposant que Miss Gregory soit la menace »

-« On est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans » énonça John

Finch leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui

-« Je suis toujours vos conseils Harold »

-« Je le constate ». L'informaticien attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa tendrement

-« Et j'ai raison de le faire » remarqua John « Pour pareille récompense je vais continuer mes lectures ! »

Finch sourit et lui donna un autre baiser. Reese recula à regret

-« Je dois commencer la filature ? » soupira t-il

-« Ce serait une bonne idée je crois »

-« Dommage ! » remarqua John « Elle doit être en cours en ce moment non ? » ajouta t-il

-« Je consulte son planning » dit Finch. Cela ne lui posa guère de difficulté « Elle a cours jusqu'à 17H puis une heure d'entrainement »

-« Ok. Je pense qu'il nous faudra juste déterminer qui sera la victime du prof ou de l'épouse indésirable »

-« Elle aurait sans doute plus d'intérêt à éliminer l'obstacle entre elle et son objectif » jugea Finch

-« Je le pense aussi » Approuva Reese « Bon j'y vais » il embrassa son compagnon et se dirigea vers la sortie

-« Soyez prudent » lança Finch. L'ex agent se retourna le temps de lui adresser un clin d'œil complice. Finch sourit et reprit ses recherches.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese était en planque devant le lycée lorsque son associé le rappela

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Si Miss Gregory est bien la menace et vu ce qu'elle a écrit sur son blog, je pense que c'est bien le cas, alors c'est Miss Herrera qui est sa cible »

-« Elle le dit ? »

-« Elle laisse clairement sous entendre que si sa rivale disparaissait cela lui laisserait le champ libre. Certains propos sont sans équivoque. D'autre part Il s'avère que M Herrera est actuellement en formation, il rentre demain soir »

-« Donc Luan est seule chez elle. Belle opportunité ! » Jugea l'ex agent

-« Je le pense aussi » approuva Finch

-« Cette fois la machine a un excellent timming ! »

-« Que comptez vous faire ? »

-« Suivre Angela et intervenir si elle se rend chez Luan »

L'informaticien soupira

-« C'est une ado Finch, pas une militaire surentrainée »

-« Je sais. Mais un mauvais coup est vite arrivé M Reese »

-« Vous n'avez pas confiance ? » le taquina John. Il attendait une protestation ou une confirmation. La réponse le surprit et plus encore la sécheresse du ton de son compagnon

-« Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? Vous le savez bien » répliqua celui-ci

-« Heu Finch ? Ca va ? » Demanda t-il perturbé

-« Bien sur » répliqua l'informaticien « Je vais demander à l'inspecteur Fusco de se tenir prêt. Soyez prudent » ajouta t-il avant de raccrocher aussitôt, laissant son partenaire stupéfait

-« Mais qu'est ce lui arrive ? » murmura Reese perplexe

.

La suite fut sans surprise. Vers 20H Angela se rendit chez sa pseudo rivale et se fit ouvrir en se faisant passer pour un livreur, la jeune fille ayant prit soin de se procurer un bouquet de fleurs en chemin. A peine la porte ouverte, elle repoussait Luan dans le couloir, sortait un petit pistolet de sa poche et mettait en joue sa victime complètement paniquée par l'attaque soudaine. Mais avant qu'Angela ne se rende compte d'une présence dans son dos, elle gisait sur le sol neutralisée par Reese qui n'avait eu aucune peine à déjouer ses plans. Il ne restait plus à Fusco qu'à récupérer le colis

-« Du vite fait bien fait » jugea celui-ci « Tu ne vas même pas rentrer tard »

-« Oui pour une fois, c'est bien » approuva John

-« Juste bien ? Finch est encore de mauvaise humeur ? »

-« Non. Je ne crois pas » répondit Reese, occultant délibérément sa réplique quelques heures plus tôt

-« Y' a vraiment un truc. Faut que t'enquête » affirma Lionel pas dupe. N'obtenant pas de réponse il insista « John ? »

-« Oui. Ca devient indispensable je crois »

-« Appelle-moi en cas de besoin. Bon je boucle la demoiselle puis je rentre. Lee est chez sa mère, je vais être seul avec le fauve »

Reese ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Bon courage Lionel » se moqua t-il

-« Ouais merci. J'ai déjà peur de ce que je vais trouver » grommela Lionel en avançant vers la voiture de police.

Reese le suivi des yeux puis regagna sa voiture et rentra directement. Il était à peine 21H. Pour une fois il rentrerait tôt et ils pourraient passer une soirée ensemble.

Finch avait suivi de loin l'attaque, puis rassuré sur son issu il avait éteint son système et quitté la bibliothèque avec Bear pour rentrer. La pression qu'il ressentait en ce moment lui donnait envie d'être chez lui, au calme. Sitôt de retour il gagna la chambre, s'offrit une douche chaude pour se détendre puis se prépara pour la nuit. Il entendit Reese revenir vers 21H15 puis ressortir quelques instants plus tard, sans doute pour que Bear puisse faire un petit tour. Une demi heure plus tard il entendit de nouveau la porte puis ses pas dans l'escalier.

John entra dans la chambre et trouva son compagnon installé dans leur lit avec un livre. Il vint réclamer un baiser puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Dix minutes plus tard, John se coucha et s'installa de côté pour observer son partenaire. Finch paraissait absorbé par sa lecture.

-« Harold ? »

-« Oui ? » murmura l'informaticien sans cesser de lire

-« Il est intéressant votre livre ? » questionna l'ex agent en le frôlant du bout des doigts

-« Très » approuva Finch

-« Ah ? » murmura John « A ce point ? » insista t-il en glissant une main caressante sous la veste de pyjama de son compagnon

-« Je l'apprécie »

-« Alors vous n'avez pas envie de le lâcher ? » demanda John en accentuant sa caresse

-« Non » répondit Finch. Il referma son livre un peu brusquement avec un soupir « Mais je gage que je vais devoir le faire » ajouta t-il sans enthousiasme. John tressaillit, sa main se figea

-« Je ne vous oblige à rien Harold » protesta t-il

-« Oh je connais votre force de persuasion » constata l'informaticien en lui adressant un regard que John jugea plus ennuyé que taquin

-« Sans doute » murmura t-il « Mais je ne veux pas vous forcer non plus » il s'écarta de lui

-« John… » Commença Finch surprit

-« Finissez votre lecture Harold »

-« Allons John. Je ne voulais pas… vous vexer » hésita l'informaticien en posant une main sur son bras

-« Et je ne le suis pas » répliqua l'ex agent. Il se redressa et posa un baiser sur son front « Bonne nuit Harold. N'abusez pas trop de votre manuscrit » affirma t-il avant de s'allonger en lui tournant le dos, éteignant la lampe de chevet de son côté, signifiant clairement son intention de dormir

Finch lui lança un regard sidéré. Il observa son livre un instant puis posa de nouveau les yeux sur son compagnon stupéfait de sa réaction. Il tenta de se remettre à sa lecture mais fini par reposer son livre sur la table de nuit, tout plaisir envolé. Il éteignit la lampe et s'installa à son tour. A ses côtés Reese semblait déjà endormi mais il doutait que ce fut réellement le cas. Lui en tout cas eu bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il réalisait que son attitude pouvait sembler étrange et attirerait l'attention de son partenaire s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que la lecture était pour lui un moyen de tromper son esprit inquiet. Il se promit une fois de plus de se reprendre, il ne s'agissait pas que John le devine.

De son côté Reese ne dormait pas non plus, perturbé. Pas que son compagnon l'ait repoussé, car il ne l'avait pas vraiment repoussé, juste éconduit par son attitude. Il lui avait semblé si…quel mot choisir ? Ennuyé ? Distant ? Il n'était pas blessé, il respectait depuis toujours chacun de ses choix et jamais il ne se vexerait pour si peu. Non, il était inquiet. Inquiet de tous ces petits incidents qui émaillaient leurs journées depuis quelque temps et qui semblaient creuser un fossé entre eux. Mais il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait pas de raison à cela, il n'avait rien fait de mal ou en tout cas s'il avait commis une erreur il ne l'avait pas réalisé. Si seulement Finch acceptait de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas ! Deux années ensemble… n'était ce donc toujours pas assez pour qu'il se confie pleinement à lui ?


	3. Explications?

Mumuse a des lectrices-enquêtrices c'est sympa

(Une jardinière aussi … Enfin tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de cactus ninja !)

CoolMhouse : nouvelles hypothèses en vue ?

Jade : ne soyons pas pressées qu'ils s'expliquent !

Jayjay : attention en avalant voyons !

Paige : cesse de stresser pour ton Harold : )

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Finch s'éveilla d'une nuit un peu agitée. Il se redressa et constata que la place à ses côtés était vide. Il se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé ou si c'était seulement un matin ordinaire où Reese était descendu préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte demeurée entrouverte. Un bruit de vaisselle venant du rez de chaussée le rassura. Il se rendit à la salle de bains et s'apprêta un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, pressé de connaître l'humeur de son compagnon. Un quart d'heure plus tard il rejoignait la cuisine.

John était occupé à préparer des pancakes sous l'œil attentif et intéressé de Bear. Ce dernier vint saluer son second maître. Finch le caressa distraitement puis entra dans la cuisine d'un pas hésitant comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. John se tourna vers lui et sourit

-« Bonjour Harold ! » lança t-il tranquillement. Il semblait de bonne humeur, égal à lui-même

-« Bonjour John »

-« Petit déjeuner maison » affirma l'ex agent en s'avançant pour lui donner un baiser. Le geste conforta son partenaire

-« C'est très bien » murmura t-il. Il prit place à table

-« Votre thé » ajouta Reese en déposant une tasse toute fumante devant lui

-« Merci » Finch l'observa discrètement. C'était exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'était troublant. John termina la cuisson puis se tourna pour poser une assiette devant lui

-« Monsieur est servi » lança t-il « Et c'est tout chaud »

 _« Aussi taquin que d'habitude »_ songea Finch. Il prit une première fourchetée qui eut un peu de mal à passer, il avait l'estomac noué comme s'il sentait un malaise derrière la façade. A moins que sa mauvaise conscience ne le rende une nouvelle fois trop paranoïaque ? Il n'en avait pas moins du mal à se détendre.

-« Vous pourriez regarder ailleurs une minute Finch ? »

-« Pardon ? » tressaillit l'informaticien

-« Juste une minute Harold » Plaida John avec un sourire charmeur. L'informaticien comprit ce qui se tramait

-« Hum. Si je ne le fais pas je pense que Bear aura tout de même sa part » jugea t-il

-« Il m'a aidé c'est normal ! A moins que ce ne soit pas bon ? »

-« Bien sur que si » répliqua Finch « Ce que vous faite est toujours réussi John »

-« C'est flatteur, merci Harold » répondit Reese « Je prends ça pour une autorisation ! » ajouta t-il en tendant un morceau de pancake à son chien

Finch pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de le contrarier. Reese reprit sa position

-« Lionel a appelé, il était matinal aujourd'hui. Il voudrait un coup de main pour l'affaire dont nous parlions hier »

-« Ah ? Oui bien sur allez y » approuva Finch « Il va procéder à l'arrestation ? »

-« Oui. Il a assez de preuves maintenant »

-« Ce sera une bonne chose »

-« Je vous dépose à la bibliothèque avant de le rejoindre ? » interrogea John

-« D'accord »

-« J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de numéro trop tôt que j'ai le temps de l'aider »

-« Cela ne devrait pas être très long ? »

-« Non je ne pense pas. Et ça fera un criminel de moins dans le circuit »

-« Vous serez prudent ? » interrogea Finch déjà inquiet

-« Bien sur » affirma John avec un sourire. Il termina son assiette et alla la déposer dans l'évier « Vous manquez d'appétit ce matin ? » demanda t-il en voyant que son associé avait à peine mangé la moitié de la sienne

-« Un peu »

-« Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Mal au dos ? » Tenta Reese

-« Non, tout va bien »

John retint un soupir devant cette réplique trop évidente

De son côté Finch hésitait. Devait-il parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Il tergiversa quelques instants puis énonça timidement :

-« John, à propos de … enfin…concernant ce qui s'est passé hier soir » Il s'énervait de buter autant sur les mots. John lui adressa un regard neutre

-« Que voulez vous dire Finch ? »

 _« Mon nom plutôt que mon prénom »_ remarqua spontanément l'informaticien le sentant sur la défensive

-« Vous savez bien. Lorsque nous étions couchés… »

-« Et bien ? Il ne s'est rien passé Finch. Vous aviez envie de lire pour vous détendre et je respecte cela, il n'y a pas de problème. Vous savez que je vous laisse toujours le choix »

-« Je sais. Toutefois il me semble que mon… attitude vous a blessé et je le regrette »

-« Je ne le suis pas Finch »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda l'informaticien « J'ai été un peu brusque mais ce n'était pas mon intention » affirma t-il

-« Je peux tout accepter de vous Finch, y compris vos besoins de solitude » répliqua Reese. Il acheva de débarrasser la table. « Bien. Je vais finir de me préparer » ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Finch soupira, soulagé. Son esprit perturbé lui avait fait accorder trop d'importance à un banal incident. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Juste le temps de réaliser que John avait quitté la cuisine sans chercher à lui donner le baiser qu'il lui réservait toujours…

.

Une demi-heure plus tard Reese le déposait à proximité de la bibliothèque. Puis il redémarra pour aller rejoindre Fusco. Finch voulu se concentrer sur ses écrans mais ses pensées le ramenait sans cesse sur la situation compliquée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il devait se reprendre, retrouver son attitude habituelle. Reese était bien trop intuitif. Il avait certainement déjà compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu'il découvre son secret. D'ailleurs en parlant de secret… comment allait-il justifier de s'absenter toute une journée sans lui et sans lui dire où il comptait se rendre ? Mais il devait y aller seul ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il estimait sachant parfaitement que Reese serait d'un avis contraire. Mais il préférait se débrouiller seul. Il lui expliquerait tout ensuite en espérant que Reese comprendrait pourquoi il l'avait tenu à l'écart. _« Ce n'est pas gagné »_ songea t-il, lucide. Et après ? Il redoutait le verdict qui aurait forcement un impact sur son avenir, leur avenir…

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas les pas de son partenaire dans l'escalier. Ce ne fut que lorsque Reese l'interpella qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence :

-« L'affaire est bouclée Finch, tout va bien »

L'informaticien sursauta violemment

-« M Reese ! Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais de vous déplacer ainsi ? Vous savez que je déteste être surprit de cette façon ! » S'exclama t-il sans même réfléchir

Reese qui ne s'attendait pas à pareille agression resta figé un instant au bord de la salle

-« Mais Finch je n'ai pas essayé de cacher mon retour » murmura t-il

L'informaticien qui regrettait déjà ses paroles, et surtout le ton employé, se mordit les lèvres

-« Non c'est moi. Je suis désolé. J'étais si absorbé dans… mon programme que je ne vous ai pas entendu » plaida t-il

John nota l'hésitation dans sa phrase. Il remarqua aussi l'écran vide devant lui. De toute évidence, il n'était pas occupé à créer un code. Il en déduisit qu'autre chose retenait son attention mais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partager ce problème avec lui. Il eut envie de l'interroger mais il craignit de le braquer

-« Ce n'est rien » murmura t-il finalement « La prochaine fois je ferais plus attention »

Il avança et posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire

-« Pas de numéro ? »

-« Non. Pas pour le moment » répondit Finch mal à l'aise

-« OK. Je vais aller promener Bear alors »

-« Entendu M Reese »

-« Je ramène le déjeuner ? »

-« D'accord »

-« Tu viens Bear ? » appela t-il. Le chien bondit aussitôt vers lui. Il quitta la bibliothèque perplexe. Les interrogations grandissaient dans sa tête, se multipliaient et il se demandait où trouver la réponse.

Finch le vit partir avec soulagement. Il aurait le temps de se reprendre au moins. Il se promit à nouveau d'être plus attentif.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent dans une ambiance étrange. Finch soufflait le chaud et le froid. Reese ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Par moment il retrouvait le compagnon tendre, calme et attentif qui répondait à ses taquineries et lui réservait toujours un baiser ou un sourire. Puis à d'autre il se fermait sur lui-même, tendu, nerveux, insensible à ses jeux et rétif à ses caresses sans que rien ne laisse présager ce mouvement d'humeur et sans que rien ne l'explique. Plusieurs fois il eut l'impression de quitter son compagnon le matin et de retrouver un inconnu le soir. Lorsqu'il le sentait mal disposé il n'osait plus le plaisanter et encore moins lui faire sentir son besoin de lui. Une ou deux fois Finch parut s'apercevoir de son trouble et fit le premier pas mais John sentait que quelque chose subsistait, les séparait, et il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur pour leur avenir. Il se raccrochait à l'idée que Finch était trop loyal et qu'il avait promis de ne jamais lui mentir pour se rassurer un peu. Mais cela devenait de moins en moins évident.

Un soir il rentra de mission vers 18H et décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

-« La mission est terminée Finch » lança t-il en entrant dans la grande salle

-« C'est une excellente chose M Reese » approuva l'informaticien. John se pencha vers lui, entourant ses épaules de ses bras

-« Oui. Et il est encore tôt, donc ce soir je vous enlève ! »

L'informaticien se laissa aller en arrière

-« Vous m'enlevez ? Il serait peut être bon… » Commença t-il

-« Non. J'ai envie de sortir ce soir. Cela nous fera du bien de nous détendre un peu »

Finch fut tenté de protester mais réalisa alors la tension dans le corps de son partenaire. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? La réponse lui vint spontanément : parce qu'au vu de son attitude de ces derniers jours il craignait un énième refus de sa part

-« D'accord » affirma t-il et il sentit aussitôt Reese se détendre, lui confirmant qu'il avait deviné juste « Laissez-moi le temps d'éteindre mon système »

-« Ok » John l'attendit en câlinant Bear. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait terminé il se rapprocha pour l'aider à enfiler son manteau

-« En avant ! » lança t-il joyeusement en lui volant un baiser et en faisant signe au malinois de les suivre

-« Bear vient avec nous ? »

-« Oui. Il a mérité de se détendre lui aussi »

Reese attendit une réflexion sur le fait qu'il était toujours trop généreux envers Bear lors de leurs sorties mais ce fut en vain et il soupira tandis qu'il suivait son associé dans l'escalier. Finch était si concentré à faire attention à ses moindres gestes qu'il était trop nerveux pour se laisser aller et ne se rendit même pas compte de sa déception.

John prit le volant avec une idée bien précise en tête. Il voulait un lieu qui leur rappellerait de bons souvenirs pour alléger l'ambiance. Finch semblait absent, mais il le vit réagir en reconnaissant le restaurant. Ce petit établissement asiatique où il l'avait invité au soir de leur anniversaire.

Le temps était doux et Reese les installa sur la terrasse exactement au même endroit que trois mois plus tôt. Il observa discrètement son compagnon qui lui parut vaguement mal à l'aise.

Finch se sentait perturbé. Trois mois auparavant ce lieu avait fait partie d'une journée de rêve où ils avaient été réellement heureux et en temps normal il aurait adoré s'y retrouver à nouveau. Mais en ce moment, contrarié par ses soucis et la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait envers son compagnon, revenir en ce lieu lui semblait presque sacrilège.

Le serveur s'avança, tout sourire en reconnaissant ces bons clients.

-« Nous prendrons un menu de fête ce soir » affirma Reese en repoussant le dépliant qu'il lui tendait

-« Bien Monsieur. Anniversaire ? » Interrogea le jeune homme

-« Non. Juste envie de nous détendre »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » affirma le serveur avec un large sourire. Il fit quelques suggestions que John approuva

-« C'est bon pour vous Harold ? »

-« Très bien John » affirma celui-ci qui finissait par se laisser gagner par la bonne humeur de son partenaire et du jeune serveur

-« Et le chien ? Fête aussi ? » Interrogea ce dernier

-« Oui bien sur » confirma John. Le garçon s'inclina et fit demi-tour pour aller passer la commande. « Je sais Harold : il devra faire plus de sport »lança Reese avec un sourire enjôleur pour son compagnon

-« Certainement John. Mais puisque nous sommes en fête nous ne pouvons pas l'en exclure n'est ce pas ? »

-« Non » approuva John et son sourire s'élargit à cette réponse. Pendant une heure il lui sembla retrouver son compagnon, leur complicité, les taquineries, la tendresse dans les regards ou les gestes échangés et il savoura ce moment. Peut être était ce la magie des lieux ? Ils étaient au dessert lorsque Finch laissa échapper un soupir de bien être qui lui fit plaisir

-« Vous êtes bien ? » demanda t-il

-« Oui. Vous aviez raison, cette soirée nous a fait du bien »

-« Je crois que la succession des missions nous a rendu un peu nerveux » tenta Reese

Finch ne fut pas dupe de la manœuvre, lui seul était nerveux mais John choisissait de s'inclure pour ne pas le provoquer. Il ne voulait pas le blesser pourtant Finch songea que lui ne l'avait pas ménagé ces derniers jours

-« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il. Reese se tendit. Il avait espéré avoir une franche explication en l'invitant et apparemment le moment était venu.

-« De quoi ? » demanda t-il l'air de rien

-« Je crains de vous avoir bousculé ces derniers temps et j'ai conscience d'avoir parfois été désagréable »

-« Je ne vous en veux pas Harold »

La main de Finch se crispa sur sa cuillère comme il sentait le "mais" arriver

-« Mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous rends si nerveux » Ajouta Reese

Un instant l'informaticien fut tenté d'avouer la vérité, de tout dire et de se libérer de ce poids qui pesait sur son cœur et l'empêchait d'être heureux. Il croisa le regard de John et vit son attente

-« Harold ? » insista Reese

-« Oui » répondit machinalement celui-ci

-« Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire n'est ce pas ? Nous sommes un couple» ajouta John en saisissant un instant sa main, caressant le doigt qui portait l'anneau

Finch observa sa main, si forte mais si douce pour lui. Il y aperçu une petite cicatrice, souvenir d'un coup reçu quelques jours plus tôt lors d'une mission. Elle lui rappela brusquement les siennes et réveilla ses préoccupations. Le rendez-vous. Et ses possibles conséquences. A nouveau s'imposa à lui avec force l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas lui imposer cela

-« Tout va bien » murmura t-il par reflexe

John qui l'avait observé attentivement devinait qu'il avait réfléchi soigneusement à sa réponse. _« Pourquoi réfléchir si tout va bien ? »_ songea t-il et il acquit la certitude qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-« Harold. S'il vous plait. Je vois bien que quelque chose vous perturbe. Parlez-moi » supplia t-il en serrant un peu plus sa main. Finch se sentit encore plus coupable, pourtant il ne céda pas

-« Je suis seulement fatigué John et… »

-« Et ? » demanda aussitôt l'ex agent

-« Je reconnais que cette fatigue a une mauvaise influence sur ma santé »

-« Sur vos blessures ? »

-« Oui » concéda l'informaticien « Mais rien d'insupportable » ajouta t-il aussitôt « C'est juste…un peu ennuyeux »

-« Vos migraines sont plus fréquentes ces derniers temps »

Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Vous pensiez que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »demanda John

-« Vous êtes bien trop observateur M Reese »

-« Juste pour vous. Dois je m'inquiéter ? »

-« Non. Cela passera » affirma l'informaticien

Reese eut un sourire entendu

-« Vous n'avouerez jamais ce qu'il en est vraiment Harold, je le sais bien, mais je me contenterais de cela. Je sais que cet aveu est déjà un gros effort pour vous »

Finch rougit et John cru que c'était à cause de sa remarque. Il ne pouvait deviner qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise parce qu'il lui cachait la vérité et plus encore que John ne s'en aperçoive pas, tout à la confiance qu'il éprouvait envers lui et qui ne lui faisait pas douter de ses paroles.

-« Je suis désolé. C'est un reflexe »

-« Je sais »murmura John « Mais j'apprécie que vous me le disiez »

Finch se raidit, une vague de culpabilité lui serra la poitrine, le sourire de son partenaire le blessait. Celui-ci remarqua sa tension et s'inquiéta :

-« Harold ? C'est vraiment tout n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-il soudain suspicieux

-« Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas John » répondit l'informaticien « Avec du repos cela passera »

-« Nous pourrions peut être retourner passer un week end à la villa ? » suggéra John « Et je saurais être sage » le taquina t-il

Finch eut une moue perplexe

-« En tout cas j'essaierais » corrigea l'ex agent « Et pourquoi ne pas revoir le docteur Oblin ? Cela fait un moment »

-« C'est une bonne idée »

-« Je vous le rappellerais » affirma John « J'aimerais retrouver mon Harold, toujours calme et maître de lui »

Finch força un sourire

-« Je ferais de mon mieux » promit-il

-« Bien. Dans ce cas finissons notre dessert, on rentre et repos ok ? »

-« D'accord » approuva Finch. Ils terminèrent leurs assiettes. Finch avait l'impression d'avaler du sable. Reese se leva pour aller régler l'addition, et il le suivit des yeux, puis son regard croisa celui de Bear. Il eut l'étrange sensation que le chien savait et le devinait. Ce qui ne l'aurait pas surprit connaissant son intelligence. Il resta mal à l'aise même s'il parvint à le cacher. Le retour fut rapide et John exigea qu'il aille se reposer immédiatement. Finch ne se détendit vraiment qu'une fois allongé tout contre son compagnon. Reese ne tarda pas à s'endormir mais lui resta éveillé de longues minutes à l'observer, se sentant plus coupable que jamais de son silence. Il estimait qu'il ne lui mentait pas, c'était juste une omission, la frontière était toutefois bien mince entre les deux. Il finit par céder au sommeil en se promettant de tout lui avouer une fois ce mauvais moment terminé.


	4. Distance

Début de l'enquête principale

Un peu de changement dans leur routine…

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

L'accalmie dura deux jours. Finch donnait le change mais restait constamment sur le qui vive pour ne pas se trahir. Ce matin là un début de migraine lui compliquait la tache et il avait commis un léger impair au moment où ils avaient quitté la maison. Rien qu'un mouvement d'énervement qui n'avait pas généré de réelle dispute, seulement une légère tension. Reese n'avait pas semblé s'en formaliser, toutefois Finch avait remarqué qu'il s'était tenu sur la défensive durant de longues minutes. Ils s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque et la routine avait repris ses droits. Finch s'était un peu tranquillisé devant l'attitude sereine de son compagnon occupé à reclasser quelques livres. Il sortit ensuite avec Bear comme chaque matin, promettant de ramener le déjeuner.

Finch observait distraitement l'écran. La date. Le jour du rendez vous se rapprochait et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'excuse valable pour s'absenter seul sans attirer l'attention. Il cherchait encore la meilleure solution lorsque la machine lui transmis un nouveau numéro. Il commença aussitôt les recherches pour occuper son esprit.

A son retour Reese remarqua rapidement les photos sur le tableau

-« Il y a du nouveau ? » demanda t-il en posant les sacs contenant leur repas. Il s'approcha pour embrasser son compagnon. Finch l'attendait et lui rendit son baiser avec empressement pour effacer la mauvaise impression du matin.

-« En effet. Un numéro : Erno Wastersen »

-« Et les autres photos ? »

-« Ce sont les membres de son groupe »

-« Il est musicien alors ? »

-« Et bien tout dépend si ceci peut être considéré comme de la musique » commenta l'informaticien en enclenchant un fichier audio. Un air de métal résonna dans la pièce le faisant grimacer. Reese eut un large sourire

-« Pas vraiment votre style n'est ce pas Finch ? » le taquina t-il

-« Ce qui est étonnant c'est que cela puisse correspondre au style de quelqu'un » marmonna celui-ci

-« Ce n'est pas si mauvais » jugea Reese. Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Je suppose qu'il en faut pour tout les goûts » concéda t-il en stoppant le fichier « Personnellement je ne juge pas cette cacophonie comme de la musique »

-« Pourtant cela ressemble un peu aux cris de détresse de vos cantatrices » s'amusa l'ex agent

Cette fois son associé le fusilla du regard

-« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? » le taquina Reese

-« J'aime trop la culture pour l'être ! » répliqua sèchement l'informaticien. Reese qui s'était approché pour lui voler un baiser en réponse à la taquinerie qu'il attendait stoppa net son geste devant la rebuffade. Le répit avait été de courte durée semblait-il. Il eut l'impression d'un retour en arrière, la remarque de Fusco lui revint en mémoire _« Il me rappelle le Finch quand je l'ai connu tout rigide et glacial »_ et il eut la sensation que son monde vacillait, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahi et le stressa brusquement. Finch poursuivit sans rien remarquer, absorbé par ses recherches

-« Erno Wastersen, 32 ans, est le leader du groupe qui compte trois autre membres : Sami Swanson, 34 ans, bassiste, Tony Webber 28 ans, guitariste et Jenna Jensen, 30 ans, chanteuse. M Wastersen est à la fois bassiste, chanteur pour certaines chansons et compositeur. Il a une ex femme qui vit en Europe mais n'a pas d'enfant »

Reese examinait chaque photo avec attention

-«Il y a des dissensions dans le groupe ? »

-« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'information en ce sens. Le groupe est actuellement en tournée, plusieurs dates sont programmées dans des villes aux alentours de New York, et je crains que ce ne soit notre principale difficulté » soupira Finch « Ils voyagent de ville en ville, une différente chaque soir et je pense qu'il va vous falloir les suivre » précisa t-il en tournant la tête vers son partenaire

-« Les suivre ? » répéta John en écarquillant les yeux

-« Je ne vois pas d'autre solution M Reese »

-« Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seul ! » protesta l'ex agent « Si un autre numéro… »

-« Je doute que la machine nous désigne une autre mission pendant la première. Et c'est le seul moyen d'approcher M Wastersen »

John ouvrit la bouche pour continuer ses protestations et brutalement il réalisa… Il se rendit compte que la perspective de quelques jours de séparation ne lui était pas aussi pénible qu'elle aurait du l'être. L'idée l'horrifia. Depuis quand pensait-il ainsi ? En vérité, une partie de lui refusait de le quitter pour veiller sur lui à tout instant. Mais l'autre aspirait à un peu de répit, à échapper quelques heures à toute cette tension latente entre eux, cette tension qu'il subissait sans réussir à en connaître la cause pour y remédier. Peut être que ces quelques jours d'éloignement leur feraient du bien ? A peine cette pensée lui avait-elle traversée l'esprit que tout son être se rebellait contre elle. Pourtant ce serait peut être un bienfait ?

Finch devinait le combat intérieur qui agitait son compagnon à la perspective de le laisser seul sans se douter toutefois de ce qui le préoccupait réellement. Il ne se douta pas un instant qu'il puisse approuver la séparation. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui

-« Il ne m'arrivera rien » affirma t-il en l'enlaçant « Je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré en votre absence je vous le promets »

Reese le serra contre lui

-« J'espère bien » affirma t-il, mal à l'aise, honteux de ses réflexions

-« Je serais sage » promis Finch en l'embrassant

-« Qu'elle sera ma couverture ? »

-« Oh je suppose que sur une telle tournée il doit y avoir quelques agents de sécurité ? »

-« Emploi que je connais bien » estima Reese « Décidément en ce moment nous croisons souvent des artistes »

-« Ou présumés tels » marmonna Finch. John sourit et lui donna un baiser « Je vais préparer votre couverture » affirma l'informaticien

-« Et moi ma valise » soupira John et il se dirigea à contrecœur vers la petite chambre aménagée au fond du couloir et dotée d'un dressing qui n'aurait dû comporter que des vêtements de rechange mais se trouvait parfaitement équipé pour convenir aux aspirations de Finch. Il y trouverait sans peine de quoi s'équiper sans avoir besoin de repasser chez eux.

Lorsqu'il réapparut un quart d'heure plus tard Finch avait terminé.

-« Je vous ai fais engager. Vous ne serez pas affecté à la protection de M Wastersen en particulier mais du groupe en général. Il vous faudra vous rapprocher de notre numéro »

-« J'y veillerais »

-« Pour plus de rapidité, cette fois vous voyagerez en train. Il n'y a qu'une heure quinze de trajet contre deux heures trente par la route »

-« Ca me changera » estima Reese

Il y eu un blanc. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des séparations. Ce n'était même jamais arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble d'ailleurs et ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire. L'informaticien se leva et se rapprocha de lui

-« C'est juste quelques jours » répéta t-il pour se rassurer

-« Ils vont être interminables » répliqua Reese en le prenant dans ses bras

-« Je sais » murmura Finch en nichant son visage dans son cou. L'idée d'être privé de sa présence lui faisait regretter plus encore sa froideur de ces derniers jours mais il était trop tard pour y remédier.

-« Bear je te confie Harold » affirma John en voyant le malinois à leurs pieds. Sentant que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait, il s'était instinctivement rapproché de ses maîtres

-« Je vous conduis à la gare ! » affirma Finch en s'écartant de lui

-« Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée »

-« Non, mais j'en ai besoin »

-« Alors allons-y » approuva Reese

Le trajet n'était pas long. Finch lui fit part des informations qu'il trouvait, cela occupait leurs esprits tourmentés.

Le train était déjà en gare lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai. Reese décida de monter en voiture sans attendre pour ne pas rendre la séparation encore plus dure. Il caressa discrètement la joue de son partenaire mais Finch voulait plus, tirant sur sa veste, il l'attira dans un recoin isolé et l'embrassa passionnément. Reese prit son visage entre ses mains et lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité

-« Revenez vite » murmura l'informaticien

-« Et entier ? » demanda John

-« Oui entier »

-« Surtout ne perdez pas votre téléphone, je crains qu'il ne soit notre seul lien pendant quelques jours » ironisa Reese tentant d'atténuer la tension

-« Le moins longtemps possible » murmura Finch

L'ex agent lui donna un dernier baiser et s'arracha à son étreinte pour monter dans le wagon. Finch le suivit des yeux, perturbé, et pas seulement à cause de la mission.

John s'installa dans le compartiment quasi désert. Il soupira en se passant la main sur le visage. Il était inquiet de le laisser seul et puis ce vide à l'idée de ces jours sans lui... A cet instant il en oubliait la tension qui le perturbait ces derniers jours, elle était finalement bien plus supportable que l'absence. Il se força à détourner les yeux comme le train démarrait pour ne pas apercevoir la silhouette solitaire de son compagnon sur le quai, ce n'était pas l'image qu'il voulait emporter de lui.

L'ex agent saisit son téléphone et enclencha un numéro qu'il connaissait bien

-« Ouais ? »

-« Lionel. J'ai un service à te demander »

-« Ah ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore inventé ? S'amusa l'inspecteur

-« C'est sérieux Lionel »

Ce dernier perçu la tension dans la voix de son ami et cessa de plaisanter

-« Je t'écoute »

-« Nous avons une nouvelle mission et elle m'oblige à quitter la ville »

-« Avec Finch ? »

-« Non seul »

-« Ok. Et tu veux que je garde un œil sur lui ? »

-« Tu as tout compris »

-« T'inquiète, je vais veiller sur mon proprio. J'ai besoin qu'il reste sympa »

-« Sympa ? » s'étonna Reese

-« Ouais. Les stores dans le bureau c'est sympa mais le modèle qu'il avait installé était pas trop solide »

-« Tu es sur ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt l'agresseur qui était trop joueur ? »

-« Ben un peu des deux » tenta Lionel. Puis il ajouta plus sérieusement « J'irais le voir pour m'assurer qu'il n'a pas de problème »

-« Merci Lionel »

-« Ca va mieux ? Sa nervosité ? » Interrogea Fusco

Reese fut tenté de dire oui puis finalement avoua :

-« Pas vraiment. Mais peut être que ces quelques jours vont lui faire du bien ? » Suggéra t-il

-« Tu rigoles ? Tu seras à des kilomètres tu crois que ça va l'aider ? »

-« Non, tu as raison. Mais je me disais que cela apaiserait surement un peu les tensions »

-« M'étonnerait, il sera trop stressé pour toi. Mais ça vient d'où cette tension ! » Grogna Fusco

-« Si je le savais » soupira John

-« C'est venu comme ça ? D'un coup ? Ou vous vous êtes disputé ? » Interrogea l'inspecteur

-« Non. Tout allait bien. Et puis il y environ trois semaines il a commencé à être irritable. Mais il me dit toujours que tout va bien. En fait il m'a juste avoué une fois qu'il n'aimait pas être en septembre mais sans préciser pourquoi »

-« Ca lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs ? »

-« Possible. Mais j'ignore lesquels »

-« C'est bête qu'il ne te dise pas ce qui cloche » estima Fusco

-« Je sais mais c'est Harold. Il est secret »

-« Même après deux ans ? »

-« Oui. En dépit de tous ce que nous avons partagé je sais que parfois il oublie encore de me parler de certaines choses »

-« Merci ! Ca ne doit pas être simple ! » Remarqua Fusco qui trouvait décidément Finch trop têtu

-« C'est blessant parfois » concéda Reese « Mais c'est une question de patience avec lui. J'espère qu'un jour il s'en rendra compte et laissera tomber ses dernières barrières »

-« Sur qu'il a déjà bien progressé » approuva Fusco « Tu finiras bien par l'apprivoiser complètement »

-« J'y travaille Lionel. Donc je peux compter sur toi ? »

-« Evidemment. Je resterais dans les parages »

-« Merci Lionel »

-« Pas de quoi. Tache de revenir vite quand même »

-« Je ne m'attarderais pas tu peux en être sur »

Fusco le salua. Reese raccrocha et se réinstalla dans son siège. Il se sentit un peu plus rassuré après cette conversation et envisagea la mission un peu plus sereinement. Toutefois il aurait bien aimé se débarrasser de ce pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas. Il se cala contre l'appui tête et ferma les yeux pour profiter d'un moment de repos.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese fut accueilli par le manager du groupe qui le reçu rapidement et ne lui donna pas de consignes précises, comme ennuyé par la situation

-« Vous protégerez le groupe sans distinction. Il y a des fans un peu trop excités parfois mais ça ne va jamais bien loin. Vous n'aurez qu'à vérifier qu'aucun étranger n'entre dans les coulisses »

-« Le personnel est identifié ? » s'enquit Reese

-« Comment ça ? » demanda son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils

-« Il porte un badge ou un signe distinctif ? »

-« Hum…non. Ils ont le tee shirt du groupe »

-« Les fans aussi » Remarqua John

-« Ah oui » admit le manager « Alors vous demanderez ! » trancha t-il, puis il se détourna et s'éloigna vers les loges sans plus se préoccuper de lui « Pour votre contrat voyez avec le chef du personnel » lança t-il seulement

-« C'est plutôt anarchique hein ? » dit alors une voix près de Reese. Ce dernier se tourna dans sa direction et vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années plutôt costaud mais l'air sympathique. A sa façon de se tenir Reese soupçonna aussitôt un passé militaire

-« Harvey Keller. Je fais parti des gardes du corps » affirma l'homme en lui tendant la main

-« John Randall. Je viens d'être embauché. Personne ne gère la sécurité ? » Demanda t-il en répondant à son salut. Il nota que la poignée de main était franche, sans détour.

-« Pas vraiment non. Herbert recrute quand c'est nécessaire, il vérifie vaguement le cv et après les gardes se débrouillent. On a perdu un gars la semaine dernière qui avait assez voyagé à son goût je me doutais qu'il engagerait un remplaçant »

-« C'est un peu risqué comme méthode de recrutement » jugea Reese

-« Ca leur a valut pas mal de soucis. N'importe quel fan un peu baraqué pouvait se faire recruter et évidemment il n'était pas là pour la sécurité »

-« Plutôt le contraire je pense »

-« Exact. D'ailleurs c'est mon cas. A la différence que j'étais vraiment agent de sécurité à la base et que je me suis fait engager avec l'intention de conjuguer boulot et plaisir. Heureusement ils ont aussi embauché Robert. Lui c'est un ancien de l'armée, il s'y connait et il gère tout ça »

-« Herbert ne m'a rien dit »

-« Parce qu'il considère que c'est son rôle même s'il ne l'assume pas et parce qu'il déteste Robert. Et toi ? Tu t'es présenté pour le groupe ? »

-« Non. Juste pour le boulot »

-« Alors tu n'auras pas de préférence pour celui dont tu seras chargé ? »

-« Pas spécialement pourquoi ? »

-« Si tu dis ça à Robert il va te refiler Erno »

-« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Reese

-« Erno a l'air tranquille comme ça mais c'est une espèce d'hyperactif psychorigide impossible à suivre »

-« Cela ne m'effraie pas » répondit l'ex agent qui se disait que c'était un profil un peu chargé pour un seul homme

-« Dans ce cas je te souhaite bien du courage ! » s'exclama Harvey « Allez viens on va voir Robert » l'invita t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le dénommé Robert l'accueilli avec un certain intérêt lorsqu'il constata à la lecture de son cv qu'il était un professionnel de la sécurité et plus encore lorsque Reese se déclara prêt à surveiller Erno

-« Faudra t'accrocher mon gars il n'est pas commode »

-« J'ai l'habitude » ironisa Reese

Robert le conduisit au chanteur qui lui montra une indifférence polie et continua ses exercices.

-« Quand il fait son sport il faut l'interrompre le moins possible. D'ailleurs rien ne le stoppe dans ces moments là »

-« Et c'est fréquent ? »

-« Dès son réveil et plusieurs fois dans la journée, tant qu'il n'est pas sur scène il est obsédé par son apparence alors il pratique au maximum. Son attirail prend la moitié d'un fourgon ! Il s'arrête juste pour sa pause création tout les jours de 11H à midi »

-« Une heure seulement ? »

-« Ouais. Peut être pour ça qu'il sort de moins en moins de chansons » commenta Robert dubitatif

-« D'accord » approuva Reese qui songea qu'Erno ne serait pas si difficile à suivre s'il ne se préoccupait que de son sport et de son métier.

-« Bon je te le confie. Eventuellement tu peux jeter un œil sur les trois autres si l'occasion se présente »

-« Ok »

-« Enfin Jenna est rarement seule. Oliver est toujours dans ses parages »

-« Oliver ? »

-« Un autre garde du corps » précisa Robert

-« Il est affecté à sa surveillance ? »

-« Il a surtout un gros béguin pour elle » se moqua l'ex militaire « Même s'il sait qu'il n'a pas une chance qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, comme aucun homme d'ailleurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

-« J'ai compris » approuva Reese

Robert s'éloigna en direction de la réception. Profitant qu'Erno semblait absorbé par ses exercices, Reese s'isola pour appeler son associé

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? » interrogea celui-ci en décrochant

-« Oui Finch. Je suis déjà à pied d'œuvre à assumer la surveillance d'Erno »

-« Et avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier ? »

-« Oh je pourrais vous faire une liste » se moqua l'ex agent « Mais la plupart de ces éléments ne constituerait pas une menace »

-« Je vois. J'ai poursuivi les recherches. Les comptes de M Wastersen ne sont pas très bien tenus mais pas vraiment irréguliers non plus et assez bien garnis. Il n'a officiellement personne dans sa vie, plus de famille, il semble plutôt solitaire »

-« Avez-vous trouvé trace d'éventuelles menaces Finch ? Ca arrive souvent dans ce milieu »

-« Non, pas d'altercation ou de faits délictueux. Pas de signalement pour des lettres ou des messages suspects, tout au plus quelques propos un peu virulents sur les réseaux sociaux mais seulement entre fans »

-« Et dans leur passé ? »

-« Je peux confirmer que M Wastersen n'a plus aucun contact avec son ex épouse. Et je ne vois pas ce qui la motiverait. Il a eu deux autres relations sérieuses mais elles se sont terminées très vite et normalement. On lui prête une relation avec Sandra Lauren, une choriste employée régulièrement par le groupe mais difficile de savoir s'il s'agit de plus qu'une rumeur car rien n'est venu confirmer cette pseudo relation et comme M Wastersen ne communique jamais avec la presse, les journalistes ont plus de suppositions que de faits à transcrire »

-« Dans son métier il devrait être plus communicatif non ? »

-« Certainement. Mais il a au contraire la réputation de fuir la presse et toutes formes de mondanité. Mais si l'on analyse sa carrière cette attitude lui a valu une certaine aura qui intrigue ou agace mais, en tout cas, ne laisse pas indifférent, ce qui est aussi une forme de publicité ».

-« Et les autres ? Ils partagent sa technique ? »

-« Non. Le reste du groupe est plus enclin à la communication. M Samy Swanson, le bassiste, est marié avec Kate, une des deux choristes attitrées du groupe. Il fait parti de la formation depuis cinq ans et a fait engager sa femme l'année dernière pour remplacer une choriste qui arrêtait sa carrière. M Tony Webber, le guitariste, est dans le groupe depuis le début, il a épousé une coiffeuse, Emma, elle travaille avec eux sur la tournée où elle coiffe et maquille tout le monde. Ils ont un fils de sept ans, Lucas, confié à ses grands parents pour la durée de la tournée. Enfin Miss Jenna Jensen, la chanteuse, est à priori célibataire mais sa vie sentimentale semble assez instable, elle a même faillit se marier une fois, les bans étaient publiés quand elle a tout arrêté. De toute évidence elle est la cible la plus intéressante des tabloïds »

-« Pourtant Robert dit qu'elle n'est pas intéressé par les hommes »

-« Effectivement, ses dernières liaisons le confirme mais il y dix ans elle devait épouser Michaël Delannay qu'elle a abandonné presque au pied de l'autel »

-« Et le manager ? Vous avez quelque chose sur lui ? »

-« Herbert Grawson, 55 ans, trois ex femmes et deux enfants de 24 et 10 ans. Actuellement il est célibataire. Il a été manager pour trois autre groupes avant celui là. Chaque fois son contrat a prit fin avec une dissolution »

-« Il porte la poisse à ses clients » se moqua Reese

-« C'est une possibilité. En tout cas sur le plan personnel il semble être honnête, je ne lui trouve même pas une contravention. Il a eu un contrôle fiscal il y a quatre ans dont il n'est rien sorti d'illégal. Il a quelques investissements qui le mettent à l'abri. C'est le goût du spectacle qui le pousse à continuer à travailler »

-« Hormis son laxisme sur la sécurité il est clean alors ? »

-« On dirait oui »

-« Vous pourriez vérifier le passé des autres agents de sécurité ? Je vous envoie leurs noms par messagerie »

-« Entendu M Reese »

-« A priori Erno a toujours le même emploi du temps donc il devrait s'entrainer jusqu'à 18H, ensuite dîner, puis il se repose jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour lui de se préparer pour le concert qui débute à 21H. Et il semble qu'il regagne sa chambre ensuite en ne faisant qu'une brève apparition à la soirée contrairement à ses partenaires »

-« Il est difficile de croire qu'il ne soit pas adepte des fêtes vu le milieu dans lequel il évolue » jugea Finch

-« Il ne faut pas se fier aux clichés, il y a des exceptions Finch »

-« Vous allez devoir assister aux concerts ? »

-« Bien sur. Je ne peux pas quitter Erno des yeux »

-« Vous allez me revenir sourd » marmonna l'informaticien

-« Ce n'est pas mon intérêt Harold, j'aime trop votre voix dans mon oreille. Et il est certains sons dont je ne voudrais pas être privé »

-« Hum, j'imagine » jugea Finch

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Pas la peine de préciser John » Affirma précipitamment l'informaticien « Je vais continuer les recherches ! »

John sourit en songeant qu'il devait être en train de rougir

-« A plus tard Finch » répondit-il seulement

Il songea que la tension semblait moins forte lorsqu'ils se parlaient par téléphone mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Etait ce parce qu'ils ne pouvaient se voir ? Et donc interpréter les expressions de l'autre ?

Erno ayant terminé ses exercices, il se dirigea vers la porte et sursauta en voyant l'ex agent posté à côté

-« Qui êtes vous vous ? »

-« John Randall. Votre garde du corps. Robert nous a présenté »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai. Excusez-moi » répondit le chanteur perplexe

-« Pas de problème M Wastersen »

Reese le suivi jusqu'à sa loge où il s'enferma. Une demi-heure plus tard un cuisinier lui apporta son repas. John examina le plateau

-« M Wastersen ne mange pas au restaurant ? »

-« Jamais avant un concert, ça perturbe sa concentration »

-« D'accord » concéda Reese. Il frappa et Erno vint ouvrir

-« Qu'est ce que vous faite à la porte ? »

-« Je veille sur votre sécurité Monsieur »

-« Ah ? Si vous le dites. Je ne vois guère l'utilité de monter la garde ainsi » il saisit le plateau « Merci Pete »

-« Autre chose Erno ? » demanda le cuisinier

-« Non. Ca ira » répliqua celui-ci avant de s'enfermer de nouveau

-« Vous êtes nouveau ? » demanda le cuisinier en voyant l'air étonné de Reese

-« Je viens de commencer »

-« Je suis Pete Landry cuisinier d'Erno et un peu homme à tout faire ».

-« John Randall » se présenta Reese

-« Vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à le surveiller, il est réglé comme du papier à musique ! Il va manger et faire une sieste avant son spectacle. C'est pas trop indiqué mais il fonctionne comme ça » poursuivi le jeune homme

-« Et les autres membres ? Ils agissent aussi de cette façon ? » Demanda John

-« Ah non, eux ils vont au resto de l'hôtel, puis ils se préparent dans leurs loges »

-« C'est toujours comme ça ? »

-« Ouais. Les musiciens c'est superstitieux, ils ont leur rituel »

-« Donc vous êtes son cuisinier attitré ? »

-« Je suis le seul à préparer ses repas, sinon Erno n'en veut pas »

-« Il redoute quelque chose ? »

-« Non que voulez vous qu'il redoute ? » demanda Pete en fronçant les sourcils « C'est juste que je suis le seul à assaisonner ses plats correctement avec les bons ingrédients. Il ne mange que du bio et puis il a ses préférences. Ses manies aussi, toujours la même marque pour son eau en bouteille et sa bière »

-« Il est exigeant » jugea John

-« Pas vraiment. C'est juste pour ça. Pour le reste il s'en fou » affirma le cuisinier avec un haussement d'épaules « Bon faut que j'y aille. Salut John ! » Lança t-il en repartant d'un pas rapide

Reese nota mentalement ces nouvelles informations et continua de monter la garde. Lorsqu'il transmit la liste des gardes du corps à son associé il y ajouta le cuisinier par prudence.

Le concert débuta à 20H avec l'artiste chargé de l'avant première. A 20H45 Erno quitta sa loge pour rejoindre la scène. Le tour de chant se déroula sans incident et rien n'indiqua une quelconque menace. Erno regagna sa chambre après une brève apparition à la soirée donnée en l'honneur du groupe puis regagna la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Il était un peu plus d'une heure. John songea qu'à cette heure Finch devait dormir. Il ferma les yeux pour visualiser le visage de son compagnon dans son sommeil, essayant de se rappeler la sensation de son corps contre le sien lorsqu'il était blotti dans ses bras. Il soupira en constatant qu'il lui manquait déjà. Même si ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été reposant. Peu importe, il avait besoin de lui. Peut être la distance allait-elle les réunir ?


	5. Répit

Alors comme ça deux de mes lectrices zappent mon enquête ? Et bien cette fois elles n'auront que cela ! signé Mumuse : )

Tout le monde a la même idée… ne pas se fier aux apparences

Chapitre un tout petit peu plus court, le calme avant la tempête

Désolée Ninja je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que d'enlever le J !

Pleins d'encouragements à notre précieuse capitaine ! Soigne toi bien !

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Finch fixait les documents d'un regard lourd de rancune comme s'ils étaient vivants et pouvaient s'exprimer. Le questionnaire était sensiblement le même à chaque fois ce n'était pas très imaginatif. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enveloppe, le logo vert et blanc et il grimaça comme si c'était une arme braquée sur sa vie. Tant de mauvais souvenirs se rappelaient à lui. La perte d'une vie qu'il aimait et de ceux qui la peuplait à l'époque et qu'ils avaient vu disparaitre. Le meilleur ami emporté par la folie de leurs adversaires avec plusieurs dizaines d'innocents. La fiancée qu'il avait dû abandonner pour la préserver. Une existence tranquille, insouciante, balayée en quelques heures. Et ses blessures qui le marquaient à jamais. Il avait tant perdu à cause de sa création ou plus exactement de ceux qui voulaient s'en servir. Et devoir tout reconstruire, d'abord chercher un but pour avoir envie de le faire. Il pensait alors consacrer sa vie à sauver les numéros et n'imaginait pas un instant que le destin lui offrirait une seconde chance. Il se sentait parfois coupable de ce cadeau inespéré, de connaitre de nouveau le bonheur. Mais John. John était devenu sa lumière dans son monde de ténèbres et on ne rejette pas la lumière…

Il aurait aimé oublier ce passé si pénible mais trop de choses le lui rappelait, rien que les missions étaient un rappel. Mais surtout son corps abimé qui jamais ne lui permettrait l'oubli. Et ces fameux examens ! Il soupira de nouveau, prit un stylo et commença à remplir les formulaires avec des gestes nerveux.

Concentré dans sa tache, la sonnerie de son téléphone le fit tressaillir.

-« Oui ? » lança t-il sèchement

-« Heu…Bonjour Finch » bredouilla Reese surprit

-« Bonjour John » répondit l'informaticien d'un ton plus doux « Tout va bien ? »

-« Tout est tranquille. Sauf que j'ai découvert que je dors très mal seul » affirma John

La réplique arracha un sourire à son partenaire

-« Moi aussi John » répondit-il

John se rassura de sa réponse

-« Du nouveau Finch ?

-« Non. Pas encore » _« Et pour cause »_ songea t-il puisqu'il n'avait pas encore repris ses recherches à cause de ce fichu dossier. Il le repoussa d'un geste agacé. Il entendit des sons assourdis « Les musiciens sont déjà sur scène ? » demanda t-il

-« Ils sont en pleine répétition. J'ai du m'isoler un peu sinon je ne vous entendrais pas »

-« Pas étonnant avec de pareils sons » marmonna Finch

-« Franchement, leur musique n'est pas si désagréable Finch »

-« Je vous crois sur parole »

-« En tout cas le matin c'est plus énergique que vos symphonies Harold » le taquina John

-« Si vous le dites » marmonna Finch

-« Sans vouloir vous vexer votre musique est plutôt pour le soir, pour faciliter le sommeil » s'amusa Reese, attendant la répartie ironique de son partenaire

-« Si vous détestez à ce point ma musique M Reese pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit franchement je vous l'aurais épargné ! » grinça l'informaticien. John qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse agressive en resta muet. Finch porta la main à sa bouche comme pour rattraper ses paroles mais il était trop tard.

-« Je plaisantais Finch » dit finalement l'ex agent

-« Je sais M Reese. Excusez moi j'étais énervé »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Reese

-« Rien. Juste … Vous êtes trop loin de moi je n'aime pas cela »

-« Je vais essayer de terminer cette mission rapidement »

-« J'espère que vous y réussirez » affirma Finch

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant de mettre fin à la conversation. Finch ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux d'un geste las. Il s'était encore laissé aller. Décidément cela ne lui valait rien de mentir, même seulement par omission. Cela le rendait trop nerveux, ajouté à cela le stress des examens, cela le rendait agressif et John en faisait les frais. Il allait finir par le blesser alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Résigné, il reprit le dossier et acheva de le compléter. Puis l'esprit un peu plus libre il se remit à ses recherches. Se basant sur le message de John, il enquêta sur les quatre autres gardes du corps et le cuisinier, cherchant une piste, un indice, quelque chose qui pourrait les éclairer.

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'informaticien rappela son associé vers 13H

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Vous avez pensé à déjeuner ?

Reese sourit, un peu surprit. Il songea que c'était peut être un prétexte pour rattraper l'accrochage du matin ?

-« Pas encore. Je surveille d'abord le repas de notre numéro et je vous rappelle qu'on ne doit pas manger pendant une mission » affirma l'ex agent

-« John » gronda Finch

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pourrais y aller d'ici un quart d'heure. Vous m'appeliez seulement pour me demander cela ? J'apprécie » ajouta Reese taquin

-« Et bien… »

-« Je plaisante Finch. Je sais que vous êtes un bourreau de travail » une pensée lui traversa l'esprit « Et vous ? »

-« Moi ? »

-« Vous avez déjeuné ? »

-« Pas encore »

-« Et vous me faite des reproches ? Alors que vous êtes tout aussi coupable ? »

-« Oui mais vous je sais combien vous êtes négligent envers vous-même »

-« Je vous retourne le compliment Harold »

-« Oh ! » s'exclama ce dernier vexé « Nous n'en sortirons pas » grogna t-il

-« Si : quand vous mangerez ! Je ne tiens pas à vous retrouver tout amaigri à mon retour. J'aime vos petites rondeurs »

-« John ! » s'offusqua l'informaticien en rougissant « Voulez vous bien être sérieux ! »

-« Non. Je suis en manque de vous. Mais comme je sens arriver la suggestion de la chambre d'ami je vais me taire et vous écouter »

-« Vous êtes terrible » soupira son associé

-« Hum… »

-« Je vous transmets les informations » trancha Finch avant qu'il ne poursuive « J'ai enquêté sur les gardes du corps. Comme vous le pensiez Harvey Keller est un ancien militaire mais il n'a servi que trois ans. A la fin de son contrat il est devenu agent de sécurité et depuis il a cumulé plusieurs contrats tous dans les milieux "artistiques "»

-« Il doit aimer ce domaine ou les voyages ? »

-« Probablement. Robert Zuma, lui, a suivi une carrière beaucoup plus longue dans l'armée de terre jusqu'à obtenir une retraite anticipée eut égard à ses états de service. Il a alors décidé de créer sa propre société de protection, sans doute ne voulait-il pas rester inactif. Mais à peine deux ans plus tard il a mis la clé sous la porte. Il est possible que M Zuma soit un bon professionnel dans son domaine mais c'était un très mauvais gestionnaire. Depuis il accepte un contrat de temps en temps sans préférence »

-« Oui j'ai remarqué, c'est plutôt pour rester occupé. Je crois qu'il aime diriger une équipe mais je ne le sens pas spécialement impliqué ou alors il estime qu'il n'y a pas grand risques avec ce groupe »

-« Le parcours d'Oliver Bejawel est plus chaotique. Il a d'abord été boxeur amateur mais sa carrière n'a jamais décollé et il n'a pas réussi à devenir pro. Il s'est reconverti gardien de prison pendant quelques années, puis il a tout laissé tomber pour devenir garde du corps de ce groupe, depuis trois ans il est de toute les tournées, de toutes les manifestations »

-« Pour les beaux yeux de Jenna dont il est fan absolu… d'ailleurs depuis que je suis là je le croise seulement lorsque je la rencontre. Il est en permanence cinq pas derrière elle »

-« Je crains que cela ne lui apporte pas grand-chose »

-« Non. Mais juste côtoyer la personne qu'on aime cela peut suffire »

Cela Finch voulait bien le croire. N'avaient-ils pas tout deux connu cette situation durant plusieurs mois ?

-« Et enfin Marco Sanchez, le plus jeune de l'équipe. Le plus discret aussi, je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'information sur lui. Il a travaillé quelques temps dans une société de gardiennage avant qu'elle ne cesse son activité. Puis il avait été embauché par M Zuma et quand celui-ci a fait faillite ils sont restés en contact et je pense que c'est lui qui l'a fait embaucher sur la tournée. Ces hommes ont tous en communs d'être sans attache, pas de compagne, pas d'enfant »

-« C'est peut être aussi bien dans ce choix de vie, ils bougent beaucoup » suggéra Reese

-« Je n'en vois aucun qui aurait des raisons de s'en prendre à notre numéro » jugea Finch

-« Et le cuisinier ? »

-« Pete Brown. Il a une double formation de cuisinier et de pâtissier. Il travaillait dans un restaurant assez côté et qui a la particularité de ne proposer que de la cuisine adaptée : bio, végétarienne, végétalienne… »

-« C'est spécial »

-« Oui et très couteux aussi »

-« Vous avez déjà testé Finch ? »

-« Non. J'ai consulté les menus sur leur site. Cela dit ce n'est guère tentant » constata l'informaticien

-« Alors je ne vous y emmènerais pas Harold »

-« Mais visiblement ce restaurant a les faveurs de M Wastersen. Il est l'un de leur client les plus assidus dès qu'il est à New York. Et il a fini par débaucher M Brown pour ses tournées »

-« J'espère que le propriétaire lui a pardonné sinon il est devenu indésirable dans son restaurant préféré » remarqua Reese

-« Il a sans doute fait preuve de générosité. Et de toute façon comme il est très connu, cela a du faire une excellente publicité à l'établissement »

-« Tout ça ne nous donne pas le moindre début de piste. Aucun de ces types n'a de mobile »

-« Non en effet. Jusqu'à présent rien ne semble contre M Wastersen »

-« Mais son numéro est sorti et la machine ne se trompe jamais M Reese » affirma l'ex agent

-« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux John » se moqua Finch « Soyons patient »

-« Pas trop Finch. Je ne veux pas rester loin de vous indéfiniment »

-« Je vous ai promis de rester tranquille John je ne risque rien »

-« Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais, mais au fait que votre présence me manque Harold » murmura Reese. Il y eut un blanc

-« Oui, bien sur…Mais je sais votre obsession pour ma sécurité» prétexta l'informaticien se sentant prit en faute

-« Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre Harold »

-« Moi non plus John vous le savez. Mais pour le moment je ne risque rien à la bibliothèque ou à la maison avec Bear »

-« Heureusement sinon je rentre immédiatement »

-« Et la mission M Reese ? »

-« Au pire je case Erno dans le coffre d'une voiture, je le ramène à la planque et je le surveille jusqu'à ce que la menace soit écartée »

-« Je ne suis pas certain d'adhérer à vos manières M Reese » jugea Finch perplexe

-« Elles ne sont pas parfaites mais elles ont le mérite d'être pratiques et de réduire les distances »

-« Je me demande comment vous faites pour être aussi …imaginatif parfois » jugea l'informaticien. Reese se demanda si c'était bien ce terme qu'il avait voulu employer mais ne posa pas de question de peur que la relative bonne humeur de son partenaire ne s'évanouisse à nouveau. Cette pensée le fit soupirer. Jamais il n'aurait eu ce genre d'hésitation auparavant. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Et il se demanda une fois de plus ce qui avait bien pu brouiller les fréquences.

-« Finch, Erno retourne dans la salle de sport, je le suis »

-« Entendu. Je vous tiens informé si j'ai de nouvelles infos »

Finch raccrocha et se perdit un moment dans ses réflexions. Au moins cette fois la conversation n'avait pas été tendu. Il se surprit à être impatient d'en avoir fini avec cette mauvaise période même si la perspective des examens à venir lui était pénible. Il devinait qu'il ne retrouverait son calme et son équilibre qu'une fois cette question réglée.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Vers 16H, alors qu'il faisait un tour au milieu des installations, Reese repéra une mince silhouette vêtue d'un ample sweet shirt noir déambulant tranquillement parmi les techniciens. Intrigué, il décida d'interpeller la jeune fille.

-« Bonjour. Je suis désolé mais le public n'est pas autorisé à entrer avant le début du spectacle »

-« Salut » répondit la visiteuse en l'observant « Je ne suis pas "le public" je suis une spécialiste du groupe »

-« Je crois que l'interdiction vaut aussi pour vous »

-« C'est pas cool »

Une voix les interrompit

-« Salut Nina encore dans le coin ? »

-« Yep. Fidèle au poste »

-« Tu peux la laisser se balader John, c'est sans risque » précisa Harvey

-« Tu la connais ? »

-« Depuis le temps que je croise cette demoiselle aux concerts on peut dire ça oui. Ca fait bien trois ans non ? »

-« Avant j'étais trop jeune » répondit la visiteuse, logique

-« De toute façon si tu la reconduis elle reviendra, elle arrive toujours à se faufiler » s'amusa le garde du corps

-« Normal, je suis un ninja » précisa fièrement la jeune fille

-« Inoffensif j'espère ? » se moqua Reese

-« Ca dépend. Faut pas m'embêter »

-« Elle a une bonne plume pour se défendre »

-« L'écriture est aussi une arme » jugea Reese en songeant que Finch approuverait cette remarque

-« Pas faux »

-« Dans ce cas je vous laisse vous "balader"»

-« Merci. Finalement vous êtes plutôt sympa »

-« Je sais me fâcher aussi »

-« Ah oui ? Faut voir si c'est vrai. J'ai une copine qui dit toujours ça mais elle n'est pas crédible »

Reese sourit, amusé par la répartie de son interlocutrice

-« Amusez vous bien » ajouta t-il simplement avant de reprendre sa ronde

-« C'est tranquille » constata Harvey en l'accompagnant « Presque trop »

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

-« Avant dès qu'on débarquait quelque part on avait toujours droit à un comité d'accueil de fans qui voulaient des autographes, des photos ou juste manifester leur enthousiasme. Mais cette fois c'est le vide, à peine deux ou trois habitués »

-« Qu'est ce qui a changé d'après toi ? »

-« Plusieurs trucs. Mais c'est surtout le style de leur dernier album. Les fans le boudent et ça se ressent. Ici la ville est importante alors j'espérais que ça irait mieux »

-« Mais rien à signaler » remarqua Reese en scrutant les alentours

-« Non. Espérons que le prochain album marchera mieux. Mais déjà il faut voir si Jenna va rester »

-« Elle veut quitter le groupe ? »

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le dit mais cette fois elle est en fin de contrat »

-« Pour changer de groupe ? »

-« On dit qu'elle veut commencer une carrière solo. Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle aurait les épaules pour ça »

-« Je crois qu'elle a quelques…problèmes ? » tenta Reese qui avait relevé certains détails

-« T'as remarqué déjà ? En même temps faudrait être aveugle. Elle a dit à Oliver que c'était à cause de la pression mais qu'une fois seule elle serait plus tranquille et qu'elle pourrait facilement arrêter de boire »

-« C'est optimiste » jugea l'ex agent

-« Le pire c'est que l'alcool c'est mauvais pour les cordes vocales. Sa voix a changé depuis quelques mois elle devrait faire gaffe »

-« Et les autres ils en pensent quoi ? »

-« A mon avis Tony s'en fou, il ne s'occupe de rien à part lui-même. Samy en revanche se dit que si Jenna part sa place pourrait être reprise par Kate sa femme. Mais perso je trouve que ce serait un mauvais choix, c'est une bonne choriste mais de là a devenir la chanteuse du groupe y'a une marge »

-« Et Erno ? »

-« C'est Erno. On ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pense »

Reese tressaillit, la remarque lui fit instantanément penser à son compagnon toujours si secret.

-« Bon. Je vais voir si les gars sont prêt à la billetterie, à tout à l'heure John »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et retourna à sa surveillance

A la fin de l'après midi Finch le rappela, il avait parfait ses recherches mais sans rien découvrir de nouveau. La conversation fut tranquille, presque normale et Reese se rassura, la distance semblait décidément bénéfique. Sauf pour Bear que John entendit se plaindre

-« Il doit manquer de supplément » avait-il risqué et Finch cette fois ne l'avait pas mal pris

-« Certainement » avait-il répondu « mais je pense toutefois qu'il est loin de dépérir et que vous le retrouverez en bonne forme » avait-il répliqué.

Ce soir là après le concert, Reese se coucha un peu plus détendu que les jours précédents et cela le réconforta. Hélas pour lui cela ne dura guère…


	6. L'enquêteur

1er mai ça mérite de réduire l'attente de quelques heures non ?

(Ensuite je reviendrais aux dates prévues)

Apparemment personne n'a deviné comment John découvre le secret d'Harold, ce chapitre vous apportera une réponse

Pour l'explication « la bombe » ce sera au prochain !

Bon muguet !

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Finch venait de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il sourit en pensant à un appel de John mais son sourire disparu devant le numéro affiché

-« Allo ? »

-« M Wren ?

-« Lui-même »

-« Ici la clinique des Rameaux. Je vous contacte à propos de vos examens »

-« Je n'ai pas oublié la date » répondit Finch nerveux

-« Justement. Le professeur a un empêchement, il ne pourra vous recevoir dans trois jours et il est contraint de repousser votre rendez vous d'une semaine »

-« Une semaine ! » s'exclama Finch contrarié. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Dans trois jours il y avait une chance que John ne soit pas encore rentré, ce qui lui facilitait les choses. Mais dans une semaine la mission serait achevée et il se verrait obligé de trouver une bonne excuse

-« Je suis désolée M Wren. Il nous est impossible de faire autrement »

-« Cela complique mon emploi du temps » protesta Harold

-« Eventuellement vous pourriez rencontrer un autre spécialiste ? »

-« Non merci. Je vais m'arranger. Je ne souhaite pas changer de référent »

-« Bien M Wren. Dans ce cas je vous envoi une nouvelle convocation »

-« Merci Mademoiselle »

-« D'autre part il manquait un formulaire à votre envoi. Vous n'avez pas compléter la fiche E2 »

-« E2 ? »

-« Sur la personne à contacter »

-« J'ai du oublier » murmura Finch

-« Ce n'est rien. Je vous joins un nouveau formulaire avec votre convocation »

Finch salua et raccrocha, contrarié. Comment allait-il justifier son absence auprès de John ? Il lui faudrait une très bonne excuse. Sans cela son compagnon était capable de le suivre s'il avait le moindre doute. A cet instant il se rendit compte d'une défaillance dans son programme ce qui le stressa encore davantage _« Ce n'est pas un bon jour »_ songea t-il. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions, agacé, lorsque son portable vibra de nouveau, sans réfléchir, il décrocha.

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il sèchement

-« Bonjour Finch » répondit Reese la voix un peu hésitante. La bonne humeur qui le guidait en lançant l'appel dissipée en un instant, le ton brutal de son partenaire lui ayant fait l'effet d'une douche froide « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

L'informaticien ferma les yeux quelques secondes il ne manquait plus que cela ! Il regretta de n'avoir pas vérifié l'écran

-« Très bien M Reese » répondit-il d'une voix radoucie

-« Vous êtes nerveux »

-« Ce n'est rien juste une légère contrariété »

-« De quel genre ? »

Finch se mordit les lèvres, pestant mentalement contre l'insistance de son agent

-« Un souci technique qui sera très vite réparé, rien qui doive vous inquiéter John»

-« D'accord » murmura John d'un ton suspicieux. Le fait qu'il emploi son prénom ne faisant que le rendre encore plus soupçonneux

-« Vous avez du nouveau ? » éluda l'informaticien

-« Non rien. La soirée s'est déroulée normalement. C'est beaucoup trop tranquille »

-« Pour vous sans doute M Reese. Je n'ai rien non plus de mon côté mais je suppose qu'il finira bien par se produire un incident »

-« Ca m'arrangerait que le rythme s'accélère un peu »

Finch perçu un double appel et reconnu le numéro : pourquoi rappelait-elle ?

-« Finch ça va ? » interrogea John surprit de son silence

-« Oui oui »

-« Ok. Bon je vais reprendre la surveillance, Erno va bientôt bouger »

-« Soyez prudent » répondit Finch machinalement

Reese allait raccrocher lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

-« Oh Harold, n'oubliez pas la date »

L'informaticien tressaillit. Dans sa mauvaise conscience un doute s'insinua : John savait-il quelque chose ?

-« La date ? » répéta t-il perturbé

-« D'aujourd'hui. Nous sommes le 26. Vous devez passer récupérer votre renouvellement »

-« Oh » soupira Finch soulagé

-« Je ne serais pas là pour aller le chercher » insista l'ex agent

-« Je peux très bien m'y rendre M Reese »

-« Je sais mais je préfère vous le rappeler »

Son insistance provoqua un mouvement d'humeur chez son compagnon

-« Je suis encore capable de me souvenir de mes médicaments M Reese, il n'est pas utile d'insister autant ! Je peux encore me rendre dans une pharmacie ou remplir seul ces damnés formulaires » laissa t-il échapper énervé

-« Quels formulaires ? » interrogea aussitôt John « De quoi parlez-vous Finch ? »

L'informaticien se raidit en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se trahir bêtement

-« Rien d'important » répliqua t-il

-« Vraiment ? Ils ont pourtant l'air de vous perturber ! »

-« Je vous dis que ce n'est pas important M Reese. Quelques déclarations à compléter pour … mon alias »

Evidemment l'ex agent nota son hésitation

-« Si ce n'est rien pourquoi refusez-vous de m'expliquer de quoi il retourne ? » répliqua t-il « Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas Harold et je commence à trouver vos silences pesant ! »

-« Vous avez trop d'imagination M Reese » Finch fut tenté de lui demander de lui faire confiance mais sa conscience buttait sur les mots. Heureusement pour lui Reese fut interrompu avant de pouvoir répondre

-« Robert m'appelle Finch. Je vous recontacte plus tard » affirma t-il

-« Entendu »

-« Nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion Harold »

-« Comme vous voudrez » soupira Finch. Il allait devoir jouer serré pour préserver son secret. Vraiment cette journée ne lui réussissait pas…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese rappela deux heures plus tard et ces deux heures n'avaient pas calmé sa curiosité

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui M Reese. Vous avez eu un problème ? »

-« Non pas vraiment. Robert avait repéré un intrus dans l'hôtel mais c'était juste un type un peu illuminé mais inoffensif qui voulait à tout prix rencontrer Erno »

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« Ce type écrit des poèmes et il voulait les lui remettre pour qu'il en fasse des chansons »

-« Cela aurait pu aider M Wastersen puisqu'il semble manquer d'inspiration »

-« Pour le peu que j'ai lu je pense que cela n'aurait pas collé à son style. Bon, Finch ? »

-« Oui ? » répondit l'interpellé à contrecoeur. Depuis deux heures il redoutait le rappel de son agent et s'y préparait

-« Si vous m'expliquiez pour ce matin ? »

-« Il n'y a rien à expliquer John » répondit l'informaticien fermement « J'étais agacé par cet incident sur mon système. Il s'est déjà produit deux fois et j'ai réalisé que ce serait plus long que prévu de réparer, cela m'a rendu nerveux »

-« Vous ? Nerveux pour un problème de ce genre ? »

-« Cela peut m'arriver aussi M Reese »

-« Ce n'est pas votre genre » répliqua John suspicieux « Mais admettons. Et les formulaires ? »

Finch retint un soupir en constatant que John ne lâchait rien

-« Juste des documents pour M Wren. Des déclarations déjà souscrites mais incomplètes et cela m'ennuyait d'avoir à les refaire alors que nous avons du travail avec l'enquête en cours »

-« C'est tout ? »

-« Oui c'est tout »

La réponse avait beau être franche, elle ne parvint pas à chasser le doute dans l'esprit de l'ex agent

-« Je vous crois » dit-il finalement « Mais je voudrais tout de même comprendre pourquoi vous êtes si nerveux ces derniers temps, vous toujours si maître de vous-même »

-« Je suis sans doute trop fatigué M Reese. Nous devrions envisager un week end au chalet à votre retour » suggéra Finch. Et il songea qu'il en profiterait pour se confesser et que ce serait une raison de plus de vouloir un endroit spécial pour eux car la confession risquait d'être difficile à avaler par son compagnon. Mais il n'avait plus le choix maintenant que son rendez vous se trouver repoussé à une période où John serait sans doute revenu de mission.

-« D'accord » approuva Reese, mais Finch sentit qu'il n'était pas entièrement convaincu. Il détourna la conversation sur leur enquête et après quelques minutes d'échange il mit fin à l'appel. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil tiraillé par sa mauvaise conscience tandis que Reese reprenait son poste l'esprit en déroute face aux multiples questions qui le préoccupait. Pour la première fois il doutait de la sincérité de son compagnon…

.

L'après midi continua sans événement, augmentant la tension de l'ex agent qui aurait aimé en finir rapidement avec cette mission et surtout avec l'éloignement qu'elle engendrait. Il sentit vibrer son portable, s'isola et décrocha

-« Salut superman »

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Alors, y'a combien de client pour l'orthopédiste aujourd'hui ? » ricana Fusco

-« Aucun Lionel, c'est le calme plat »

-« Sans blague ? Le doc va faire faillite pour le coup »

-« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Parce que je suis un peu loin là »

-« Ouais je sais. Juste un avis me suffira »

-« Je t'écoute »

Ils discutèrent de longues minutes puis l'inspecteur affirma satisfait :

-« Je savais qu'avec ta façon de réfléchir tu me trouverais une astuce ! »

-« Ravi de t'avoir éclairé Lionel » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Merci. Et sinon ça va ? C'est arrangé avec Finch ? »

John hésita

-« Oui » dit-il finalement

-« C'est un petit oui ça. T'es pas comme d'habitude, j'en déduis que c'est toujours pas au beau fixe entre vous » remarqua Fusco

Il entendit soupirer son interlocuteur, puis John opta pour la franchise :

-« Honnêtement Lionel, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Hier tout allait bien et ce matin à mon premier appel nous nous sommes presque disputés. Il s'acharne à me dire que tout va bien mais je le connais et je sais que c'est faux. Quelque chose le perturbe et je ne parviens pas à savoir quoi »

-« Et vu que tu es loin ça va pas aider. Tu n'as pas un indice ? »

-« Non. Enfin ce matin il semblait perturbé par des formulaires »

-« De quel genre ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Il a fini par me dire que c'était pour son alias »

-« Et tu ne le crois pas ? » supposa l'inspecteur

-« J'ai un doute »

-« Tu en as encore pour longtemps avec cette mission ? »

-« Aucune idée. La menace ne semble pas pressée de se manifester et le contexte est compliqué »

-« J'imagine. Une ville différente tout les soirs, pas commode pour une surveillance »

-« Oui. Enfin, nous allons rester deux jours sur place cette fois. La ville est grande, ils vont donner deux concerts et ensuite il y aura une journée de relâche donc peut être resterons nous un jour de plus »

-« Ecoute, je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Finch » affirma Lionel d'un ton décidé

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il sera plus bavard avec toi » répliqua aussitôt Reese

-« T'es jaloux ? » ironisa Fusco pour faire baisser la tension

-« Réaliste »

-« On verra »

-« Qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ? » interrogea John inquiet

-« Je ne sais pas, j'aviserai »

-« Si tu insistes il va se braquer »

-« Oh du calme superman. Je ne vais pas le torturer ton patron préféré ! »

-« Ca vaut mieux pour toi Lionel »

-« Je sais. Et j'ai un fils à élever donc je vais faire attention ! »Ricana Fusco « Allez salut je te tiens au courant ! »

Reese raccrocha, perplexe. Lionel était toujours de bon conseil mais pour cette fois il craignait que son intervention n'envenime la situation. Il fut tenté de le rappeler, puis y renonça en songeant que Lionel parviendrait peut être à obtenir un indice, étant plus libre que lui pour interroger Finch.

Lionel de son côté ne perdit pas de temps. Il contacta Finch se servant de l'excuse d'une recherche bancaire dont il avait d'ailleurs réellement besoin. L'informaticien lui promit les documents dans une heure et il lui annonça qu'il passerait les prendre, satisfait d'avoir une bonne raison et bien décidé à obtenir des réponses bien plus importantes pour lui que ses relevés.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch cessa un instant de frapper le clavier en entendant des pas résonner dans le couloir. Il vit que Bear se levait et s'avançait sans méfiance vers la sortie, ce qui le rassura. Quelques secondes plus tard il reconnu la voix de l'inspecteur Fusco affirmant joyeusement :

-« Salut mon pote, ça va ? T'as l'air en forme » Il entendit Bear japper puis l'homme et le chien entrèrent dans la salle

-« Salut Finch » lança Lionel

-« Bonjour inspecteur Fusco »

-« Vous avez une tête à faire peur » jugea ce dernier en détaillant son vis-à-vis _« John a raison y'a un truc »_ songea t-il

-« Je suis juste fatigué inspecteur »remarqua l'informaticien « Voici vos relevés » ajouta t-il en lui tendant un dossier

-« Merci. Ca va bien m'aider » Fusco consultât distraitement les fichiers pour donner le change puis se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocuteur « Bon. Passons aux choses sérieuses » Il s'assit en face de l'informaticien et se cala dans le fauteuil, bras croisés, l'air décidé. Finch le regarda faire surpris

-« Que voulez vous dire inspecteur ? »

-« Y'a un truc qui cloche et je veux savoir quoi »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi… »

-« Ouais » l'interrompit Fusco « Je savais que vous diriez ça. Ou alors que je dois me mêler de mes affaires. Je sais déjà donc pas la peine on peut abréger et aller à l'essentiel. Il y a un problème entre vous et superman ? »

-« Mais non inspecteur » répondit Finch mal à l'aise

Fusco l'observa en fronçant les sourcils

-« Vous êtes têtu mais pas de chance les suspects coriaces c'est ma spécialité »

-« Inspecteur Fusco » gronda Finch « N'allez vous pas un peu trop loin ? »

-« Ca aussi j'y ai pensé. Vous allez vous fâcher pour que je cesse de vous interroger, mais je vous connais maintenant Finch je sais que cela ne durera pas. Et si je me trompe tant pis je prends le risque » Affirma Lionel avec un haussement d'épaules « Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est l'éloignement de cette mission ? »

-« Non » murmura Finch « Même si je reconnais que sa présence me manque »

-« Et les ennuis ont commencé bien avant c'est vrai. Au pire il les accentue »

-« Inspecteur Fusco, je vous ai dit que nous n'avions pas de problème John et moi »

-« Et je ne vous crois pas » rétorqua Lionel

-« Pourquoi insistez-vous autant inspecteur ? » s'énerva Finch, un peu ébranlé malgré lui par la détermination de son interlocuteur

-« Parce que vous êtes mes amis. Parce que j'admire le lien entre vous et que depuis quelques jours je le vois disparaitre et j'encaissse pas » Fusco observa le visage de son interlocuteur. Toute sorte d'émotions contradictoires se bousculait en lui. Fusco le sentit prêt à céder et décida d'enfoncer le clou choisissant soigneusement ses arguments : « John ne va pas bien, je le connais » affirma t-il « Il a beau essayer de le cacher je le vois bien et il n'y a que vous qui puissiez l'atteindre de cette façon. Pourquoi vous lui faite ça Finch ? Pourquoi vous lui faites du mal ? »

L'informaticien se tourna aussitôt vers lui écarquillant les yeux

-« Non inspecteur vous vous trompez ! Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, je ne pourrais jamais ! » Protesta t-il

-« Pourtant c'est ce que vous faites ! »

-« Il vous a dit quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta Finch

-« Non, pas besoin » affirma Fusco. Il se pencha vers son vis-à-vis « Finch, avec tout ce que vous avez passé ensemble, vous vous êtes jeté dans les griffes de Cortez pour lui. Je vous voyais tout les jours tellement unis. Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

Finch soupira

-« Vous n'êtes pas décidé à abandonner n'est ce pas ? »

-« Pas dans mes projets » confirma Lionel

Finch retira ses lunettes et les nettoya ce qui était chez lui un signe de réflexion. Puis il les remit et se résigna

-« Très bien. Je vais vous expliquer. Ces derniers temps j'étais préoccupé et je crois que je me suis laissé un peu trop envahir par mes problèmes. Je reconnais moi-même que je n'étais pas facile à vivre et j'en suis le premier désolé »

-« C'est quoi le souci ? » interrogea Fusco

-« Tout les deux ans je dois subir des examens très poussé »

-« Pour votre dos ? »

-« Oui. Je consulte le meilleur spécialiste du pays et il contrôle que tout est en place. Jusqu'ici tout s'est bien passé. Toutefois il m'a bien averti qu'un jour ce ne serait peut être plus le cas »

-« Et ? »

-« Si cela s'aggravait je pourrais perdre ma mobilité »

-« Et vous pensez que ça a changé ? C'est plus douloureux ? »

-« Pas vraiment » jugea Finch « Enfin… depuis la chute en arrière lors de l'enquête sur M Cortez j'ai parfois un peu plus de douleur, davantage de migraines »

-« Mais à l'époque le docteur TIllman n'avait rien détecté d'anormal »

-« Non. Pas sur les premières radios. Elles étaient normales et je n'avais pas perçu de changement. C'est venu par la suite. J'ai parfois la sensation d'une différence »

-« Vous n'êtes pas retourné la voir ? Pour faire d'autres radios ? »

-« Non. Je savais que de toute façon je rencontrerais le spécialiste en septembre »

-« C'était pas risqué ça ? » interrogea Fusco perplexe « Je veux dire, dans votre cas si un truc change c'est une urgence non ? »

-« Ce n'est pas à ce point inspecteur »

-« Bon. Et s'il y a réellement du changement, il se passera quoi ? »

-« Cela dépend. Au pire cela nécessiterait une nouvelle intervention »

-« A cet endroit c'est pas rassurant » marmonna Fusco « Même s'ils savent ce qu'ils font les spécialistes » ajouta t-il aussitôt

-« Certainement inspecteur, toutefois ils ne réussissent pas toujours. Il y a parfois des complications… »

-« Là c'est le pessimiste qui parle ! » l'interrompit Lionel

-« Vous ne réalisez pas bien inspecteur ! » protesta Finch « Si je devais subir une autre intervention, outre les dangers de l'opération, il y a les soins, la rééducation, et le risque d'une récupération imparfaite. J'ai été chanceux une première fois rien ne dit que ce sera toujours le cas »

-« Ouais admettons. Mais ça peut aussi très bien se passer »

-« Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais à nouveau supporter tout ça » murmura Finch

-« On serait tous derrière vous Finch ! »

-« Merci inspecteur Fusco » répondit machinalement ce dernier

-« Mais peut être que vous vous faites des idées Finch ? C'est peut être pas si grave ? Vos douleurs sont plus fortes ces derniers temps mais si ça se trouve c'est la perspective des examens ? C'est le stress. Ca me le fait chaque fois que je vais chez le dentiste »

Finch fut tenté de lui faire remarquer que cela n'était pas vraiment comparable mais il ne voulu pas doucher sa bonne volonté

-« Je ne sais pas » dit-il finalement « J'avoue avoir également évoqué cette possibilité »

La perspective d'un séjour en clinique ayant toujours eu le don de le rendre malade peut être cela accentuait-il la sensation de douleur ?

-« Et John dans tout ça ? » interrogea Fusco

-« Je ne lui ai pas parlé inspecteur » avoua Finch

-« C'est votre compagnon Finch ! Vous ne lui avez même pas parlé de vos nouvelles douleurs ?»

-« Il n'est pas au courant. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Enfin je suppose qu'il a du remarquer quelques détails » jugea l'informaticien après une hésitation

-« Pourquoi ? Il me semble que cela le concerne ! » Estima Lionel. Il fixa son vis-à-vis « Vous avez peur de la réaction de John si les nouvelles sont mauvaises ? »

L'informaticien hocha la tête en signe d'approbation

-« Vous avez peur de le perdre si vous devenez plus dépendant ? »

-« Non inspecteur, au contraire. J'ai peur de le garder »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama Lionel perplexe

-« John est bien trop loyal inspecteur. Je sais qu'il restera près de moi quoi qu'il arrive. Mais moi je ne veux pas lui imposer de vivre près d'un infirme. Enfin plus que je ne le suis »

-« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment infirme Finch, y'a pire »

-« Ca pourrait bien le devenir »

-« Ou rester pareil ! » s'entêta Fusco « Et vous avez pensé à lui demander son avis ? »

-« A quoi bon inspecteur ? Je le connais déjà » répliqua l'informaticien

-« D'accord. Et vous décidez à sa place ? » Demanda Lionel. L'informaticien baissa la tête sous l'insinuation Fusco parut réfléchir un instant. Devant son air sombre Finch se mit à redouter la suite de la conversation. « Vous savez ce qui va se passer Finch ? » dit-il finalement

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard interrogatif

-« Moi je vois deux solutions. Soit vous allez avoir de bonnes nouvelles. Vous serez obligé de lui avouer la vérité parce que ça finira par se savoir. John sera blessé parce que vous ne lui aurez pas fait confiance et que vous lui aurez caché tout ça volontairement, et, le connaissant, il va douter de tout, repartir dans ses travers et vous devrez ramer pour retrouver l'équilibre. Et si vous y arrivez ce sera plus jamais comme avant et quand y'a une faille dans un couple c'est foutu : j'en sais quelque chose ! « affirma Fusco l'air sérieux. Il laissa passer quelques secondes puis continua « Ou alors deuxième option vous allez avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Donc vous direz à John que c'est fini sans écouter ses protestations parce que vous êtes convaincu d'avoir raison. Et moi quelques jours plus tard on m'appellera pour identifier un corps retrouvé dans le fleuve. A moins que je le vois tomber à la prochaine mission parce qu'il n'aura pas eu envie d'éviter la balle. Dans tout les cas je peux faire une croix sur mon ami» Fusco leva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de Finch « Et vous Finch, vous pourrez oublier mon numéro parce que c'est pas moi qui vous consolerez sur ce coup ! »

L'informaticien le fixa, stupéfait de sa tirade et plus encore de sa dernière appréciation

-« Vous êtes impitoyable inspecteur » murmura t-il suffoqué

-« Possible. Mais si ça peux vous faire ouvrir les yeux » répliqua Fusco. Il savait qu'il s'était montré très dur mais il l'avait fait exprès pour que son vis-à-vis comprenne ce qu'il risquait de perdre. Il avait besoin d'être secoué !

-« Alors selon vous je dois tout lui dire ? »

-« Ouais. Il a le droit de savoir. Surtout si vous devez subir des soins. Et vous devez tenir compte de son avis ! Si vous le mettez devant le fait accompli il vous en voudra et il aura raison »

Finch soupira

-« Vous avez peut être raison. Je vais y réfléchir »

Fusco secoua la tête, pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire si près du but

-« Oh là ! En général ça vous prend des plombes Finch ! »

-« Oh inspecteur ! »

-« Laissez-vous aller Finch. Faites ce qui vous semble juste. John m'a dit que cette fois le groupe restait deux jours au même endroit, allez le rejoindre »

-« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux inspecteur ! » protesta l'informaticien « Il est en mission »

-« J'ai l'air de rigoler ? » interrogea Fusco « Qu'est ce qui compte le plus pour vous ? Lui ou la mission ?»

-« Lui inspecteur » répondit Finch « Mais ce ne serait pas le bon moment » ajouta t-il

-« Je doute qu'il se présente celui là alors pas la peine de l'attendre » insista l'inspecteur « Pourquoi vous prenez pas le petit coucou que vous nous aviez prêté l'autre fois ? »

-« C'est un Cesna inspecteur » corrigea Finch

-« Si vous voulez. Tant que vous prenez le manche dans la bonne direction »

-« Et si John… »

-« Si John quoi ? »l'interrompit Fusco « Il ne va pas vous faire mauvaise accueil le connaissant. Et quand vous aurez bien discuté je vous retrouverais comme avant »

-« Vous êtes bien sur de vous inspecteur »

-« Ouais. Avec vous deux je pourrais changer de métier ! » S'amusa Fusco

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Je pourrais devenir conseiller spécialisé en tête de mule ! »

-« Oh inspecteur Fusco ! »protesta l'informaticien

-« Hey Finch ! Je vous ai déjà aidé plusieurs fois ! » Affirma Lionel « C'est pas vrai ? »

-« J'aurais mauvaise grâce à le nier » concéda Finch

-« Alors ? »

-« Merci inspecteur »

-« Vous me remercierez à votre retour. Et ne faite pas trop de folie là bas il est quand même en service » ricana Fusco

L'informaticien leva les yeux au ciel désespéré.

-« Bon maintenant je peux y aller ! Je vous ai dit qu'aucun suspect ne me résiste »

-« Je le constate inspecteur » répondit Finch désabusé

-« A plus Finch. Merci pour les relevés ! » Lança Fusco réjouit. Il quitta les lieux satisfait de lui même

L'informaticien le regarda s'éloigner puis capta le regard de Bear

-« Pourquoi es tu systématiquement du côté de John ou de l'inspecteur Fusco toi ? » demanda t-il perplexe

Le malinois jappa et inclina la tête

-« C'est bon. Je connais la réponse » soupira l'informaticien. Il se laissa aller contre son fauteuil. Les paroles de Fusco l'avait méchamment secoué. Surtout le fait qu'il le rendrait responsable si John…Et Finch devait bien reconnaitre qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne, s'il le quittait John ne ferait rien contre la prochaine balle tirée dans sa direction parce qu'ils formaient un tout. _« Ce que j'ai un peu trop tendance à oublier »_ songea t-il. Chaque fois il se laisser aveugler par ses priorités, son besoin de le préserver. Finalement il réalisa que cette discussion lui avait fait du bien même s'il trouvait l'inspecteur trop curieux.

Il se remémora d'autres scènes quelque temps plus tôt. Un accrochage alors qu'il était malade et refusait de laisser John s'occuper de lui _« Si nous sommes un couple Harold c'est pour partager chaque moment, bon ou mauvais. Pas seulement ceux dont nous avons envie. Vous n'êtes plus seul »_ Une fois encore il avait refermé la porte de son monde et Fusco avait raison : il risquait de le regretter amèrement s'il ne la rouvrait pas très vite !


	7. Tempête

Bon allez, j'ai pitié je reste sur trois jours de délai et je vous poste la suite : )

(Et je vais me cacher pour… un certain nombre de chapitre (J'ai une protection !)

Je rappelle que les envois de fruits sont interdits (même les ananas Paige ) ainsi que les tronçonneuses )

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

Coucou Jade nous pensons à toi capitaine !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

L'horloge sonna 2H. Ayant enfin rejoint sa chambre, Reese décida de s'accorder quelques minutes de répit. Il se rendit sur la terrasse et se laissa bercer par le calme de la nuit de septembre. Le ciel était clair, piqueté d'étoiles. Un sourire se dessina spontanément sur ses lèvres. Il saisit son portable, il n'avait pas de message, à cette heure Finch devait dormir. Il rédigea le sms, son compagnon le trouverait à son réveil et peut être cela le ferait-il sourire. Reese hésita un instant avant de l'envoyer. Quelques semaines plus tôt il n'aurait pas douté de la réaction de son partenaire à la lecture du message. Depuis quand cela avait-il changé ? Depuis quand avait-il perdu le pouvoir de le faire sourire ? Ces questions, un instant mises de côté comme il se concentrait sur sa mission, revenaient l'assaillir une nouvelle fois, ne lui laissant aucun répit. A nouveau il s'interrogea sur l'attitude de son compagnon. Pourquoi Finch le tenait-il à l'écart ? Pourquoi cette distance ? Etait-il las de lui ? Tout était allé si vite ! Trois mois plus tôt ils fêtaient leur second anniversaire, heureux et plus amoureux que jamais. Au cours de l'été ils étaient retournés deux fois à la villa de la plage, passant chaque fois un week end parfait. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre. Et ce n'était pas une allusion à la distance générée entre eux par la mission mais bien le constat de leur éloignement au quotidien. C'était comme si Finch avait décidé de réintégrer son monde et de l'en exclure. Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il avait beau retourner la question dans tout les sens ce "pourquoi" restait sans réponse. Il n'avait rien fait selon lui qui méritait cette distance et ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Il se promit d'obtenir une réponse à son retour. Si Finch avait changé d'avis sur leur relation il estimait avoir le droit de le savoir et il voulait en connaître la raison. Il s'accrochait à l'espoir que Finch serait redevenu comme avant lorsqu'il rentrerait, mais c'était peu probable le connaissant. Seulement lui n'avait plus envie de supporter cette situation. Restait alors la grande question : que ferait-il si Finch lui accordait l'explication qu'il lui réclamait et lui annonçait vouloir mettre fin à leur relation ? Reese ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ce ciel trop serein en totale contradiction avec son cœur. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir non plus. Son esprit refusait de traiter cette question comme pour se protéger d'un événement qui le blesserait trop cruellement. Il passa la main sur son visage d'un geste machinal. Le charme du spectacle s'était évanoui. Il décida de rentrer se coucher. Un peu de repos lui ferait du bien, enfin s'il le trouvait…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel un peu à reculons. Il pensait qu'un groupe aussi célèbre se serait logé dans un lieu un peu plus select. La façade décrépie et l'entrée d'une propreté douteuse ne faisait pas très bonne impression. Il s'approcha du comptoir où un jeune homme passablement débraillé s'acharnait sur une tablette, visiblement en plein jeu

-« C'est complet » lança t-il sans préambule en l'entendant approcher

-« Je ne viens pas solliciter une chambre, je cherche quelqu'un » répondit calmement Finch

-« Si c'est pour le groupe de musicos leur étage est gardé, personne n'a le droit d'y accéder. Vous pourrez attendre à la sortie de derrière demain matin avec les autres fans » répliqua le jeune homme, toujours sans quitter son jeu

-« Je ne suis pas là pour cela » répliqua Finch agacé de l'attitude impolie de son vis-à-vis. Son ton nerveux interpella le concierge qui se décida enfin à lever les yeux. Devant l'air sérieux et le costume trois pièces du visiteur il réalisa son erreur et se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

-« Excusez-moi Monsieur. Vous cherchez qui ? » Demanda t-il

-« M John Randall »

Le concierge parcourut rapidement une liste. Un bip retentit, il loucha vers sa tablette

-« J'ai personne de ce nom »

-« En êtes-vous certain ? » demanda Finch en fronçant les sourcils

-« Il est pas ici » affirma l'autre en reprenant son jeu

-« Il travaille pour le groupe » insista l'informaticien

-« Ah ? C'est un musicien ?» demanda distraitement l'autre à nouveau absorbé par sa partie

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« C'est l'un des gardes du corps de M Wastersen »

-« Oh dans ce cas il est à l'étage réservé au personnel »

-« Qui est ? »

-« Heu… le dernier il me semble » répondit le jeune homme avant de râler sur une fausse manœuvre. Finch tendit vivement la main et s'empara de la tablette. L'autre, pris par surprise, n'eut pas le reflexe de s'y opposer

-« Hey ! »Protesta t-il

-« Faite votre travail et je vous la rends » répliqua Finch

-« Ok Ok » fit l'autre en fouillant fébrilement ses documents « C'est la chambre 66. Ouais c'est ça » précisa le concierge après une hésitation.

-« Ce n'est pas au dernier étage ? »

-« Heu… ben non »

Finch lui rendit la tablette et le réceptionniste grogna en constatant que l'interruption lui avait fait perdre des points. L'informaticien ignora ostensiblement le regard noir qu'il lui lança, prit son sac de voyage et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il monta dans la cabine. Celle-ci démarra avec un à coup qui faillit le projeter au sol puis monta très lentement en émettant de drôles de grincements, il en était presque à regretter de ne pas avoir prit l'escalier.

Parvenu au sixième il chercha la chambre. Bien entendu la porte était fermée mais cela ne lui posait plus de problème depuis les leçons d'effraction dispensées par John, surtout qu'elle était encore dotée d'une simple serrure. Il était presque sur que John ne devait pas encore être couché, toutefois mieux valait être prudent, l'ex agent n'était pas de ceux qu'il fallait aborder par surprise. Il agit donc prudemment et pénétra dans la pièce avec précaution. Plongée dans la pénombre et peu meublée, la chambre était vide. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à l'attendre. Il examina les lieux, peu chaleureux, pas le genre où il faisait bon séjourner. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle donnait sur un petit parc un peu à l'abandon, puis s'assit sur le lit. Fatigué par le voyage et les émotions, il s'allongea et ne tarda pas à s'endormir en dépit de ses efforts pour rester éveillé.

Il s'éveilla au bruit de la clé dans la serrure manipulée bruyamment. Il y avait d'autres sons aussi qui le firent tressaillir, des chuchotements, un rire bas. Reese réintégrait sa chambre mais visiblement pas seul. Il se leva précipitamment, heurtant son sac posé au sol. Il le saisit et se réfugia dans la salle de bains, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée d'être surpris. Un couple pénétra dans la chambre, un rire incontestablement féminin retentit, il perçu d'autres chuchotements, des soupirs qui ne laissaient guère de place aux doutes sur ce qui était en train de se produire. Il capta un bruit sourd puis un juron et un léger rire qui lui indiqua que l'homme avait heurté la table basse et que sa compagne se moquait de lui. Finch risqua un coup d'œil prudent par l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'homme lui tournait le dos et il ne vit que sa silhouette haute, bien découpée dans la pénombre. Son cœur manqua un battement et il dû prendre appui sur le meuble tandis qu'un malaise l'envahissait. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. En débarquant par surprise il n'imaginait pas trouver son compagnon dans cette situation. Visiblement celui-ci avait trouvé de quoi se consoler de ses rebuffades. Un nouveau rire résonna et il se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre, c'était trop douloureux d'imaginer Reese avec une autre. D'imaginer ses mains qui savaient si bien le rendre fou caressant un autre corps que le sien. D'imaginer ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant sentir sur les siennes qu'il aimait sentir sur sa peau lorsqu'il la parcourait inlassablement pour attiser ses sens, embrasser une autre que lui. Reese était à lui tout comme il lui appartenait ! Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ?

Un doute l'assaillit. Non. John ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Il était trop droit, trop loyal, jamais il ne le tromperait ainsi, même s'il était en colère contre lui ou déçu de son comportement, il ne se vengerait pas ainsi, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il aimait…

Brusquement il sentit la révolte gronder en lui. Peu importe le scandale, il n'allait pas laisser faire sans réagir ! Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Déterminé, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, tout en prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, voir calmer un peu sa colère. A cet instant précis son téléphone vibra deux fois de suite. Il hésita, puis décida de le consulter, à cette heure c'était peut être une urgence ?

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'expéditeur des messages et ouvrit le premier sms

 _« Je suis sur la terrasse. Il est 2H. La nuit est claire, le ciel est magnifique. Je cherche notre étoile mais sans vous j'ai un peu de mal à la retrouver. J'espère rentrer bientôt et la revoir avec vous. Bonne nuit Harold »_

L'informaticien fixait le message stupéfait. Comment Reese pouvait-il lui envoyer ce sms tout en étant dans la chambre voisine ? Un décalage ? Non il avait noté "2H" Il ouvrit le second

 _« Ps : je vais bien et je vous aime »_ Suivait un petit smiley faisant un clin d'œil

Un sourire étira ses lèvres par reflexe. Il pensait toujours à lui en premier. Lui qui de toute évidence se trouvait dans une drôle de situation ! Parce qu'il avait maintenant la certitude que l'homme dans la chambre n'était pas son compagnon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de sortir de là discrètement, mais comment faire ? Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil prudent. Le couple avait rejoint le lit et semblait fort occupé. Peut être que s'il longeait les murs ils ne le verraient pas ? Il se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce, se remémorant les conseils de son compagnon pour se faire le plus discret possible et passer inaperçu. Il évita de justesse le fauteuil, slaloma entre le vieux canapé et la table basse et réussi à atteindre la porte sans se faire repérer. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vécu une situation aussi gênante ! Il baissa lentement la poignée et constata que la chance était avec lui, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, le couple était sans doute trop pressé pour s'en préoccuper. Il ouvrit et se glissa aussi rapidement que possible hors de la pièce, mais il fit alors un faux mouvement et la porte claqua brutalement derrière lui. Finch se figea un instant puis se précipita au fond du couloir. Il eut juste le temps de tourner au coin que la porte se rouvrait

-« Qui est là ? » brailla une voix furieuse, qui n'était définitivement pas celle de son compagnon

Finch ne bougea pas, priant pour que l'homme ne pousse pas ses recherches, mais celui-ci, à peine vêtu, se contenta de grogner puis de reclaquer la porte qu'il verrouilla cette fois soigneusement. L'informaticien en soupira de soulagement. Que s'était-il passé ? Le concierge avait du lui indiquer la mauvaise chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de maudire cet étourdi qui de toute évidence l'avait mal renseigné et avait failli provoquer une catastrophe. Il se secoua. La terrasse. Il devait rejoindre la terrasse immédiatement ! Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et y monta, commandant l'accès au dernier étage.

Parvenu à destination Finch gravit les quelques marches menant à l'extérieur et poussa la porte de sortie. Tout de suite il aperçut la silhouette de son partenaire assis sur un muret. Reese se leva à ce moment et il le vit s'étirer légèrement, la tête levée vers le ciel. Il s'avança vers lui, devinant que John reconnaissait ses pas lorsqu'il le vit se retourner brusquement. Il capta les émotions sur son visage, la surprise d'abord, presque aussitôt remplacée par la joie et ce large sourire qui n'était qu'à lui vint illuminer son visage, effaçant la tension de ses traits tirés par la fatigue. L'ex agent le laissa approcher et l'entoura de ses bras lorsqu'il se cala contre son torse sans un mot

-« Je n'osais pas parler. J'ai cru que j'avais des hallucinations » affirma t-il alors

-« Je suis bien réel John » murmura Finch

-« Attendez que je vérifie » affirma Reese avant de l'embrasser longuement « Maintenant je vous reconnais » déclara t-il finalement à bout de souffle. Finch eut un sourire amusé mais qui resta timide toutefois et John s'en rendit compte

-« Harold ? Tout va bien ? » Il chercha un instant à lire dans son regard « Vous n'êtes pas ici pour de mauvaises nouvelles ? » Demanda t-il inquiet

-« Non. Mais j'avais besoin de vous parler » affirma Finch, décidé à être franc. Il avait perdu bien assez de temps

-« Ca doit être vraiment important pour que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin » jugea l'ex agent troublé. Son instinct en éveil lui faisait redouter le pire

-« Ca l'est en effet » confirma l'informaticien. John le serra un peu plus fort par reflexe tandis que la peur de ce qu'il voulait lui dire s'insinuait dans son cœur comme un morceau de glace. Il aurait voulu attendre mais le poids de la tension entre eux ces dernières semaines lui parut soudain trop lourd à porter. La question lui échappa sans qu'il puisse la retenir :

-« Vous voulez arrêter ? Nous deux ? »

Finch tressaillit à cette demande

-« Non » répliqua t-il aussitôt. La détresse apparue dans les yeux de son compagnon lui fit mal « Non » répéta t-il fermement « Mais c'est peut être vous qui le voudrez après notre discussion »

-« N'y comptez pas ! » répliqua John tout en se demandant s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou plus inquiet de ces paroles

-« Ne parlez pas trop vite » chuchota Finch. John secoua la tête et voulu répliquer mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres « Pas ici. Pouvons-nous aller dans votre chambre ? » L'ex agent le fixa un instant mais n'ajouta rien. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers l'intérieur.

-« Quelle chambre occupez-vous ? interrogea l'informaticien une fois dans l'ascenseur

-« La 99 à l'étage des employés du groupe »

-« 99 ! évidemment » grogna Finch

-« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Reese

-« Le concierge m'avait indiqué la 66. Et je me serais bien passé de la mésaventure qui m'est arrivé de par son erreur » affirma l'informaticien mécontent

-« Vous avez eu un problème ? » Interrogea Reese, redevenu instantanément protecteur

-« Non rassurez-vous. C'était juste… très embarrassant ! »

-« J'imagine vu comme vous rougissez rien qu'en l'évoquant » se moqua Reese

L'informaticien grogna

-« J'aurais voulu vous y voir M Reese » marmonna t-il

-« Racontez-moi !» demanda l'ex agent comme la porte de la cabine s'ouvrait « Venez, c'est au fond » Il entraina son associé et le fit entrer dans la chambre

Finch observa la pièce, quasi identique à l'autre. Il posa son sac sur le fauteuil et John le prit par les épaules pour l'aider à ôter son manteau

-« Alors cette histoire ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire incertain. Finch comprit qu'il cherchait à faire baisser la tension dont l'air était saturé

-« Et bien… j'étais allé vous attendre dans la chambre 66 et je me suis assoupi sur le lit. Je me suis réveillé lorsque le véritable occupant est revenu »

-« Il vous a trouvé dans son lit ? »

-« Non. Je l'avais entendu et heu… j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas seul. Je m'étais donc caché dans la salle de bains par prudence. Et effectivement c'était un couple et …heu… »Bredouilla Finch cherchant ses termes

-« Laissez-moi deviner » s'amusa Reese « Ils avaient des intentions "sportives" »

-« En effet » confirma l'informaticien en rougissant davantage

-« Et vous vous êtes retrouvé coincé dans la salle de bains ? Se moqua l'ex agent

-« Ce n'était pas précisément confortable M Reese ! » Ce dernier fixa son air vexé

-« Parce que vous aviez peur d'être découvert ? » s'amusa t-il. Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit « Ou pour une autre raison ? » demanda t-il redevenu brusquement sérieux

-« C'était logique puisque c'était censé être votre chambre » jugea Finch suivant son raisonnement

-« Donc vous avez cru que c'était moi ? »

-« Pendant trois minutes je l'avoue » concéda Finch décidé à être honnête

-« Et ensuite ? »

-« Ensuite j'ai réalisé que c'était impossible et j'ai décidé d'en avoir le cœur net »

-« Vous êtes allé les… déranger ? » demanda Reese en écarquillant les yeux, stupéfait de l'audace soudaine de son associé

-« C'était mon intention. Mais j'ai reçu vos sms précisément à cet instant et j'ai compris qu'il y avait un malentendu »

-« Jamais sms ne sont aussi bien tombés » estima Reese

-« En effet. Je me suis donc éclipsé discrètement. Seulement… » Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Seulement ? » répéta John

-« J'ai laissé échapper la porte et elle a claquée bruyamment derrière moi. J'ai heureusement réussi à me cacher avant que le client ne sorte »

Cette fois John se mit à rire franchement

-« Vous vous êtes bien amélioré Finch mais vous avez encore des progrès à faire avant d'être un parfait espion ! » il le prit dans ses bras « Moi je n'aurais pas douté de vous un seul instant » chuchota t-il, attisant un peu plus sans le savoir les remords de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa tendrement mais sa bonne humeur s'évanouie en sentant son partenaire rester rigide dans ses bras et s'interdire de lui rendre son baiser

-« Ah… » Murmura t-il « J'oubliais que vous êtes ici pour discuter sérieusement » Finch songea qu'il avait été un peu trop dur mais il voulait rester concentré sur leur future discussion

-« Il faut que je le fasse John. Maintenant. Sinon ce sera pire » Reese le lâcha à contrecœur

-« Je vous écoute » murmura t-il en écartant les bras en un geste d'impuissance. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et attendit résigné

Finch prit place en face de lui et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il s'était répété cent fois ce qu'il voulait dire mais à ce moment précis les mots lui échappaient lamentablement lui qui savait pourtant si bien se jouer d'eux.

-« J'ai conscience d'avoir été assez irritable ces dernières semaines. Je crois même pouvoir dire invivable »

-« Je ne vous ai fait aucun reproche Harold » protesta John

-« Parce que vous êtes trop généreux pour cela. Mais votre réaction de tout à l'heure m'en dit assez sur vos doutes »

-« Ma réaction ? »

-« Lorsque je vous ai dit que je voulais vous parler vous m'avez spontanément demandé ce qu'il en était de nous » précisa Finch

John se mordit les lèvres

-« Je le reconnais. Mais cette nervosité permanente envers moi, cela ne vous ressemble pas Harold. Alors je… » Reese hésita « J'en ai déduit que vous en aviez assez de nous » dit-il finalement « Admettez que ce serait logique ! »

Finch ferma les yeux un instant. Il se doutait que son partenaire avait du réfléchir à la situation mais pas qu'il était allé jusqu'à acquérir ce genre de certitudes

-« Je suis désolé que mon attitude vous ai inspiré de telles pensées » murmura t-il

-« Si ce n'est pas cela alors qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? » demanda John en se penchant en avant dans une attitude d'attente anxieuse « Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez des problèmes. A plusieurs reprises. Et vous m'avez toujours dit non » ajouta t-il suspicieux

-« Et je ne vous ai pas menti John. Je n'en ai pas. Pas encore »

-« Mais vous allez en avoir ? »

-« Peut être »

-« Harold, cessez de jouer avec mes nerfs et dites moi la vérité !» intima Reese, nerveux, « Je peux tout entendre ! »

Finch le fixa un instant, hésitant, puis se décida :

-« Je vais bientôt devoir subir des examens. Des contrôles »

-« Des examens ? De quel genre ? » Interrogea Reese en fronçant les sourcils

-« Tout les deux ans je dois rencontrer un spécialiste qui examine mes blessures. Les examens que je passe ont pour but de s'assurer que rien n'a évolué. De contrôler mon état général » Il marqua une courte pause. « Et aussi de déterminer ce que je peux espérer. Notamment au niveau de ma mobilité » Il leva les yeux mais Reese restait parfaitement impassible

-« Je suppose que cela s'impose avec ce que vous avez subit » jugea ce dernier

-« Oui. C'est indispensable » confirma Finch. Il hésita puis précisa : « Jusqu'à présent tout s'est toujours bien passé mais un jour peut être cela sera-t-il différent »

-« Différent ? » répéta John « En quoi ? »

-« Il pourrait y avoir une évolution. Les risques existent au vue de ce qu'il a fallu faire pour maintenir mes vertèbres en place. Et si cela tournait mal… » L'informaticien n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le regard trop intense de son partenaire le troublait, il le devinait plongé dans ses réflexions.

-« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous fasse penser que les résultats pourraient être négatifs cette fois ? » demanda l'ex agent

-« Non. Mis à part le choc lors de l'enquête avec M Cortez »

-« Mégan a dit que rien n'avait changé » remarqua John

-« En effet et je lui fais confiance »

-« Mais ? Il y a eu un changement depuis l'accident ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai parfois davantage de douleurs. Bien sur cela ne signifie pas forcement que quelque chose a bougé … »

-« Mais si vous l'avez remarqué au point que cela vous inquiète autant c'est que la différence est bien présente »

-« Je l'admet » concéda Finch

-« Et vos migraines ? Elles sont beaucoup plus fréquentes, vous ne pouvez pas le nier » remarqua John

-« Non c'est vrai. Mais c'est peut être juste le stress »

-« Pourquoi cherchez-vous à minimiser les choses ? Pour me rassurer ou pour vous justifier ? » Interrogea brusquement l'ex agent

-« Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer outre mesure » murmura Finch mais son trouble le trahissait

-« Je pense plutôt que vous essayez de justifier votre silence. Le fait que vous ne m'ayez rien dit de tout cela alors que je vous ai si souvent demandé si tout allait bien» constata Reese

Finch cherchait quoi répondre mais il poursuivit sans attendre:

-« C'est donc la perspective de ces examens qui vous rendez si nerveux ? »

-« Oui, cela a toujours était très stressant pour moi. Et à présent plus encore »

-« A cause de moi ? »

-« Oui » avoua Finch. Reese se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Il le suivi des yeux, inquiet.

-« Vous aviez l'intention de me parler de ces examens ? » interrogea finalement l'ex agent d'un ton que Finch jugea beaucoup trop calme comparé à la tension qu'il sentait en lui

-« Je comptais vous le dire après les avoir subit »

-« Et pourquoi pas avant ? Pour éviter de "m'alarmer" ? » Demanda John reprenant délibérément ses paroles. Il stoppa brusquement devant lui « Oh non je sais ! » affirma t-il « Parce que vous devez vous débrouiller seul ? »

Finch se raidit sous la remarque

-« Non. Je voulais juste vous… éviter cela » répliqua t-il

-« Ca quoi ? Les visites à la clinique ? Je les supporte très bien. Les soins éventuels ? Cela ne m'a jamais dérangé de vous soigner tout comme vous n'y répugnez jamais envers moi »

-« Je sais » murmura l'informaticien mal à l'aise

-« Je pense plutôt que vous ne vouliez pas que je surprenne un éventuel moment de faiblesse je me trompe ? »

-« Non » concéda Finch.

L'ex agent fit à nouveau quelques pas, Finch sentait son malaise grandir

-« Et il y en a eu d'autre ? » interrogea Reese

-« D'autres ? » demanda l'informaticien d'une voix mal assurée

-« Des examens dont vous n'avez pas jugé utile de me parler ? »

Finch hésita devant une réponse qui, il le savait, risquait de déplaire à son partenaire

-« Il y a deux ans nous venions à peine de nous trouver… » Commença t-il à contrecœur

-« Et nous ne vivions pas ensemble. Ce qui a du vous faciliter les choses » remarqua John, amer « C'est tout ? » insista t-il

Finch baissa les yeux et remua sur son fauteuil

-« J'ai eu deux autre contrôles mais ceux là étaient sans grande importance, de simples radios, une analyse de sang…»

-« Deux autres… » répéta Reese « Et vous ne m'avez rien dit… »

-« De simples vérifications pour adapter le traitement, presque rien » minimisa Finch mais l'ex agent ne l'écoutait pas, continuant sa réflexion

-« Et ensuite ? » demanda t-il brusquement « Je suppose que si les résultats étaient corrects j'aurais retrouvé le compagnon patient et attentif d'autrefois. Mais s'ils étaient mauvais ? »

-« Je ne sais pas » murmura Finch

-« Si vous savez ! » répliqua John « Je vous connais. Vous avez déjà dû envisager tout les scénarios et je suis persuadé qu'ils se terminaient tous par une séparation ! » Il stoppa devant son associé. Posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs, il riva son regard dans le sien « J'ai raison n'est ce pas ? »

Finch recula instinctivement mais s'efforça de soutenir son regard

-« Je veux juste vous protéger ! » protesta t-il « Je…. »

-« De quoi ? » l'interrompit l'ex agent « De ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ma vie ? Parce que je ne suis heureux qu'avec vous et en me rejetant c'est de cela que vous me priverez !»

-« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » protesta l'informaticien « Si je devais perdre ma mobilité je ne serais plus qu'un poids pour vous ! Je ne peux vous imposer cela»

Reese se détourna, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux

-« Et si moi je le veux ? » demanda t-il

-« Vous n'imaginez pas les contraintes… Ce ne serait pas une vie !»

-« Ce serait celle que je veux pour être avec vous ! » répliqua l'ex agent. Il se rapprocha de nouveau, fixa son compagnon dans les yeux « Alors si demain une balle m'atteint, si je deviens infirme, cloué au fond d'un fauteuil ou d'un lit, je n'aurais plus à espérer votre présence à mes côtés ? » demanda t-il

-« Bien sur que si ! C'est différent ! » Rétorqua Finch

-« Et en quoi est ce différent ? »

-« Et bien … c'est… » Bredouilla l'informaticien cherchant ses mots, une justification valable…

Reese fit quelques pas cherchant à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il soupira, désabusé

-« Nous allons vieillir Harold. Les années nous rattraperont. L'âge, la maladie peut être… le temps nous amoindrira peu à peu, nous serons différents, nous deviendrons faibles. Mais moi je voulais tout partager avec vous, même ces faiblesses là. Et si elles devaient arriver plus tôt je m'en moque. Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas comprendre ? »

Finch lui adressa un regard perdu. A la souffrance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son compagnon il devinait combien son attitude lui faisait mal. L'idée qu'il était responsable de cette souffrance lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il mesurait à quel point il s'était trompé en gardant le silence. Les yeux de Reese glissèrent, s'attachèrent à un détail. Il sentit la colère l'envahir. S'avançant il saisit la main de son compagnon et la leva devant ses yeux

-« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de porter cet anneau si vous n'entendez pas respecter ce qu'il représente ? Le partage ? Le soutien ? Le respect ? » Il relâcha brusquement sa main et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Saisissant son manteau au passage, il sortit en claquant la porte sans ajouter un mot et Finch ne tenta rien pour le retenir devinant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait la sensation de l'avoir trahi. Encore. Il fixa le mince cercle d'or à son doigt et une larme roula sur sa joue.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La colère… brulante, étouffante. Il sait bien qu'elle ne durera pas. Mais la blessure, elle, va mettre du temps à cicatriser parce qu'il est fatigué, si fatigué de lutter. John lève la tête et fixe le ciel. Par reflexe il est revenu se réfugier sur la petite terrasse où une heure plus tôt il se sentait un peu apaisé.

Deux années ensemble, plus encore à s'apprivoiser et il n'avait toujours pas compris. Chaque fois c'était le même reflexe, il s'enfermait dans sa bulle en le laissant à l'extérieur et il devait le convaincre de le laisser entrer. Sauf que cette fois c'était bien plus grave, il n'avait pas seulement cherché à l'exclure momentanément. N'avait-il pas avoué qu'il était prêt à le quitter si ses résultats étaient mauvais ? Il ne voyait que le poids qu'il lui imposerait. Ne voyait-il pas que rien ne lui pèserait jamais autant que son absence ? Après tout ces mois ensemble il aurait du le savoir ! Reese réalisa alors que, sans doute, il le savait parfaitement mais que cela ne lui convenait pas, alors il avait décidé de passer outre sans tenir compte de son avis. Comme d'habitude il décidait pour lui… Il passa une main sur son visage comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve mais bien sur cela n'arrêta pas ses pensées

Que faire cette fois ? Pardonner ? Reprendre leur routine ? Faire comme si ? Lâchement, il avait envie d'agir ainsi parce que rester près de lui était sa priorité et le resterait toujours, mais quelque chose en lui se rebellait. Il sentait que cette fois il ne pourrait pas faire abstraction de la réalité. C'était les bases de leur relation qui se trouvaient ébranlées. Il la croyait indestructible et il découvrait brutalement que pour Finch elle pouvait disparaitre en un instant ! Et puis s'il cédait se serait conforter Harold, se serait comme lui dire « D'accord, j'accepte que vous décidiez de tout à ma place et que vous décidiez librement si nous restons ensemble ou pas » Et, à terme, se serait accepter la séparation lorsqu'il le déciderait "pour son bien" et en attendant vivre avec la perspective que ce jour finirait par arriver comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, et ça non, il ne le pourrait pas !

Il s'assit et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ? Alors que pour lui l'aimer était si simple ! Mais Finch ne faisait jamais rien simplement…Cette manie l'avait souvent fait sourire, parfois un peu agacé, mais cette fois elle risquait fort de les briser tout les deux…


	8. Rupture

Voilà, la tempête a éclaté, à voir comment elle va finir ?

On dirait que des équipes se forment : )

Mon Fusco passe pour un héros… j'adore !

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

Chalut capitaine nous pensons à toi !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Finch se demandait s'il devait repartir immédiatement ou rester un peu. Finalement il choisit la seconde option. Il avait l'intuition que s'il partait sur une dispute jamais ils ne se retrouveraient. Il s'allongea dans le lit et attendit. Il s'écoula une bonne heure avant que John ne revienne. Il l'entendit se préparer à se coucher, retenant son souffle avec la crainte vague qu'il ne lui demande de partir. Mais John n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de s'installer dans le lit en gardant soigneusement ses distances. Finch se demanda si le moment était bien choisi puis se décida. Il se tourna vers lui, se redressant en prenant appui d'une main sur son épaule. Il le sentit se raidir sous sa touche

-« John ? Je suis désolé » murmura t-il doucement. Il n'obtint aucune réponse « John je sais que vous m'en voulez et que je le mérite mais…Je ferais tout pour réparer mon erreur » ajouta t-il. Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence bien trop pesant « John ? » insista t-il

-« Laissez tomber Finch » entendit-il alors « Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourrait réparer et ce n'est pas dans vos possibilités »

-« Quelle chose ? » interrogea l'informaticien le cœur serré par le ton glacial employé par son compagnon. La réponse lui arriva aussitôt, cinglante :

-« Avoir confiance en notre couple ! »

Finch encaissa la rebuffade

-« J'ai confiance » murmura t-il tout de même mais Reese ne lui répondit pas et son silence était plus éloquent que des mots. Il se recoucha de son côté, se recroquevillant sur lui-même comme pour se protéger de l'ambiance trop lourde. Il eu une pensée pour l'inspecteur Fusco : il avait raison, s'il avait tout avoué depuis le début jamais il n'aurait eu à endurer cette scène pénible et il ne serait pas dans une situation aussi délicate. Comment réparer cela ?

Il ne dormit pas vraiment et devina qu'il en était de même pour John. Au matin il l'entendit se lever. Il sortit aussitôt de son demi sommeil attendant il ne savait quoi ? Un geste ? Un mot ? Il perçu le bruit de la douche, suivi la progression de son partenaire à travers la chambre. Il finit par se redresser lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de partir

-« John » l'appela t-il

La réponse se fit attendre quelques longues secondes

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Vous… vous reprenez déjà la surveillance ? »

-« Erno se lève à 6H quel que soit l'heure à laquelle il s'est couché la veille »

-« Soyez prudent » murmura t-il

L'ex agent ne répondit pas, il pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de lui

-« John, peut être devrions nous parler ? » tenta t-il « Je… »

-« Je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisit Finch » l'interrompit Reese « La mission avant tout c'est vous qui me l'avez appris »

-« Certes. Mais je crains que… Que vous ne soyez … » Finch cherchait ses mots, ceux qui ne le blesseraient pas

-« Perturbé Finch ? » suggéra Reese « C'est un peu tard pour y penser non ? » Il acheva de s'habiller « Ne vous inquiétez pas » ajouta t-il « Je peux toujours assumer mes missions Finch. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que j'aurais à me concentrer davantage. Je sais le faire » L'allusion à ses précédents "dérapages" était flagrante et l'informaticien ne s'y trompa pas. Il le suivit des yeux, ombres parmi les ombres de la chambre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte et la franchissait sans un mot. Leur lien était-il devenu une ombre lui aussi ? se demanda Finch. Il se rallongea et resta un moment à contempler le plafond, l'esprit en déroute. La fatigue eut raison de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Il se réveilla d'un mauvais sommeil deux heures plus tard. Il se leva avec des gestes prudents, avec la tension ressentie il lui semblait que toutes ses articulations lui faisaient mal ce matin. Si John avait été là il ne serait pas dans cet état songea t-il spontanément. Le bonheur est un antalgique puissant, mais le sien semblait bien compromis. Il fit une toilette sommaire, essayant de défroisser ses vêtements, mais dormir avec n'était pas fait pour les rendre présentables. Il s'assit à la table. Et maintenant ? Il resta quelques minutes à réfléchir sur la meilleure attitude à adopter. Le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter. John entra avec un plateau chargé de deux gobelets et d'une petite corbeille. S'il fut surpris de le trouver debout il n'en montra rien, gardant un visage parfaitement impassible. Il posa le plateau devant lui.

-« Cela vous évitera de descendre » précisa t-il en saisissant le gobelet de café

-« Merci » répondit Finch machinalement. Il détailla le gobelet de thé et les croissants. Reese s'était installé devant la fenêtre pour boire son café. Son profil fier se détachait en contre jour. Finch remarqua qu'il détournait obstinément son regard de lui.

-« Vous ne mangez pas ? » tenta t-il

-« J'ai déjà déjeuné »

Finch pinça les lèvres. De toute évidence il cherchait clairement à l'éviter.

John acheva sa boisson et jeta son gobelet

-« Je dois retourner vérifier qu'Erno va bien. Vous rentrez quand ? » Demanda t-il

-« Tout à l'heure » éluda l'informaticien

-« Bien. A plus tard » lança l'ex agent en se dirigeant vers la porte, visiblement pressé de quitter les lieux. Une fois dans le couloir il inspira profondément et resta un instant adossé dans un coin à réfléchir. Dieu qu'il avait du mal a rester indifférent ! Il ne devait qu'à ses années de formation d'y avoir réussi. Ne pas l'approcher, l'embrasser, le tenir contre lui juste un instant…mais la colère était toujours là prête à rejaillir. Finch avait trop tiré sur la corde cette fois, il ne pouvait pas pardonner.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se demanda à nouveau quoi faire ? Repartir ? Rester ? Le dialogue était rompu entre eux et Reese ne semblait pas disposé à le rétablir. Devait-il forcer les choses ? Ou rentrer et provoquer une discussion à son retour ? Il se sentait perdu, il avait besoin de réfléchir, alors mieux valait rentrer. Il se connecta avec son ordinateur portable pour réserver son plan de vol mais il semblait que le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Des travaux de maintenance à l'aéroport ne lui permettaient pas d'obtenir l'autorisation de décoller avant le lendemain matin à 6H. A moins de prendre un vol régulier, il était contraint d'attendre. Mais cette solution l'obligerait à abandonner son avion puis à le faire rapatrier, il décida donc de patienter. Il tourna en rond un moment, nerveux, puis se décida à faire quelques recherches pour s'occuper.

Vers 11H Reese le rappela

-« Oui ? »Répondit-il timidement

-« Finch, je vous envoie la photo d'un type qui a été surpris dans les cuisines avec un appareil photo. A priori c'est juste un fan trop envahissant ou un journaliste en mal de scoop mais il faudrait vérifier »

-« Entendu je m'en occupe »

-« Vous êtes en route? »

L'informaticien hésita

-« Pas encore » dit-il après quelques secondes « En fait je n'ai pas d'autorisation de vol avant demain à 6H »

-« D'accord » répondit seulement Reese « Je crois que l'hôtel assure un service à midi »

-« Vous ne rentrez pas déjeuner ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander l'informaticien

-« Je suis en mission » rétorqua John « Ce n'est pas une priorité »

-« Bien sur mais…»

-« A plus tard Finch » trancha l'ex agent. Le ton était froid, professionnel comme au début de leur collaboration songea t l'informaticien. Il reçu le message et le traita rapidement. John avait raison, l'intrus était journaliste pour un petit quotidien local, il cherchait sans doute une info qui aurait pu lui valoir un bon article.

A midi il commanda un plat qui lui fut apporté par un garçon d'étage un peu perplexe de sa présence. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu ce reflexe puisqu'il se révéla incapable d'avaler la moitié de l'assiette.

L'après midi s'étira interminablement. 16H venait de sonner lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Finch tressaillit et se leva aussitôt en voyant son agent entrer dans la pièce rapidement, ayant visiblement rencontré quelques difficultés

-« M Reese » murmura t-il inquiet

-« Ce n'est rien » le coupa John. L'informaticien ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa chemise déchirée et de sa main sommairement bandée. Une trace rouge marquait une de ses pommettes

-« Vous êtes blessé ? »

-« Ma chemise a plus souffert que moi » commenta John en entrant dans la salle de bains

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Un fan un peu trop enthousiaste » affirma Reese en retirant veste et chemise. Il constata que son maillot avait souffert également et l'ôta d'un geste souple. Finch dévorait des yeux le dos musclé de son partenaire avec l'envie violente de le serrer contre lui. Inconsciemment il tendit les mains vers lui mais John se retourna à cet instant et se mit à fouiller son sac de voyage. Il en tira un maillot et une chemise propres

-« Désolé, celle là est fichue » commenta t-il en jetant la première dans la corbeille. Il leva les yeux et vit alors l'expression sur le visage de son associé, mélange d'inquiétude et d'envie, le désir flagrant dans ses yeux. Il se détourna vivement et enfila ses vêtements. Puis il détacha le bandage de fortune. A ce geste Finch retrouva sa lucidité

-« Laissez-moi vous aider » affirma t-il en s'avançant. Il voulu prendre sa main mais John l'évita

-« Non merci. Je vais me débrouiller seul » répliqua t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Finch recula, blessé. Il resta immobile dans un coin tandis que John passait sa main sous l'eau. Le sang ne coulait plus, ce n'était qu'une estafilade. Il passa une serviette humide sur son visage et s'efforça de discipliner ses cheveux

-« Je dois y retourner » remarqua t-il « Mieux vaut éviter qu'Erno reste seul trop longtemps »

-« Vous posez vos barrières » laissa échapper Finch sans réaliser qu'il s'exprimait à haute voix. Reese lui adressa un regard surprit puis rétorqua :

-« Elles valent vos murs » Il traversa ensuite la pièce en enfilant sa veste et quitta la chambre sans se retourner. Finch l'avait suivit des yeux, impuissant, comprenant qu'il ne le retiendrait pas. Il se mit à redouter plus que jamais la suite…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese ne réapparut pas de la soirée. A l'heure du dîner il préféra passer aux cuisines se procurer un sandwich qu'il mangea du bout des lèvres. Le concert se déroula sans incident mais, contrairement à son habitude, Erno ne regagna pas immédiatement sa chambre. Après un bref passage à la soirée, juste le temps de saluer les invités d'honneur, il se dirigea vers un bureau au rez de chaussée où il retrouva Pete et deux autres types qui semblaient être des amis du cuisinier et ils entamèrent une partie de poker acharnée qui se termina un peu avant 4H. Le lendemain étant jour de relâche, Erno avait sans doute voulu en profiter. Reese soupira en le voyant enfin regagner sa chambre. La fatigue se faisait sentir, il aurait eu besoin de quelques heures de repos. Pourtant il éprouva l'envie d'aller respirer un peu sur la terrasse.

Il s'assit sur le petit muret où il s'était réfugié la nuit précédente. Le ciel était toujours aussi clair mais lui avait perdu toute sérénité. Il se rappela avec un pincement au cœur la joie qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant avancer vers lui comme une apparition. Il avait alors cru à une délicieuse surprise mais la réalité avait été bien amère. Ce nouvel accrochage entre eux était peut être celui de trop ? Toute la journée il n'avait cessé d'y réfléchir. Il s'était tellement battu depuis qu'il avait rencontré son partenaire, pour l'apprivoiser, pour faire parti de son monde. Après tout ce temps, surtout ces deux dernières années passées ensemble il pensait que ses efforts avait porté leurs fruits. Mais non. Chaque fois un obstacle surgissait et Finch retournait s'enfermer dans sa tour d'ivoire et à nouveau il devait trouver la faille, détruire les défenses dressées autour de lui. Chaque fois qu'il était certain d'avoir enfin intégrer son univers il finissait par s'en retrouver exclu et tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti s'effondraient comme un château de carte érigé sur du sable. Pire, cette fois, il avait la sensation très nette que quoi qu'il fasse il en serait toujours ainsi parce que Finch était décidément trop secret pour s'ouvrir totalement et définitivement à un autre. Il avait bien des raisons pour cela, bien des excuses, John ne le niait pas et comme toujours il était prêt à lui accorder des circonstances atténuantes et avec un peu de temps il pardonnerait aussi sans doute. En revanche il ne se sentait pas le courage de recommencer, retourner près de lui, faire comme si de rien n'était, faire abstraction de sa tristesse, reprendre confiance après quelque jours, baisser ses défenses en se croyant à nouveau en sécurité, se laisser aller. Cela tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau secret, un nouveau rejet ne vienne le frapper de plein fouet, le blesser, le faire souffrir comme il souffrait en ce moment. Un cycle qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir eu le temps de le suivre plusieurs fois en deux ans, avec plus ou moins de conséquences, mais dont il était fatigué à présent. Et puis cette fois il y avait cette sensation de trahison en lui, combien de fois ces dernières semaines avait-il interrogé son partenaire ? Il avait même organisé cette soirée dans l'un de leurs restaurants préférés, lui offrant plusieurs opportunités de se confier à lui. Mais il n'avait pas cédé, lui soutenant que tout allait bien, enfermé dans un silence obstiné. Ce mensonge était encore ce qui le blessait le plus.

Alors peut être que finalement… Plusieurs fois au cours de leur relation il avait eu l'occasion de s'interroger ou de constater ces différences entre eux en redoutant qu'un jour elles ne les séparent. Mais il avait toujours refusé d'envisager cette éventualité, l'amour avait toujours l'avantage, son besoin d'être avec lui plus fort que ses doutes. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui cette réalité les rattrapait.

John soupira, remontant un peu le col de son manteau. A l'approche de l'aube l'air fraichissait. Il regarda le ciel s'éclaircir lentement. Il n'était peut être pas fait pour le bonheur finalement songea t-il. Ceux qu'il aimait finissaient toujours par souffrir ou le faire souffrir. Etait-il destiné à rester seul ? Depuis le début de sa seconde vie sa priorité avait toujours été de veiller sur lui. S'ils se séparaient rien ne l'empêcherait de continuer puisqu'ils poursuivraient les missions ensemble. Ce ne serait sans doute pas une situation facile mais s'il était prêt à renoncer à leur couple il ne voulait pas abandonner leur travail. Il lui fallait impérativement garder au moins un des deux éléments les plus importants de sa vie pour ne pas sombrer.

Il se leva brusquement, sa décision prise. Il avait besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie !

.

OoooooooooO

.

John pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre pensant trouver son associé endormi. Il serait toujours temps de lui faire part de sa décision au matin. Il fut surpris de le trouver éveillé, achevant de s'habiller, alors qu'il n'était pas encore 5H. Finch leva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et il lut dans celui de son agent une détermination qui, instinctivement, l'inquiéta.

-« Vous êtes déjà debout ? » demanda Reese hésitant

-« J'ai un plan de vol accepté pour 6H30 »

-« Soyez prudent avec cet appareil » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter l'ex agent

-« Et vous soyez prudent ici » rétorqua l'informaticien. Il rassembla son courage et ajouta « Nous aurons besoin de parler à votre retour John » Ce dernier détourna le regard

-« Je pense que nous avons déjà évoqué l'essentiel » répondit-il. Puis il lui fit face de nouveau « Lorsque je rentrerais je compte me réinstaller au loft »

-« John ! » protesta Finch sentant la panique l'envahir en réalisant ce que pouvait signifier ces paroles

-« On a essayé Harold. Ca n'a pas marché » murmura Reese

Finch se rapprocha de lui et agrippa sa chemise

-« John je vous promets de faire un effort, je vous parlerais, je… »

Reese posa une main sur ses lèvres pour l'interrompre

-« Ne faite pas de promesse que vous ne tiendrez pas Harold » Il fixa son regard dans le sien « Je resterais votre agent, votre associé et, je l'espère, votre ami, mais ne m'en demandez pas plus »

-« John vous ne pouvez pas ! » bredouilla Finch désespérément en écartant sa main

-« Si je peux Harold. Moi aussi je peux décider à votre place » affirma t-il. Ses mains avaient saisit celles de son partenaire. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front « Merci pour ces deux merveilleuses années. J'aurais aimé que cela finisse autrement » Finch sentit qu'il glissait quelque chose contre sa paume, refermant ses doigts. Il voulu protester mais John lui fit un signe négatif de la tête avec un sourire infiniment triste qui lui fit plus mal que des mots, puis se détournant il quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Finch resta immobile, gardant sa main fermée comme si ne pas voir le mince anneau pourrait effacer la réalité et faire qu'il soit toujours à son doigt…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese resta un moment dans le couloir s'efforçant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il allait devoir trouver le moyen d'apaiser la douleur qui le déchirait à cet instant et dont il savait qu'elle mettrait beaucoup de temps à s'apaiser. Ne venait-il pas de rompre le lien auquel il tenait le plus ? Il se força à bouger. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Puis il devrait reprendre la surveillance. Et c'était tout ce qui lui restait pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il inspira profondément et s'éloigna dans le couloir pour rejoindre les chambres.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John passa la matinée dans une sorte de brouillard. Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait prit la meilleure décision il devait en supporter les conséquences et elles n'étaient pas facile à accepter. Il profita de l'heure d'entrainement de Erno pour s'éclipser, s'accordant trois quart d'heure de repos, employant les techniques apprises à l'armée pour forcer son corps au repos dont il avait besoin. Il devait garder intact ses reflexes pour le bien de la mission. Et garder un esprit aussi clair que possible ce qui était beaucoup moins évident. Il regagna son poste juste avant le retour de leur numéro.

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula lentement, sans incident. Erno s'enferma à 11H pour composer. Herbert se présenta vers 11H30 et le chanteur le reçu fraichement, exaspéré d'être dérangé pendant son "heure créative". Il radoucit le ton lorsque son manager lui expliqua qu'il avait reçu une demande pour un concert privé le soir même émanant du Maire de la ville et du Juge du district, désireux de profiter du passage du groupe en ville. Visiblement les enfants des deux magistrats appréciaient la formation et souhaitaient avoir droit à une petite représentation privée pour eux et quelques copains soigneusement choisit. Au départ Erno hésita, partagé entre son envie de garder son programme et la fierté d'être sollicité par des personnages influents pour une soirée spéciale. Mais il oublia toutes ses hésitations lorsque le manager lui annonça le tarif offert pour la prestation. Herbert quitta la loge, satisfait, pour aller annoncer la nouvelle aux autres musiciens qui eux, en revanche, n'auraient pas le choix d'accepter ou de refuser le concert, celui-ci étant visiblement réservé seulement au leader.

John fut appelé un instant à l'accueil pour parler de l'incident de la veille. Sans nouvelle de son associé, il espérait que le vol s'était bien déroulé. Il ne fut pas retenu bien longtemps par la police et retourna à sa surveillance. Il arriva devant la chambre en même temps qu'un Pete concentré sur ses pas car il arrivait apparemment plus chargé que d'habitude

-« Salut John ! » lança le cuisinier. Reese remarqua aussitôt la différence sur le plateau

-« Bonjour Pete. Pourquoi deux assiettes et deux bières ? » Interrogea t-il

-« Jenna doit déjeuner avec Erno. Chacun son assiette et chacun sa bière préférée »

-« D'accord »

Le cuisinier entra et John entendit le chanteur se plaindre que Jenna était en retard et qu'il détestait les gens sans ponctualité

-« Heureusement que j'ai prévu des cloches isothermes » commenta Pete en repartant deux minutes plus tard « Jenna n'est jamais à l'heure à un rendez vous »

La chanteuse n'arriva que cinq minutes plus tard, sans se presser. John s'étonna de la voir seule sans Oliver. Elle observa John en passant

-« Bonjour ! Vous êtes nouveau ? »

-« Je suis là depuis cinq jours Miss Jensen »

-« Ah déjà »

-« Oliver n'est pas avec vous Mademoiselle ? »

-« Je l'ai envoyé faire une course. Je peux me débrouiller sans lui vous savez » ricana la jeune femme

-« Je disais cela pour votre sécurité »

La chanteuse eut un petit rire

-« Encore une idée stupide d'Herbert cette surveillance. Au moins Oliver est cool c'est déjà ça »

-« Vous jugez cette surveillance inutile Miss Jensen ? »

-« Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez. Qui en voudrait à Erno ? Il rapporte trop de fric » constata la jeune femme avec une ironie amère

-« Il n'y a pas que ça » jugea l'ex agent

-« Et quoi d'autre John ? C'est ce qui fait tourner le monde ! »

-« Il y a plus important » murmura John s'efforçant de bloquer les pensés que lui amenaient sa réponse

-« Vous êtes un rêveur vous » jugea Jenna avec une petite moue dubitative

Reese lui lança un regard interloqué. Il avait été qualifié de beaucoup de chose dans sa vie mais rêveur était une première. La chanteuse entra dans la chambre.

-« Tu es encore en retard » entendit Reese avant que la porte ne se referme. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis l'ex agent distingua un bruit de verre brisé. Il ouvrit immédiatement la porte

-« Tout va bien M Wastersen ? »

Le chanteur lui adressa un regard ennuyé

-« Il a fallu qu'elle casse sa bouteille ! »

-« Je l'ai pas fait exprès » grogna la jeune femme

-« Si tu n'avais pas déjà abusé tu serais moins maladroite » répliqua Erno en la fusillant du regard « Tiens prend ça » ajouta t-il en lui tendant sa canette « Je vais appeler Pete »

-« Merci chef » ricana Jenna

John referma la porte comme Erno saisissait son portable pour appeler son cuisinier. Pete revint deux minutes plus tard avec une nouvelle bouteille et une canette

-« Il parait qu'il y a eu un accident ? » demanda t-il

-« Oui il semblerait » confirma l'ex agent. Il posait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd et un cri. John entra précipitamment suivi par Pete. Il avisa aussitôt la jeune femme étendue au sol, apparemment prise de convulsions et Erno debout près d'elle cherchant quoi faire. Il se pencha sur la chanteuse pour lui porter secours, celle-ci gisait, rigide, les yeux révulsés. Il vérifia son pouls et secoua la tête

-« Elle est morte » annonça t-il

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama Erno. Pete le dévisageait horrifié. John saisit la canette tombée près de la victime, l'odeur le fit grimacer « Cyanure » affirma t-il

-« Mais pourquoi ? » bredouilla Erno

-« D'autant que c'était votre bière » remarqua Reese

-« Comment ça ? »

-« C'est votre canette » insista l'ex agent « Vous la lui avez donné »

-« Il a raison Erno c'est votre marque ! » renchérit Pete

Le chanteur se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, atterré

-« Il faut appeler la police » intima John

-« J'y vais et je vais prévenir Herbert » affirma le cuisinier en se tournant vers la porte

-« Comment va-t-on faire pour le concert privé de ce soir ? » marmonna Erno

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit toujours d'actualité Monsieur » affirma John vaguement irrité par la réflexion

-« Le spectacle continu ! » répliqua aussitôt le musicien d'un air hautain

Pete lança un regard scandalisé à Reese puis préféra quitter la pièce. John pinça les lèvres mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Herbert débarqua deux minutes plus tard balançant entre la panique et la contrariété, ne sachant trop qu'elle attitude adopter. Erno l'apostropha dès son entrée, exigeant le maintien du concert

Le manager s'insurgea, comment remplacer Jenna en si peu de temps ? Pete les observait estomaqué

-« Mais une femme vient juste de mourir ! Elle est même pas froide et ils ne pensent qu'à la remplacer ? Y'a que moi que ça choque ? » Demanda t-il en se tournant vers l'ex agent

-« Non, je vous rassure » lui affirma celui-ci. Même si d'expérience il savait quels sombres travers pouvaient atteindre l'âme humaine. Il veilla à ce que rien ne soit bousculé sur la scène de crime alors que l'échange entre Erno et son manager se faisait tantôt réfléchi tantôt houleux

La police débarqua quinze minutes plus tard. Le légiste fit la même constatation que Reese. L'arrivée de l'inspecteur de police eut le mérite de faire cesser le débat : il imposa d'office l'annulation de la représentation prévue le soir, provoquant les protestations véhémentes d'Erno et de son manager qui choisit aussitôt de se rallier de son côté. Reese entendit le policier se plaindre d'être tombé chez les fous. Il s'isola les laissant faire les relevés d'usage. Il devait avertir son partenaire. Il vérifia sa montre, fit un rapide calcul. Finch devait avoir atterrit à cette heure. Peut être même était-il arrivé à la bibliothèque. Au pire il pourrait laisser un message sur son répondeur. Il enclencha le numéro, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur la mission : ce serait leur premier contact depuis leur rupture et il avait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie et songeant qu'il devait toujours être sur la route, il laissa un bref message lui demandant de le recontacter au plus vite. Il surveilla Erno qui s'était isolé pour passer quelques appels. Il téléphona à quelques une de ses connaissances assez influentes alors qu'Herbert rappelait le Maire, et au bout d'une demi heure ils avaient obtenu que le concert soit maintenu. Le chanteur décida alors de reprendre le programme de sa journée comme si de rien n'était et envoya sur les roses l'inspecteur qui exigeait de l'interroger. Pete regagna la cuisine, dégouté. Herbert partit en coulisse discuter avec les autres membres du groupe.

Comme l'inspecteur s'était imposé et s'efforçait de mener un interrogatoire convenable, John en profita pour rappeler son associé mais il obtint le même résultat. Il renouvela l'appel plusieurs fois sans plus de succès. Il sentit l'inquiétude grandir en lui. Que se passait-il ? Un retard ? Un problème avec le vol ? S'il s'était produit un incident ? Non ! Il ne devait pas penser au pire ! Pourquoi penser tout de suite à un accident, il avait peut être juste un souci de téléphone. Simplement oublié de le rallumer. Quoique que cette explication n'était guère plausible, ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à Finch d'agir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas écouter la petite voix perfide qui lui disait que c'était peut être volontaire, qu'Harold ne voulait plus lui répondre. Et surtout ne pas penser qu'il ne le pouvait plus ! Finch n'était pas du genre à faire une bêtise mais John n'avait pas manqué de s'interroger sur sa capacité à piloter ce matin là dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait en quittant l'hôtel. Il ne pouvait clairement pas être au maximum de sa concentration après leur dernière discussion. Il se reprocha de l'avoir laissé partir, il aurait du le forcer à reprendre un vol régulier ou à repousser son départ. Les remords s'ajoutaient à l'inquiétude

Après deux heures de silence, à bout d'angoisse, John se décida à contacter du renfort

-« Lionel ? »

-« Lui-même » répondit l'inspecteur

-« J'ai besoin de ton aide »

-« Heu qu'est ce qui arrive ? » demanda Fusco alerté par l'angoisse dans la voix de son interlocuteur

-« Je n'arrive pas à joindre Harold. Ca fait deux heures »

-« Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? »

-« Non. Il est rentré. Il a prit son avion et il devrait déjà être arrivé »

-« Y'a peut être un souci ? Un retard ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. J'ai appelé l'aérodrome, ils n'ont pas eu d'incident »

-« Attends, calme toi superman ! Il doit y avoir une explication logique. Un souci avec son téléphone » suggéra Lionel

-« Ca fait deux heures Lionel. Il l'aurait remplacé »

-« Ah ouais et il t'aurait appelé » Il y eu un blanc et Fusco pressentit que John ne lui disait pas tout « Y'a autre chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

-« Non »

-« T'es sur ? » insista Lionel. Il entendit le soupir de son interlocuteur

-« Nous nous sommes disputés » avoua Reese

-« Du coup c'est plus clair ! » répliqua Lionel « Peut être qu'il ne veut pas te répondre alors ? » mais alors qu'il le disait Fusco réalisait l'absurdité de la suggestion _« Il ne va pas abandonner l'enquête »_ songea t-il. « Bon je vais voir à la bibliothèque. A cette heure il devrait y être non ? »

-« Certainement » affirma Reese mal à l'aise

-« Après j'irai à la planque et chez toi on verra »

-« Appelle-moi dès que tu l'auras retrouvé »

-« Ok. T'es stressé là ? » Ricana Fusco

-« C'est pas le moment Lionel » gronda Reese. L'inspecteur l'entendit se faire interpeller « Y'a du nouveau dans ton enquête ? »

-« La chanteuse du groupe a été assassiné »

-« Ah ça devient sérieux » jugea l'inspecteur redevenu professionnel « Bon j'y vais, à plus »

Reese raccrocha et s'efforça de retrouver son calme mais son esprit était tout entier tourné vers son partenaire.


	9. Réflexion

Après la tempête le temps de la réflexion…

.

Debout CoolMhouse : fin de l'hibernation : )

Me voilà avec un ninja qui boude !

Val81 : reste émue tu en oublie les tomates : )

Ah Rochelle tu crois au pouvoir irrésistible des beignets ?

.

Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !

Chalut capitaine garde le cap avec tes moussaillons !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Assis dans le canapé Finch ne bougeait pas, son regard fixant un point imaginaire. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il avait quitté l'hôtel dans un état second. Il se souvenait de l'inquiétude du mécanicien qui avait préparé son avion. L'homme avait essayé de le dissuader de partir mais il voulait rentrer à tout prix, retrouver des lieux familiers où il se sentirait en sécurité. Il avait besoin de repère contre le néant où il lui semblait avoir basculé. Il avait agit machinalement dans chacun de ses gestes et le vol s'était déroulé sans encombre même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Son esprit ne semblait plus capable de lui envoyer d'autres images que celles de leur dernier échange. Il était venu directement de l'aérodrome et depuis il n'avait pas bougé de ce fauteuil sans voir passer les heures. Les ombres lentement avaient envahi le loft sans qu'il les remarque. Des coups frappés contre la porte le tirèrent brusquement de sa torpeur

-« Finch ? Vous êtes là ? Finch ? »

L'informaticien ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il resta silencieux en espérant que les appels cesseraient mais de nouveaux coups retentirent.

-« Finch ? Si vous êtes là ouvrez-moi ! » Insista l'appelant « Fichue porte blindée » entendit-il marmonner plus bas

L'informaticien soupira et se résigna à se lever et à aller ouvrir la porte

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Lionel était sur le point de faire demi tour lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du verrou

-« Ah Finch ! » s'exclama t-il soulagé « Heu… » Ajouta t-il stupéfait en détaillant son vis-à-vis : ses traits tirés, son regard fatigué, une ombre de barbe sur les joues et surtout des vêtements froissés, la posture un peu courbée d'un homme qui porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Fusco en fut perturbé, il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour l'informaticien autrement que tiré à quatre épingles. « Heu… » Répéta t-il « C'est vous Finch ? »

-« Et qui d'autre inspecteur ? » interrogea celui-ci d'une voix enrouée, fronçant les sourcils à cette question incongrue

-« Le Finch que je connais vous ressemble pas ça fait un choc ! »

-« Que voulez vous ? » demanda l'informaticien sans relever

-« Je vous ai cherché partout, à la bibliothèque, à la planque, puis je suis venu ici ! » Enuméra Fusco en entrant dans le loft « On arrivait plus à vous joindre, vous ne répondez pas au téléphone ! On a vraiment cru qu'il vous était arrivé un truc ! »

-« Je vais bien »

-« C'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais dit mais bon » Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce « Ca c'est mal passé votre voyage ? »

-« Comment avez-vous deviné ? » ironisa Finch en regagnant le fauteuil

-« Rien qu'à votre tête Finch ! La vache ! J'aurais jamais cru vous voir si… sans vous vexer Finch » ajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant l'informaticien esquisser un geste de rejet « John a mal pris vos aveux ? »

-« En effet »

-« C'était à prévoir il a mal prit d'être mis de côté. Vous êtes fâchés ? »

Finch lui lança un regard morne mais ne répondit pas

-« Vous pouvez bien me le dire, il est vexé ? Il boude ? »

-« Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse de plus que cela » avoua l'informaticien

-« Je vois. Il est furieux » Il vit son interlocuteur pincer les lèvres

-« Non. Il est blessé »

-« Me dites pas qu'il vous a repoussé ? »

Finch détourna le regard, observant un instant le ciel par la fenêtre

-« Je crains que notre histoire ne soit terminée inspecteur » dit-il finalement

Fusco s'étrangla

-« Quoi ? Vous rigolez ? » S'exclama t-il

-« Il existe une limite à la patience humaine. Je crains d'avoir abusé de celle de John »

-« J'aurais pourtant cru que la sienne était illimitée vous concernant »

-« Alors vous faisiez erreur »

Fusco réfléchit un instant

-« Non c'est pas possible » conclu t-il « A son retour va falloir que vous fassiez une sérieuse remise à zéro »

-«Je pense qu'il n'est plus temps pour cela »

-« Hum. Tant qu'il y a de la vie… »

Finch secoua la tête en signe de dénégation

-« Evidemment si vous partez perdant » marmonna Fusco « Faut arrêter d'être pessimiste comme ça Finch. Vous connaissez le problème alors vous trouverez comme le réparer ! »

-« Ca ne servirait à rien inspecteur c'est trop tard »

-« C'est jamais trop tard pour changer » grogna Lionel têtu

-« Vous ne comprenez pas : même si je faisais un effort il ne me croirait plus »

-« Alors il faudra lui prouver le contraire ! Ca se fera pas en deux jours mais bon. Et vos examens c'est quand ? »

-« La semaine prochaine » éluda Finch

-« Si vous avez besoin d'aide »

-« Merci, mais je peux… »

-« Me débrouiller tout seul » compléta Fusco en l'interrompant

-« Heu oui… »

-« Je comprends pourquoi John est vexé si vous lui répondez ça chaque fois »

-« Pas chaque fois ! »

-« Mouais. C'est pas ce qu'on attends de son conjoint de toute façon »

Finch soupira

-« C'est plus fort que moi »

-« C'est bien ça le pire : vous faites ça par réflexe. Faut que vous acceptiez qu'il veille sur vous comme vous veillez sur lui ! Vous faite quoi quand il vous envoi bouler ? »

-« Je tente de le convaincre »

-« Et il finit par se laisser faire. La différence c'est que vous campez sur votre position qui n'est pas la bonne mais vous y tenez. C'est ça qu'il faut changer. Quand même depuis le temps ! »

Finch ne répondit pas et Lionel se dit que la partie serait rude

-« Bon en attendant faut vous secouer ! Vous avez vu votre tête ?

L'informaticien haussa les épaules

-« Et vous avez pensé à la mission ? »

-« Il y a eu un problème ? » questionna Finch aussitôt inquiet

-« Plutôt oui ! Une femme est morte »

L'informaticien tressaillit

-« Et John ? » Interrogea t-il spontanément

-« Il va bien sauf qu'il est mort d'inquiétude : ça fait des heures qu'il cherche à vous joindre et pas de réponse ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de votre téléphone ? »

-« Il est dans ma poche mais je l'avais éteint pendant le vol »

-« Et vous l'avez pas rallumé ? Sachant John sur le terrain ? Y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond là »

-« J'étais perturbé » murmura Finch en baissant la tête « Il était vraiment inquiet ? »

-« Evidemment qu'il l'est ! Il vous aime ! « protesta Fusco « Et me dites pas le contraire » ajouta t-il d'un ton sans réplique « Quand je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez ni à la bibliothèque ni à la planque il était prêt à laisser le client en plan. Faut que je le prévienne que je vous ai retrouvé d'ailleurs où l'autre va y laisser sa peau faute de garde du corps ! »

-« Mais qui est la victime ? »

-« Vous n'avez qu'à appeler votre agent et il vous renseignera » rétorqua l'inspecteur « Je vous ramène quelque part ? »

-« Non. Je vais rester un peu ici. J'étais venu reprendre quelques affaires »

-« Mais laissez les où elles sont vos affaires ! » s'énerva Lionel « Sinon vous n'allez pas arrêter de les déménager pour rien ! » Finch le fixa perturbé de son énervement « C'est pas fini Finch et vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous rentrer ça dans le crane ! Allez, je vais appeler superman » il hésita puis demanda « Et le chien ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez fait ? »

-« Je l'ai fait garder »

-« C'est déjà ça » approuva Lionel « Bon en cas de besoin vous savez où me trouver. Et appelez John ! Il a besoin de votre assistance ! »

L'inspecteur quitta le loft passablement agacé

-« Ah les têtes de mules ! » grogna t-il « Au lieu de s'expliquer franchement. Les cachotteries voilà où ça mène ! » Il saisit son téléphone et rappela l'ex agent qui décrocha aussitôt

-« Lionel ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? »

-« Ouais. Chez toi » Il entendit le soupir de soulagement de son correspondant « Dis donc ! Tu m'avais dit que vous vous étiez disputé pas séparé ! » Attaqua t-il

-« Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde Lionel » répondit Reese sur la défensive

-« Ben voyons ! Ca c'est un peu fort ! » Râla Fusco « Et tu dis qu'il est secret ! »

-« C'est différent. C'est mon compagnon alors il ne devrait pas. Et toi … »

-« Sérieux John ! » l'interrompit Lionel « Tu sais que je suis au courant pour vous deux et même plus que cela : je vous ai aidé ! »

-« Je ne l'oublie pas. Tu me sembles même très au courant » remarqua John qui avait réfléchi à leur dernière conversation « D'ailleurs comment savais tu que Finch était venu me rejoindre ? »

-« Parce que c'est moi qui lui avait conseillé de le faire » rétorqua spontanément l'inspecteur

-« Toi ? »

-« Ouais ! J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que s'il te cachait des choses tu le prendrais mal et apparemment j'avais pas tort ! »

-« Parce que tu étais au courant ? » hoqueta l'ex agent « Tu savais pour ses examens ? »

Fusco compris qu'il en avait trop dit et qu'il était mal engagé. Il s'efforça de calmer le jeu :

-« Non » répondit-il « Enfin pas avant de lui rendre visite et de le forcer à m'avouer ce qui le perturbait tellement. Et ça n'a pas été facile »

-« Peut être mais il te l'a dit ! »

-« Parce que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix ! » affirma Fusco « Mais toi la moindre des choses c'était de m'avertir que je sois prévenu que j'allais trouver Harold dans un sale état ! » contre attaqua t-il

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Que je me suis demandé si c'était lui »

-« N'exagère pas Lionel ! » protesta Reese

-« Tu crois que je pourrais ? »

L'ex agent hésita

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela lui passera »

-« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

-« Il est en colère mais il finira par se calmer »

-« En colère ? Tu te plantes complètement mon pote ! C'est pas de la colère que j'ai vu là c'est de la détresse ! Tu lui en veux tant que ça ? »

-« Non Lionel, pas "tant que ça" mais j'ai réfléchi et je voudrais un peu de tranquillité. Je voudrais juste être à l'abri pour une fois »

-« A l'abri de quoi ? »

-« Les blessures physiques, c'est mon boulot Lionel, j'assume. Mais moralement j'aimerais trouver un peu d'apaisement. Je pensais que ce serait le cas avec Finch mais chaque fois ça recommence et je suis fatigué »

-« Ouais je comprends, t'as pas tort, mais tu ne pourras pas vivre sans lui »

-« Qui a dit que je serais sans lui ? Nous sommes associés, je reste son agent et j'espère son ami. C'est ainsi que les choses auraient du rester depuis le début »

-« Tu divagues ! Y'a bien plus entre vous tu le sais » grogna Fusco

-« Peut être, pourtant ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il évoque ses problèmes ! » riposta Reese

Fusco pinça les lèvres

-« Il a fait une connerie mais tu ne vas pas le laisser tomber comme ça ! »

-« Comment veux tu que je lui fasse de nouveau confiance ? »

-« Avec ce que j'ai vu je suis sur qu'il a compris la leçon» marmonna Lionel « Tu ne peux pas tout arrêter pour …une omission ? » tenta t-il

-« Vois ça comme une omission si tu veux pour moi c'est davantage Lionel. Je l'ai interrogé, plusieurs fois, je lui ai donné une chance de me parler et il n'a rien dit, je lui faisais confiance et il m'a trahi »

-« Tu sais bien que la communication c'est pas son fort ! »

-« Ce n'est pas le mien non plus pourtant je ne lui cache rien de ce qui est important »

Lionel soupira devant cette constatation impossible à nier

-« N'empêche. Tu ne pourras pas vivre séparé de lui » s'entêta t-il

-« Non. Mais je pourrais vivre en mettant notre histoire de côté. J'aurais juste besoin de rester à proximité »

-« Tu tiendras pas »

-« Nous verrons Lionel. Merci d'avoir cherché. Il faut que j'y retourne »

-« De rien. A plus tête de mule » répliqua Fusco. Il raccrocha contrarié.

Reese pinça les lèvres à l'appellation. Oui il était têtu c'est vrai mais cette fois au moins cela devrait l'aider à tenir ses résolutions.

Fusco réfléchit un instant. Il comprenait que John soit blessé de l'attitude de son partenaire c'était inévitable. Mais il n'admettait pas qu'une histoire comme celle qui les unissait se termine ainsi. Finch était le seul à savoir apaiser les vieux démons de Reese. Et Reese était le seul qui sache briser les barrières de Finch. Chacun était l'équilibre de l'autre. Il se demanda comment réparer les dégâts. A défaut de savoir comment s'y prendre, il décida de les surveiller. Quoiqu'il en soit il n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire !

.

Dix minutes plus tard, John s'efforçait de se reconcentrer sur la mission lorsque son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Son cœur battit plus vite en voyant le nom sur l'écran. Il prit une profonde inspiration et décrocha :

-« Finch ? »

-« Je… » Commença l'informaticien d'un voix mal assurée « L'inspecteur Fusco vient de m'avertir »

Reese remarqua son trouble, la tension dans sa voix comme de la crainte, une certaine fragilité. Touché malgré lui, il baissa le ton

-« Vous n'aviez pas votre téléphone ? »

-« J'avais oublié de le rallumer » murmura l'informaticien. Il attendit une remarque du genre "ça ne vous ressemble pas" ou un reproche mais Reese déclara seulement :

-« Jenna est morte »

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Reese relata le peu qu'il savait

-« En tous cas c'est Erno qui était visé : elle a bu sa bière et là-dessus il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur ils buvaient chacun une marque différente »

-« Donc elle serait une victime collatérale ? »

-« C'est ce que je pense »

-« Mais comment a-t-on drogué la bière ? »

-« Le légiste a découvert une minuscule perforation dans la capsule prouvant une injection »

-« Si le coupable emploi des méthodes aussi subtiles il sera compliqué de le déjouer »

-« Je sais, à moins de jouer les gouteurs pour tout ce qui lui sera servi »

-« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux M Reese ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Pete veille jalousement sur les plats destinés à Erno. Je doute qu'il laisse quelqu'un s'en approcher après cela » remarqua l'ex agent en éludant sa protestation

-« M Wastersen est donc bien la cible. Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, la tournée va être annulée ? »

Reese soupira

-« En vérité il refuse d'arrêter. Jenna n'était morte que depuis quelques minutes qu'il cherchait déjà sa remplaçante »

-« Ce n'est pas possible ! » protesta Finch

-« Et pourtant c'est vrai »

-« C'est odieux » murmura l'informaticien

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est le milieu qui veut ça. Erno est un homme dur, froid et apparemment sans état d'âme et visiblement cela lui vaut un ennemi déterminé. Il faut le trouver mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de piste » résuma l'ex agent

-« J'avais déjà exploré de nombreuses pistes, j'avoue que je ne sais plus trop où diriger mes recherches » Finch saisit son ordinateur portable et le posa sur la table devant lui

-« Quelque chose nous a échappé »

-« Je vais tout reprendre de zéro » affirma Finch. Reese l'entendit pianoter avec décision

-« A cette heure vous devriez plutôt rentrer prendre un peu de repos » contra Reese « Vous ferez cela demain. De toute façon la menace ne va pas se manifester à nouveau dans les prochaines heures, ce serait trop rapide »

-« Vous avez sans doute raison M Reese mais j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit »

-« Finch vous savez ce qui se produira si vous vous endormez devant votre ordinateur ? Soyez raisonnable » laissa échapper l'ex agent. Il n'aurait pas du bien sur, mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'inquiétude précédemment ressenti lui avait rappelé cette fragilité que son partenaire dissimulait si bien au quotidien mais que lui connaissait par coeur

-« Je sais surtout que vous ne serez pas là pour me soulager lorsque cela m'arrivera à l'avenir » répliqua Finch, amer

Reese pinça les lèvres

-« Je vous ai dit que je serais toujours là pour vous Finch »

-« Pas comme je le voudrais ! »

-« Je suis désolé » soupira John

-« Non. Si vous l'étiez vraiment vous m'accorderiez une autre chance » affirma l'informaticien décidé à ne pas laisser passer l'occasion et à suivre l'avis de Fusco

-« Harold… » Répondit Reese, nerveux « Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois mais au final c'est le même problème qui revient à chaque fois »

-« Ce n'est pas si facile » murmura Finch

-« Vraiment ? N'oubliez pas que j'ai fait des efforts moi aussi Harold. Même s'il m'en coûte, j'ai essayé de ne pas être trop envahissant pour ne pas voir se reproduire l'incident que nous avions connu à la clinique d'Hamilton. J'essaye de modérer ma jalousie aussi pour ne pas revivre des heures de tortures comme celles vécues après notre dispute au cabaret. Chaque jour je me suis efforcé de respecter votre besoin de discrétion»

-« Je sais » murmura Finch « J'en suis conscient »

-« Et c'est aussi pourquoi je sais que si vous l'aviez vraiment voulu vous auriez pu surmonter vos réticences comme j'ai surmonté les miennes ! »

-« Vous êtes plus fort que moi » murmura l'informaticien

-« Vous savez bien que non Finch. C'est juste une question de motivation. J'ai apprécié chacun de vos efforts à leur juste valeur, chacune de vos démonstrations et je vous l'ai montré pour vous encourager mais ça n'a pas suffit et ce ne sera jamais suffisant. Parce que vous n'avez jamais totalement renoncé à vos défenses et que vous ne le ferez jamais. Pour personne » affirma Reese « Je ne vous en veux pas, je l'accepte, mais je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Encore plus maintenant, je suis désolé »

-« Pourquoi encore plus maintenant ? » interrogea Finch

-« Après ce que vous m'avez dit. Ne m'avez-vous pas avoué votre intention de me quitter si vous aviez des nouvelles alarmantes ? »

-« Je ne l'aurais pas fait » protesta l'informaticien

-« Vraiment ? » insista John pas convaincu

Finch soupira

-« John, vous rendez vous compte de ce que cela implique ? Voulez vous vraiment vivre avec quelqu'un qui… qui… » Il chercha ses mots

-« Oui » l'interrompit Reese « Oui je le voulais et vous n'auriez jamais été un poids pour moi. L'amour n'est pas une charge Harold ! »

L'informaticien ne trouva rien à redire, suffoqué par sa tirade, son ton ferme et assuré

-« Nous ferions mieux d'en rester là Finch. Je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions davantage » affirma Reese. Il attendit mais devant le silence de son partenaire il reprit la parole :

-« Allez vous reposer » répéta t-il plus doucement « S'il vous plait »

-« D'accord » murmura Finch d'une voix étranglée

-« A demain ? » insista Reese

-« Oui. A demain John »

Finch entendit la tonalité indiquant que son associé avait raccroché. Il resta immobile de longues secondes puis il cacha son visage dans ses mains et laissa éclater sa peine et ses regrets

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain Reese reprit sa surveillance, plus vigilant que jamais. L'ambiance était détestable et il redoutait que cela ne donne des idées à un potentiel agresseur.

Après le concert une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté entre les membres du groupe. Tony vivait mal d'avoir assuré un tour de chant quelques heures seulement après la mort de Jenna. Il reprocha son insensibilité à Erno qui lui répondit d'un ton particulièrement méprisant. Samy, lui, ne semblait pas gêné par la situation, ce qui le rendait furieux c'est qu'Erno n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait fait pour le persuader d'assurer le spectacle. En effet, le chanteur lui avait promis que l'intérim serait assuré en première partie par Sandra, première choriste du groupe, et pour la seconde partie, la plus longue, par Kate, sa femme. Hors Sandra avait finalement assuré la totalité du tour de chant et Samy avait très mal prit l'éviction de sa femme accusant Erno de favoriser sa présumée petite amie. Celle-ci avait protesté, arguant qu'elle méritait la place par son talent. Le manager avait tenté de s'interposer, mais avec son intervention surgirent d'autres griefs. Samy l'accusa de laxisme : n'aurait-il pas du décider qui chanterait et faire respecter le plan ? Tony lui reprocha de favoriser Erno puisque jamais il ne lui imposait d'assister aux séances photos et autres interview d'après concert. Le chanteur avait alors ricané en précisant qu'il était "Chanteur, pas bête de foire". L'appellation avait jeté un froid sur le groupe avant de rendre ses membres encore plus vindicatifs. A ce rythme le groupe risquait d'imploser sous peu. Finalement Herbert avait fait intervenir les gardes du corps pour reconduire chaque membres du groupe jusqu'à sa chambre respective. L'accrochage s'étant produit juste à la fin du concert, la soirée avait été écourté au grand dam de ses commanditaires. Les trois journalistes conviés avaient été éconduit et les jeunes invités priés de rentrer chez eux, ce qui évidemment avait fait très mauvaise impression.

Reese passa la main sur son visage, essayant de se réveiller. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'heure de repos et encore moins de sommeil, bien trop tourmenté pour dormir. Heureusement son entrainement l'aidait à tenir le choc physiquement. Moralement c'était plus compliqué mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse. Il consultât sa montre : dix heures. Finch devait être à la bibliothèque normalement. Du moins il l'espérait. Son téléphone vibra.

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Salut superman »

-« Alors ? » interrogea John

-« Il vient d'arriver à la bibliothèque » Fusco capta le soupir de son interlocuteur « Dis donc tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux de l'appeler et de vérifier toi-même ? Je suis pas baby sitter ! »

-« Ne te fais pas plus méchant que tu n'est Lionel »

L'inspecteur grogna

-« Sérieux ! Va falloir vous expliquer au retour ! Et trouver un arrangement »

-« Nous sommes toujours associés. Cela suffira »

-« A d'autre ! Tu m'as quand même appelé ce matin !»

-« Pour surveiller mon patron »

-« Bien sur et… »

-« Lionel, merci de m'avoir renseigné. Maintenant tu peux retourner au travail » trancha Reese

-« Monsieur n'a pas envie d'entendre un sermon ? » ricana Fusco « Ok ! Mais c'est partie remise, je ne te lâcherais pas ! A plus ! »Lança t-il avant de raccrocher. S'il croyait se débarrasser si facilement de lui il se trompait lourdement se promit t-il

Reese soupira. Le matin il n'avait pu s'empêcher de téléphoner à Lionel pour lui demander de vérifier que Finch allait bien. Vu son état d'esprit de la veille et leur dernière conversation assez houleuse, il ne voulait pas lui demander lui-même, craignant sa réaction. Mais il regrettait un peu sa démarche à cause de l'entêtement de leur complice. Au retour Fusco allait certainement le harceler

.

Finch achevait la vérification de son système. A nouveau une anomalie était apparue lorsqu'il l'avait allumé et il avait été contraint de repousser ses projets. Il se tourna vers Bear qu'il était allé récupérer la veille en rentrant, ayant besoin d'une présence près de lui.

-« Tout est de nouveau en ordre » affirma t-il « Nous pourrions aller au parc avant que je ne reprenne mes recherches ? »

Le malinois ne bougea pas, restant installé dans son panier, la tête posée sur ses pattes, l'air morose. Finch se leva et prit sa laisse

-« Bear ? »

Le chien daigna se lever et s'approcha de son second maître un objet dans la gueule qu'il lui tendit.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Finch perplexe « Hum. Je vois » Il soupira « Il est en mission Bear, il reviendra bientôt » affirma t-il en reposant le gant de cuir sur le bureau. Bear lui lécha la main et Finch eut l'impression qu'il l'observait avec compassion. La nuit précédente il l'avait suivi comme son ombre « Tu sens qu'il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ? Tu es bien trop intelligent pour ne pas deviner. Tu es bien comme ton maître »

 _« Lequel ? Il en a deux »_ Se rappela t-il soudain et le souvenir des circonstances dans lesquelles John avait prononcé ses mots le frappa. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis se repris. Il s'apprêtait à attacher la laisse lorsque son portable vibra. Son cœur accéléra en voyant affiché le nom de son agent sur l'écran

-« Oui ? »

-« Bonjour Finch » Il perçu une hésitation dans sa voix

-« Bonjour M Reese. Tout va bien ? » Ajouta t-il incertain

-« Il n'y a pas eu d'autre tentative hier mais la soirée fut tout de même assez agitée » L'informaticien nota son ton professionnel, direct. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé de ses nouvelles…

-« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-il en s'efforçant de masquer sa déception

-« Une dispute qui a failli dégénérée en bagarre générale, la petite fête du Maire n'a pas été une réussite. Je crois que ce groupe n'en a plus pour longtemps » Reese lui relata les échanges. Pendant ce temps, réinstallé devant son ordinateur, Finch consultait les articles du jour

-« Hum, la presse de ce matin n'est pas tendre. Déjà que d'ordinaire les journalistes, régulièrement privés de conférence, n'apprécient pas ce manque de communication, surtout après les derniers événements. Cette fois les trois journalistes invités par le Juge se montrent particulièrement vindicatifs. Et ils n'ont pas apprécié le concert non plus apparemment »

-« Ce n'était pas leur meilleure prestation »

-« Si encore ils l'avaient dédié à Jenna, cela aurait pu jouer en leur faveur mais ils ne l'ont même pas évoqué et cela leur est amèrement reproché. D'ailleurs la majorité estime que cette soirée aurait du être annulé par respect »

-« Je pense que les jeunes qui étaient invités à la soirée ne vont pas avoir meilleure opinion »

-« Non je le confirme » approuva Finch qui consultait les réseaux sociaux « Et s'agissant d'un public jeune les propos sont assez virulents »

-« Les relations sont très mauvaises entre les membres et cela ne date pas d'hier mais la mort de Jenna sert de déclencheur pour étaler toute les rancunes »

-« Pensez vous que l'un des membres puisse en vouloir aux autres au point de vouloir les éliminer ? »

-« Possible » émit Reese

-« Mais dans ce cas nous devrions avoir reçu quatre numéros et pas seulement celui de M Wastersen»

-« Ou alors il est la menace ? »

-« Et c'est lui qui aurait empoisonné la canette ? » demanda l'informaticien

-« Pourquoi pas ? Il était seul avec elle, il pouvait s'arranger pour la lui faire boire »

-« Il est étrange que la machine ne nous ai pas envoyé le numéro de Miss Jensen si le crime était prémédité »

-« Justement. Il a peut être saisit une opportunité » suggéra Reese

-« Mais quel serait le mobile ? Avez-vous remarqué une mésentente entre eux ?»

-« Pas spécialement. Les relations étaient froides mais Erno agit ainsi avec tout le monde »

-« Je ne suis pas sur que la séparation du groupe soit une bonne chose pour M Wastersen » estima l'informaticien

-« Peut être y a-t-il autre chose que nous ignorons à ce sujet ? Jenna voulait quitter le groupe. Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre avait émit cette idée ? »

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé en ce sens M Reese »

-« Donc ce n'est pas la bonne piste. Bon. Je vais continuer l'enquête, il doit bien exister une raison pour que ce type soit notre numéro »

 _« Notre numéro »_ se répéta Finch Au moins leur restait-il un lien solide avec leur travail

-« Nous reprenons la route dans trois heures »

-« Je ne sais pas comment on peut vivre ainsi » remarqua l'informaticien

-« C'est assez spécial » concéda l'ex agent

-« Cela doit convenir à votre besoin d'action » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'informaticien

-« Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme cela que j'envisage l'action Finch » John perçu un léger gémissement « C'est Bear ? » demanda t-il

-« Oui. Nous allions sortir lorsque vous avez appelé »

-« Oh désolé » murmura John

-« Vous lui manquez »

-« J'espère que la mission ne sera plus très longue »

-« Moi aussi » murmura Finch

-« Erno retourne dans sa chambre. Je dois y aller. A plus tard Finch » répondit Reese en ignorant la remarque

-« A plus tard » répéta machinalement l'informaticien pas dupe de la manœuvre. Il reprit la laisse « Bien allons y Bear cela nous fera du bien » Le malinois s'approcha docilement. Il attendit que son maître enfile son manteau puis il l'entraina pour sa promenade, comme d'habitude, mais bien moins sereinement qu'à l'ordinaire.


	10. Découverte

_La suite pour les deux camps : )_

 _(Oui cette fois c'est vraiment un chapitre ! )_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux irremplaçables mousquetaires :_

 _Vous êtes la meilleure motivation de ma plume !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

A 11H30 Herbert se présenta chez son chanteur. Celui-ci se montra agressif dès l'entrée : était-ce une nouvelle manie chez lui de le déranger pendant son "heure créative" ? Qu'il ne vienne pas ensuite se plaindre de son manque de production ! Et surtout il ne voulait pas entendre parler de la dispute qui avait éclatée quelques heures plus tôt s'estimant exempt de tout reproche. Herbert se décida tout de même à entrer et Reese songea qu'il allait devoir se montrer diplomate. Il enclencha son portable pour écouter la conversation

-« Erno, pourquoi ne veux tu pas écrire une chanson pour Jenna ? C'était ton amie non ? »

Le chanteur ne répondit pas

-« En tout cas elle était ta partenaire depuis des années, ça compte non ? »

L'autre ne répondit toujours pas, le manager s'énerva

-« Enfin, me dit pas que tu es encore à ressasser cette vieille histoire avec Mickaël ? Depuis le temps ! »

Erno daigna enfin faire un commentaire :

-« C'est de l'histoire ancienne »

-« Alors quoi ? Les fans adorent les chansons hommage. Ca ferait un super coup de pub ! »

Reese pinça les lèvres devant la façon dont le manager voyait les choses

-« Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire pour elle et je ne peux pas me forcer. On ne force pas l'inspiration » répliqua Erno avec emphase

-« Franchement ! Ce que tu nous fais perdre ! Je vais appeler Ted il a des idées lui ! » Râla Herbert

-« J'ai des idées ! » protesta le chanteur « J'ai presque terminé une nouvelle chanson »

-« Ah ouais ? Enfin ! Il serait temps de sortir un truc valable »

-« Notre dernier album marche bien »

-« Tu rigoles ? Il a à peine rempli les objectifs les plus bas ! Et les fans se plaignent, ils font sans cesse remarquer ton manque de participation ! »

-« Je ne suis pas une machine ! » cria Erno. Reese perçu un bruit de verre brisé

-« C'est bon calme toi ! » tempéra Grawson d'une voix nerveuse

-« Alors cesse tes provocations et laisse moi travailler ! »

-« Erno… »

-« Je suis entouré d'incapable qui ne me comprennent pas ! Comment puis-je créer dans ces conditions ? » Continua le chanteur d'un ton furieux « C'est cela le véritable problème ! Mon talent ne peut s'adapter à leur médiocrité »

-«C'est bon Erno, on va trouver une solution, on s'en sortira toujours » tempéra Grawson et Reese percevait une sorte de crainte dans sa voix « Au moins tu en as une nouvelle ! Ca va s'arranger !» Il y eu un grognement puis le manager ajouta précipitamment : « je te laisse tranquille, repose toi, je repasserais tout à l'heure »

L'ex agent le vit quitter la loge rapidement comme soulagé. Il fit quelques pas puis il sortit son portable de sa poche, sans doute pour passer le coup de fil qu'il avait évoqué. John réfléchit. Il avait besoin de savoir qui était ce Mickaël qu'il avait cité. Et donc de rappeler son associé. Il préféra surveiller le déjeuner et le rappela en début d'après midi

-« Oui M Reese ? » demanda celui-ci en décrochant

-« Finch… » l'ex agent hésita, que devait-il dire ? « Vous êtes de retour à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Nous venons juste d'arriver. Bear n'était pas très en forme »

-« J'ai entendu une conversation et j'ai besoin d'informations » précisa John

-« Je vous écoute » précisa l'informaticien en prenant place dans son fauteuil

Reese lui rapporta l'échange

-« Pouvez-vous trouver qui est ce Mickaël ? »

-« Cela me dit quelque chose, j'ai déjà vu ce prénom dans les fichiers… » affirma l'informaticien en cherchant dans le dossier « Ah, voilà… C'est peut être Mickaël Delannay ? »

-« Qui était ce ? »

-« C'est l'homme que Miss Jensen devait épouser il y a neuf ans mais qu'elle a abandonné au pied de l'autel. C'était un ami d'enfance de M Wastersen »

-« D'accord. C'est surement lui et il a gardé rancune à Jenna d'avoir abandonné son ami. Après dix ans il a la rancœur tenace » jugea Reese « Vous savez ce qu'il est devenu ? »

-« Je cherche » murmura Finch. John l'entendit frapper les touches avec régularité. Il aimait ce son rassurant. Il se laissa tenter :

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous allez bien ? » demanda l'ex agent, posant la question qu'il n'avait pas osé le matin

-« Aussi bien que possible » répondit sobrement l'informaticien

-« Vous êtes rentré hier soir ? »

-« Oui »

-« Vous vous êtes reposé alors ? » insista John

-« Autant que possible » répliqua l'informaticien d'un ton ironique. Reese se mordit les lèvres, cherchant quoi ajouter, mais son associé repris la parole :

-« J'ai retrouvé l'ex petit ami de Miss Jensen mais il ne nous apprendra rien, il est décédé depuis neuf ans »

-« La cause ? »

-« Une overdose »

-« Le fiancé de Jenna était toxicomane ? »

-« Si j'en crois les rapports, il avait rencontré quelques problèmes au lycée. Il avait suivi sa première cure de désintoxication à 16 ans puis une seconde à 18. Ensuite il semble retrouver une vie plus saine, il s'était mis au sport, il pratiquait l'aviron. Et on peut supposer qu'il avait réellement décroché car à 21 ans il a gagné une compétition régionale d'amateurs dans cette discipline »

-« Et en compétition la drogue aurait été détecté »

-« Tout laisse à penser qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il avait trouvé du travail dans un magasin de prêt à porter masculin mais lorsque M Wastersen a commencé à être connu il l'a engagé comme accessoiriste et M Delannay l'a suivi sur les tournées »

-« C'est peut être ça qui l'a fait replongé ? Le milieu ? »

-« Je ne trouve rien qui l'indique. Si c'était le cas cela devait être discret. Je trouve quelques articles sur sa relation avec Miss Jensen. Il est facile de savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés. La presse annonce une relation entre eux peu de temps après que M Delannay ai été embauché. Elle est évoqué pendant environ un an, c'était assez chaotique d'ailleurs si j'en juge par les résumés, la presse en a beaucoup profité. Puis ils ont annoncé leur mariage mais quatre jours avant la cérémonie Miss Jensen s'est enfuit avec une amie en Floride. Amie dont il deviendra vite évident qu'elle était bien davantage. Le groupe a failli imploser toutefois Jenna avait un contrat très strict, elle a été contrainte de revenir au bout de 15 jours et ils ont repris la tournée »

-« Et Mickaël ? »

-« Il a tout quitté dès le lendemain du départ de sa fiancée. Apparemment pour retourner dans sa famille mais trois semaines plus tard on le retrouve mort »

-« De là à penser que c'est la trahison de Jenna qui l'a fait replonger »

-« Je suppose que les circonstances on dut être trop dures à supporter à quatre jours… »

-« Ce n'est jamais simple de toute façon » murmura Reese « Mais mieux vaut être franc que fuir à quatre jours de la cérémonie »

-« Sans doute. Ce n'est pas moins douloureux » ajouta Finch « L'honnêteté n'est pas une consolation » marmonna t-il

-« Non. Mais elle peut éviter… quelques erreurs »

-« Je me fie à votre jugement M Reese » grinça ce dernier, captant le sous entendu

-« J'ai autre chose à vous demander » affirma l'ex agent pour changer de sujet et éviter que la conversation ne dégénère « Est-ce que c'est Erno qui compose toute les chansons du groupe ? »

-« Il est auteur et interprète » confirma l'informaticien « Mais j'ignore s'il est le seul. Je vérifie »

John l'écouta travailler, la tension entre eux était latente et il retint un soupir. Il se demanda se qui se passerait lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau face à face à la fin de la mission.

-« J'ai trouvé » annonça Finch

-« Quel résultat ? »

-« Le groupe a sortit six albums en 11 ans ce qui est un rythme assez honorable. Pour le premier, celui qui les a fait connaître, M Wastersen a écrit l'ensemble des chansons. Idem pour le second qui les a confirmé, cet album comprenant leur premier grand succès. Sur le troisième il a composé neuf des douze chansons. Ensuite il n'est l'auteur que de la moitié des titres des quatrième et cinquième opus. En revanche pour le sixième le groupe amorce un changement important et M Wastersen n'a écrit que deux des treize chansons. Il semble que les fans n'aient pas beaucoup apprécié ce fait. La critique a éreinté l'album et le succès de la tournée s'en ressent. Récemment le groupe a annoncé que le prochain album marquerait un retour aux sources précisant que M Wastersen serait l'auteur de dix des treize chansons prévues pour ce septième opus. Seulement l'annonce date de plus de 18 mois et la date de sortie de l'album et sans cesse retardée »

-« Bizarre. Mais cela explique la mauvaise humeur d'Herbert »

-« Est-ce que M Wastersen manquerait d'imagination ? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à écrire sur une journée. Je m'imaginais qu'un compositeur se consacrait bien plus à ses textes. Ou alors il est doué et compose rapidement ? »

-« Mais dans ce cas ne devrait-il pas être plus prolifique ? » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Possible. Ou s'il ne présente rien c'est qu'il n'est pas satisfait du résultat ? »

-« Difficile à dire » jugea Finch

-« En tous cas la situation crée des tensions entre Erno et son manager en plus des dissensions qui existent dans le groupe et j'ai pu constaté qu'Erno, en plus d'être ombrageux et imbu de lui-même, peut aussi se montrer violent. Je n'ai pas assisté à la confrontation mais aux bruit entendus et à l'attitude de Grawson il est évident que notre numéro est assez brutal lorsqu'on le contrarie »

-« Oh » murmura Finch que ces affirmations ne rassuraient pas. Reese le devina mais ne releva pas

-« Bon. Il va bientôt commencer sa séance de sport, je dois y retourner » ajouta t-il

-« Soyez prudent » répondit spontanément l'informaticien

-« A plus tard Finch »

Ce dernier raccrocha et fixa un instant son portable « Ce sera notre lien pendant quelques jours ne le perdez pas » lui avait dit John avant de partir. Personne n'aurait pu dire alors que ce téléphone risquait de devenir leur seul lien bien plus que quelques jours. Mais comment pourrait-il supporter cela ? Reese l'avait trop changé, il ne pourrait jamais redevenir le reclus qu'il était lorsqu'il l'avait engagé, ce qui aurait pourtant été la meilleures des solutions. D'ailleurs s'il était resté cet homme là il ne souffrirait pas autant en ce moment même. Il sentit qu'on le bousculait, puis une langue chaude et humide lécha sa main.

-« Je sais Bear. Toi aussi il te manque » murmura t-il en le caressant « Mais toi tu vas le retrouver et il t'aimera toujours autant » Le malinois continua de se frotter à lui comme pour le consoler.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch avait continué les recherches, s'accordant juste une pause d'une heure pour sortir Bear qui le surveillait, puis il avait repris son poste, désireux de garder l'esprit occupé. Il observait la page devant lui, lisant les titres des chansons. Cela ne lui disait rien, ce n'était vraiment pas son univers. Il pirata le compte de Wastersen à la société des auteurs, lut la liste de ses compositions. Il avait composé des chansons pour trois autres groupes au début de sa carrière mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré le succès avec sa propre formation il n'avait plus écrit que pour lui-même. Finch remarqua un compte rattaché, il cliqua pour vérifier.

-« Claude Jaden » murmura t-il. Il fronça les sourcils « Qui est ce ? » Il consultât le compte qui recensait dix neuf chansons. Après quelques recoupement il remarqua que certaines figurait sur les premiers albums du groupe _« Erno a donc un pseudonyme ? »_ se demanda t-il _« Mais il l'utilisait seulement à ses débuts. Maintenant il écrit uniquement sous son propre nom »_ Constata t-il « Claude Jaden » répéta t-il. Quelque chose le perturbait mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi. Et ce nom "Jaden" où l'avait-il déjà lu ? Il rouvrit le dossier, chacune des pages consultées précédemment, et trouva alors la réponse qu'il cherchait.

.

Reese sentit vibrer son téléphone. Par chance il avait glissé un instant la main dans sa poche pour la réchauffer, sans cela il ne l'aurait certainement pas entendu parmi les bruits du concert et de la foule. Il se sentit instantanément inquiet en voyant le nom de son associé affiché sur l'écran. Il activa son oreillette.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'ai du nouveau M Reese »

-« Où êtes-vous ? »

-« Où ? » répéta l'informaticien « Et bien à la bibliothèque »

-« A cette heure ? » demanda l'ex agent

Finch baissa les yeux vers le bas de l'écran et vit alors qu'il était 0H32

-« Oh ! » s'étonna t-il « Je n'avais pas remarqué » murmura t-il

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda Reese qui n'avait pas entendu

-« Oui. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il était si tard »

-« Vous devriez être chez vous » affirma Reese. Finch pinça les lèvres

-« J'étais trop absorbé dans mes recherches mais cela m'a permis de trouver une piste » répondit-il

-« Je vous écoute, enfin j'essaie. Attendez une minute » Reese chercha un endroit où s'isoler sans quitter Erno des yeux « C'est bon. Allez-y »

-« Il y a de quoi devenir sourd » estima l'informaticien

-« Je ne suis pas à côté des enceintes »

-« Je n'ose imaginer ce que ce serait si vous y étiez »

-« Ce serait comme être sur la scène d'un opéra… » Répliqua spontanément l'ex agent. Il s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant ses paroles qu'il regretta aussitôt. Elles étaient quelque peu déplacées. Mais il aimait tellement le taquiner que cela lui venait sans réfléchir. De toute évidence il allait devoir perdre certaines habitudes !

-« Vous vous trompez M Reese mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous démontrer votre erreur » répondit Finch et John perçu l'amertume dans sa voix

-« Et bien, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda t-il pour changer de sujet

L'informaticien se reconcentra

-« J'ai piraté le compte de M Wastersen à la société des auteurs et j'ai découvert qu'il comporte deux inscriptions »

-« Ce qui veut dire ? »

-« Qu'il écrit sous deux noms différents. Le sien et un pseudonyme »

-« C'est fréquent ça non ? »

-« Cela arrive en effet. J'ai tout de même examiné les listes. Les titres inscrits sous son pseudonyme sont des œuvres de jeunesse, du début de sa carrière. Ensuite il écrit sous son véritable nom et de moins en moins au fil du temps. Toutefois son nom d'emprunt m'a interpellé : Claude Jaden »

-« A-t-il une signification particulière ? »

-« Oui. J'avais déjà vu ces prénoms dans les dossiers. Claude est une mère, Jaden une grand-mère »

-« Il a réuni les prénoms de sa mère et de sa grand mère pour créer son pseudo ? »

-« Pas exactement. Car ce ne sont pas les siennes mais celles de Mickaël Delannay. Claude Delannay et Jaden Marsden, les deux femmes qui l'avaient élevé puisque Mickaël avait perdu son père très jeune »

-« Mais pourquoi Erno a-t-il composé son pseudo avec des prénoms prit dans la famille de son meilleur ami ? Pour lui rendre hommage ? »

-« M Delannay n'était pas mort à la création du pseudonyme M Reese »

-« C'est étrange ! »

-« Aussi ai-je continué à creuser. Et J'ai découvert un blog ancien, désormais inutilisé, mais sur le net rien ne s'efface jamais totalement »

-« Que contenait-il ? Des chansons ? »

-« Une demi douzaine mais c'était plutôt une sorte de recueil de poésie. Il y a de nombreux textes que l'auteur avait commencé à écrire à l'âge de 12 ans et après de nombreuses comparaisons je peux vous affirmer que cet auteur était Mickaël Delannay. C'était son blog et ses écrits »

-« Alors si nous suivons ce raisonnement, le pseudo du site des auteurs c'était le sien et donc on peut supposer que les textes… »

-« Sont également de lui. D'ailleurs il y a des ressemblances flagrantes dans le style de tous ces écrits »

-« Mais pourquoi Mickaël n'a-t-il pas ouvert un compte indépendant ? Ou vous pensez que Erno se l'ai approprié ? »

-« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Et dans ces conditions, qui peut dire si les écrits attribués à M Wastersen sont bien de lui ? »

-« Oui c'est vrai » approuva Reese qui réfléchissait

-« Il y a un fait troublant d'ailleurs. Au début M Wastersen a écrit toute les chansons des albums du groupe. Les deux premiers ne sont que de lui. Puis sa participation diminue et cela coïncide avec l'époque du décès de M Delannay »

-« Si c'était Mickaël qui était le véritable auteur des chansons, après sa mort la source s'est tarie » déduit l'ex agent

-« A supposer que M Delannay avait composé de nombreuses chansons en avance, M Wastersen en dispose, mais il ne peut toute les utiliser en même temps puisque le stock ne se renouvellera pas. Donc lorsqu'il prétend écrire, il se contente seulement de piocher dans la réserve mais il doit le faire avec parcimonie »

-« Et c'est pourquoi il répugne à assurer un album entier »

-« C'est aussi ce que je pense»

-« Dans ce cas il est piégé. Les fans exigent un album complet composé de ses chansons. Il va avoir de plus en plus de mal à les satisfaire » jugea John

-« Jusqu'au jour où il n'aura plus aucune chanson en réserve » conclut Finch

-« Cela explique aussi pourquoi il ne veut pas faire de chanson pour Jenna »

-« Il ne peut tout simplement pas » renchérit Finch « Mais Miss Jensen ? Etait-elle impliquée dans cette histoire ? »

-« Elle a été fiancé avec Mickaël. Il lui avait peut être confié la vérité ? »

-« Ou elle l'a découverte et dans ce cas elle a dit à M Wastersen qu'elle était au courant de son secret et dès lors elle devenait gênante »

-« Ce qui signifie qu'Erno ne serait pas la victime mais le criminel. Bon travail Harold » L'informaticien frissonna de l'entendre employer son prénom « Je vais chercher de mon côté un moyen de le confondre »

-« Je crains que ce ne soit plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je doute que M Wastersen ait envie d'avouer cette vérité après avoir tué pour la préserver »

-« Je sais mais je trouverais bien une solution, il faut l'arrêter. Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue tout de même »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Si Jenna était au courant depuis toute ces années, parce que c'est sans doute Mickaël qui lui en avait parlé, donc c'est forcement ancien, pourquoi Erno n'a-t-il agit que maintenant ? »

-« Oui j'y ai pensé moi aussi. Et si Miss Jensen a gardé le secret aussi longtemps pourquoi décider brusquement de tout révéler ? »

-« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait quitter le groupe mais apparemment cela arrivait souvent. Il y avait peut être une clause spéciale dans son contrat en cas de rupture anticipé ? »

-« Hum. Je n'avais rien remarqué en ce sens mais je vais le relire »

-« Vous pourriez voir cela tout à l'heure. Vous devez avoir besoin de vous reposer un peu »

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué » mentit Finch

-« Vraiment ? » insista Reese

-« En tout cas je n'ai pas sommeil » corrigea l'informaticien. Il capta le soupir de son partenaire mais décida de l'ignorer. Il n'avait plus d'ordre à lui donner. Même s'il savait bien au fond de lui que ce n'en était pas un et qu'il ne cherchait que son bien.

-« Je ne vois rien de particulier. Il y a une clause de confidentialité basique. Une clause fixant une indemnité en cas de rupture de contrat anticipé sans cause légitime. Il était prévu que Miss Jensen devrait verser 50000$ par année non honorée. Une jolie somme » estima l'informaticien

-« Ca c'est intéressant. Peut être que Jenna voulait réellement partir cette fois et qu'elle a tenté de se dérober à cette clause ? Ou de s'en dispenser ? »

-« Je ne suis pas sur que M Wastersen ait eu le pouvoir de lui obtenir pareille faveur. Mais de toute façon Miss Jensen n'avait plus que 7 mois de contrat. Avec un peu de patience elle ne devait plus rien »

-« Donc fausse piste » estima l'ex agent

-« Ou alors c'était peut être pour le renouvellement de son contrat ? Elle aurait pu prétendre vouloir partir pour que M Graswon lui propose plus ? Puisque l'intérêt du groupe était qu'elle reste »

-« Une façon d'obtenir une augmentation ? » demanda Reese en suivant son raisonnement « Résumons : Jenna fait courir le bruit qu'elle va quitter le groupe mais en réalité elle fait courir cette rumeur pour pousser leur manager à lui faire une meilleure offre, elle sait qu'il est préférable qu'elle reste dans l'intérêt du groupe. Sauf que cela ne marche pas. Ou pas assez vite, alors elle demande à Erno de l'appuyer et pour être sur qu'il va l'aider elle le menace de révéler son secret »

-« Mais si le secret était divulgué elle perdait tout » remarqua Finch « Parce que le groupe ne résisterait probablement pas au scandale »

-« Elle était peut être prête à courir le risque ? Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre étant en fin de contrat » Jugea John

-« En étant celle qui révélait la vérité cela lui aurait valut la sympathie des fans et une certaine publicité » estima l'informaticien

-« Le raisonnement tient la route. Le public se montre souvent indulgent pour celui qui le renseigne » émit Reese

Finch réfléchit un instant

-« Il aurait tout de même était plus simple pour M Wastersen de la soutenir au lieu de l'assassiner »

-« Oui mais peut être que le vieux contentieux de la mort de Mickaël l'a influencé ? Si c'est l'attitude de Jenna qui a poussé son fiancé au suicide c'est à cause d'elle qu'Erno a perdu sa source »

-« C'est envisageable puisque M Wastersen a un caractère assez ombrageux selon sa réputation. Et c'est aussi votre jugement M Reese ? »

-«Après la scène de ce matin je confirme. Et Je le trouvais déjà plutôt méprisant envers son public alors que sans lui il ne serait rien »

-« En effet. Un chanteur n'est rien sans son public » approuva l'informaticien

-« Et un agent n'est rien sans un pirate efficace » jugea John

 _« Et moi je ne suis rien sans vous »_ songea Finch

-« Je pense que maintenant vous pouvez aller vous reposer » ajouta l'ex agent

-« Je suppose » murmura l'informaticien. Il hésita « John ? »

-« Oui Finch ? » L'informaticien retint un soupir. Il avait tellement envie de l'entendre dire son prénom à nouveau. Mais il n'osa pas avouer ce qu'il pensait « Autre chose ? » insista Reese étonné de son silence soudain

-« Soyez prudent » répondit finalement son associé. John devina que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais n'insista pas.

-« Je le serais. A plus tard»

-« A plus tard » répéta Finch déçu de ne pas réussir à s'exprimer mais la froideur de John ne lui facilitait pas la tache.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une nouvelle journée débuta. Erno suivit sa routine quotidienne. Mais à 11H il fallut reprendre la route. Le trajet vers leur prochaine étape étant un peu plus long ce jour là, la troupe ne pouvait partir après le déjeuner. Comme d'habitude le chanteur fit le trajet de son côté sans chercher à croiser ses partenaires et dormi, ou fit semblant de dormir, pendant toute la durée du voyage. Parvenu à l'hôtel, les chambres furent distribuées et le chanteur monta s'enfermer dans la sienne pour reprendre son programme.

Pour une fois l'accueil fut plus chaleureux. Un petit comité les attendait. Parmi la foule des fans qui guettaient leur arrivée, Reese remarqua une jeune femme blonde, assez grande, qui s'accrochait fermement au cordon de sécurité pour ne pas être refoulée et qui interpella Erno à plusieurs reprises. Celui-ci ne lui adressa même pas un regard et elle sembla non pas déçue mais furieuse de son attitude.

Une heure plus tard, comme il inspectait les lieux, il vit la même jeune femme discuter assez vivement avec le réceptionniste. Il s'approcha discrètement pour les écouter

-« Je vous demande de lui remettre personnellement ce pli, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! » affirmait la jeune femme

-« Les lettres des fans c'est dans ce tas » répondit le réceptionniste en désignant un grand sac postal

-« Mais je ne suis pas une fan ! C'est un courrier personnel »

-« Et moi j'ai des instructions. Alors vous posez votre lettre dans le tas »

-« Ecoutez Monsieur, c'est très important, je dois être certaine que ce pli sera lu par Erno Wastersen et aucun autre ! »

-« On les donnera toute »

-« Mais pas en mains propres ? »

-« S'il y a son nom dessus ils le verront »

-« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! » s'énerva la jeune femme « J'ai besoin… »

-« Je ne peux pas faire plus Madame » l'interrompit le réceptionniste « Alors vous posez votre lettre avec les autre ou vous la gardez mais moi j'ai du boulot et vous monopolisez l'accueil ! » argua t-il exaspéré

La femme hésita puis fit demi-tour en gardant sa lettre. L'ex agent s'éloigna un peu du comptoir. Elle fit quelque pas puis scrutât le hall semblant chercher une autre solution. Son regard se posa sur John. Elle le fixa quelques secondes puis s'avança vers lui

-« Monsieur, excusez moi » l'interpella t-elle

-« Oui ? »

-« Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure avec Erno Wastersen. Vous faites parti de son équipe ? »

-« Je suis l'un de ses gardes du corps »

-« Oh c'est une chance » s'exclama la femme « Je dois lui remettre ce pli en mains propres. C'est très important »

-« Confiez-le moi je transmettrais » répondit tranquillement l'ex agent

Son interlocutrice hésita

-« Pardonnez moi mais je dois être certaine que cette lettre lui parviendra »

-« Je la lui remettrais personnellement »

Elle sembla hésiter encore, se mordant les lèvres, indécise

-« C'est si important que cela ? » tenta John

-« Très. Et cela ne doit être lu que par lui »

Reese lui adressa un regard interrogatif et elle soupira

-« Je ne suis pas une énième fan qui lui envoie une déclaration d'amour ! Tout au contraire ! » Affirma t-elle

John tilta a cette affirmation mais resta impassible

-« Si c'est si important… » Commença t-il

-« Très ! » l'interrompit sa vis-à-vis

-« A ce point ? » insista l'ex agent

-« Oui ! Il faut me croire ! »

L'attitude de la jeune femme éveilla la méfiance de l'ex agent. Instinctivement il pressentit qu'il devait lui accorder de l'attention

-« Vous admettrez que c'est un peu étrange ? Venez prendre un café et vous me raconterez » proposa t-il

-« D'accord »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de restaurant et prirent place à l'une des tables. Reese commanda deux cafés

-« Bien. Si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi cette lettre est si importante ? »

-« J'agis pour Jenna » répondit la jeune femme

-« Jenna Jensen? »

-« Oui. Je la connaissais bien. Nous étions… de grandes amies » Reese nota l'hésitation dans sa phrase. « Jenna avait un petit frère Milton. Elle m'avait fait promettre que si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose je devrais faire parvenir cette lettre à Erno…. Et la lui remettre à lui seul ! Elle voulait préserver son petit frère »

L'ex agent l'observa, perplexe. Cette histoire lui semblait tirée par les cheveux. Il accentua son air septique cherchant à faire parler son interlocutrice

-« Je ne vois pas le lien entre M Wastersen et le frère de Jenna » tenta t-il

La jeune femme parut réfléchir puis se décider

-« Le frère de Jenna est handicapé. Un accident lorsqu'il était petit. Il a besoin de soins au quotidien et Jenna payait pour lui. Mais il lui fallait penser à l'avenir au cas où elle aurait des problèmes. Donc elle a écrit cette lettre et me l'a confié » Elle se pencha, baissant la voix « Je crois qu'elle a nommé Erno exécuteur testamentaire »

Reese se retint de froncer les sourcils. Au vu des relations entre les deux musiciens c'était un drôle de choix. De plus si c'était le cas Erno serait prévenu officiellement par l'officier chargé de régler la succession de Jenna. Il garda toutefois cette réponse pour lui, persuadé qu'elle braquerait sa vis à vis

-« Et vous ? Vous êtes de sa famille ? »

La jeune femme rougit

-« Non. Seulement une amie très proche. Enfin. Jenna et moi avons été plus que cela à une certaine époque, c'est pourquoi j'en sais autant sur l'état de son frère »

-« Ok » approuva John comprenant à demi mots « Donc Miss…. ? »

-« Je m'appelle Fiona Margerie »

-« Miss Margerie » repris John « Donc Jenna vous avez confié cette lettre pour veiller à ce qu'Erno soit averti pour son frère »

-« Oui. C'est essentiel ! »

-« Dans ce cas confiez la moi et je la lui remettrais directement »

La jeune femme le fixa à nouveau

-« Pardonnez moi mais comment puis-je savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ? » elle ajouta précipitamment : « Je ne veux pas être impolie mais je dois assurer ma mission pour Jenna »

-« Je comprends » jugea Reese « Cela vous rassurerait de me voir faire ? »

-« Oui bien sur »

-« Alors revenez ici à 17H. Je vous ferais entrer à l'étage. Je ne pourrais pas vous laisser voir M Wastersen mais vous me verrez lui remettre l'enveloppe. Ca vous va ? »

-« Tout à fait ! Merci M…. ? »

-« Randall »

-« Merci M Randall. Vous me rendez un immense service » affirma Fiona avec un grand sourire que John jugea un rien ambigu. Elle se leva, le remercia pour le café et quitta la salle. John remonta s'assurer de leur numéro puis gagna sa chambre pour appeler son associé

Finch s'occupait de ranger quelques livres lorsque son portable vibra

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il machinalement

-« Bonjour Finch »

-« Bonjour M Reese »

-« Vous êtes reposé ? »

-« Oui » éluda l'informaticien décidé à masquer sa fatigue. John attendit une remarque en retour de la question mais rien ne vint, alors il continua :

-« Finch je viens de faire une rencontre intéressante » affirma t-il et il lui raconta la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Fiona. Il entendait son associé frapper sur le clavier tout en l'écoutant

-« Cette jeune femme ne ment pas sur son identité apparemment. Enfin si vous reconnaissez la photo que je vous envoi »

Reese consultât son portable

-« Non, c'est bien elle avec une coupe de cheveux différente et quelques années de plus »

-« Elle a effectivement été bien plus qu'une amie pour Miss Jensen. C'est pour elle que Jenna avait quitté Mickaël Delannay »

-« Ok. Donc si Erno la croise et la reconnait il risque de ne pas apprécier »

-« C'est probable. Surtout selon son véritable but car elle vous a mentit sur la suite de l'histoire. Jenna Jensen était fille unique, elle n'avait même pas un cousin ou un filleul »

-« Elle a inventé tout cela pour me persuader je suppose »

-« Une pareille excuse pouvait convaincre plus facilement un messager » approuva l'informaticien

-« Que peut-elle bien vouloir ? »

-« Miss Jensen lui avait peut être parlé d'un certain secret ? »

-« L'usurpation d'identité ? »

-« C'est envisageable » jugea Finch « Que comptez-vous faire M Reese ? »

-« Attendre qu'Erno réagisse. Je lui transmettrais la lettre, selon sa réaction nous serons fixés et cela pourrait faire avancer les choses »

-« Mais si ce pli contenait un rendez vous ? »

-« Je le suivrais. Et s'il ne bouge pas j'aviserais. Je vais tacher de lire ce message »

-« Je fais confiance à vos talents pour l'escamoter» Finch soupira. « Si Miss Margerie envisage quelque chantage cela risque de mal se terminer pour elle »

-« Si c'est bien Erno qui a assassiné Jenna il n'aura aucun scrupule à recommencer avec Fiona »

-« Avec Miss Jensen il avait du préméditer son crime. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il puisse en faire autant avec Miss Margerie »

-« Il n'en sera que plus facile à confondre si nous pouvons le prendre sur le fait »

-« Et vous comptez intervenir lorsqu'il passera à l'acte en vous interposant je suppose» murmura Finch

-« Comme le veut ma mission »

-« Je sais. Promettez-moi d'être prudent »

-« Comme d'habitude »

-« Cette réponse ne me rassure pas » soupira Finch

-« C'est la routine Ha… Finch » se reprit l'ex agent « Tout se passera bien »

-« Pourquoi n'employez-vous plus mon prénom ? » Répliqua spontanément l'informaticien qui n'avait retenu que son hésitation. Reese fut surpris par la question

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit-il après quelques instants, jugeant que c'était la réponse la moins blessante

-« Moi je sais. Vous voulez mettre de la distance entre nous John»

-« C'est un reflexe je suppose » concéda Reese

-« Je voudrais revenir en arrière » souffla l'informaticien

Reese laissa passer quelques secondes puis avoua :

-« Moi aussi Finch j'aimerais posséder ce pouvoir »

Le cœur de l'informaticien manqua un battement

-« Est-ce que vous voudriez… tout effacer ? » demanda t-il tout en redoutant la réponse

-« Je reviendrais au jour de votre premier contrôle après le début de notre liaison. Vous me préviendriez, je vous accompagnerais. Puis ce serait pareil pour les suivants. Et aujourd'hui nous serions toujours ensemble »

-« Je regrette » murmura Finch touché

-« Vous qui avez conçu une machine si élaborée vous devriez nous créer une machine à remonter le temps » ironisa Reese

-« Mais si cela existait ne voudriez vous pas remonter plus loin encore ? »

John saisit l'allusion

-« Vous, vous le voudriez ? » demanda t-il

-« Non » répliqua fermement l'informaticien

-« Moi non plus. Je n'irais pas plus loin, je ne voulais que vous Harold »

-« Merci » chuchota Finch

-« La vérité Harold. Ce n'est pas si difficile à dire. Vous aviez promis de ne pas me mentir, j'aurais du ajouter même par omission »

-« Je vous promets de ne pas recommencer John, jamais »affirma l'informaticien. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter «Aussi ne pourriez-vous pas envisager de…de revenir sur votre décision ? »

Reese voulu dire non, il devait dire non. C'était la meilleure solution. Mais quelque chose lui hurlait de ne pas le faire

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit-il finalement après de longues secondes torturantes pour son partenaire. Finch retint un soupir de soulagement : Reese ne fermait pas totalement la porte. Il ne voulu pas insister de peur que cette fois il ne se braque et ne referme totalement son monde. « A plus tard » ajouta t-il « Je vous rappelle après le rendez vous »

-« Entendu » murmura Finch. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux « L'espoir n'est pas éteint » se répétait-il « Tout n'est pas fini » il s'y refusait tellement !


	11. Pensées

_Je sens que la Team Finch va encore râler… Mais même si c'est moins visible chez John ils sont à 50/50 !_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux irremplaçables mousquetaires_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

A 17H Fiona fut exacte au rendez vous. Reese l'emmena discrètement à l'étage puis la fit patienter en retrait au fond du couloir. De là elle put le voir remettre la lettre à Erno qui la prit sans un mot et referma aussitôt la porte.

-« C'est fait. Votre message est délivré » affirma Reese en rejoignant la jeune femme

-« Merci M Randall. Vous avez fait une bonne action »

-« J'espère qu'il vous répondra »

-« Moi aussi » affirma Fiona avec un regard entendu que John n'était pas censé comprendre mais qu'il interpréta à sa juste valeur

.

Le rituel d'Erno ne changea pas. S'il avait bien lu la lettre alors elle ne semblait pas le perturber. Il appliqua son programme normalement. A 19H00 Pete lui apporta son repas. Il ne sortit de sa chambre qu'à 20H30 pour gagner les coulisses en vue du concert. L'ex agent rappela son partenaire

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Erno respecte son rituel, apparemment les écrits de Fiona ne lui ont fait ni chaud ni froid »

-« Il n'a pas utilisé son téléphone » confirma l'informaticien « Ni appel ni sms »

-« Visiblement si elle tente de le menacer cela ne l'effraie pas »

-« J'ai localisé Miss Margerie. Elle a prit une chambre à l'hôtel Continental tout proche. Elle va rester à proximité pour attendre la réponse ? »

-« Oui je pense. D'ici cinq minutes il sera sur scène. Je vais retourner dans sa chambre pour chercher la lettre »

-« D'accord »

-« Je vous rappelle ensuite » ajouta brièvement Reese avant de raccrocher. Finch fixa un instant le téléphone et soupira. La froideur de John le blessait, il était en manque de ses taquineries et de ses mots tendres. Il se reconcentra sur ses écrans pour ne plus y penser.

Vingt minutes plus tard John le rappela, passablement agacé

-« Je n'ai pas retrouvé la lettre » annonça t-il

-« Vous pensez qu'il la garde sur lui ? »

-« Ou il l'a détruite et cela ne nous arrange pas »

-« Soit il ne prend pas la menace au sérieux soit il prépare la riposte » jugea Finch «A moins que nous ne fassions fausse route et que le mobile, voir le coupable soient tout autre »

Reese soupira

-« Nous l'aurions su en lisant cette lettre ! »

-« Fiona vous l'a remise a la dernière minute et sans cesser de vous surveiller. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez »

-« Finch, je connais ce genre de situation j'aurais du trouver une parade ! »

-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit M Reese. Vous n'êtes pas omniscient ! Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois. Car si cette lettre constituait bien un chantage Miss Margerie ne voudra pas rester sur un échec»

John savait qu'il cherchait à le réconforter et l'intention lui fit du bien. Harold savait mieux que tout autre les mots dont il avait besoin, les gestes aussi. Il était le seul qui ait jamais su si bien le comprendre. Reese s'efforça de chasser cette pensée qui lui donnait encore plus de regrets qu'il n'en avait déjà.

-« Pourquoi Fiona chercherait-elle a entrer en contact avec Erno sinon ? » demanda t-il en faisant un effort de concentration

-« C'est en effet la meilleure explication » émit Finch « Mais il nous faudrait une certitude »

-« De toute façon nous serons bientôt fixé si elle n'a pas de réponse elle voudra tenter une autre approche ou lui transmettre un autre message. Et cette fois je l'intercepterais et je le lirais avant de le remettre »

-« Elle va de nouveau vous solliciter c'est certain » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Je retourne au concert. Si Fiona revient à la charge ce ne sera pas avant demain, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre »

-« Bien »

Reese perçu un gémissement en fond sonore

-« Bear va bien? »

-« Oui. Mais il s'ennui de vous »

-« Il me manque » concéda Reese et il pinça les lèvres en songeant qu'il n'était pas le seul « Dites lui que je ne tarderais plus, au pire il peut prendre un de mes costumes dans son panier il aime ça »

-« Je le ferais » affirma Finch, le souvenir de Bear entortillé dans un costume de son maître le faisant sourire

-« Et allez vous reposer maintenant» affirma John. Il laissa passer quelques secondes et ajouta « Et merci pour… pour votre… appréciation »

-« De rien John » murmura l'informaticien « A demain » ajouta t-il

-« A demain » répondit l'ex agent avant de raccrocher un peu à contrecœur

Finch se leva et se tourna vers le malinois « Tu as entendu Bear ? Il reviendra bientôt ». Le chien vint chercher une caresse et Finch songea qu'il lui était d'un précieux réconfort.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le concert se déroula sans incident. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Erno ne fit qu'une brève apparition à la soirée et retourna s'enfermer dans sa suite. Reese se résigna à aller prendre un peu de repos. Seul la fatigue physique lui permis de trouver le sommeil. Sa formation d'ex agent de la CIA lui était décidément bien utile dans ces derniers jours.

Au matin, le musicien se leva à la même heure et suivit son programme jusqu'au départ pour la prochaine étape vers 14H

Dans la voiture Grawson amena la conversation sur la sortie du prochain album. Les réponses évasives de Erno sur le délai déplurent au manager. Le ton monta comme à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient ce sujet. A l'arrivée, les deux hommes ruminaient chacun dans leur coin. Wastersen entra dans l'hôtel et réclama aussitôt sa chambre où il s'enferma.

Reese entendit Herbert discuter avec Tony

-« Il dit qu'il n'arrive pas à se concentrer à cause des trajets incessants. Rien qu'hier il n'a pas pu écrire puisque nous avons pris la route à l'heure où, soit disant, il est inspiré »

-« Et avant la tournée c'était quoi l'excuse ? » grogna Tony « Il est à sec c'est tout. Il faut trouver un autre compositeur ou on sortira plus rien ! Et Samy est d'accord avec moi !»

-« Impossible » rétorqua le manager « Les fans veulent un album de lui »

-« Ils risquent de l'attendre longtemps ! »

-« Il va bien falloir qu'il se bouge. Il a un contrat à respecter »

-« Ouais : un album tout les trois ans, ça lui laisse de la marge et pendant ce temps là on coule ! » grinça Webber « La tournée est un échec, vous le savez bien ! »

-« Ce n'est pas si dramatique » tempéra Herbert

-« Ah oui ? Il vous faut quoi pour voir que ça ne marche pas ? Une salle vide ? »

-« Jusqu'à présent ça n'a jamais été le cas, les fidèles…. »

-« En tous cas moi je bosse pas pour des salles à moitié remplies ! » l'interrompit Tony « Si vous le persuadez pas de se magner je vais voir ailleurs ! »

-« Et votre contrat ? »

-« M'en fou ! » clama le musicien, furieux, en s'éloignant vers les ascenseurs

Reese le suivit des yeux puis observa le manager qui passait sa colère sur un groupe de technicien

Il consultât machinalement son téléphone. Ca ne devait jamais être que la 30ème fois depuis son réveil. Ni appel, ni message et il était en manque. Besoin d'entendre sa voix. Même s'il ne lui dirait plus ses mots préférés. Quatre petits mots en particulier qui lui semblaient contenir son avenir. Il réalisa brusquement combien celui-ci serait vide sans son partenaire. Il lui resterait son travail et Finch ne lui retirerait pas son amitié mais comment le côtoyer comme un ami après ce qu'ils avaient partagé ces deux dernières années ? Autrefois il avait su vivre ainsi mais à cette époque il ne connaissait pas le plaisir de vivre à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas le bonheur tranquille des jours à partager leurs activités, leur quotidien, la plupart de leurs pensées. Il ne savait pas le bonheur des nuits entre ses bras, le goût de sa peau, l'ivresse de ses baisers, de ses caresses. Maintenant qu'il savait, comment s'en passer ?

Son téléphone vibra, le tirant de ses pensées

-« Oui ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Tout va bien ? »

-« Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. Et de votre côté ? »

-« j'ai du aider l'inspecteur Fusco ce matin » précisa Finch. _« D'où son silence »_ songea aussitôt John. « Mais j'ai tout de même une information à vous transmettre. J'ai posé une alerte sur la carte de crédit de Miss Margerie et elle s'en est servi il y a une demi heure pour régler une chambre dans un hôtel tout proche de celui où vous vous trouvez »

-« Elle n'a donc pas renoncé à suivre sa cible »

-« Non. Et je gage qu'elle essaie de nouveau de le contacter assez rapidement »

-« Je vais surveiller les allées et venues dans le hall. Je préférerais qu'elle s'adresse à moi »

-« Avez-vous un plan pour subtiliser l'enveloppe ? »

-« J'improviserais mais cette fois je lirais la lettre avant de la transmettre »

-« Vos talents de magicien ? »

-« En quelque sorte » estima John avec un mince sourire « Vous avez vos claviers, j'ai mes astuces » approuva t-il « Avez-vous lu des résumés sur le concert d'hier soir ? Tony affirme que la salle n'était pas remplie »

-« Pas autant qu'elle l'était à une certaine époque » confirma l'informaticien

-« Sans les chansons de Mickaël le groupe ne plait plus »

-« Il leur sera peut être nécessaire d'envisager un changement de style et de trouver un autre public »

-« Je pense plutôt que ce sera la fin du groupe » jugea Reese

-« Si M Wastersen est coupable ce sera une certitude »

-« Et ce sera… » L'ex agent s'interrompit brusquement, retenant in extremis la taquinerie qui lui était venue spontanément

-« Vous disiez ? » questionna Finch, curieux de connaître la fin de la phrase

-« Rien Finch. Je retourne dans le hall. Est-ce que Bear va bien ? » Demanda John pour changer de sujet

-« Oh maintenant oui »

-« Maintenant ? »

-« J'espère que vous n'étiez pas spécialement attaché à votre chemise parme M Reese » répondit l'informaticien en jetant un regard en coin sur le malinois étendu dans son panier sur ladite chemise

-« J'en ai d'autre » répondit John amusé « Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser trainer » Il se rappela à cet instant les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait abandonné le vêtement sur le bord du fauteuil et il se mordit les lèvres. Au silence à l'autre bout du fil il devina qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il cherchait quoi dire mais alors qu'il pénétrait dans le hall il reconnu la silhouette de son interlocutrice de la veille.

-« Finch, Fiona est déjà là »

-« Elle est persévérante »

-« Je vais m'approcher discrètement »

-« Soyez prudent » intima aussitôt l'informaticien

Reese glissa son téléphone dans sa poche sans raccrocher et s'avança vers la réception faisant mine de ne pas apercevoir la jeune femme qui, elle, se précipita vers lui

-« M Randall ! » Elle saisit son bras

-« Miss Margerie »

-« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Parfait ! » Se réjouit Fiona « En fait j'espérais vous trouver en venant ici »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Reese l'air faussement suspicieux

-« Erno n'a pas répondu à ma lettre »

-« C'est peut être un peu rapide ? »

-« Je lui avais noté mon numéro »

-« Il n'a peut être pas eu le temps de vous contacter. Patientez un peu » suggéra l'ex agent

-« Je sais mais je dois penser au petit Milton. Pour lui c'est urgent » plaida Fiona cherchant à l'attendrir

-« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

-« J'ai préparé un autre message » affirma t-elle en sortant une enveloppe de son sac

-« D'accord. Je veux bien lui remettre. Mais si vous voulez me voir faire il faudra attendre le bon moment comme hier »

Fiona parut hésiter

-« Je vous fais confiance M Randall » dit-elle finalement « Je vais vous la confier ce sera plus facile. Mais vous ne l'oublierez pas ? »

-« Non je vous le promet »

-« Bien» murmura t-elle. Elle hésita encore un instant puis lui tendit le pli

-« Je m'en occupe » affirma l'ex agent en glissant le message dans sa poche

-« Merci »

-« J'espère que cette fois vous aurez une réponse »

-« Moi aussi » approuva Fiona. Elle le salua puis fit demi-tour pour quitter l'hôtel

Finch qui avait tout entendu constata :

-« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de jouer les prestidigitateurs M Reese »

-« On dirait que non. Je vais aux cuisines »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« L'enveloppe est fermée. Je dois l'ouvrir sans l'abimer pour la remettre à son destinataire. Selon sa réaction ce sera le meilleur moyen de le prendre en flagrant délit. Je vous rappelle »

L'idée ne plaisait guère à l'informaticien mais il garda le silence en attendant la suite.

John le recontacta dix minutes plus tard

-« C'est bon Finch, je vous lis :

 _« Cher M Wastersen_

 _J'espérais recevoir votre appel. Il semble que vous ne me preniez pas au sérieux mais vous avez tort._

 _Jenna m'a laissé toutes les preuves. Si vous ne voulez pas que vos fans apprennent quel piètre compositeur vous êtes vous avez intérêt à m'écouter !_

 _Je suis à l'Hôtel Central. Contactez-moi »_

-« Elle a noté son numéro ensuite »

-« C'est donc bien une tentative de chantage et cela concerne bien les chansons » affirma Finch

-« Vous aviez deviné juste avec cette découverte. Mais comment a-t-elle su ? Peut être que Jenna avait pris des précautions ? »

-« Apparemment Miss Jensen avait rédigé un testament. Celui-ci a été ouvert au jour de son décès pour vérifier qu'il ne contenait pas de recommandation pour ses funérailles. Pour l'instant rien d'autre n'a filtré sur son contenu toutefois il est possible qu'il contenait d'autres consignes »

-« Elle n'aurait pas exposé l'histoire dans ce document » remarqua Reese

-« Non mais elle a pu laisser une lettre ou la clé d'un coffre destiné à Miss Margerie »

-« En tout cas Fiona a bien reçu le message et elle l'utilise ! »

-« Qu'allez vous faire ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« Remettre le message à Erno et ne plus le quitter des yeux. Il finira par passer à l'action »

-« Je surveille son portable »

-« Ok. J'y vais puis il n'y aura plus qu'à patienter. A plus tard»

L'informaticien soupira. Reese semblait ne plus vouloir se départir de ce ton si professionnel, indifférent. Mais il n'était pas décidé à admettre qu'il soit définitif. L'hésitation de Reese la veille l'avait conforté. La dernière visite de Fusco aussi qui le motivait à se faire pardonner. Il avait bien réfléchi et il n'avait pas l'intention de rendre les armes sans combattre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese transmit le message et attendit. L'après midi s'étira et rien ne se produisit. Le chanteur ne quitta pas sa chambre. Il vérifia auprès de son associé mais Finch lui confirma que le musicien n'avait passé aucun appel ni envoyer aucun sms

-« La politique de l'autruche ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« On dirait oui »

-« Je doute que Miss Margerie apprécie »

-« Moi aussi. Mais elle n'a pas beaucoup de moyen de pression s'il ne répond pas. Si elle dévoile ses cartes elle perd le jeu »

-« Peut être le désir de vengeance la persuadera t-il de publier les preuves ? »

-« Tout dépend de ce qui la motive le plus : venger Jenna ou s'enrichir »

-« En effet » approuva l'informaticien

-« Je vous rappelle si Erno bouge mais avant le concert cela me semble difficile il débute bientôt »

-« Après alors ? »

-« Il sera tard. Je vous recontacterai demain dans ce cas »

-« Sauf s'il s'agit d'une urgence » objecta Finch

-« Nous verrons » éluda l'ex agent

-« Vous me tenez aussi à l'écart de l'enquête M Reese ? » protesta spontanément Finch qui redoutait plus que tout de voir se briser les derniers liens qui les rapprochaient

-« Pas du tout Finch. Mais à cent kilomètres de distance vous ne pourriez pas faire grand-chose alors autant vous reposer »

-« Pourquoi continuer à vous préoccuper autant de moi ? » le provoqua l'informaticien d'un ton ironique

 _« Parce que je vous aime »_ fut la réponse spontanée que John retint in extremis. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre

-« Parce que c'est mon rôle» répondit-il à la place « Et je tiens a ce rôle »

-« Plus assez » murmura l'informaticien

-« Toujours autant mais de manière différente » corrigea Reese

-« Et je déteste cette différence » répliqua Finch amer

John soupira

-« Finch à quoi bon revenir encore sur ce sujet ? »

-« Peut être pour trouver une autre issue à nos problèmes » tenta l'informaticien

-« Harold, si vous vouliez que je reste à vos côté il fallait me le permettre » affirma t-il «Je voulais juste partager votre vie rien d'autre. Je suis conscient de tout les efforts que vous avez fait mais vous n'avez pas partagé le plus important et vous ne le ferez jamais vu le soin que vous avez mis à me dissimuler vos contrôles »

-« Je voulais vous le dire ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Quand ? »

-« Après »

-« Et pourquoi pas avant ? Et surtout pourquoi sinon parce que vous y auriez été obligé ?»

-« J'ai compris John ! » l'interrompit Finch qui sentait que la discussion prenait mauvaise tournure pour lui « Et je ne ferais plus cette erreur »

-« Peut être » jugea Reese sur un ton qui laissait sous entendre clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas « Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Un ami n'a pas besoin de tout savoir : vous pourrez garder vos secrets »

-« Mais je ne veux pas ! Je…» Protesta Finch

Une sonnerie lui coupa la parole.

-« C'est le début du spectacle. Je dois y aller » précisa l'ex agent

-« Nous devons finir cette discussion John ! »

-« Vous avez déjà ma réponse. C'est mieux ainsi » affirma Reese avant de couper la communication

-« John non ! »Appela l'informaticien mais seule la tonalité lui répondit « Non je ne l'accepterais pas » ajouta t-il tout bas. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur ses bras, désemparé. Il se remémora les paroles de l'inspecteur Fusco _« Vous devrez ramer… »_ Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, ce qui lui arrivait souvent d'ailleurs. Son cerveau continua de tourner à mille à l'heure, cherchant une solution, une issue. Il ne voulait pas renoncer.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une alerte sur l'un de ses écrans et se rendit compte qu'il s'était écoulé plus d'une demi-heure déjà. Il rajusta ses lunettes et fixa les images provenant d'une des caméras de sécurité de l'hôtel Central qu'il avait piraté lorsqu'il avait appris que Fiona s'y installait. Il se connecta sur la fréquence de la police et écouta les transmissions. Quelques minutes plus tard il rappela son agent. Une fois, deux fois… il se persuada que John n'entendait pas son téléphone à cause du concert et non qu'il évitait son appel. Enfin à la troisième tentative Reese décrocha

-« Une minute Finch. Je dois trouver un coin isolé » affirma celui-ci en prenant l'appel

L'informaticien patienta. A travers le téléphone les sons lui parvenaient assourdis mais il les trouva tout de même beaucoup trop forts à son goût

-« Allez-y. Mon oreillette n'est même pas efficace » grogna l'ex agent

-« Encore plus avec ce genre musical » ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'informaticien

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Miss Margerie est morte »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Je suis branché sur la fréquence de la police. Elle a été retrouvé morte dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Apparemment elle avait réussi à sortir de sa chambre pour chercher du secours et une femme de chambre a essayé de l'aider mais c'était trop tard. Selon toute vraisemblance elle a été empoisonné»

Reese passa la main sur son visage d'un geste las

-« Je n'ai pas quitté Erno des yeux et en ce moment il est sur scène »

-« Il s'y trouvait à l'heure où le crime s'est produit » confirma Finch « Donc il n'est pas le coupable »

-« Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas responsable » répliqua John « Il peut avoir un exécuteur »

-« Mais dans ce cas il s'agit de quelqu'un de très proche puisqu'il n'a pas communiqué avec l'extérieur »

-« Quelqu'un du groupe ? »

-« Qui est suffisamment proche de lui ? » interrogea Finch

-« Il n'est pas très proche de ses partenaires. Herbert peut être mais je ne l'imagine pas dans ce rôle. Tony ou Samy c'est exclu. Il y a Pete … »

-« Le cuisinier attitré de M Wastersen ? »

-« Oui. Celui qui n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à manipuler les bières » suggéra l'ex agent

-« S'ils sont complice alors il est évident que M Wastersen n'aurait jamais bu la sienne »

-« Erno prépare le terrain, Pete achève le boulot »

-« Savez vous où se trouvait M Landry ce soir ? »

-« Je l'ai croisé à 19H quand il a apporté le dîner. Ensuite je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs c'est certainement à ce moment là qu'ils communiquent »

-« En effet. Ils se rencontrent donc pas besoin de message ou d'appel »

-« Par contre ils ne discutent jamais très longtemps, Pete reste à peine deux ou trois minutes dans la loge »

-« Peu de mots suffisent s'ils se connaissent bien » estima Finch

-« Reste à le prouver » constata Reese perplexe

-« Je vais visionner les bandes des caméras mais je n'ai que l'entrée principale. Si M Landry est passé par derrière je ne le verrais pas »

-« Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur son emploi du temps de ce soir ou trouver quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu ici »

-« Il y a du monde sur la tournée il aura certainement été vu s'il est sur place » jugea Finch « Je pense que je peux aussi accéder aux vidéos du couloir » ajouta t-il après un instant

-« Ok. Ne veillez pas trop tard » ne put s'empêcher de demander Reese

Finch fut tenté de répliquer amèrement mais s'abstint

-« Je ferais attention » répondit-il seulement. Il raccrocha et se concentra sur ses écrans. Au bout d'une heure il du se rendre à l'évidence, aucune trace de Pete Landry Sur les vidéos de l'entrée ou du couloir. Il espéra que son partenaire serait plus chanceux. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses recherches lorsqu'il sentit que Bear posait délicatement sa tête sur son genou.

-« Bear ? Que veux-tu ? » Demanda t-il étonné

Le chien l'observa un instant puis se dirigea vers le porte manteau avant de revenir se poster devant lui

-« Tu veux rentrer ? » interrogea Finch perplexe « Oh Bear ! Même quand il n'est pas là tu me surveilles ? »

Le malinois vint se frotter à lui pour approuver

-« Bien je te suis » soupira l'informaticien « Tu es aussi terrible que ton maître » murmura t-il en caressant doucement le chien sur la tête. Puis il se tourna vers son système et se pencha pour l'éteindre. Des souvenirs assaillirent son esprit le lien fusionnel entre John et Bear, leur complicité lorsqu'ils se liguaient contre lui. Aide de cuisine, aide soignant, gardien de sa sécurité… Bear était leur complément naturel. _« Enfin tant que nous étions ensemble »_ songea Finch _« Et maintenant ? »_ Bear le sollicita à nouveau

-« Je viens » approuva t-il. Il se résigna à rentrer, même s'il était certain qu'une fois encore le sommeil le fuirait dans ce lit trop froid et trop vide sans lui, dans cette maison trop grande, trop remplie de sa présence. Au moins tant que Bear resterait avec lui ne serait-il pas totalement seul…


	12. Nouvelle piste ?

_On enquête encore et toujours, pour le reste il faut attendre !_

 _Allez une info : le retour de John c'est au chapitre seize…_

 _Je constate que la Team Finch est bien plus attentive, ou sont les team Reese ?_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux irremplaçables mousquetaires_

 _Je rappelle qu'on a toujours besoin d'un ninja dans ses relations…_

 _Coucou Capitaine !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Au matin personne ne parut perturbé dans la troupe. Mais seul le musicien et son complice auraient eu des raisons de l'être. _« Et ce n'est visiblement pas le cas de Erno »_ constata l'ex agent en le voyant agir comme à son habitude.

Profitant de la séance de sport de leur numéro, Reese se dirigea vers les cuisines

-« Salut John ! » lança Pete en le voyant entrer

-« Salut Pete »

-« Me dit pas que Erno réclame son petit déj' en avance ? »

-« Non. Je ne fais que passer »

-« Ah je me disais ! Il ne change jamais ses habitudes » affirma le cuisinier « Un café ? » proposa t-il

-« Volontiers » accepta Reese qui voyait là un prétexte pour rester. Et si Pete était le coupable il n'avait pas de raison de s'en prendre à lui. Du reste le cuisinier se servit une tasse de la même cafetière et l'avala sans hésitation

-« Le concert n'était pas très fréquenté hier soir » tenta l'ex agent

-« Ah ouais ? »

-« Une impression. Les travées ne semblaient pas particulièrement pleines »

-« M'étonne pas ! » répondit Pete « Le dernier album n'a pas bien marché. C'est le style. Les fans ne s'y retrouvent plus. Les anciens ça les déroute et les jeunes accrochent pas »

-« C'est le changement de compositeur ? » suggéra John « J'en entendu dire que le groupe avait fait appel à quelqu'un de l'extérieur »

-«Ouais. Avant c'était Erno qui écrivait tout. Les fans aimaient ses chansons. Après ils ont voulu essayer des chansons écrites par d'autre mais ça ne colle pas. Enfin, le prochain album sera d'Erno alors ça devrait aller mieux »

-« Tu penses que ça suffira ? »

-« J'espère ! Sinon on est mal ! » Estima Pete

-« A ce point ? »

\- « C'est sur ! Imagine : hier soir j'ai voulu emmener mon cousin au concert. Il m'a dit que même avec des places gratuites ça l'intéressait pas ! Y'a dix ans il se serait précipité ! »

-« Ah ? Ton cousin habite ici ? »

-« Mes deux tantes habitent en ville. Du coup quand on s'arrête ici c'est réunion de famille, les tantes, leurs maris, les neuf cousins, les gamins des cousins… je vois plus le jour » rigola Pete « Tout les ans j'ai l'impression que le nombre a doublé ! »

-« Alors hier soir tu avais abandonné Erno ? » demanda Reese l'air de rien

-« Je l'ai nourri avant de partir quand même » se moqua le cuisinier « Faut pas les laisser en inanition ! Mais après je suis allé me faire une indigestion chez la famille. Sérieux, faudrait pas qu'on passe par ici trop souvent ! » Rigola t-il en se tapotant le ventre

-« J'imagine » jugea John avec un mince sourire

-« Et toi ? T'as de la famille ? »

-« Non. Je n'en ai plus » répondit l'ex agent après une légère hésitation

-«Et même plus de copine non plus apparemment »

Reese fixa le cuisinier un instant d'un regard interrogateur

-« Ben oui : tu avais un anneau l'autre jour quand t'as été embauché. Enfin moi j'avais pas remarqué mais Mimi me l'avait dit. Je crois qu'elle te trouvait à son goût »

-« C'était compliqué » répondit sobrement l'ex agent sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frotter sa main

-« C'est jamais simple » répondit Pete fataliste « Et en plus comme on bouge tout le temps ça n'aide pas ! » Il laissa passer un instant et demanda « Et c'est définitif ? »

Reese haussa les épaules d'un geste faussement désinvolte

-« Je me renseignais juste pour Mimi » justifia le cuisinier

-« Je ne me considère pas encore comme libre. Je suppose que c'est un peu tôt»

-« Normal si c'est récent. Moi j'ai trouvé le truc : j'ai choisit dans la troupe. Mais chut ! C'est top secret ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Il y a une clause de non fraternisation ? » Ironisa Reese

-« Une clause de quoi ? » demanda Pete surpris « Non c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas aussi libre qu'il faudrait »

-« Tu ne t'engages pas vraiment »

-« Ben non. La place est déjà prise. Mais ça nous convient comme ça »

-« Le mari ne serait peut être pas du même avis » se moqua Reese

-« On va pas aller lui chanter » rigola Pete « Puis il n'a qu'à assurer ! »

-«Dit comme ça » jugea l'ex agent. Il reposa sa tasse puis affirma «Je retourne travailler. Merci pour le café »

-« De rien. A plus John, dans une demi heure peut être »

Reese approuva de la tête et quitta la cuisine. Il consultât sa montre et jugea qu'il pouvait appeler son associé. Celui-ci répondit rapidement comme à son habitude.

-« Bonjour Finch. Bien dormi ? » Lança t-il spontanément. « Hum, je voulais dire, vous avez pris du repos ? » se reprit-il vivement

-« Bonjour M Reese. Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, je suis sous surveillance »

-« Ah ? » émit John surprit

-« Avez-vous du nouveau pour M Landry ? » interrogea Finch sans relever « Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de lui sur les vidéos »

-« Je viens de discuter avec lui, il a un alibi pour hier soir » Reese lui rapporta la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le cuisinier mais éluda la dernière partie, mentionnant seulement le fait qu'il avait une petite amie dans la troupe. Il percevait le son familier de ses doigts sur le clavier, il ressentit une terrible envie d'être près de lui, à la bibliothèque, dans le calme tranquille du vieux bâtiment, où l'odeur des reliures et du vieux cuir se mêlait au parfum discret de l'eau de toilette de son partenaire, entouré de la tendresse indéfectible de son chien mais aussi, il dut se l'avouer, de l'amour inconditionnel de son compagnon…

La voix de Finch le ramena à la réalité :

-« Effectivement » affirmait l'informaticien « D'après son dossier M Landry est né dans une petite bourgade à proximité et une partie de sa famille vit dans la ville où avait lieu le concert d'hier soir »

-« Reste à savoir s'il a fait un détour avant d'aller voir sa famille » jugea Reese

-« C'est envisageable. Toutefois il n'est présent sur aucune vidéo »

-« Et quel serait sa motivation pour aider Erno ? » interrogea Reese « Juste par amitié ? Ils ne semblent pas si liés»

-« D'autant qu'il s'agit d'une aide bien particulière » approuva Finch

-« Etrangement je le vois mal jouer les empoisonneurs »

-« Si votre instinct vous dit qu'il n'est pas coupable c'est qu'il ne l'est pas » affirma l'informaticien

Reese sourit à cette confiance absolue en ses capacités. Si elle avait pu exister aussi dans leur relation songea t-il.

-« Et la femme ? » demanda Finch

-« Sa maîtresse ? »

-« Imaginons qu'elle décide d'aller le voir aux cuisines. Elle pourrait y entrer librement. Ce qui lui laisserait l'accès au plateau et aux bières »

-« Exact »

-« Et pour communiquer elle pourrait glisser des messages sur le plateau à l'insu de M Landry »

-« Et Erno ferait de même sans que Pete le sache ? Vous suggérez donc qu'il aurait une complice alors ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai découvert des statistiques indiquant que le poison est plutôt une arme féminine»

-« Mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu avec une femme hormis Jenna »

-« Officiellement on lui prête une liaison avec Miss Lauren, la choriste » précisa Finch

-« C'est plausible il l'a beaucoup favorisé depuis la mort de Jenna, surtout le premier soir lors de la soirée privée, mais je ne les ai jamais vu ensemble et comme je le surveille en permanence… »

-« Les journaux ont évoqué cette relation sans que ce soit une certitude. Peut être est-elle déjà terminée ? Mais M Wastersen pourrait favoriser une ancienne relation »

-« D'accord. Seulement Pete a bien dit que sa petite amie n'était pas libre et Sandra n'est pas mariée, donc ça ne correspond pas»

-« Hum c'est vrai » murmura Finch « Alors qui d'autre ? Ils restent les épouses des deux autres membres du groupe »

-« C'est une possibilité mais je n'ai jamais vu aucune d'elle avec Erno non plus. Emma est toujours en coulisse, elle est discrète. Je soupçonnerais plutôt Kate, elle est sur scène, plus en évidence, mais Erno l'évince plus ou moins chaque soir»

-« C'est peut être volontaire pour ne pas attirer l'attention du mari ?

-« Et la motivation ? Elle ne va pas être amoureuse de trois types en même temps ? » Remarqua l'ex agent

-« Elle ne l'ai probablement plus de son époux » estima Finch « Et fréquenter M Landry n'est peut être qu'une façon de se rapprocher de M Wastersen ? Quant à ce dernier, c'est peut être pour une autre raison, il pourrait lui avoir promis quelque chose ? Ou il détient un moyen de pression sur elle ? »

-« Un grand moyen pour justifier deux meurtres ! »

-« Il nous faut confirmer l'identité de la maîtresse de M Landry» constata l'informaticien

-« Pete ne devrait pas être très difficile à pister, je devrais avoir l'information assez facilement »

-« A voir ensuite si la piste est bonne »

-« Bien. Je vais tacher de surveiller Pete tout en gardant un œil sur Erno »

-« Je vais vérifier les dossiers des choristes plus attentivement »

-« D'accord. Je vous rappelle si je trouve quelque chose. Nous touchons peut être au but »

-« En effet » murmura l'informaticien avant de raccrocher. Il laissa un instant ses mains sur le clavier sans bouger. La mission se terminerait peut être bientôt. Son compagnon lui manquait terriblement mais à la perspective de ne pas le retrouver comme avant à son retour il sentait une angoisse sourde l'envahir. Machinalement il porta la main à son cou, suivit la ligne du cordon où il avait accroché l'anneau d'or blanc pour qu'il repose contre sa poitrine. Il refusait de s'en séparer avec l'impression que s'il le gardait avec lui John accepterait peut être un jour de le porter à nouveau...

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese regagna son poste pour s'assurer qu'Erno était toujours dans la salle mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Quoi qu'il arrive ce type restait figé dans ses rituels. Il regagna sa chambre cinq minutes plus tard sans prêter la moindre attention à ceux qu'il croisait. Pete lui livra son petit déjeuner à l'heure habituelle et ils échangèrent à peine trois mots. Erno suivi son programme, seulement interrompu par une visite de son manager, un peu avant onze heure, avec lequel le ton monta une nouvelle fois. A midi Pete apporta le repas. Comme il retournait aux cuisines, John le vit se faire interpeller et il s'approcha pour voir qui était son interlocuteur. Il reconnu Oliver. Les deux hommes discutèrent quelques minutes puis se quittèrent en échangeant une poignée de main. John entendit Pete souhaiter bonne chance au garde du corps avant de continuer son chemin, il avança l'air neutre

-« Salut Oliver »

-« Salut John. Tu tombes bien, je fais le tour pour saluer tout le monde »

-« Tu pars ? »

-« Sans Jenna je n'ai plus rien à faire ici »

-« Tu pourrais rester veiller sur le reste du groupe ? »

-« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Samy et Tony sont des idiots et Erno est un sale type »

-« Il est spécial c'est vrai »

-« Spécial ? C'est un salaud » rétorqua Oliver visiblement remonté

-« Tu lui en veux de ne pas avoir rendu hommage à Jenna ? »

-« Pas que. Venant de lui je m'en doutais, le spectacle avant tout, les autres il s'en fou. Il a un besoin maladif de reconnaissance, c'est pour ça qu'il enchaine les concerts, il lui faut les applaudissements, les éloges »

-« Alors selon toi il n'y a que sa notoriété qui compte ? »

-« Ouais. Mais tu sais qu'au fond même son public il s'en fou ? Il ne vit que pour la reconnaissance »

-« C'est un jugement sévère » estima Reese

-« Tu ne le connais pas encore, tu verra si tu restes »

-« Et l'autre raison ? » interrogea l'ex agent

Oliver lui adressa un regard étonné

-« Tu as dit que tu lui en voulait pour l'hommage mais pas seulement »

-« C'est vrai. En fait c'était une histoire entre lui et Jenna »

-« Ils ne semblaient pas en mauvais termes pourtant » suggéra John, prêchant le faux pour connaître le vrai

-« Tu rigoles ? Après le coup qu'il lui avait fait l'année dernière ? » s'emporta le garde du corps

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Oliver sembla hésiter

-« C'était à cause des projets de Jenna ? » tenta Reese

-« Comment tu sais ? »

-« J'ai juste entendu dire qu'elle voulait quitter le groupe »

-« Elle y serait arrivée de toute façon, avec ou sans lui ! » s'exclama Oliver nerveux « Mais elle pensait que ce serait bien d'avoir un petit coup de pouce. Quand elle lui a demandé son aide pour se lancer il a dit oui et il lui a même fait rencontrer des gens. Et il devait voir avec les avocats pour qu'elle puisse arrêter son contrat plus tôt »

-« Mais la tournée ? »

-« Il avait déjà quelqu'un en tête pour la remplacer depuis un moment »

-« Ah oui ? Tu sais qui ? »

-« Non » répondit le garde du corps avec un haussement d'épaules montrant son désintérêt

-« Et donc il a changé d'avis ? » poursuivit l'ex agent pour conserver son intérêt

-« Du jour au lendemain ! » répliqua Oliver visiblement énervé par ce souvenir « Ils s'étaient rejoint un week end pour bosser sur l'album et le lundi d'un coup il a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'elle devait atteindre la fin de son engagement ou payer. Sauf que Jenna n'avait jamais d'argent, elle flambait tout et Erno le savait bien »

-« Alors elle a du attendre, mais il ne lui restait peut être plus très longtemps » suggéra Reese feignant l'ignorance

-« 18 mois mais elle voulait profiter de la tournée anniversaire du groupe. Une sorte de nouveau départ sur fond de commémoration, Jenna faisait la tournée et à un moment elle chantait le premier titre de son futur album solo et ça lui faisait une super pub. Tout était calé, elle aurait enchainé avec sa propre tournée, Jenna avait même commencé à sélectionner des dates. En changeant d'avis il lui a fait perdre du temps, de la crédibilité et une bonne occasion de se lancer » Oliver soupira « Et moi j'allais la suivre. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voudrait jamais aucun autre garde du corps » ajouta t-il d'une voix cassée par la tristesse

-« Mais pourquoi Erno a-t-il changé d'avis aussi brusquement ? Ils se sont disputés ? »

-« Même pas. Enfin pas que je sache. J'ai jamais compris et Jenna ne m'a rien expliqué »

-« Ils avaient travaillé sur le programme ce week end là ?»

-« Pas vraiment. Le but du week end c'était de réaliser la maquette du 1er album. Jenna avait enregistré les douze chansons. Ils devaient les arranger ou quelque chose comme ça »

-« Tu les as entendu ces chansons? »

-« Ben. Je ne devrais pas le dire mais oui. C'était génial ! ça collait super bien à sa voix, elle aurait eu beaucoup de succès ! »

-« C'était des titres écrits par Erno ? »

-« Ah non surement pas ! Je ne sais pas qui les avait écrit. Jenna m'a juste dit que ces chansons avaient été composé pour elle. Enfin elle m'avait dit un truc bizarre là-dessus… »

-« Ah oui ? » incita John

-« Elle avait ajouté qu'elle ne les méritait pas. Ca m'avait parut bizarre à l'époque, si c'était elle qui les avait commandé »

-« Elle ne t'as pas dit pourquoi ? »

-« Non. Elle n'avait pas voulu préciser, elle m'avait juste dit que c'était sa chance d'avoir enfin sa carrière et que c'est pour ça qu'elle les chanterait quand même »

-« Jenna était plutôt énigmatique non ? »

-« Jenna était plus intelligente qu'on a voulu le faire croire ! C'était pas juste une bimbo !» s'emporta Oliver

-« Je te crois » tempéra Reese « Toi tu la connaissais bien alors tu peux juger mieux que les autres »

-« Je voulais juste rester son ombre » murmura le jeune homme « Ca me suffisait »

-« Je suis désolé pour toi »

-« Ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est que je n'étais pas là le jour où… Enfin tu sais… » Ajouta Oliver en baissant les yeux. Puis il secoua vivement la tête, énervé « A la place, elle m'avait envoyé acheter ces fichus fleurs ! »

-« Des fleurs ? »

-« Une gerbe de roses. Seulement elle avait exigé des jaunes, j'ai du faire trois magasins pour les trouver. Tout ça pour les faire livrer dans un cimetière pour un anniversaire ou je ne sais plus trop quoi… j'aurais du être avec elle ! »

-« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Oliver. J'étais là et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être sauvée »

Le garde du corps serra les poings

-« Si un jour je découvre celui qui lui a fait ça ! » gronda t-il

-« La vengeance ne t'apportera pas la paix » remarqua John qui savait trop bien ce qu'il en était

-« Possible mais je serais sur que le coupable serait puni. La police n'a pas l'air de se bouger beaucoup ! »

-« Je crois que les déplacements incessants du groupe ne lui facilite pas la tache » constata John

-« Peut être. Mais je ne peux pas rester avec la troupe comme ça. Ils ont tous l'air de l'avoir déjà oublié ça me dégoute ! »

-« Tu as raison de partir dans ce cas » Reese songeait aussi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un vengeur à surveiller « Tu vas chercher un autre contrat ? »

-« Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais attendre un peu, j'ai des économies »

-« Bonne chance à toi »

-« Merci John. Bon courage avec les autres »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains et Oliver prit la direction de la sortie. Reese réfléchit à cette intéressante conversation qui leur offrirait peut être une nouvelle piste. Il devait rappeler Finch mais il préféra attendre quelques minutes sachant que leur numéro n'allait pas tarder à bouger. Celui-ci quitta sa chambre à 13H30 précise sans prêter attention à l'environnement. Hautain, il ne saluait même pas les techniciens qu'il croisait. Lorsqu'il fut enfermé dans la salle de sport John put s'isoler pour contacter son associé.

Il s'attendait à une réponse rapide comme d'habitude mais les sonneries s'égrenèrent jusqu'à ce que le répondeur s'enclenche. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné, et décida de rappeler aussitôt non sans remarquer que l'absence de réponse l'inquiétait déjà _« Je suis réellement conditionné »_ songea t-il. Cette fois l'informaticien décrocha à la seconde sonnerie

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« J'ai du nouveau» puis il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « tout va bien ? »

-« Oui. Je me préparais un thé »

-« C'est plutôt l'heure du déjeuner » remarqua l'ex agent. Il fut tenté de lui demander s'il y avait pensé mais résista. Finch qui s'attendait à une réflexion la devança :

-« Bear me l'a rappelé » affirma t-il. Il resta surpris, et vaguement déçu, quand Reese continua sans insister

-« Je viens d'avoir une conversation très instructive avec Oliver »

-« Le garde du corps ? »

-« Oui mais surtout le plus grand fan de Jenna et donc le mieux renseigné sur elle » commenta John. Il relata les grandes lignes de la discussion pour son associé « Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda t-il ensuite

-« Que l'attitude de M Wastersen est décidément bien étrange. D'abord il accepte d'aider Miss Jensen alors qu'il lui garde rancune depuis des années, ce qui est étonnant, mais on pourrait supposer qu'il saisit une opportunité de l'éloigner »

-« Exact »

-« Toutefois il change brutalement d'avis, anéantissant les projets de Miss Jensen. Est-il possible que c'était pour lui une façon de se venger ? Dans ce cas c'est assez élaboré »constata Finch

-« Un peu trop pour lui je trouve » approuva son agent

-« Et lorsque l'on sait le moyen de chantage dont disposait Miss Jensen l'histoire devient totalement incohérente »

-« Je suis parvenu à la même conclusion » affirma John « Jenna avait de quoi l'obliger à poursuivre »

-« Oui. Elle était forcement déjà au courant de l'usurpation sinon comment l'aurait-elle apprise puisque M Delannay est mort et qu'il était sans doute le seul à savoir»

-« Croyez vous qu'il ait pu ne rien lui dire et qu'elle ai fait des découvertes ensuite ? »

-« C'est difficile de savoir mais je n'y crois pas trop » répondit Finch après un instant de réflexion

-« Finch vous vous rappelez la date du décès de Michaël ? »

-« Oui, le 27 juillet »

-« Donc les fleurs n'étaient pas pour lui » constata John « Enfin pas pour l'anniversaire de sa mort »

-« A priori non. Et pas pour celui de sa naissance non plus il était né en février »

-« Quelqu'un de sa famille alors ? Dommage, je pensais qu'il aurait pu y avoir un lien » soupira Reese

-« Je ne vois pas »affirma l'informaticien qui cherchait dans le dossier qu'il avait constitué « Miss Jensen avait très peu de proche et cela ne correspond pas »

-« Le mystère s'épaissit » marmonna John, frustré

-« Attendez. J'ai trouvé un décès à la bonne date. Il remonte à deux ans, celui de Miss Claude Delannay »

-« La mère de Michaël ? » s'étonna son agent « chaque fois les indices nous ramène à lui » constata t-il

-« En effet. Mais cela ne nous apporte que de nouvelles questions. Pourquoi Miss Jensen aurait-elle éprouvé le besoin de fleurir la tombe d'une femme qui avait failli être sa belle mère et qui devait la détester après ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils ? »

-« Je suis d'accord, ça n'a pas de sens Finch»

-« Non pas le moindre. Je vais chercher s'il est possible de retrouver la trace de l'achat par M Bejawel et nous trouverons peut être le destinataire. S'il se confirme que ces fleurs étaient bien destinées à Miss Delannay il nous faudra trouver ce qui pouvait motiver Miss Jensen »

-« Cette enquête est un vrai puzzle » jugea l'ex agent « Et il nous manque bien trop de pièce »

-« Vous finirez bien par les réunir M Reese »

-« Oui nous y parvenons toujours » répondit spontanément ce dernier et Finch ne retint que le partage

-« Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai les informations » annonça t-il

-« Ok. A plus tard Finch ».

Après avoir raccrocher Reese décida d'aller roder près des cuisines pour épier Pete. Celui-ci, occupé à nettoyer les lieux, ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Il savait que son associé avait déjà épluché les relevés téléphoniques du cuisinier et qu'il n'y avait pas trouvé de numéro susceptible de retenir leur attention. Lorsqu'il eut terminé Pete sortit dans la cour et saisit son téléphone pour passer deux appels. L'un pour un cousin, l'autre pour un ami. John les écouta mais n'en tira rien d'intéressant. Finalement le jeune homme revint dans la cuisine puis se rendit dans sa chambre pour finir sa valise en vue du prochain déplacement une heure plus tard. John fit un tour, inspectant les véhicules. Il croisa une silhouette qu'il reconnu

-« Bonjour »

-« Salut ! »

-« Tu surveilles le départ ? »

-« Juste pour passer le temps. J'ai pas besoin d'autographe, je les ai tous »

-« Et tu vas les suivre ? »

-« Non. Trois soirs c'est bon. J'attendrais le prochain concert dans le coin »

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Reese songea qu'il s'agissait du portable que la jeune fille tenait dans la main mais celle-ci en sortit un second de sa poche et le consultât, il la regarda faire, perplexe.

-« Tu as deux téléphones ? » demanda t-il

-« Ouais. Comme les espions » se moqua la visiteuse « J'ai l'officiel surveillé par mes parents et l'officieux pour parler avec mes copines »

-« C'est intelligent » jugea l'ex agent, plissant les yeux comme une idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

-« Rusé » approuva Nina

-« Profite bien de ta balade » lança l'ex agent soudain pressé de rentrer

-« Merci »

John retourna rapidement dans le couloir des chambres réservées au personnel et guetta une occasion d'agir. Profitant que le cuisinier discutait avec Harvey il manœuvra pour passer près d'eux et subtilisa sans difficulté son portable. Il prit soin de couper la sonnerie de l'appareil et attendit tranquillement la fin de la conversation. Pete l'aperçu lorsqu'il voulu retourner dans sa chambre

-« Ca va John ? Prêt pour le départ ? »

-« Si on veut » répondit l'ex agent d'un air ennuyé

-« T'as un problème ? »

-« Je devais appeler un ami mais je crois que j'ai égaré mon téléphone »

-« Oh attends je vais te passer le mien » proposa spontanément le cuisinier. Il fouilla la poche de son blouson, en vain

-« Bizarre je pensais l'avoir laissé dans ma poche… » Il continua de chercher « Où est ce foutu téléphone ? » Grogna t-il

-« On dirait que toi aussi tu as perdu le tien » suggéra Reese

-« Comprends pas. J'étais certain de l'avoir »

-« Ce n'est rien. Je vais voir si je peux en emprunter un autre et je reviendrais t'aider à le chercher en le faisant sonner »

-« Ouais c'est une idée » approuva le cuisinier. Il hésita un instant puis ajouta « Attends ! » il saisit son sac de voyage et en sorti un autre portable

-« Tu as un second téléphone ? » interrogea l'ex agent en se retenant de sourire comme son intuition se vérifiait

-« Celui là c'est un prépayé pour … certaines occasions. Il ne sera pas long ton appel ? »

-« Non pas du tout »

-« Tiens, prend le après on cherchera le mien »

-« Merci Pete »

Reese sortit dans le couloir et appela son associé

-« Bonjour Harold »

-« M Reese ? » demanda Finch surprit

-« Je voulais vous avertir du départ comme convenu. Je pourrais ramener ce que vous m'avez demandé. Oh, j'ai du emprunter le portable d'un collègue je crains d'avoir égaré le mien, c'est pour ça que vous appelle avec un numéro différent »

Finch qui cherchait à comprendre l'attitude de son agent saisit aussitôt le message implicite

-« J'ai compris John. Je m'occupe de cette ligne »

-« Merci Harold, j'étais sur que vous comprendriez. J'essaierais de vous rappeler à l'arrivée. Bonne journée »

Il raccrocha. Tout en discutant, et en tournant le dos à la chambre où se trouvait Pete, il avait pris soin de reprendre le portable du cuisinier pour débloquer la sonnerie avant de le dissimuler à nouveau. Il rejoignit Pete

-« Voilà c'est fait »

-« C'était vraiment pas long ton appel »

-« Non mais utile. Je te remercie »

-« Je vais faire sonner le mien maintenant » Il composa le numéro et la sonnerie retentit

\- « Ca vient du couloir »

Pete suivit la piste et retrouva son portable près de la petite console qui décorait les lieux

-« J'ai du le perdre sans m'en rendre compte pendant je discutais avec Harvey » jugea t-il

-« Tu l'as retrouvé c'est le principal »

-« C'est clair. Tiens j'ai un appel d'Erno. Vaut mieux que j'aille voir ce qu'il veut et après je reviens et on fera sonner le tien ok ? »

John approuva d'un signe de tête. Il laissa le cuisinier s'éloigner et fit un détour pour rejoindre également la suite du chanteur et surveiller les deux hommes. Pete frappait à la porte lorsqu'il parvint au bout du couloir

-« T'en a mis un temps ! » protesta le chanteur à peine eut-il ouvert la porte

-« Désolé. Problème de téléphone »

-« Je voulais une bière »

-« Je te l'apporte »

Erno reclaqua la porte au nez du cuisinier et celui ci retourna aux cuisines avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste

John s'isola pour rappeler son associé tout en choisissant un endroit d'où il pourrait guetter le retour de Pete

-« Finch ? »

-« Je vous écoute »

-« J'ai découvert que Pete avait un second téléphone et j'ai réussi à lui emprunter »

-« Celui avec lequel vous m'avez appelé je présume ? »

-« Oui. Vous pourrez en tirer quelque chose ? »

-« Je pense oui si je parviens à pirater l'opérateur »

-« Donc c'est bon » affirma John d'un ton convaincu « Je parie qu'il l'utilise pour contacter sa maîtresse »

-« C'est fort probable, je commence les recherches. En ce qui concerne la gerbe de fleurs commandée par Jenna elle était bien destinée à fleurir la tombe de Claude Delannay. J'ai la confirmation du fleuriste »

-« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?»

-« Apparemment c'est la seconde fois à chaque anniversaire et avec une banderole " Remerciements" pour entourer la gerbe »

-« De quoi Jenna voulait-elle remercier son ex future belle mère ? »

-« Je vais chercher plus d'information sur Miss Delannay. Les premières ne comportaient rien qui attire l'attention. Il s'est forcement produit un événement »

-« J'espère qu'elle aura laissé des indices »

-« Oui moi aussi M Reese, nous aurions vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle piste sérieuse » soupira l'informaticien « Je vous tiens informé »

-« Entendu. Nous n'allons pas tarder à reprendre la route, a plus tard »

Reese raccrocha et Finch continua ses recherches. Toutes ces fausses pistes et ces impasses commençaient à lui peser, il avait tellement hâte que cette enquête se termine pour qu'il rentre enfin ! Même si tout devait être différent au moins il serait plus proche de lui.

.

Vingt minutes plus tard Erno quittait sa chambre et John le suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Sur le perron Pete l'interpella

-« Hey John ! Et ton portable ? »

-« Je viens de le retrouver Pete, il avait glissé derrière le coussin du fauteuil »

-« Ah tant mieux, c'est pénible de perdre ses contacts »

-« Merci de ton aide »

-« Pas de quoi. On se retrouve à la prochaine étape » lança le cuisinier en montant dans l'un des camions

John prit place dans la voiture de leur numéro et le convoi ne tarda pas à partir


	13. Chaud et froid

_Et bien Merci les filles, j'aime bien mon nouveau surnom !_

 _(peut être un peu excessif mais je garde : )_

 _Chapitre un peu long mais révélateur_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux irremplaçables mousquetaires_

 _Petit coucou Capitaine tu nous manques !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long. Comme d'habitude Erno fit semblant de dormir, snobant son manager qui comme d'habitude rumina dans son coin. Mais après la scène qu'il avait entendu Reese avait compris qu'Herbert se méfiait des réactions violentes de son chanteur et n'osait pas l'affronter ouvertement.

A l'arrivée le musicien reprit sa routine. Reese finissait d'inspecter la chambre qui lui avait été attribué lorsqu'il reçu l'appel de son partenaire

-« Oui ? »

-« Le trajet est-il terminé M Reese ? »

-« Oui je suis dans ma "chambre" vous pouvez parler » affirma l'ex agent en hésitant sur le mot chambre

-« Je présume que l'hôtel choisit ne vaut pas mieux que le précédent ? »

-« Vous présumez juste. Je pensais que sur ce genre de tournée ils étaient un peu plus sélectifs. Pourtant je ne suis pas difficile » jugea l'ex agent

-« Oui moi aussi. Ils doivent vouloir faire des économies » approuva Finch qui se souvenait de la chambre où il l'avait rejoint. Il s'efforça de ne pas laisser ses souvenirs l'envahir trop cependant

-« Vous aviez du nouveau ? » demanda John qui lui aussi préférait éviter certains sujets

-« En effet. Pour ce qui est du téléphone, je devrais bientôt obtenir les relevés. Le pare feu de l'opérateur téléphonique s'est avéré particulièrement efficace, c'est assez surprenant »

-« Il finira par vous céder »

-« En revanche j'ai fait une découverte intéressante sur miss Delannay. A son décès elle avait laissé un testament. Elle avait peu de bien, juste la moitié d'une petite maison de famille qui est revenu à sa sœur, sa seule héritière légitime. Le testament n'en parlait même pas, il ne contenait qu'une seule disposition »

-« Vous avez réussi à le lire ? »

-« Une fois ouvert et exécuté je peux le retrouver dans les bases de données des services fiscaux »

-« Chose facile pour vous »

-« Et bien étrangement il se trouve que la sécurité des installations des services fiscaux est beaucoup moins fiable que celle de l'opérateur de téléphone »

-« Ca doit être une question de budget » ironisa Reese « Et donc ? »

-« Claude Delannay avait légué le contenu d'un coffre à Miss Jensen. En précisant, je cite _« En respect des dernières volontés de mon fils Michaël que je ne peux me résoudre à laisser inappliquées »._ Miss Delannay n'approuvait sans doute pas ces volontés mais contrainte moralement de les appliquer elle a sans doute voulu le faire le plus tard possible »

-« Sa façon de protester » approuva John « Alors Jenna l'a remercié d'obéir aux derniers souhaits de son fils ? »

-« Il semblerait oui »

-« Comment savoir ce que contenait ce coffre ? »

-« En piratant les fichiers de la banque contenant l'inventaire des coffres » répondit tranquille l'informaticien

-« Vous savez alors ? »

-« Pas encore. C'est en cours»

-« Oh ça ne tardera pas je pense et cela devrait nous aider. Rappelez-moi dès que vous saurez. Je dois aller inspecter les lieux »

-« Entendu » Finch raccrocha. Il remarqua que leurs conversations étaient redevenues quasiment normales et cela lui fit du bien. Preuve que c'était toujours possible entre eux. Il pouvait constater aussi que la confiance de John en ses talents n'avait pas changé, elle. Il observa les écrans, attendant la fin des programmes. Il avait d'ailleurs eut l'intention d'attendre la fin des recherches pour appeler mais dès qu'il avait obtenu une information valable il n'avait pas put attendre, tenaillé par l'envie d'entendre sa voix. Sa présence physique lui manquait plus que tout, jamais il n'aurait imaginé souffrir d'un manque tel que celui qu'il ressentait ces derniers jours sans lui.

Un bip sonore le tira de ses réflexions. Il consultât aussitôt le fichier et resta perplexe sur le résultat obtenu. Il tendit aussitôt la main vers son téléphone mais se retint de justesse. Il devait attendre le résultat de la seconde recherche. Mais à présent qu'il avait un prétexte pour l'entendre c'était difficile. Après quelques instants l'argument prima. Il lança l'appel et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur l'instant où il décrocherait

-« Oui Finch ? » lança son agent

L'informaticien se laissa bercer quelques secondes par ce son familier

-« J'ai la réponse concernant le coffre mais c'est assez décevant. Il ne contenait que deux cahiers »

-« C'est tout ? » demanda Reese déçu

-« C'est ce qui est mentionné dans l'inventaire. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre »

-« Non. Pas vraiment »

-« Pourtant Miss Jensen a apprécié » murmura Finch

Il y eu un silence pendant que les deux hommes réfléchissaient

-« C'est une nouvelle impasse » jugea finalement l'informaticien

-« Ou pas » rétorqua Reese « Je crois que j'ai compris Finch. Michaël était passionné par l'écriture. On peut donc supposer que ces cahiers contenaient des textes de lui, voir des écrits plus précis »

-« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

-« A des chansons. Des titres non répertoriés sur son compte de la société des auteurs »

-« Qu'il aurait laissé à Miss Jensen? »

-« Parce qu'il les avait composé à son intention. Rappelez-vous les paroles d'Oliver. Il a entendu l'album solo enregistré par Jenna et elle lui a dit que les chansons y figurant avaient été écrite pour elle et qu'elle les chanterait même si elle estimait ne pas les mériter »

-« C'est vrai c'est ce qu'il a dit. Donc suivons ce raisonnement : disons que ces cahiers contenaient des textes écrits pour Miss Jensen du temps de leur relation. Michaël a voulu les lui transmettre avant sa mort en dépit de ce qu'elle lui avait fait et qui a sans doute contribué à son geste fatal. Il confie donc sa volonté à sa mère qui se refuse tout d'abord à l'appliquer avant de s'y résoudre par son testament en respect pour la mémoire de son fils »

-« Exact »

-« Miss Jensen reçoit donc les textes au décès de Miss Delannay et décide aussitôt de les enregistrer car elle se rend compte qu'ils lui correspondent et lui donnent une excellente opportunité de réaliser son rêve de carrière solo. Donc environ six mois après les avoir récupéré, sans doute le temps de composer les musiques, Miss Jensen termine son premier album. Elle se rend compte alors qu'elle pourrait utiliser la tournée pour sa publicité mais son contrat n'est pas terminé. Donc elle demande de l'aide à M Wastersen puisqu'il reste le leader du groupe et lui fait écouter son œuvre »

-« Sauf qu'Erno a du reconnaitre le style de Michaël ou peut être que Jenna a commis l'erreur de lui dire d'où lui venait les textes » précisa John

-« Et face à cette réalité M Wastersen qui était décidé à l'aider change brusquement d'avis… »

-« Parce qu'il veut s'approprier les chansons de son ancien compositeur » compléta Reese « Comme il s'est approprié toute les autres »

-« Cela se tient. C'était inespéré pour lui » jugea Finch « Une occasion unique de renouveler son stock et de fournir enfin l'album promis »

-« Donc il laisse tomber Jenna pour l'empêcher de sortir l'album, sachant qu'elle n'a pas les moyens de se libérer de son contrat par anticipation »

-« Mais il ne fait que gagner du temps et la date se rapproche où Miss Jensen sera libre de tout engagement et pourra utiliser ses chansons »

-« Il décide donc de l'éliminer ce qui a du lui paraitre le moyen le plus facile de récupérer les textes »

-« Comme il a suivi le travail de Miss Jensen il sait que peu de personne ont pu entendre ces musiques et qu'il peut réussir à les faire passer pour les siennes »

-« C'est tout de même risqué » jugea John « Jenna a du travailler avec un compositeur, quelques musiciens. Et Oliver a pu écouter l'album. Ca fait autant de témoins qui pourraient évoquer l'origine des textes »

-« Certes. Mais Miss Jensen n'a peut être pas révélé le nom de l'auteur des textes ? Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Oliver »

-« Elle pouvait vouloir le taire et faire la révélation par la suite. Mais il y a des indices qui auraient permis de deviner la vérité comme nous le faisons » suggéra Reese

-« Oui mais nous y réussissons car nous avons connaissance de la première usurpation » remarqua Finch

-« C'est vrai. Si on ne la connait pas ça peut passer »

-« Bien sur il y a toujours le risque qu'un fan un peu curieux découvre la ressemblance entre les textes de M Delannay et ceux soit disant écrit par M Wastersen. Une étude un peu poussée pourrait le trahir. Mais il faut bien reconnaitre que le risque est faible et M Wastersen doit penser que le bénéfice, lui, est bien supérieur »

-« C'est un mobile solide pour le crime. Au moins cela nous confirme que notre numéro est le criminel. Mais il n'agit pas seul. Nous devons trouver son homme de main »

-« Mon programme se termine, je devrais bientôt obtenir le listing téléphonique »

-« Espérons que cela nous renseigne. Quoique. Si notre raisonnement est bon il ne devrait plus y avoir de crime. Erno s'est débarrassé des principaux témoins »

-« Sauf si un autre se manifestait. Comme le compositeur ou un musicien ayant travaillé sur l'album » émit Finch « Mais cela ne se produira pas forcement dans l'immédiat. Il serait même plus logique que cela arrive lorsqu'il utilisera les chansons »

-« A moins qu'il ne veuille faire le ménage avant par précaution »

-« Ce serait ambitieux »

-« A sa place, c'est encore Oliver que je désignerais en premier. Les autres ne se rendront probablement compte de rien, en revanche lui était trop obsédé par Jenna, si Erno utilise les chansons il les reconnaitra »

-« Donc si le numéro de M Bejawel nous parviens nous saurons pourquoi » jugea l'informaticien

-« Cela aurait pu nous servir » jugea Reese qui suivait sa pensée

-« Comment ça ? »

-« En faisant croire à Erno qu'Oliver est au courant de toute l'histoire et a l'intention d'en parler »

-« Ce serait exposer M Bejawel ! » protesta Finch

-« Il ne serait sans doute pas contre pour venger Jenna mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire » L'informaticien se raidit comme il sentait venir les ennuis « Je pourrais très bien jouer le rôle du maître chanteur » acheva l'ex agent ainsi qu'il le pressentait

Finch se força à prendre une profonde inspiration

-« Je ne suis pas favorable à ce plan. Vous connaissez la méthode employée par M Wastersen et son complice » énonça t-il fermement

-« Il me suffira de cesser de boire et de manger » ironisa son agent

-« Vous n'aurez même pas de soutien en cas de besoin. L'inspecteur Fusco n'est pas dans sa juridiction »

-« Nous n'allons pas attendre le retour à New York pour les arrêter Finch »

-« Je sais. Mais je voudrais que vous soyez le moins exposé possible John »

-« Vous savez que parfois la mission l'exige »

-« Je sais mais je… je tiens toujours autant à vous » avoua timidement l'informaticien

-« Je serais prudent » trancha John « Et je vais demander à Lionel s'il peut contacter un de ses collègues ici »

-« Merci » murmura Finch à défaut de mieux. Une sonnerie retentit. « C'est la fin du programme » constata t-il

-« Qu'est ce que ça donne ? »

-« Il y a un numéro qui revient de façon récurrente mais c'est un autre prépayé »

-« C'était à prévoir »

-« J'accède aux messages » commenta Finch

-« Vous avez un indice ? Un prénom ? »

-« Non. Seulement un surnom : Medinilla »

-« Un code pour brouiller les pistes ? Au cas où quelqu'un d'autre que la destinataire lirait les sms ? »

-« Sans doute. Il s'agit le plus souvent de quelques mots. Un horaire, un lieu. Et certains jours il y a des conversations » l'informaticien eut un léger toussotement et John l'entendit marmonner

-« Finch ? »Demanda t-il curieux

-« Ce n'est rien M Reese »

-« Mais encore ? »

Finch soupira

-« Certains messages sont… hum. Disons… assez "explicites" »

Reese sourit spontanément en imaginant son partenaire rougir de sa lecture. Il aimait voir ses joues se colorer plus ou moins vivement, c'était sa seule marque de faiblesse. A l'exception d'un autre geste…Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça, surtout pas !

-« Medinilla. Drôle de surnom » jugea t-il pour combler le silence

-« Apparemment c'est une fleur. Une plante délicate que l'on trouve aux Philippines ou a Madagascar »

Reese fronça les sourcils

-« Ca me fait penser à Kate elle a un physique assez exotique » Il entendit les bruits des touches rapidement frappées

-« C'est normal, Miss Swanson est née à Benjana sur l'île de Madagascar »

-« Donc Malgache, elle pourrait bien employer une fleur de son pays comme pseudonyme »

-« En effet »

-« Je crois que nous avons une suspecte Finch »

-« Je le pense aussi »approuva ce dernier

-« Reste à confirmer mais maintenant que nous avons un indice je sais qui surveiller et si c'est juste il ne nous restera qu'à tendre le piège »

-« Mais comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver. Il est temps de stopper Erno et d'achever cette mission »

-« Je suis d'accord avec vous je redoute seulement la méthode à employer » jugea Finch « Si seulement je pouvais être sur place » murmura t-il

-« Et moi je préfère vous savoir loin de ce nid de vipère, c'est plus facile »

-« De ne pas avoir à me supporter ? » suggéra l'informaticien pris d'une impulsion

-« De vous savoir en sécurité » corrigea John « C'est ma priorité vous le savez »

-« Je suppose »

Reese fronça les sourcils à cette réponse

-« Que cherchez-vous à insinuer Finch ? » demanda l'ex agent agacé « Je vous ai déjà dit je ne vous laisse pas de côté dans notre mission mais vous êtes trop loin cette fois »

-«Vraiment ? Et si j'étais plus près vous me laisseriez vous aider? »

-«Non » avoua Reese après quelques secondes « J'admets que si vous étiez ici je vous éloignerais moi-même pour votre bien. Et inutile de me rappeler encore que le numéro passe avant tout, jamais aucun numéro n'aura priorité sur vous que cela vous plaise ou non ! »

-« Même maintenant ? » répliqua Finch

John pinça les lèvres

-« Cessez de pensez comme si… comme si je vous détestais Finch. Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas le cas et que ça ne le sera jamais »

-« Pourquoi pas ?» le provoqua l'informaticien cherchant à obtenir une réponse. Il entendit le soupir de son partenaire

-« Demandez vous si vous pouvez me détester Harold et si la réponse est non demandez vous pourquoi cela vous est impossible et vous saurez ce que je pense » affirma t-il « Maintenant je dois appeler Lionel » ajouta t-il pour couper court « A plus tard Finch » et il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, jugeant qu'il en avait bien trop dit.

Reese prit appui contre le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux un instant, s'accordant quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme et sa concentration. Ces accrochages le perturbaient, remuaient trop de pensées qu'il aurait voulu laisser de côté pour l'instant, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Une mise au point s'imposerait à son retour lorsqu'ils seraient face à face. Il lui faudrait faire admettre à son associé qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il ne cesserait jamais de veiller sur lui et que seule leur relation changerait mais pas ce sentiment profond de respect, cette tendresse qui, il le savait, subsisterait toujours entre eux et ce ne serait sans doute facile pour aucun d'eux mais _« ce sera la meilleure solution pour leur équilibre»_ se répéta t-il une énième fois.

.

Finch resta un moment à réfléchir. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait poussé à provoquer ainsi son partenaire. Ce n'était pas son genre. Sans doute ce besoin de savoir, de connaitre ses pensées, d'évaluer ce qui restait entre eux et ce qu'il pouvait espérer pour leur relation à son retour. Il espérait autant qu'il le redoutait ce moment. Il ferait tout pour réparer ses erreurs, tout pour le ramener à lui mais il devinait, après leurs derniers échanges, combien cela serait compliqué. Le caractère de John et la profondeur de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé, qui semblait bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait cru, n'allait pas lui simplifier la tache. Parfois il se disait que la réaction de John était excessive, même pour quelqu'un naturellement aussi peu modéré que lui. Mais cela ne pouvait être qu'à cause de son caractère, qu'aurait-il pu y avoir d'autre ?

.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Reese, après s'être assuré que rien ne bougeait, s'isola pour appeler son complice

-« Salut John » lança celui-ci en décrochant « Toujours en exil ? »

-« Je pense que cela ne devrait plus durer »

-« Tant mieux, ce serait bien que tu rentres »

-« Je te manque Lionel ?» se moqua l'ex agent

-« Moi non, mais Harold a besoin de toi » répliqua aussitôt l'inspecteur

 _« Evidemment »_ songea Reese « Nous sommes en contact » affirma t-il

-« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! »

-« J'ai besoin de ton aide Lionel » éluda John « Aurais-tu un "collègue discret" dans le coin à me recommander ? »

-« On ne collabore pas trop entre district. Explique-moi ton plan »

John lui fit part de l'avancée de l'enquête et lui expliqua son idée

-« Et Finch est d'accord avec ça ? » interrogea Fusco

-« C'est la meilleure solution »

-« M'étonnerait qu'il soit enthousiaste » insista volontairement l'inspecteur

John devinait les intentions de son complice, il affirma :

-« Lionel je ne te demande pas de juger mon plan, juste de me trouver des renforts »

-« Ok. Je vais appeler. A l'époque je connaissais quelques gars mais pas sur qu'ils soient toujours dans le coin. Et puis il m'en faut un pas trop regardant, s'agit pas qu'il enquête sur vous »

-« C'est préférable même s'il ne trouverait rien de toute façon »

-« Ouais mais il vaut mieux assurer ses arrières. Je vais essayer de te trouver ça »

« Merci»

-« Je vous préviendrais toi ou Finch puisque vous êtes "en contact". Heureusement que tu n'as pas lâché ton boulot aussi ! » Constata l'inspecteur, entêté

-« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien "lâché". N'insiste pas»

-« On dirait surtout que tu te défiles dès que je parle de lui »

-« C'est faux »

-« Alors pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre qu'il a besoin que tu rentres ? »

Reese soupira

-« Je le sais »

-« Tu lui en veux toujours ? »

-« Non c'est… tu ne pourrais pas comprendre » trancha Reese

-« Si tu m'expliques je pourrais » suggéra l'inspecteur

-« Oubli Lionel »

-« Non. Pas avant de savoir pourquoi tu es aussi en colère contre lui. Tout le monde peut se tromper… »

-« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire » l'interrompit John

-« Mais tu fais comme si lui n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ! »

-« Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est… différent »

-« En quoi ? »

-« Lionel » gronda Reese « Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à débattre avec toi »

-« Tu te défiles je le savais ! »

-« Tu deviens envahissant inspecteur Fusco »

-« N'empêche ! Finch est peut être très secret mais il comprend que parler ça fait du bien parfois ! »

-« Tant mieux pour toi. J'ai déjà remarqué que tu es plus informé que moi d'ailleurs » ironisa l'ex agent

-« T'es toujours aussi jaloux ! C'est bon signe ! » Répondit l'inspecteur sur le même ton. Il jeta un regard vexé à son téléphone lorsqu'il réalisa que Reese venait tout bonnement de lui raccrocher au nez « Ca c'est trop fort ! » marmonna t-il « Au final Finch n'était pas le plus difficile à faire avouer » jugea t-il « Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre ! ». Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau « Bon comment je trouve l'annuaire des services là dedans ? » grogna t-il « Il faudrait que Finch me file des cours ! » Il dut poursuivre ses efforts quelques minutes avant de finalement trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il décrocha son téléphone « En avant pour la partie de pêche ! » soupira t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au bout d'une heure à ressasser, énervé, l'attitude de Lionel, Reese finit par se calmer et se décida à rappeler son associé. Il en avait assez de tourner en rond, il était temps d'agir

-« Finch j'ai parlé à Lionel il va chercher quelqu'un susceptible de nous aider » lança t-il dès que la communication fut établie

-« C'est une bonne chose » répondit prudemment l'informaticien face au ton un peu trop vif de son agent

-« En attendant il est temps de faire bouger les choses »

-« Que suggérez-vous ? »

-« Reprenons la technique de Fiona. Une lettre assez explicite le fera réagir »

-« Sans doute »

-« Il préviendra sa complice, je ne sais comment et elle passera à l'action. Le problème sera de la surprendre »

-« Mais ensuite ? Si elle ne dénonce pas M Wastersen nous n'aurons pas de preuves contre lui »

-« Je sais, même si elle le dénonce nous n'aurons que sa parole. Mais vous avez au moins de quoi prouver l'usurpation »

-« Ce ne sont pas des preuves absolument formelles mais elles suffiraient pour lancer une enquête sérieuse »

-« Donc commençons par la lettre »

-« D'accord » concéda Finch réticent « Il vaudrais mieux qu'elle ne soit pas manuscrite. Si elle devait un jour servir de preuve à charge » remarqua t-il

-« Je pense qu'Erno la détruira comme les autre mais vous avez raison mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques »

-« Je peux la rédiger et vous l'envoyer par mail. Vous connaissez l'adresse dédiée et la procédure ? »

-« Oui. Mais je vais avoir du mal à accéder à un ordinateur et à une imprimante en ayant un accès discret. Je vais voir à la réception »

-« J'ai une autre solution, plus simple, je peux vous l'envoyer par fax il vous sera plus facile de la récupérer »

-« Bonne idée. Prévenez moi de l'envoi et j'irai l'intercepter »

-« Laissez-moi quelques minutes » L'ex agent l'entendit frapper le clavier mais pas avec sa régularité habituelle

-« Vous manquez d'inspiration ? » demanda t-il

-« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer les maîtres chanteur M Reese. Je crains de manquer de crédibilité »

-« Vous saurez trouver les bons mots Finch. Vous le faite très bien lorsque vous êtes motivé »

L'informaticien se figea un instant devant l'évident double sens de cette phrase. Il fut tenter de répondre mais pressentit que quoi qu'il dise il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il préféra donc ne rien dire et terminer sa rédaction. Reese qui s'attendait à une réplique acerbe ou une excuse resta étonné de son silence qu'il prit pour de l'indifférence, ce qui n'était pas fait pour l'apaiser.

-« J'ai terminé » annonça finalement l'informaticien et il lut la missive

-« C'est court mais explicite. Il devrait vite réagir »

-« Je le pense oui »

-« Je vais à la réception. Envoyez le fax dans cinq minutes »

-« Entendu » approuva Finch

Reese raccrocha et Finch prépara l'envoi. Piratant la caméra du hall pour voir si son agent parvenait à accéder au fax. Suivant les images, il le vit approcher du comptoir où une réceptionniste morose attendait le client en rêvassant. Le changement d'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme fut instantané dès que Reese s'approcha tout sourire et entama la conversation en jouant de son charme. Charme auquel la jeune femme fut des plus réceptives _« Evidemment »_ songea Finch vaguement exaspéré. Une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit en voyant John contourner le comptoir et s'installer près de la réceptionniste, nonchalamment assit sur un coin du bureau tout à côté du fax. La jeune femme semblait fascinée et Finch songea que son partenaire pouvait être un redoutable prédateur lorsqu'il voulait s'en donner la peine. Il en savait quelque chose d'ailleurs. _« Comment lui résister ? »_ songea t-il désabusé, il n'en avait jamais vraiment été capable. Un instant Reese leva les yeux et fixa intensément la caméra, devinant la présence de son associé qui devait surveiller l'évolution de la situation. Finch enclencha l'envoi. Quelques secondes plus tard la jeune femme se tournait vers le télécopieur. John finit par baisser les yeux et se pencha vers l'appareil. L'informaticien le vit intercepter la feuille avant que la standardiste ne puisse y accéder. Il l'a plia d'un geste naturel puis resta discuter encore une minute avec la jeune femme avant de la quitter avec un sourire dont l'effet sur la réceptionniste fut évident. Le regard rêveur qu'elle arbora alors ne laissant pas de doute sur ses pensées.

Son portable vibra et Finch décrocha avec un soupir

-« J'ai le fax. Cela n'a pas été très compliqué »

-« Je n'en doute pas M Reese. La réceptionniste n'avait visiblement rien à vous refuser » grinça Finch

-« Visiblement » approuva son associé « J'ai même obtenu une enveloppe »

-« Et son numéro ? » ironisa l'informaticien. Tentative d'ironie qui sonnait faux et que John préféra éluder

-« Je suis devant la chambre. Je vais remettre l'enveloppe à Erno. Je vous rappelle plus tard »

Finch raccrocha. Il quitta son fauteuil et se réfugia dans la salle de bains. Une nouvelle migraine le perturbait. Toutes ces tensions les favorisaient mais il ne voyait guère de moyen d'y échapper. Il prit le flacon d'anti douleur et inévitablement il songea à son partenaire. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre le sermonner _« Manger quelque chose Harold, vous allez souffrir de l'estomac ! »_ D'autre paroles lui revinrent _« Vous savez que ce flacon n'y ai pour rien ? Il n'est là que pour vous aider » « Enfin pas tout à fait parce que je suis aussi là pour vous aimer et c'est encore mieux »_ Il ferma les yeux serrant le flacon dans sa main « assez » murmura t-il trop de souvenirs l'assaillaient et lui rappelaient la constance de John à ses cotés. Il n'avait cessé de le soigner, de veiller sur lui, jamais découragé, jamais vexé de ses rebuffades. Pourtant, obsédé par sa fierté, son besoin de rester indépendant, Finch savait qu'il ne s'était jamais montré un malade facile. Mais John ne s'était jamais plaint, patient et attentif quoi qu'il arrive. Lui non plus n'était pas un malade facile avec son obsession de se montrer fort en toute circonstance mais pour lui il consentait à s'abandonner parfois. Encore un domaine où ils se complétaient finalement, chacun voulant à tout prix veiller sur l'autre sans montrer ses faiblesses. Finch sentit Bear lui donner de petits coups de tête sur la jambe avec un petit jappement plaintif

-« Tout va bien Bear » Il desserra sa prise sur le flacon « Vient avec moi » ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine. Il chercha dans un placard « Nous allons dîner en avance ça te dit ? » Le chien remua la queue pour approuver « Pates au poulet ? » cette fois le malinois frétilla à l'entente de son mot favori « Je vais les réchauffer » Finch s'occupa du four puis s'assit en attendant et Bear vint poser la tête sur son genou. Lorsque le plat fut réchauffé Finch versa le contenu dans une assiette et en préleva un peu dans une seconde « Il ne faudra rien dire à ton maître Bear » Le chien sembla comprendre. Il l'observa un instant puis lorsqu'il le vit prendre sa fourchette il attaqua son assiette. L'informaticien se força à manger et prit ses médicaments puis il regagna son fauteuil, s'y installa aussi confortablement que possible et attendit que la douleur s'apaise.

La sonnerie de son portable tira l'informaticien de la somnolence qui l'avait envahi insidieusement. Il réalisa qu'il était dans son fauteuil depuis plus d'une heure mais au moins la douleur avait-elle disparue

-« Oui ? » lança t-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse

-« Finch ? » interrogea Reese surprit « Vous avez une drôle de voix ? » ajouta t-il suspicieux

-« Je faisais une sieste » avoua l'informaticien

-« Encore une migraine ? »

-« Oui »

-« Vous avez prit vos médicaments ? » interrogea spontanément l'ex agent

-« Oui c'est passé ne vous inquiétez pas »

-« Vous avez mangé ? » continua John

-« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait M Reese » Compte tenu de leur situation, de leur dernier accrochage, cette conversation avait quelque chose d'un peu surréaliste. Reese du s'en rendre compte, il tenta de se reprendre

-« Bien » bredouilla t-il « Ici rien ne bouge. Erno n'a pas eu la moindre réaction. Pete lui a amené son repas, c'est comme s'il ne se passait rien »

-« C'est déjà ainsi qu'il s'était conduit envers Miss Margerie »

-« Il est d'un sang froid redoutable. Pete revient récupérer le plateau » constata l'ex agent. Il l'observa comme il entrait dans la chambre et en ressortait presque aussitôt. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que la porte se rouvrait avec violence

-« Pete ! » hurla Erno. Le cuisinier sursauta « Imbécile ! Tu as oublié la canette ! » Le jeune homme revint sur ses pas

-« C'est bon Erno t'énerve pas »

-« Pauvre idiot ! » lança le chanteur en posant l'objet sur le plateau fusillant du regard le cuisinier. Il semblait réellement furieux, une colère qui paraissait bien disproportionnée. Il regagna sa chambre en claquant la porte si violemment que le son résonna dans tout l'étage

-« Ben quoi c'est qu'une pauvre canette » murmura Pete, perturbé, à John qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène « Faut qu'il arrête avec ses obsessions »

-« Ca va aller Pete ? » interrogea l'ex agent devant l'air perdu du cuisinier

-« Ouais merci. Il devient de plus en plus brutal. Je crois que je vais changer de boulot avant de prendre un coup » Reese approuva d'un signe de la tête et le jeune homme fit demi tour d'un pas lent. L'ex agent entendit alors la voix pressante de son associé :

-« M Reese ! John ! »

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Suivez-le ! »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Pete. Suivez-le »

-« Ok » répondit Reese en obtempérant « Je le suis mais pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Une intuition. J'ai entendu l'éclat de M Wastersen. Son obsession. S'il dissimulait quelque chose dans la canette ? »

Reese réfléchit, visualisant la petite boite de fer, c'était une possibilité

-« J'ai compris. Je vais l'intercepter et le contenu du plateau avec »

-« Faites attention »

-« Pete arrive dans la cuisine » commenta Reese. Il l'observa comme il jetait le contenu du plateau dans la poubelle après avoir récupéré la vaisselle et à l'exception de la canette qu'il jeta dans un bac à recyclage. Puis le cuisinier nettoya le plateau et le rangea avant de sortir dans la cour pour téléphoner. L'ex agent se glissa aussitôt dans la cuisine et récupéra la fameuse canette. Il ouvrit la poubelle mais elle ne contenait qu'une serviette en papier froissée et un quignon de pain, il la referma et retourna se dissimuler dans le couloir. Il examina la boite, un très léger bruit attira son attention. Il reprit son téléphone

-« Finch j'ai la canette et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose dedans, attendez » Avec des gestes précautionneux il réussit à extraire un petit feuillet étroitement roulé sur lui-même de la petite boite « Vous aviez vu juste, je crois que nous avons trouvé leur méthode de communication, vous êtes un génie » remarqua t-il spontanément

-« Merci John » murmura l'informaticien avec un mince sourire

-« Je vais le lire et le remettre en place. Sa complice va vouloir la récupérer

-« Sans doute » Finch attendait mais il ne perçu qu'un murmure contrarié « Que se passe t-il ? »

-« C'est illisible »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Il n'y a pas d'écrit ou plutôt….je crois que c'est un code. Et je n'ai pas assez de temps pour le déchiffrer »

-« Alors envoyez moi des clichés du feuillet, je verrais si je peux le traduire »

-« D'accord »

L'informaticien entendit le déclic de l'appareil à de multiples reprises

-« J'ai essayé d'obtenir de bonnes photos mais c'est délicat. Je remet la canette à sa place et je vous les envoie »

-« Entendu »

L'ex agent parvint à remettre la petite boite en place juste avant que Pete ne revienne et à s'éclipser dans le couloir pour envoyer les photos.

-« Est-ce que cela vous inspire ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai plusieurs applications pour décrypter les messages codés. Je vais bien en trouver une qui sera adaptée »

-« Je vous laisse faire, moi je continue la surveillance et je vais essayer d'apercevoir qui vient récupérer le message »

-« D'accord. Je vous rappelle »

Reese trouva un coin discret pour surveiller le container. Il s'écoula presque une demi heure avant qu'une silhouette vêtue de sombre ne s'en approche. La capuche laissait dépasser quelques cheveux noirs tressés et John n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'identité de la complice. Elle s'empara de la canette et la secoua légèrement sans doute pour vérifier la présence d'un message. Renseignée, elle glissa la boite dans sa poche et disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

John fit un détour par la cuisine pendant qu'il le pouvait encore puis repris son poste près de la chambre d'Erno qui ne tarderait plus à rejoindre la scène. Le moment venu le chanteur gagna la salle sans un regard vers lui. Son portable vibra comme le concert venait de débuter.

-« Un instant Finch » Il chercha un coin pour s'isoler. Sachant que leur numéro était probablement le coupable il estima qu'il pouvait le quitter des yeux quelques minutes « J'écoute » affirma t-il

Finch s'étonna :

-« Le son semble moins fort ? »

-« C'est le groupe qui assure la première partie. Leur musique n'est pas aussi puissante »

-« Mais cela reste le même style » marmonna l'informaticien « Cela doit être lassant à attendre soir après soir »

-« Disons que je vais connaitre leurs chansons par cœur » se moqua Reese. Il devina la grimace que Finch devait faire à cet instant et ne put s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas la voir

-« J'ai déchiffré le message » annonça son associé « Ce n'était pas un code mais du braille »

-« Je comprend pourquoi le feuillet semblait en relief »

-« Oui, j'ai du le reconstituer en 3D pour le lire. Il est concis et sans équivoque : "Elimine John Randall sans délai" »

-« En effet c'est clair. Il ne fait pas de détour »

-« John… » Risqua timidement l'informaticien

-« Je sais à quoi m'attendre Finch et de qui me méfier. J'ai vu celle qui a récupéré la canette et j'ai la certitude que c'est bien Kate sa complice »

-« Mais vous savez quelle méthode elle emploie ! »

-« J'ai déjà dîné, pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Et à moins qu'elle ne décide de contaminer le réseau de l'hôtel, l'eau courante m'est encore accessible » ironisa Reese

-« John j'aimerais que vous soyez plus… sérieux » murmura Finch dont l'inquiétude faisait vibrer la voix. L'ex agent devinait ce qu'il ressentait

-« Cela écartera t-il la menace Harold ? » répondit-il, insistant sur son prénom pour capter son attention

-« Non. Mais je veux vous savoir sur vos gardes »

-« Je le serais. Je dois mener à bien cette mission »

-« Oui bien sur la mission » Soupira l'informaticien

-« Je vais retourner les surveiller. Je parie que Kate va manquer un ou deux titres »

-« Elle va obéir à l'ordre reçu. Mais que ce passera t-il lorsqu'ils constateront leur échec ? »

-« Le but est de les forcer à employer une autre méthode et de les arrêter en flagrant délit »

-« J'ai peur que M Wastersen ne se montre guère coopératif »

-« Il y viendra » affirma Reese

-« Je suppose que vous aurez raison une fois encore »

-Nous verrons. Allez-vous reposer maintenant. A demain Finch »

-« A demain M Reese » répondit machinalement l'informaticien réconforté un instant par ses paroles. Malgré leur précédent accrochage et même s'il était froid et professionnel à chacune de leur conversation John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ajouter quelques mots qui trahissait son besoin de veiller sur lui encore et toujours et pour Finch cela comptait beaucoup…


	14. Renfort

_Patience, il faut bien finir l'enquête !_

 _(et celles qui espèrent un retour joyeux ne devrait pas trop se réjouir : )_

 _Petit avertissement : le prochain chapitre est prévu dimanche mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure il paraîtra (probablement le soir)_

 _(Précision : le nom de l'inspecteur n'est pas une allusion à un pseudo de John mais une référence à une auteure que j'aime beaucoup )_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux irremplaçables mousquetaires_

 _Petit coucou Capitaine tu nous manques !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese regagna sa chambre vers 2H. Il perçu dès l'entrée une subtile différence et soupçonna immédiatement que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans les lieux et il devina sans peine pourquoi. Il se dirigea vers le mini bar et examina les bouteilles repérant facilement, grâce à son expérience, les petites marques, pourtant infimes, sur les deux bouteilles d'eau et deux des flacons d'alcool. _« Elle ne perd pas de temps pour exécuter les ordres »_ songea t-il. Il emballa soigneusement les preuves et jugeant que les coupables ne douteraient pas de la réussite de leur plan, et donc ne tenteraient rien d'autre dans les prochaines heures, il s'accorda un peu de repos.

Au matin il reprit son poste le plus naturellement du monde. Il venait d'y arriver lorsqu'il reçu le sms « Tout va bien ? » lut-il. Le connaissant Finch n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout cela, s'ils n'étaient pas séparés, il aurait pu communiquer davantage, il aurait pu l'appeler cette nuit pour lui parler, le réconforter, attendre sa voix et y puiser sa force… _« J'aurais du lui apprendre à dormir sur commande »_ songea t-il avec un soupir, cela lui aurait permit de se reposer, d'effacer un peu sa fatigue. Celle-ci ne risquait-elle pas de fausser ses résultats ? Ses fameux examens qui semblaient tellement le stresser. Il aurait tant voulu en avoir connaissance d'une autre manière. En d'autres circonstances il l'aurait aidé, partageant ses craintes. Il aurait tout fait pour les alléger, pour être son rempart, et, bien sur, il l'aurait soutenu quel que soit les résultats. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir été dépossédé de son rôle mais il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à veiller sur lui. Toutefois leur séparation n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache. Dans le pire des cas, si Finch devait subir des soins ou même une nouvelle intervention, il retournerait s'installer chez lui pour l'assister, qu'il le veuille ou non. Puisque Finch ne tenait pas compte de son opinion il ferait comme lui. Et ensuite il continuerait de veiller. L'éloignement serait son principal problème. Il lui faudrait le gérer à son retour, peut être bientôt vu les progrès de leur enquête. Il répondit par quelques mots rassurant et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. La porte s'ouvrit et Erno sortit de sa chambre. Quel que soit sa maitrise de lui-même il ne put retenir un sursaut d'étonnement en l'apercevant à son poste. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais c'était suffisant pour renseigner l'ex agent.

.

A midi Pete apporta le déjeuner. Reese n'était pas présent mais revint à temps pour guetter le moment où il remportait le plateau et comme la veille il le suivit, s'empara de la canette, photographia le message et le remit à sa place. Cette fois Finch le rappela presque aussitôt sachant à quoi il avait affaire « Fait ton travail : il doit mourir » avait-il déchiffré. Il ferma les yeux, son cœur battait trop vite, il devait se calmer. Il aurait aimé être près de lui, pour un peu il aurait refait le trajet.

-« Finch vous êtes là ? » l'interpella John

L'informaticien réalisa que son agent avait décroché mais qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu

-« Oui M Reese »

-« Que dit le message ? »

Finch le récita machinalement

-« "Fait ton travail" Il s'adresse à elle comme à une employée pas comme à une maitresse »

-« M Wastersen n'est pas vraiment des plus diplomate de toute façon »

-« C'est vrai. Je suppose qu'elle va tenter une autre approche. Reste à savoir si elle utilisera la même arme ou une autre plus radicale »

-« Quel est votre opinion ? »

-« Qu'elle va continuer de la même façon. Les empoisonneurs ne changent pas facilement de technique et cette méthode est plus accessible pour certaines personnes »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Le poison permet une certaine distance avec la victime. Il n'y a pas de contact physique. Le geste peut rester abstrait ca le rend plus facile à admettre. L'assassin peut aller jusqu'à se dédouaner en se disant que si la victime n'avait pas bu ou consommer l'aliment contaminé il ne lui serait rien arrivé. Une façon de s'alléger la conscience »

-« C'est un raisonnement particulier » émit l'informaticien perplexe

-« Je connais chaque technique et chaque raisonnement Finch, j'ai été formé pour cela »

-« Ce ne sont pas là vos seul compétences John ! » protesta aussitôt celui-ci

-« Si vous le dites »

-« Il n'y a pas à en douter »

Reese eut un sourire triste

-« Pourquoi me défendre encore ? » murmura t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher

-« Parce que je connais votre valeur, vos valeurs » rétorqua Finch « Notre situation ne changera rien à mon jugement »

Il y eu un silence puis John murmura simplement :

-« Merci Harold » puis il enchaina «Est-ce que Lionel a réussi à contacter un collègue sur place ? »

-« Il s'y efforce mais la collaborations inter district semble assez épineuse. Je vais lui demander d'insister »

-« Oui le temps presse. Erno et sa complice ne sont pas du genre à tergiverser donc nous devrions bientôt pouvoir les arrêter »

 _« S'ils ne parviennent pas à leur fin avant »_ songea Finch inquiet

-« Je vais le rappeler, j'espère qu'il trouvera »

-« Lionel n'est pas du genre à renoncer » constata Reese

-« Non. Mais je crois que le véritable problème, outre les relations inter service, c'est surtout de ne pas pouvoir être totalement transparent avec son collègue. Il ne peut pas trop en dire sur nous »

-« Je lui fais confiance sur le sujet »

-« Moi aussi M Reese » répondit l'informaticien et il songea qu'il était bien placé pour témoigner de la ténacité de l'inspecteur.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Vers 16H Erno ouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'extérieur. Scrutant le couloir, il avisa l'ex agent

-« Hey vous ! » l'interpella t-il. Reese approcha sur ses gardes

-« Oui M Wastersen ? »

-« Allez prévenir Pete que je veux mon dîner un quart d'heure plus tôt ce soir. Cet imbécile ne répond pas au téléphone »

-« Bien Monsieur » répondit John méfiant. Le chanteur referma aussitôt la porte sans un mot. Reese réfléchit quelques secondes puis décida de se rendre aux cuisines tout en restant attentif. Il fut accueillit joyeusement par Pete qui discutait avec un technicien

-« Salut John ! Je ne t'ai pas vu à midi ? »

-« Salut Pete. J'étais avec Harvey. Une fausse alerte »

-« Encore un fan trop nerveux ? Pas de quoi s'exciter là-dessus » jugea le cuisinier

-« Je suis venu te prévenir qu'Erno veut son dîner un quart d'heure plus tôt ce soir »

-« C'est quoi cette lubie ?

Reese haussa les épaules dans un geste d'incompréhension

-« Il dit qu'il a essayé de t'appeler mais que tu ne réponds pas »

-« Je n'ai pas entendu » murmura Pete en se tournant pour prendre son portable dans sa poche « Pas étonnant il est en silencieux ! » s'exclama t-il « mais c'est bizarre je ne le coupe jamais ! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec cet appareil ? » Grogna le cuisinier en le manipulant « Erno va être de charmante humeur pour le coup » ajouta t-il avec une grimace

John fronça les sourcils en fixant le téléphone. Son instinct l'avertissait que cette situation était anormale mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi

-« En tout cas t'arrive pile pour la pause café John » affirma Pete en reposant l'appareil sur la table « D'ailleurs c'est souvent, tu serais pas un détecteur de café ? » se moqua le jeune homme

-« Pas vraiment Pete ou alors sans le savoir » répliqua l'ex agent sur le même ton

-« Allez je te sers ! »

John ne dit rien mais réfléchit un instant. Pete n'était pas dans le coup donc il ne risquait sans doute pas grand-chose. De plus il avait visiblement l'intention de boire lui aussi. Il le vit tendre un mug au technicien avant de lui en donner un, puis de saisir le troisième. Malgré tout la méfiance dominait, il gardait à l'esprit la relation présumée entre le cuisinier et leur principale suspecte.

-« Santé ! » s'amusa le cuisinier « Et s'il est pas bon c'est pas à moi qu'il faudra se plaindre ! »

-« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda le technicien

-« Ben je l'ai pas préparé celui là. Disons que c'est une amie qui l'a fait pour moi » précisa t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. John sentit aussitôt le danger

-« Pete non ! » le stoppa t-il « Ne buvez pas ! » ordonna t-il

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et lui lancèrent un regard interloqué

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Pete

Le technicien qui avait déjà bu voulu répondre mais fut pris d'un violent haut le corps

-« Barry qu'est ce que tu as ? » s'affola Pete

-« C'est un empoisonnement ! Appelle les secours ! » Lui lança Reese en se précipitant vers le technicien pour le soutenir. Il l'allongea sur le sol, s'efforça de l'aider mais ne put rien faire. Lorsque les secours firent irruption dans les cuisines seulement quelques minutes plus tard l'homme était mort. Pete, atterré, les fixait figé dans un coin, au bord de la crise de nerf. Un infirmier le prit en charge pendant que le second prévenait la police.

Reese s'isola pour appeler son associé

-« Finch, il y a du nouveau »

-« Oui pour moi aussi j'allais vous appeler »

-« Que ce passe t-il ? »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco a trouvé du renfort »

-« Ca tombe à point. J'en ai justement besoin »

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Interrogea l'informaticien et Reese sentit le stress dans sa voix. Il lui relata succinctement l'événement qui venait de se produire

-« C'était un coup monté » jugea t-il « Erno m'a envoyé aux cuisines au bon moment »

Finch eut un hoquet horrifié

-« Vous voulez dire que Miss Swanson a sciemment empoisonné le café tout en sachant que M Landry en boirait aussi ? »

-« Je le pense »

-« Elle était donc prête à tuer plusieurs personnes pour vous atteindre ! »

-« Pour obéir Finch. Si elle est conditionnée cela n'a rien de surprenant. Son "dévouement " sera sans limite »

-« Il est à craindre que son état mental laisse à désirer » murmura l'informaticien « Mais si M Landry n'avait rien dit… » Réalisa t-il

-« Je n'avais pas l'intention de boire de toute façon » trancha Reese qui lisait dans ses pensées

-« Je n'aime vraiment pas vous savoir là bas »

-« A ce rythme je n'y serais plus très longtemps. Il faut les stopper. Même si à part moi ils ne devraient plus avoir d'autre cible pour le moment. Leur place est en prison »

-« Certainement. J'ai hâte que tout cela finisse et que vous soyez de retour »

-« Est-ce que Lionel vous a dit comment je vais pouvoir joindre son contact ? »

-« L'inspecteur Warren doit se rendre à l'hôtel pour vous rencontrer vers 17H »

-« D'accord. J'irais l'attendre dans le hall. Je suppose que vous avez déjà commencé quelques recherches sur lui »

-« Bien sur. Et je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier. Mais, même intègre et même ami avec l'inspecteur Fusco il reste officier de police M Reese. Je ne doute pas du jugement de notre bon ami mais ils ne se sont pas vus depuis plusieurs années »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas je serais prudent dans mes propos Finch. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur nous et encore moins attirer des ennuis à Lionel »

-« Je vous fais confiance. Et je serais rassuré que vous ayez un peu de soutien » soupira l'informaticien. John sentait son inquiétude, ce stress latent en lui, il chercha instinctivement à le réconforter :

-« J'avais déjà le votre pour la logistique. Sans vous je ne risquais pas de deviner le mobile d'Erno »

-« Cela vous aurez seulement pris un peu plus de temps » estima l'informaticien

-« C'est notre complémentarité qui nous rend si efficace Finch ne l'oubliez pas » le contra son agent

-« Non vous avez raison M Reese, a chacun son rôle »Admit finalement son partenaire devinant l'intention sous les mots

-« Exactement. Bien, je retourne à mon poste, je crois que notre numéro va être désagréablement surpris de me voir, Pete n'aura peut être même pas besoin de préparer le dîner ma vue risque de lui couper l'appétit » ironisa John

-« C'est fort probable » jugea Finch « soyez prudent » ajouta t-il tout de même par reflexe

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese vit un employé de l'hôtel le désigner du doigt à un grand type maigre à l'allure dégingandée dans un costume fatigué. Des cheveux en bataille et une cigarette éteinte entre les lèvres complétaient le personnage. _« Façon détournée de contourner l'interdiction de fumer »_ songea Reese

L'homme s'avança vers lui. John remarqua que sous son air débonnaire il avait un regard vif, des yeux qui vous examinaient avec plus de perspicacité qu'on ne pouvait s'y attendre, d'instinct il se méfia.

-« M John Randall ? »

-« Lui-même »

-« Inspecteur Gordon Warren. Je suis un ami de l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« C'est lui qui vous envoi ? »

-« Ouais. Il m'a appelé ce matin. Il voulait un coup de main pour des amis embarqués dans une drôle d'histoire »

-« C'est sympa de nous envoyer du renfort » ironisa Reese

-« On s'est connu à l'académie de police. On était plutôt pote. Je suis content qu'il se soit souvenu de moi. Enfin la standardiste m'a dit qu'elle lui avait énuméré les noms des inspecteurs de la brigade et qu'il avait tilté sur le mien »

-« Lionel a toujours une excellente mémoire. Vous aussi inspecteur visiblement »

-« Ah moi c'est plus facile ! L'inspecteur Fusco, celui qui a vaincu le super trafiquant Gabriel Cortez, c'était dans tous les journaux ! Il est connu dans tout l'état ! »

-« Je vois »

-« Je crois qu'il n'a pas changé. Il est toujours avec ses sandwiches là ? C'était quoi déjà… »

-« Des falafels »

-« Ouais. C'était son truc »

-« Ca l'est toujours » confirma Reese

-« Moi c'était les cigares. Ce qu'il me tannait avec ça ! » Ricana l'inspecteur « Au moins avec mes cigares j'ai gardé mon tour de taille ! »

-« Au moins avec ses falafels il a gardé des poumons sains » rétorqua John sur le même ton

L'officier plissa les yeux. Il lui adressa un regard entendu et un sourire en coin

-« Vous êtes vraiment potes hein ? Vous allez me plaire vous je le sens ! » Affirma t-il « On peut discuter autour d'un café ? Je vous avoue que ses explications étaient un peu confuses il me faudrait une petite mise au point »

-« D'accord. Mais pas ici. Le café dans ces lieux est un peu chargé »

L'inspecteur leva un sourcil perplexe mais le suivit sans rien dire. Ils s'installèrent à la cafétéria de l'hôtel

-« Bon. Lionel m'a donné trois consignes à respecter si je voulais bosser avec lui » annonça Warren « Un : Vous aider vous et votre compagnon »

-« Associé » corrigea Reese

-« Il a dit compagnon. Ca me dérange pas vous savez ? »

-« Ok » murmura Reese renonçant à s'expliquer, persuadé que Lionel l'avait fait exprès

-« En deux je dois vous faire confiance quoi que j'en pense, sans poser de question. Fusco m'a dit que vous êtes ses amis et qu'il vous confierait sa vie sans hésiter. Pas le genre de truc qu'on dit à la légère »

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« C'est réciproque » précisa t-il « Et en trois ? »

-« Si j'ai des doutes ou des questions je me réfère au point deux »

-« C'est malin »

-« Bon. Alors j'écoute. C'est quoi l'histoire ? »

Reese lui fit un résumé complet de l'enquête qu'il ponctua de quelques remarques

-« Ouais. C'est une drôle d'histoire tout ça » affirma finalement l'officier « Mais comment vous avez su que ce Erno devait être surveillé ? »

-« Nous avons nos sources »

-« Vos sources ? Je serais curieux de les connaitre»

-« Vous vous rappelez de la troisième consigne inspecteur ? »

-« Ok » marmonna celui-ci « En tout cas ce type est coupable c'est clair »

-« Le problème ce sont les preuves »

-« On peut toujours le coincer pour le détournement des textes mais ça n'ira pas loin »

-« Je sais. Mais pour les meurtres nous n'avons rien de concret »

-« Il y aura peut être des empreintes sur les bouteilles qui étaient dans votre chambre ? »

-« C'est possible mais ce sera seulement celles de sa complice »

-« Si on fouille la chambre de cette bonne femme on retrouvera peut être le flacon de poison ? Mais le résultat sera le même, l'autre n'y aura surement jamais posé les doigts ! »

-« Il faudrait imaginer une rencontre et les prendre en flagrant délit »

-« L'idée est bonne mais il faut encore qu'il se bouge ! Il va plutôt employer sa copine. Et en admettant qu'on la boucle et qu'elle parle, ce sera sa parole contre celle de l'autre. Au pire on retient l'usurpation et ça nous donne le temps de creuser. Mais si on ne trouve rien… »

-« Je sais. Il faut le provoquer. Il a un caractère assez emporté. On peut jouer là dessus »

-« Si vous n'avez pas peur de prendre des coups »

-« Ca me connait » jugea Reese avec un sourire ironique

-« Bon alors on fait quoi ? »

-« Je vais lui déposer une autre lettre »

-« Si vous lui donniez un rendez vous ? »

-« Il ne viendrait pas »

-« Alors faut un truc qui l'attirera sur place » suggéra l'inspecteur

-« Ou réunir les complices sans qu'ils le sachent ? »

-« Ouais mais comment ? »

-« Nous pouvons y réfléchir. En attendant j'appelle mon compagnon pour qu'il m'envoi une nouvelle lettre »

-« Ok »

Reese lança l'appel

-« Harold ? »

L'informaticien sursauta en l'entendant employer son prénom

-« Oui ? »

-« Je suis avec l'inspecteur Warren, c'est l'ami de Lionel

-« Est-ce que ça se passe bien ? Est-il fiable ? » S'inquiéta Finch

-« Je le pense. Je fais confiance à l'instinct de Fusco. Il me faudrait une nouvelle lettre »

-« J'avais peur que vous ne disiez cela »

-« Nous devons les obliger à réagir »

-« Je sais. Et j'ai peut être une idée mais… » Finch s'interrompit perturbé

-« Quel genre d'idée ? »

-« Pour les réunir et pouvoir les confronter »

-« Je branche le haut parleur » Reese leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis et posa son portable entre eux « Mon associé a une idée à nous suggérer » l'inspecteur approuva d'un hochement de tête

-« Bonjour. M Wren je crois ? »

-« Bonjour inspecteur »

-« Fusco dit que vous êtes un génie »

-« C'est très gentil de sa part. Lui est un homme bon » répondit Finch fermement

-« Alors c'est quoi votre idée ? »

-« Et bien si John commandait un plat spécial ou un dessert à M Landry en faisant courir le bruit qu'il fête quelque chose. Je pense que Miss Swanson y verrais une opportunité. Et si nous passons par M Landry cela l'attirera davantage »

-« C'est clair »

-« Donc elle essayerait d'empoisonner le plat »

-« On peut même oublier de le surveiller » souligna Reese

-« Mais au moment de servir John pourrait déclarer que c'est un présent pour M Wastersen et le lui apporter. Si Miss Swanson entends cela elle sera obligée d'intervenir pour sauver son complice »

-« Pas faux » approuva Gordon

-« Je peux m'assurer que Pete passe le message. Je sais même exactement quand agir. Mais quel prétexte invoquer ? »

-« Et bien demain soir ce sera le cinquantième concert de cette tournée »

-« Bonne excuse ! » jubila l'inspecteur « Lionel avait raison » gloussa t-il « Vous êtes malin »

-« Je vais donc demander à Pete d'user de ses talents de pâtissier. Je lui dirais que c'est mon anniversaire dans un premier temps. Vu le contexte il me faut une bonne excuse »

-« Ouais parce que l'ambiance doit pas être au top »

-« Bien. Le plan est en route » jugea Reese

-« Je serais là demain soir en renfort ! » affirma l'inspecteur enthousiaste

-« Mais pour la lettre ? Si Miss Swanson intervient aussi rapidement que la première fois il vaudrait mieux attendre demain pour la donner ? » Interrogea Finch

-« C'est peut être préférable. Même si je pense que Kate ne devrait pas tarder à retenter sa chance »

-« Sauf si elle apprend qu'elle aura une bonne occasion demain. Dans ce cas faut faire courir la rumeur très vite » jugea l'inspecteur

-« Je vais allé voir Pete pendant le déjeuner »

-« On se tient au courant. Voilà mon numéro » affirma l'inspecteur en tendant sa carte à l'ex agent « N'hésitez pas à me donner un coup de bigot ! »

-« Entendu »

-« J'ai pas le votre ? »

-« Je vous appellerais »

Warren n'insista pas

-« Je retourne au poste préparer le terrain. Il me faudra des documents pour l'usurpation »

-« Harold va tout vous envoyer sur votre mail »

-« Je dois lui filer une adresse ? Je me rappelle jamais… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela » affirma Reese avec un sourire en coin

-« Ca marche » l'inspecteur se leva et lui tendit la main. Reese la serra « Au pire à demain ! »

-« A demain inspecteur » Reese le laissa s'éloigner, coupant le haut parleur « Finch, je vous envoi la copie de sa carte »

-« D'accord » approuva Finch

-« Ce plan a de bonne chance de réussir, l'occasion va paraitre trop belle à notre empoisonneuse »

-« Certainement. Mais je n'aime pas vous savoir aussi exposé »

-« C'est notre meilleure option »

-« Je sais bien mais… »

-« Je serais prudent » trancha Reese « Et c'est notre plan, je sais donc à quoi m'attendre »

-« Sans doute » concéda Finch

-« Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Pas de migraine ? » Interrogea brusquement John

-« Heu non » répondit l'informaticien surpris « Pas pour l'instant »

-« Alors faite moi plaisir et cessez de stresser autant pour éviter une nouvelle crise »

-« Je ne peux pas John. Rien ne m'empêchera jamais de m'inquiéter pour vous » répondit spontanément l'informaticien

-« Finch » soupira son partenaire « J'ai besoin de votre aide alors vous devez vous ménager » insista t-il

-«Je peux … faire un effort mais… » Hésita l'informaticien sans oser en dire plus

-« Je sais Harold » murmura John « Je vous promets que tout ira bien »

Finch savait qu'il n'était pas réellement en mesure de pouvoir faire une telle promesse, il ne maîtrisait pas l'avenir, mais comme d'habitude il se contenterait de l'intention

-« Merci » murmura t-il simplement

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese guetta le cuisinier lorsqu'il vint apporter le repas

-« Salut Pete »

-« Salut John »

-« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as repris le dessus ? »

-« Bof. Après ce qui s'est passé c'est dur ! Je crois que je vais démissionner, j'en ai marre ! D'abord Jenna ensuite Barry. Je ne sais pas bien ce qui se passe mais j'ai pas envie d'être le prochain ! »

-« Je te comprends » affirma l'ex agent

-« Franchement je me demande ce qui se passe. C'est complètement fou ! Et puis cette ambiance ! ». Je me dis que j'aurais du rester au resto à cuisiner mes plats bio »

-« En parlant de cuisine, j'aurais un service à te demander »

-« Ah ouais ? » demanda Pete curieux

-« Tu devrais livrer Erno d'abord » remarqua Reese en désignant le plateau

-« T'as raison. Si je suis en retard ce sera la guerre »

Le cuisinier toqua à la porte et tendit la main vers la poignée mais elle s'ouvrit brusquement. John acquis la certitude qu'Erno était derrière à les écouter

-« Salut Erno » bredouilla Pete surprit. Il entra et déposa le plateau. L'autre ne décrocha pas un mot et il ne s'attarda pas, craignant sa mauvaise humeur

-« Il est pas joyeux aujourd'hui » souffla Pete lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui Reese prit bien soin de rester devant. « Alors c'était quoi le service ? » demanda t-il.

-« J'ai un anniversaire à fêter demain. Sachant que tu es pâtissier j'ai pensé que tu pourrais me préparer quelque chose ? »

-« Tu veux un gâteau ? »

-« Par exemple »

Le jeune homme eut un large sourire

-« Chouette idée ! Je vais te préparer un truc comme t'as jamais connu ! »

-« Je ne doute pas de tes talents »

-« Merci John ! Au moins ca me fera penser à autre chose ! »

Reese suivit des yeux le jeune homme qui s'éloignait de meilleure humeur « Le piège est tendu » songea t-il, persuadé qu'Erno avait tout entendu. Lorsque Pete revint chercher le plateau il lui parla avec enthousiasme de saveur et de parfum et John l'incita pour conforter son projet. Lorsqu'il retourna en cuisine il le suivit discrètement. Comme précédemment il récupéra la canette et son précieux contenu. Il envoya les photos à son associé et attendit qu'il le rappelle, ce qui ne tarda pas

-« On dirait que votre plan fonctionne M Reese. Le billet indique « Demain soir. Gâteau. Ne rate pas ton coup » »

-« Toujours aussi impérieux » estima John

-« Sa complice va lui obéir. Vous devriez être tranquille jusqu'à demain. Mais restez méfiant »

-« Kate pourrait avoir envie d'être plus rapide mais je l'imagine plutôt obéir aux ordres »

-« J'aimerais savoir ce qui la conditionne autant » remarqua Finch

-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'opportunité de la côtoyer mais elle me semble un peu étrange. Un peu ailleurs »

-« Je n'ai pas trouvé d'antécédent dans son passé mais peut être cette jeune femme est-elle fragile psychologiquement ? »

-« Influençable ça c'est certain. Mais jusqu'à quel point cela reste à établir »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » interrogea Finch

-« Elle obéit à Erno. Mais qu'en est-il de sa relation avec Pete ? Volontaire ou suggérée ? »

-« Difficile à dire. Je pense qu'elle agit plutôt par intérêt. La question peut aussi se poser pour sa relation avec M Wastersen. S'agit-il d'amour ou lui a-t-il proposé quelque chose ? »

-« Si c'est pour intégrer le groupe il la tient plutôt à l'écart pour l'instant je trouve, mais c'est peut être pour ne pas attirer l'attention »

-« Que peut-il lui promettre avec un groupe en mal de réussite et qui ne risque pas de retrouver le succès sachant ce qu'il en est de la composition des chansons ? » constata l'informaticien

-« Elle n'est certainement pas au courant pour cela, donc il peut tout de même lui faire miroiter un bel avenir »

-« Mais cette jeune femme devrait bien se rendre compte qu'il existe d'autre solutions que le meurtre ! »

-« Sauf s'il sait la persuader du contraire. On en revient à la motivation. Kate est peut être réellement amoureuse d'Erno »

-« Et on peut faire beaucoup par amour. Même des choses totalement inconsidérées » murmura Finch qui savait de quoi il parlait

-« Je sais » approuva Reese « Mais là j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer. Erno est tellement glacial avec son entourage »

-« Cela peut arriver » jugea l'informaticien

-« Il y a une différence entre l'être de façade et l'être par nature. Et lui je pense que c'est réellement dans sa personnalité. D'ailleurs ses agissements le démontrent, il n'a pas hésité à s'approprier les textes de son meilleur ami, il aurait plutôt du collaborer avec lui s'il le respectait »

-« Vous avez raison M Reese » commenta machinalement l'informaticien tout en réfléchissant au double sens des paroles de son agent _« volontaire ou pas ? »_ songea t-il

-« Nous l'apprendrons peut être lorsqu'ils seront interrogés » trancha Reese « En attendant je continue la surveillance. Vous allez transmettre les dossiers à Warren ? »

-« Oui je termine de les compiler »

-« Ok. Alors à plus tard Finch »

L'informaticien raccrocha sans rien ajouter et reprit son travail tout en réfléchissant. Il en avait souvent l'occasion ces derniers jours…


	15. Le piège

_Je suis en retard comme le lapin … mais au bon jour quand même : )_

 _Courage, bientôt le retour !_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux irremplaçables mousquetaires_

 _Chalut notre précieux Capitaine enfin de retour !_

 _(Même si tu m'as mise sur ta liste noire j'ai une super garde du corps !)_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch rappela son agent un peu plus tard juste avant le début du concert. Maintenant que le plan était établi il savait à quoi s'attendre et il pouvait raisonnablement espérer que le piège fonctionnerait et permettrait de mettre Erno et sa complice hors d'état de nuire. Et enfin John pourrait revenir près de lui. Toutefois Reese allait se retrouver plus exposé que jamais jusqu'au lendemain et durant l'exécution du plan, et cette idée lui était insupportable. Il n'avait rien de nouveau à lui transmettre, juste besoin de se rassurer en entendant sa voix. John ne tarda pas à décrocher :

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Je viens d'achever de transmettre les informations à M Warren. Est-ce que tout va bien de votre côté ? »

-« C'est tranquille. Mais Erno est d'une humeur massacrante ce soir. Ma présence près de sa porte lorsqu'il est sorti pour se rendre sur scène doit y être pour quelque chose vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé »

-« Vous le dérangez » murmura Finch

-« Je compte bien faire plus que cela dans les prochaines heures » ironisa l'ex agent

-« J'ai hâte qu'ils soient arrêtés et que vous cessiez d'être aussi exposé »

-« Tout se passera bien Finch » affirma Reese se voulant rassurant face au stress qu'il décelait chez son associé « Il ne se passera sans doute rien d'ici demain, vous devriez rentrer »

-« Il est encore tôt »

-« Ne forcez pas. Ou vous risqueriez une autre migraine » insista John

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai un infirmier M Reese, ne l'oubliez pas »

-« C'est vrai. Est-ce que Bear va bien ? »

-« Il ne manque de rien hormis de vous » Finch hésita puis ajouta « Ce en quoi il n'est pas le seul. Je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé de vous avoir provoqué hier matin »

Il y eu un blanc, John ne s'attendait pas à cela

-« Non c'est moi » dit-il finalement « J'ai réagis trop brusquement » Puis il ajouta avant que son associé ne puisse répondre « Allez-vous reposer maintenant Finch. Ordre du docteur Bear »

-« Oh dans ce cas je ne puis désobéir » jugea l'informaticien « Et j'espère que vous non plus puisqu'il pense la même chose à votre sujet »

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Dites lui que je vais respecter sa prescription dès que le concert sera terminé. A demain Finch »

-« A demain John »

L'informaticien raccrocha et se tourna vers le malinois

-« Il est temps de rentrer Bear » Le chien s'avança aussitôt et il le caressa doucement « Heureusement que tu es là » lui chuchota t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain commença comme une journée ordinaire.

Finch avait appelé dès 8H, stressé. La nuit précédente il avait vainement cherché le sommeil, obsédé par l'idée que Erno et sa complice ne parviennent à tromper la vigilance de son agent et qu'ils ne lui volent ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux dans sa vie

Reese n'avait pas été surpris de son ton angoissé qu'il tentait maladroitement de dissimuler

-« Il ne se passera rien avant ce soir Finch. Vous pouvez vous détendre un peu d'ici là » avait-il précisé, redoutant les effets néfastes de toute cette tension sur sa santé

-« Je suis désolé M Reese mais il m'est impossible de suivre ce conseil » avait répliqué fermement son associé

-« Même si c'est une prescription de Bear ? »

-« Je crains de ne pouvoir suivre ses recommandations pour cette fois »

-« Finch, soyez raisonnable, je ne risque rien d'ici ce soir » avait insisté l'ex agent

-« Vous ne pouvez pas en être totalement certain John »

-« Nous leur avons offert une trop belle opportunité »

-« Dois je en déduire que vous comptez vous alimenter normalement aujourd'hui ? » avait suggéré l'informaticien

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela… »

-« Donc vous doutez vous aussi. En ce cas vous ne pouvez me reprocher de m'inquiéter dès maintenant » avait rétorqué son associé

-« Ce n'est pas bon pour vous » avait remarqué John

-« Il est bien des choses qui ne sont pas bonnes pour moi ces derniers jours M Reese. Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'en accommoder »

Ce dernier avait saisit sans peine le sous entendu et retenu un soupir

-« Pensez au moins aux conséquence que cela pourrait avoir sur vos résultats »

-« Je sais » avait machinalement répondu l'informaticien

-« Pensez que j'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider au quotidien. Pensez que Bear compte sur vous également » Reese avait alors perçu un léger gémissement et compris que le téléphone devait être sur haut parleur « Vous voyez que j'ai raison Finch »

-« Bear est votre complice de toute façon » avait marmonné celui-ci « Mais je vous promets de faire un effort pour… vous deux » avait-il achevé hésitant

-« Merci Harold. Tout ira bien » avait répété John de son ton le plus assuré

L'informaticien avait fini par raccrocher sans que rien ne l'ai réellement rassuré, même pas l'affirmation de son agent. Elle était coutumière venant de lui et Finch savait qu'il faisait tout pour la respecter mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas toujours maître de son destin.

Reese savait qu'il n'avait pas totalement rassuré son partenaire mais il en était souvent ainsi. Parce que cette inquiétude était dans sa nature, parce que c'était une preuve de sa bonté, une preuve de son empathie. _« Mais aussi une preuve de son amour »_ avait-il songé avec amertume.

.

Vers 10H Fusco l'avait contacté à son tour pour connaître les dernières nouvelles

-« Salut Superman ! Toujours en forme ? Pas de maux d'estomac ? » Avait-il ironisé

-« Salut Lionel. Je vais bien, merci de ta sollicitude » lui avait répondu l'ex agent sur le même ton

-« Warren m'a appelé hier soir. Apparemment il vous à la bonne »

-« Tant mieux cela va nous faciliter la tâche »

-« Il m'a expliqué votre plan, l'idée est bonne, tu devrais pouvoir les coincer, la fille ne laissera pas son complice y passer »

-« La réussite du piège repose là-dessus justement »

-« Ca me parait une bonne option. Après vous aurez ses aveux. Par contre l'autre j'ai un doute »

-« Moi aussi. Je ne pense pas qu'Erno parlera mais les preuves seront évidentes » avait jugé John réaliste

-« Ouais. Je suppose que Finch ne doit pas être trop bien aujourd'hui »

Reese avait pincé les lèvres, il savait que Lionel en viendrait à évoquer son partenaire

-« Il est stressé tu t'en doutes »

-« J'espère que tu as au moins essayé de le réconforter » suggéra l'inspecteur

-« Comme d'habitude » avait répliqué John qui devinait l'accusation implicite « Tu ne penses tout de même pas que notre situation m'en empêchera ? »

-« Non. Juste que tu seras peut être moins attentif »

-« Tu sais très bien que je continuerai à m'occuper de lui autant qu'avant »

-« Ouais enfin pas d'aussi près qu'il le faudrait »

-« Lionel » avait grondé Reese agacé

-« Je m'exprime. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher » avait répliqué l'inspecteur. Puis il avait ajouté rapidement pour ne pas énerver davantage son interlocuteur « Bonne chance pour ce soir ! Et la prochaine fois j'aimerais mieux être de la fête ! »

-« Ok. J'y veillerais » avait seulement répondu l'ex agent renonçant à sermonner leur complice, devinant que face à son entêtement cela ne servirait à rien.

.

Erno avait suivi son programme sans faillir. Comme il revenait dans sa chambre un peu avant 11H il avait adressé un regard moqueur à son garde du corps

-« Toujours aussi strict M Randall »

-« C'est mon travail M Wasterson »

-« C'est bien d'être si sérieux. Nous vous regretterons » avait ironisé le chanteur. Cherchait-il à l'avertir ou à l'impressionner ? s'était demandé John. Dans les deux cas il en aurait fallu de toute façon bien plus pour réussir

-« J'en suis certain M Wastersen » avait-il répondu d'un ton tranquille qui avait fait perdre son sourire à son interlocuteur

.

OoooooooooO

.

A 13H toute la troupe se mit en route pour l'étape du soir. Pete vint retrouver John quelques instants juste avant le départ pour lui confirmer, tout réjouit, que sa "commande" serait prête pour le soir

-« T'es content ? » lui lança t-il joyeux

-« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point » lui répliqua l'ex agent

Le cuisinier lui adressa un regard perplexe et allait l'interroger mais il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par le chauffeur du camion qui l'attendait et dut courir le rejoindre sans pouvoir continuer la discussion.

Après deux heures de trajet chacun reprit ses habitudes. John sentait l'impatience le gagner devant cette attente interminable mais resta en apparence parfaitement calme. A 17H Pete l'entraina dans la cuisine pour lui montrer son œuvre. Reese observa le gâteau, satisfait.

-« Ca te va ? » interrogea Pete tout joyeux

-« Oui c'est parfait »

-« T'as quel âge ? Je peux le noter »

-« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. Quelqu'un m'a signalé que c'était ce soir le cinquantième concert de la tournée »

-« Alors c'est pour le groupe ? » s'étonna le cuisinier

-« Nous pourrons le proposer ce soir lors de la conférence de presse. Mais d'ici là il vaudrait mieux garder le secret ce sera une surprise»

-« Sympa comme idée. Je peux ajouter cinquante bougies ? »

-« Tout à l'heure. Sinon tu risques de dévoiler le secret »

-« Ouais t'as raison. Je les ajouterais à la dernière minute et si on me demande, officiellement, c'est ton gâteau d'anniversaire »

-« On est d'accord » approuva l'ex agent avec un sourire « Range le bien que personne n'y touche »

-« T'inquiètes je vais le surveiller » affirma le cuisinier d'un ton ferme

Reese approuva mais songea que quel que soit la surveillance elle serait sans doute insuffisante face à la motivation de Kate

.

Erno suivit sa routine. Lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle de concert il stoppa un instant devant la porte, fixant son garde du corps avec un mince sourire ironique.

-« Eh bien M Randall. Il paraît que c'est votre anniversaire ? »

-« Les nouvelles vont vite M Wastersen »

-« Pete m'a dit que vous aviez sollicité ses talents »

-« En effet. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas »

-« Vous avez eu raison. On n sait jamais quand aura lieu notre dernière fête »

Reese compris le double sens de cette affirmation

-« Exactement » répondit-il en soutenant le regard du chanteur qui parut un peu troublé de son assurance. Il se détourna et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la salle, vexé.

Le concert se déroula normalement. A l'issue, le groupe se rendit dans la petite pièce où devait se dérouler l'interview. Reese se posta à la porte. Gordon Warren, qu'il avait introduit dans la place, se tenait près de l'autre issue. L'inspecteur avait demandé aux autres gardes du corps de se poster aux entrées de l'hôtel, affirmant que lui et ses gars prendraient le relais dans la salle en raison de la présence d'un officiel parmi les invités. Robert en était resté perplexe mais avait obéi et déplacé ses hommes, excepté John qu'il avait laissé suivre Erno après qu'il lui ai évoqué la "surprise" qu'il avait élaboré pour le cinquantième concert. Quatre journalistes attendaient patiemment. Samy et Tony s'installèrent en bout de table. Erno au centre. Sandra à ses côtés puis Herbert fermant la marche. John fronça les sourcils, inquiet : Pourquoi Kate n'était-elle pas avec eux ? Si elle ne venait pas le plan allait échouer. Au bout de trois minutes de conférence Erno commençait déjà à s'agiter et Reese se tendit : il ne fallait pas qu'il sorte trop tôt.

Pendant ce temps, Pete patientait derrière la porte avec un petit chariot où il avait posé le gâteau soigneusement décoré mais dissimulé sous une large cloche. Il aperçut Kate qui s'avançait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle. Elle le vit à son tour et stoppa son geste

-« Pete ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Interrogea t-elle

-« J'attends mon heure » s'amusa le cuisinier « Mais toi ma belle ? T'es pas à la conférence ? »

-« J'ai cassé mon talon » répondit-elle distraitement les yeux rivés sur la cloche « Qu'est ce qu'il y a là dessous ? » demanda t-elle prise d'un soupçon

A cet instant précis, John qui avait entendu des voix, ouvrit grand la porte

-« C'est le moment ? » lança joyeusement Pete

Reese capta le regard affolé de la jeune femme qui venait probablement de deviner ce qui constituait le contenu du chariot

-« Oui. Entre Pete »

-« Non ! » s'exclama la chanteuse en faisant un pas vers lui mais l'ex agent s'interposa entre elle et le chariot et le cuisinier entra dans la salle. Il avait saisit la jeune femme par le bras

-« Venez avec nous Kate » invita t-il

Elle lui adressa un regard paniqué et il l'entraina de force. Dans la salle les journalistes et les quelques invités applaudissaient à la surprise. Herbert, enchanté de la publicité, s'était levé et félicitait le cuisinier de son initiative. Erno, qui jusque là observait l'ensemble d'un air indifférent, s'était brusquement redressé, prit d'un doute. Pete avait allumé les bougies

-« Qui souffle ? » clama t-il joyeusement

Herbert incita les musiciens à le rejoindre. Wastersen secoua la tête

-« C'est ridicule… » Commença t-il

-« Erno laisse faire ! On a besoin d'une pub positive pour une fois ! » L'interrompit le manager. Le chanteur hésitait, méfiant. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard perdu de Kate que John tenait toujours fermement et qu'il comprit qu'il avait raison de douter.

Tony aperçu sa femme au pied de l'estrade et s'avança

-« Tu viens chérie ? » Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira devant le gâteau. Kate se laissa faire, tétanisée. Seuls Tony, Samy et Sandra soufflèrent les bougies. Erno restait apparemment impassible, mais John voyait son regard scannait la salle en tous sens, cherchant une échappatoire. Herbert, un peu en avant, improvisait un petit discours pour les journalistes présents. Samy avait commencé à découper le gâteau. John lui tendit une assiette et il y déposa une part que l'ex agent apporta au chanteur. Un agent en civil aux ordres de Warren s'installa aussitôt auprès de la pâtisserie pour stopper la distribution, Samy obéit sans comprendre.

-« A vous l'honneur M Wastersen » affirma t-il avec un sourire ironique

Erno saisit l'assiette avec réticence. Le temps sembla suspendu quelques secondes puis Kate hurla :

-« Non ! » Elle se précipita et fit tomber l'assiette d'un geste vif « Non » répéta t-elle

-« Pourquoi Kate ? » demanda Reese. Elle le fixa d'un regard craintif

-« Qu'est ce qui te prend chérie ? » demanda son mari, surprit

-« Allons Kate, pourquoi ne faut-il pas manger ce gâteau ? » insista Reese

Un brouhaha curieux parvenait de la salle

-« Pour rien » murmura finalement Kate « Il n'y a rien »

-« Alors je peux offrir une autre part à M Wastersen ? »

-« Non ! » protesta t-elle aussitôt. La jeune femme se plaqua contre la poitrine du chanteur, agrippant sa chemise « Erno aide moi » supplia t-elle

-« Lâche-moi » glapit celui-ci en la repoussant

-« J'ai fait ce que tu voulais Erno » plaida t-elle en se raccrochant à lui

-« Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Interrogea Tony intrigué et vaguement inquiet

-« C'était pour lui le gâteau » bredouilla la jeune femme en désignant Reese du doigt « C'est lui qui doit le manger pas Erno »

-« Moi et d'autre » remarqua Reese « Pete par exemple »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules comme pour signifier que c'était sans importance tout en continuant de se maintenir, avec une force étonnante pour une femme si frêle, contre le chanteur qui continuait à la repousser

-« Tant que vous atteignez votre cible peu importe les dommages collatéraux n'est ce pas Kate ? Comme pour le café ? »

-« Le café ? » répéta Pete blanc comme un linge

-« Erno m'avait envoyé en cuisine au bon moment. Le café m'était destiné puisque je n'avais pas bu les bouteilles du mini bar de ma chambre »

-« Vous n'aviez qu'à boire ! Les autres l'ont fait ! » Protesta Kate

-« Comment ça les autres ? » s'étrangla le cuisinier

Cette fois Erno la repoussa avec brutalité et recula vers la sortie mais l'inspecteur Warren se tenait en embuscade et le saisit

-« Vous allez quelque part ? » interrogea t-il

-« Lâchez-moi ! » gronda le chanteur

-« Vous devriez rester un peu au contraire. Vous allez manquer la fête »

-« Je m'en moque »

-« Allons. Vous ne voulez pas aider votre complice ?»

-« Ce n'est pas ma complice ! »

-« Non ? »

-« Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette femme ! »

Kate se tourna vers lui les yeux écarquillés

-« Erno ! »

-« Tais-toi ! » ordonna celui ci

-« Erno j'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais ! » protesta t-elle

Le chanteur voulu s'élancer vers elle sans doute pour la faire taire mais l'inspecteur le tenait bien

-« Du calme ou je vous offre les bracelets devant tout le monde » lui intima t-il. Un second agent vint s'installer près d'eux près à prêter main forte à son chef

-« Vous avez tout fait ? » poursuivit Reese « Comme empoisonner ce gâteau ? »

A ces mots Samy lâcha instantanément le couteau qu'il tenait toujours comme s'il le brulait. L'objet tomba avec un bruit métallique qui résonna dans toute la salle brisant le silence que les personnes présentes, sous le choc, ne troublaient plus, retenant même leur souffle

Reese approcha et fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux

-« Comme assassiner cette pauvre Jenna ? » affirma t-il insistant sur les termes

-« Pauvre ? Non ! Jenna était mauvaise ! » Protesta Kate

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Elle disait qu'Erno ne savait pas écrire, que c'était un voleur ! »

-« Et Fiona Margerie ? Elle est morte pour avoir déclaré la même chose ? »

-« Elle voulait de l'argent. Comme vous » grinça la jeune femme « Vous aussi vous voulez l'argent d'Erno »

-« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » protesta le chanteur « Ferme là ! » hurla t-il

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, se tassant un peu sur elle-même devant son éclat de voix

-« Mais Erno pourquoi cries tu sur moi ? » interrogea t-elle en se tordant les mains, prête à pleurer « Je t'ai toujours obéis »

-« Que vous a-t-il promis ? »

-« Erno a dit que sans eux nous pourrions chanter en duo, nous allions avoir notre propre groupe »

-« Et moi ? » s'insurgea Tony

La chanteuse le fixa, étonnée, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence

-« Kate ! Répond ! Et moi ? » Exigea t-il

-« Je t'ai épousé pour être près de lui » affirma celle-ci en désignant Erno, comme si c'était logique « Je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre, il fallait que je puisse l'approcher. Tu ne comptes pas » Elle se tourna légèrement « Et toi non plus » ajouta t-elle pour Pete « J'avais juste besoin d'accéder librement aux cuisines pour exécuter ses plans » Le cuisinier lui lança un regard désespéré alors que Tony, atterré, s'adossait contre le bureau comme assomé

John se tourna vers Erno.

-« Vous avez fait de Kate votre bras armé contre tous ceux qui avait découvert votre secret et qui menaçait de le trahir. Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on sache que vous êtes un piètre compositeur et que c'était votre ami Mickaël qui écrivait tout vos textes »

-« Prouvez-le » ricana le chanteur, hautain

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons de quoi prouver l'usurpation »

-« Ce sont des mensonges. Tout est effacé » fanfaronna le coupable

-« Non. Pas tout M Wastersen. Il reste toujours des traces pour qui sait chercher. Comment avez-vous pu vous appropriez les textes de votre ami ? »

Le chanteur haussa les épaules pour montrer son indifférence

-« Vous lui avait volé son œuvre » accusa l'ex agent

-« Je n'ai rien volé. Nous les avions composés ensemble » rétorqua Erno

-« J'ai des preuves qui attestent que certains de ces textes ont été écrit avant votre rencontre » affirma Reese. L'autre parut un instant désarçonné

-« C'est faux ! Nous étions amis depuis très longtemps ! »

-« C'est vrai Kate ? » demanda John en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé, comme statufiée

-« Pourquoi vous adressez à elle ? » glapit le chanteur

-« Parce qu'elle vous connait bien. Alors Kate ? » Insista l'ex agent

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement

-« Vous êtes sure ? » Il se tourna vers Erno « C'est probablement grâce à lui que Jenna connaissait votre secret » suggéra t-il. L'homme resta muet « Il avait dû tout lui raconter, lorsqu'ils étaient fiancés. Mais je me demande pourquoi Jenna a gardé le silence si longtemps ? »

La choriste eut un reniflement méprisant

-« Vous le savez Kate ? Par loyauté peut être ? »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres

-« Cette femme était bien trop stupide pour être loyale » marmonna t-elle

-« Alors pourquoi a-t-elle si bien gardé ce secret ?»

-« Elle n'a pas veillé dessus ! Elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle ne savait rien ! » Répliqua Kate agacée « Elle a su seulement avec le testament ! »

-« Elle n'était donc pas stupide puisqu'elle a su comprendre la vérité »

-« Si ! Elle était idiote ! » Cracha Kate « Elle voulait quitter le groupe, laissé tomber Erno ! Elle lui voulait du mal ! Comme Mickaël, lui aussi voulait lui faire du mal quand il a voulu dire la vérité en quittant le groupe et il a recommencé avec son satané testament mais je ne pouvais plus le punir lui » constata t-elle

Reese fronça les sourcils comme une pensée lui venait

-« Mickaël avait voulu révéler la vérité » affirma t-il en fixant de nouveau le chanteur « donc vous l'avez fait taire lui aussi n'est ce pas ? »

L'autre lui lança un regard meurtrier

-« Vous avez fait croire à une overdose » affirma John poursuivant ses déductions. « C'était facile avec ses antécédents. La police n'a pas cherché d'autres explications. Mais s'il y avait eu une autopsie on aurait trouvé trace du poison, des traces de coups aussi peut être ? »

-« Qui sait ? » ricana Erno

-« Nous finirons par le savoir M Wastersen »

-« Ouais. Surtout que moi je vous emmène au poste ! » Affirma Gordon en empoignant le coupable

-« Vous n'avez rien contre moi ! Lâchez-moi immédiatement !» exigea celui-ci furieux

-« Nous en avons assez pour une garde à vue mon gars » constata Warren. Il voulu menotter son suspect mais l'autre se rebella et assena un coup violent au policier qui tomba à genoux le souffle coupé. Reese réagit aussitôt. Un combat s'engagea. Erno était sportif mais John avait la souplesse et l'expérience. Le chanteur perdit son sang froid rapidement et ses frappes désordonnées permirent à son adversaire de le maîtriser assez facilement. Gordon s'étant relevé lui vint en aide et menotta le coupable. Ce geste provoqua un déclic chez Kate

-« Non ne le touchez pas ! » Elle saisit un couteau sur le chariot et voulu s'élancer. Pete tenta courageusement de l'arrêter, cherchant à la ceinturer. Elle se retourna vivement et le poignarda à l'épaule sans la moindre hésitation. Il la lâcha avec un cri de douleur et elle se précipita en avant, cherchant à atteindre l'inspecteur. Reese s'interposa, il para le coup mais ne put totalement l'éviter et la lame lui entailla le bras.

Ignorant la douleur il s'efforça de maîtriser la furie. L'agent s'élança pour l'aider et ensemble ils parvinrent à l'immobiliser. Reese recula et chancela légèrement, il sentit une main ferme le soutenir

-« Ca va John ? » Il se tourna en reconnaissant la voix d'Harvey

-« Ca ira merci »

-« Sandra est venu me prévenir, on était censé garder les portes ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

-« Je crois que tu auras un résumé assez complet dans la presse de demain » jugea Reese en désignant les quatre journalistes qui n'avaient rien perdu du spectacle et prenaient fébrilement des notes

-« On va peut être procéder à une petite confiscation des téléphones » suggéra l'inspecteur

-« J'espère qu'il sera encore temps »

-« Ils ont du filmer »

-« Non » affirma Harvey « Herbert interdit qu'on filme les interview. Il me fait installer des brouilleurs dans les salles de conférence avant chaque intervention. Pour une fois qu'il a une bonne idée »

-« Tant mieux » jugea Reese autant pour l'enquête que pour son anonymat.

-« Allez on embarque ceux là » affirma l'inspecteur. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Les journalistes s'élancèrent aussitôt à sa suite « Oh là doucement ! » protesta t-il « On va vous interroger un peu avant de vous laisser partir vous ! » leur lança t-il. Interpellant deux autres agent restés dans le couloir il ajouta : « Surveillez moi ces oiseaux ! Personne ne quitte l'hôtel sans mon autorisation ! » Les journalistes commencèrent par protester puis réalisant qu'une fois dans le couloir leurs portables fonctionnaient de nouveau ils acceptèrent d'obtempérer mais s'éparpillèrent alentour pour appeler leur rédaction et relater leur scoop. Chacun s'isolant dans un coin pour se faire entendre mais le tout créant une certaine cacophonie « Ben ça promet » marmonna Warren vexé

Reese se tourna vers l'estrade. Pete était assis sur une chaise, très pâle. Sandra maintenait une serviette sur sa blessure. Un peu plus loin Samy s'efforçait de calmer Tony au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les invités quittaient les lieux guidés par les gardes du corps. Eux aussi pressé de raconter la scène dont ils avaient été témoin

-« Pete ça va ? Tu tiens bon ? » Demanda Reese. Le cuisinier hocha la tête

-« Tu avais drôlement bien calculé ton coup »

-« Désolé. Je ne pouvais pas te prévenir à cause de ta relation avec Kate »

-« Ouais je me doute. Me suis bien fait avoir. On s'est tous bien fait avoir » ajouta t-il en tentant un regard vers le mari » Il soupira puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'ex agent « Et toi tu saignes aussi » Reese observa distraitement sa main rougie par le sang qui coulait de sa blessure

-« Ce n'est rien. La veste a bien amorti »

-« Et vu comment tu te bats t'as l'habitude non ? »

-« Oui c'est vrai »

Des infirmiers entrèrent dans la salle et se dirigèrent vers eux. Reese leur fit signe de s'occuper de Pete. Les deux premiers le prirent en charge mais le dernier se rapprocha de lui

-« Otez votre veste Monsieur je vais examiner votre blessure »

-« Ce n'est pas grave »

-« Cela mérite d'être soigné Monsieur » John eut l'impression d'entendre son partenaire _« Vous ne prenez jamais soin de vous M Reese ! »_

Il ôta sa veste et sa chemise et laissa l'infirmier désinfecter la blessure. Il se surprit à imaginer d'autres mains soignant son bras, frôlant sa peau. Des mains douces, attentives. Des mains qui savaient soignées, apaisées, guérir mieux qu'aucune autre. Des mains qui savaient aussi le rendre fou parfois. Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément pour bloquer ses pensées. Il ne devait pas s'aventurer dans ce genre de songe.

Une fois sa blessure soignée, Reese se décida à regagner sa chambre pour contacter son associé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch était installé devant son ordinateur, anxieux. Il savait qu'en ce moment même devait avoir lieu la fameuse conférence de presse et il tremblait à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se produire. Il n'avait hélas pas trouvé la moindre caméra à pirater dans la salle et se trouvait condamner à patienter sans aucun moyen de savoir. Par l'un de ses ordinateurs connecté sur une chaine d'informations continues il entendit les premiers échos de ce qui venait de se produire. Les journalistes présents n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour transmettre les infos. Les invités non plus qui postaient sur les réseaux sociaux. L'informaticien lut les résumés, l'arrestation d'Erno faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Faute de réellement maitriser leur sujet, l'histoire était un peu décousue mais l'essentiel était repris. Le cœur de Finch manqua un battement lorsqu'il lu le récit de l'arrestation et surtout qu'elle avait fait deux blessés. Son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'un autre article précisa que parmi les blessés figuraient l'homme qui avait dévoilé l'affaire. Il enclencha aussitôt le numéro de son agent mais tomba directement sur la messagerie. De plus en plus inquiet, il continua de chercher des détails. Enfin après cinq interminables minutes son téléphone vibra

-« John ! » s'exclama t-il en décrochant « Vous êtes blessé ? »

L'ex agent sentit la panique dans sa voix, il ressentit instinctivement le besoin de le rassurer

-« Je vais bien Finch, calmez vous »

-« Mais dans l'article il parle d'une blessure ! »

-« Ce n'est rien. J'ai reçu des soins, juste quelques points de suture, rien de plus »

-« Vous en êtes certain ? » insista Finch

-« Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? » remarqua l'ex agent

-« Heu… oui » souffla l'informaticien « Que s'est-il passé ? » se reprit-il

Reese lui fit un résumé aussi détaillé que possible

-« Donc Miss Jensen n'a appris la vérité qu'en prenant connaissance de son legs ? » demanda Finch

-« Il semblerait oui. Mickaël n'avait pas partagé ce secret avec elle durant leurs fiançailles »

-« Elle a du faire quelques recoupements, quelques déductions et parvenir aux mêmes conclusions que nous »

-« Et quand Erno a refusé de la soutenir elle a décidé d'utiliser ses connaissances, signant son arrêt de mort. Il avait visiblement déjà l'habitude de se débarrasser des gêneurs »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

John répéta les accusations de Kate concernant la mort du jeune compositeur

-« Vous voulez dire qu'il avait éliminé son ami aussi lorsque celui-ci a décidé de se rebeller ? » demanda Finch dégouté

-« Oui j'en suis quasiment certain. En simulant un suicide. Le contexte s'y prêtait parfaitement »

-« Certes, mais c'était son ami ! »

-« Sa réputation comptait bien plus. L'ennui est que le meurtre risque d'être très compliqué à prouver après tout ce temps »

-« Je pense que même une exhumation ne permettra pas un résultat fiable après tout ce temps » estima Finch

-« La police devra se contenter des accusations plus récentes. Espérons que cela suffira »

-« Je crains que nous ne puissions faire plus cette fois M Reese »

-« L'enquête aura au moins permis de révéler la vérité et tout le monde saura que Mickaël ne s'est pas suicidé c'est déjà une bonne chose »

-« Dommage que sa mère ne l'ai pas su »

-« Qui peut savoir ?» murmura Reese. Il se reprit et ajouta :

-« Bon je vais rentrer puisque la mission est terminée. Est-ce que je reprends le train Finch ? Où un moyen plus rapide ? Je pourrais louer une voiture ».

-« Cela vous ferait conduire de nuit durant plusieurs heures et vous êtes blessé John! » protesta Finch

-« J'ai seulement quelques égratignures. Rien de bien mortel »

L'informaticien pinça les lèvres

-« Vous ne prenez jamais au sérieux les coups que vous recevez de toute façon » grinça t-il

-« J'aimerais rentrer rapidement au cas où… un autre numéro tomberait » prétexta John

-« Il y a un train qui part dans 45 minutes. Vous avez le temps de vous rendre à la gare. Et en deux heures vous serez à New York »

-« D'accord »

-« Voulez vous que je passe vous récupérer à l'arrivée ? » proposa l'informaticien

-« Non » répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent « Ne vous donnez pas cette peine je prendrais un taxi »

-« Comme vous voudrez» répondit Finch blessé par la rapidité de son refus

-« Allez-vous reposer Finch. A demain à la bibliothèque »

-« Bon voyage M Reese »

L'informaticien raccrocha à regret. Son esprit lui faisait imaginer la conversation qu'ils auraient eu si ce retour s'était produit quelques jours plus tôt, avant leur dispute, faite de taquineries et de mots tendres. Sans parler des gestes qu'ils auraient échangés lors de leurs retrouvailles. Il se rappela ce jour où John était rentré de la prison dans cet uniforme d'ouvrier. Il avait tendu les mains vers lui et Reese l'avait attiré dans ses bras pour qu'il se réfugie contre sa poitrine, là où, il le savait bien, se trouvait sa véritable place dans l'univers. Mais demain lorsque John apparaitrait sur le seuil de la pièce il n'aurait plus le droit de la revendiquer…


	16. Chercher l'équilibre

_Le retour tant entendu de notre agent (Mais je vous ai prévenu de ne pas être trop réjouie…)_

 _Et ça cogite chez les mousquetaires : ) les hypothèses s'accumulent_

 _Réconciliation ou pas ? Les paris sont ouverts_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux irremplaçables mousquetaires_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

John sortit de la gare et héla un taxi. Il s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule et donna l'adresse. Il regarda défiler le paysage à travers la vitre, toutes ces rues qu'il connaissait si bien. A un carrefour il tourna la tête vers la gauche, dans la direction qu'il aurait prit avec empressement quelques jours plus tôt. Celle du petit immeuble art déco où ils avaient vécu tant de si précieux, de si merveilleux moments ces deux dernières années. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier la première fois qu'il avait franchit le seuil de la maison après une chasse au trésor improvisée par son compagnon. Sa main tremblait en introduisant la clé dans la serrure et son cœur battait plus fort que jamais tandis qu'il pénétrait dans ces lieux comme un croyant dans un sanctuaire jusqu'alors inaccessible.

Mais la voiture redémarra et poursuivit sa route vers la droite, l'éloignant de son paradis. Le chauffeur le déposa à une rue de son domicile et il termina le chemin à pied jusqu'à son loft. Ce ne serait pas forcement plus simple. Car si le loft n'était pas leur résidence principale ils y séjournaient tout de même régulièrement, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait plus proche du lieu de leur mission en cours. C'était lui qui l'avait choisi. Et surtout c'était au loft qu'ils avaient passé les premiers temps de leur vie commune avant qu'Harold ne lui ouvre les portes de son domaine. Il y aurait donc tout autant de trace de sa présence, tout autant de souvenir de lui, d'eux, dans ce lieu. L'ascenseur où il l'avait si souvent embrassé, le matin lorsqu'ils quittaient le loft pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il y avait alors le Harold tiré à quatre épingles, prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée et qui protestait à l'idée qu'il froisse sa chemise. Ou le Harold des matins de tension lorsqu'une mission en cours leur donnait du fil à retordre et qu'il le couvait d'un regard inquiet. Ou encore le Harold mal réveillé, les yeux encore bouffi de sommeil au matin d'une nuit trop courte de trop de travail ou d'une nuit trop ardente. Ou enfin le Harold serein des jours d'escapade, ces jours trop rares où ils s'offraient un peu de détente et ou la perspective d'être deux et de profiter l'un de l'autre faisait briller leurs yeux. Il y avait aussi le Harold des soirs où ils rentraient prendre un peu de repos pendant une mission, quoique dans ces moments là ils rentraient plutôt chacun à leur tour. Ou à la fin d'une enquête lorsque, fatigués, ils choisissaient leur refuge le plus proche pour se détendre. Les soirs de fin de mission c'était un Harold au regard contrarié lorsque, par malheur, il achevait le travail avec une énième blessure. Ou, le plus souvent, un Harold au regard soulagé de savoir qu'après une nouvelle aventure ils étaient toujours vivants tout les deux et réunis. Ces soirs là étaient très souvent suivis des matins aux yeux lourds de sommeil d'une nuit trop courte de trop de passion, mais c'était toujours dans ces moments là qu'il leur fallait sentir la vie en eux et l'amour entre eux.

John glissa la clé dans la serrure avec une légère hésitation. Il lui avait annoncé son intention de se réinstaller au loft. Et s'il avait décidé de passer l'y retrouver pour…pour quoi ? Discuter ? Tenter de le retrouver ? Il n'était pas sur d'avoir envie d'entamer une nouvelle discussion, ce n'était pas le moment, il était encore trop perturbé par leur séparation. Et puis il craignait ses réactions. Il avait prit sa décision et comptait bien s'y tenir mais il n'était pas dupe : il savait qu'il n'était pas guéri de lui et sentait bien qu'il suffirait de bien peu de chose pour ébranler ses résolutions. Même si la certitude qu'un nouvel essai se terminerait infailliblement de la même manière ne le quittait pas et l'aidait à respecter son choix. Il avait assez souffert comme ça et il ne voulait plus recommencer. Il soupira presque de soulagement en constatant que le loft était vide. Pourtant l'instant suivant un regret le prenait et il réalisa qu'au fond il avait espéré sa présence, espéré qu'il essaierait de lutter encore pour le garder, le convaincre… Mais ce paradoxe le tenaillait depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. L'espoir est tenace dans un cœur amoureux.

Il posa son sac sur le canapé, il s'en occuperait le lendemain, pour l'instant il avait juste besoin d'une douche et de dormir. Si la première ne présenta aucune difficulté, son second souhait se révéla bien plus problématique. Le sommeil s'obstina à le fuir jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Pas étonnant alors que le lendemain en ouvrant les yeux il vit, effaré, 9H31 inscrit sur le cadran du réveil…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch remua dans son fauteuil, cherchant une meilleure position pour son dos un peu douloureux. La veille après l'appel de son agent, il était resté travailler encore un peu à la bibliothèque, ne voulant pas rentrer trop tôt chez lui dans cette maison trop grande, trop froide sans sa présence. Et il avait fini par s'endormir sur son bureau sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui évidemment n'avait rien d'indiqué pour son dos. Il s'était réveillé au petit matin complètement engourdi. Il s'était alors trainé jusqu'à la petite salle d'eau aménagée au fond d'un couloir près de la petite chambre, une douche chaude s'imposait pour apaiser ses muscles endoloris. Il avait ensuite absorbé un anti douleur et s'était réfugié dans la chambre, à chaque instant suivi comme son ombre par Bear. Le malinois s'était installé sur le tapis au pied du lit et avait veillé sur les deux heures de mauvais sommeil qu'il avait réussi à obtenir. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé un peu avant 8H Finch s'était levé et préparé rapidement avant de s'installer devant ses écrans comme si de rien n'était pour dissimuler le début de sa nuit passé sur le bureau. Mais John ne s'était pas montré à son heure habituelle et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il s'inquiétait sur les raisons de son retard, jetant des regards anxieux vers le couloir désespérément vide. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit « à demain ». Avait-il décidé d'arrêter les missions ? Non il lui avait dit qu'il resterait son agent et s'il était bien une chose dont Finch ne doutait pas c'était de sa loyauté, John ne reniait jamais sa parole. Alors ? Le fuyait-il ? Pourtant il n'était pas ce genre d'homme fuyant devant un obstacle. Ou avait-il des ennuis ? Finch s'efforçait de ne pas imaginer de scénario trop alarmiste comme son esprit savait si bien les inventer. Il l'aurait prévenu s'il rencontrait un problème. Il l'appellerait en cas de difficulté non ? Finch soupira une énième fois songeant que d'ordinaire il n'avait plus ce genre d'inquiétude qu'il connaissait si bien autrefois surtout après qu'il ai réalisé ses sentiments sans toutefois les avouer. Sa main se porta machinalement à son cou, cherchant le petit cercle d'or dissimulé sous sa chemise. Il aurait tant aimé ne pas le porter !

Enfin un bruit de pas résonna dans l'escalier. Il était 10H11. Finch se tourna légèrement pour le regarder entrer

-« Bonjour Finch » lança John tout en s'efforçant de retenir les élans joyeux de son chien « Tu es content de me voir n'est ce pas ? » lui murmura t-il « Moi aussi tu sais » affirma t-il en nichant un instant son visage dans la fourrure du malinois tout frétillant de retrouver enfin son maître.

Reese réussi finalement à se dégager et posa sur la table les boissons et la boite de gâteaux qu'il avait préservé de justesse

-« Désolé. Je ne me suis pas réveillé »

-« Ce n'est rien M Reese. Vous aviez besoin de vous reposer sans doute » répondit l'informaticien, rassuré de savoir qu'il avait simplement eu une panne de réveil. En entendant ses pas dans l'escalier il avait eu un instant l'envie de se lever et de se précipiter à sa rencontre comme Bear. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait quelques jours plus tôt…

Il prit le thé pour se donner une contenance

-« C'est bon que vous soyez de retour » commenta t-il en tentant un regard en coin dans sa direction

-« J'apprécie de retrouver un peu de stabilité » concéda Reese. Il fit quelques pas observant le tableau « Etrange personnage » commenta t-il devant la photo d'Erno « Il avait du talent il aurait pu réussir simplement en tant que chanteur »

-« Cet homme est trop attaché à la notoriété, il voulait plus »

-« Vu le résultat il aurait du se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait obtenir » L'ex agent se rapprocha de la table pour prendre un beignet « En prison il devra oublier ses privilèges »

Finch l'observait discrètement alors qu'il se tenait près de lui. Il aurait voulu tenter un geste mais son maintient rigide et son visage impassible n'étaient guère encourageant. Finalement n'y tenant plus il se leva et d'un geste aussi naturel que possible il posa une main sur son bras avec précaution

-« Et votre blessure ? » demanda t-il cherchant à deviner le pansement sous les vêtements

-« Ca ne sera rien» répondit John en écartant son bras « Ce n'est même pas douloureux »

Finch se retint de pincer les lèvres devant son mouvement de recul

-« Vous ne vous plaignez jamais de toute façon » rétorqua t-il « Vous n'avez pas besoin de renouveler le pansement ?»

-« Je m'en suis déjà occupé »

La conversation était cordiale, mais aucun des deux n'était dupe.

Reese se tourna vers l'écran

-« Pas de nouveau numéro ? » demanda t-il machinalement

-« Non. Pas pour le moment »

-« Bien. Dans ce cas je vais sortir Bear, l'heure de sa promenade est dépassée »

John tourna les talons en appelant son chien. Jetant son gobelet vide au passage et emportant son beignet.

En chemin il s'était promis de prendre le temps de déjeuner mais en le retrouvant si proche et si lointain à la fois il s'était senti mal de le savoir inaccessible quand tout en lui l'appelait. Alors il jugea préférable de quitter les lieux avant de se trahir. Il aurait le temps de se reprendre pendant la balade

Finch le suivit des yeux avec l'impression de faire un bond dans le temps devant ces étranges retrouvailles après tant de jours d'absence, de revenir en arrière au début de leur collaboration lorsqu'il leur fallait s'apprivoiser _« une autre vie »_ songea t-il si lointaine, si abstraite et dont il ne voulait plus désormais. Il reprit sa place et décida d'attendre la suite des événements.

.

Lorsque John revint une heure plus tard l'ambiance ne fut pas plus chaleureuse. Ils discutèrent à nouveau de la mission tout juste achevée, partageant les dernières informations comme Finch fermait le dossier pour le classer. Reese sortit de nouveau pour aller chercher le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il revint ils s'installèrent pour le partager dans une atmosphère toujours aussi pesante. Même Bear percevait leur malaise et ne chercha pas à quitter son panier.

-« Lionel m'a appelé. Il a essayé de vous joindre ce matin mais vous n'avez pas décroché »

-« Je devais être occupé je n'ai pas entendu » répondit Finch évasif

Reese lui adressa un regard étonné.

-« Il rappellera tout à l'heure. Il a besoin d'une recherche »

-« Bien »

Un silence s'installa. Mais pas ce silence confortable où les regards suffisent à palier l'absence de mots, où la complicité transparait dans chaque geste. John laissait son regard parcourir la salle, nerveux, alors que son associé cherchait comment supporter cette ambiance

-« Je crois que Bear s'est fait un nouvel ami » tenta Reese pour briser ce silence de plus en plus insupportable. Mais Finch ne répondit pas, les yeux obstinément baissés sur la boite de nourriture dont il remuait distraitement le contenu sans vraiment se nourrir.

-« Vous n'avez pas faim ? » demanda John qui l'observait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis Finch reposa brusquement la boite et se leva

-« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas… » Commença t-il tout en se détournant. Il alla se réfugier dans la petite salle de bains où il s'efforça de se calmer, les mains agrippées au lavabo pour tenir debout, les yeux clos pour ne plus voir ce qui l'entourait, incapable de faire semblant plus longtemps

Après quelques secondes il sentit les mains de John se poser sur ses bras et le frictionner doucement.

-« Laissez-moi » murmura t-il

-« Seul » acheva Reese « Toujours seul » soupira t-il

-« Ce n'est pas mon choix cette fois » rétorqua Finch nerveusement

-« Je sais. Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous isoler du monde »

-« C'est vous qui me dites ça ? » répliqua l'informaticien d'un ton douloureux

Les mains de l'ex agent se figèrent

-« N'avez-vous pas émis la volonté d'être seul pour ne plus avoir à souffrir ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire de même ? »

-« Vouloir être seul ne veut pas dire se couper du monde, de ses amis »

L'informaticien se dégagea d'un geste brusque

-« Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je n'ai que ceux qui vous connaisse et me voit à travers vous ! » Affirma t-il

-« Vous vous trompez Finch. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour vous apprécier »

-« Peu importe. Je ne laisserais plus personne entrer dans ma vie » murmura Finch. Il voulu contourner son partenaire pour quitter la pièce mais John le stoppa, le saisissant aux épaules

-« Ne faites pas ça Harold »

L'ex agent le sentit frissonner à son contact, au prononcé de son prénom

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Parce que nous avons besoin de vous » murmura Reese. Finch fixa son regard dans le sien

-« Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi comme je le voudrais » murmura t-il

-« Ne dites pas ça »

-« Pourquoi puisque c'est vrai ? » insista Finch

-« Non. Non ce n'est pas vrai et vous le savez. J'ai toujours autant besoin de vous, je n'ai juste plus envie de lutter contre vos barrières, je m'y suis trop souvent heurté »

-« Je ne voulais pas John… »

Reese soupira

-« Je sais combien c'est difficile de croire en l'autre Harold. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à faire confiance. Mais avec vous c'était différent » Il posa une main sur sa joue « Je vous aimais tellement que je me suis abandonné corps et âme et j'ai cru que vous feriez de même. Et à cause de cela c'est encore plus douloureux quand je réalise que c'est faux »

-« C'est pour cela que vous me rejetez ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« Je ne vous rejette pas Harold, vous faite parti de moi. Simplement je préfère rester à l'écart. C'est moins douloureux de heurter les barrières d'un ami que celles d'un compagnon » constata John

-« Ce n'était pas faux. J'ai essayé » plaida Finch. Il agrippa sa chemise et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Reese l'entoura de ses bras sans trop savoir quoi penser. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent puis Finch releva la tête et fixa son regard dans le sien

-« Je veux retrouver ma place » murmura t-il « Celle où je me trouve en cet instant »

John lui caressa doucement la joue

-« Je serais toujours là pour vous. Chaque fois que vous aurez besoin de moi » Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et l'écarta doucement « Je vous le promets » affirma t-il. Finch refusa de le lâcher

-« John… »

-« Je veillerais sur vous mais de loin. Ce sera plus facile pour nous deux. Vous serez libre de garder vos secrets »

-« Non ! » protesta Finch en se rapprochant de lui « Comment pouvez vous renoncer si facilement à nous ? Ces deux dernières années n'étaient donc rien pour vous ? »

-« Elles sont ce que j'ai vécu de plus précieux Harold ! Je garde en mémoire chaque moment, chaque déclaration, chaque anniversaire…»

-« Mais vous renoncez pourtant »

-« Parce que chaque fois que j'y pense j'ai d'autre pensées qui me vienne désormais. Surtout celle de ces examens que vous passiez sans jamais m'en parler et même en me les cachant soigneusement » Finch baissa les yeux « Chaque fois je me demande pourquoi ? Pour que je ne vois pas vos faiblesses ? Je vous ai répété si souvent qu'elles ne comptaient pas que j'en ai perdu le compte. Pourtant apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant. Je vous l'ai rappelé chacun de ces matins au réveil plus douloureux qu'à l'ordinaire. Je vous l'ai dit après votre séjour dans le puits, après votre chute à cause de Cortez. J'ai essayé de vous le faire comprendre chaque fois que vous étiez fatigué. Est ce faux ? »

-« Non » concéda Finch

-« Est-ce qu'un jour, un seul, je vous ai laissé penser que vos difficultés me gênait ? »

-« Non » répéta Finch

-« Alors pourquoi m'avoir obstinément tenu à l'écart ? Pourquoi ce manque de confiance ? »

-« Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance John. C'est par fierté. Une fierté stupide et mal placée » L'informaticien soupira « Cela fait si longtemps que j'ai pris l'habitude de me débrouiller seul. Depuis que je suis enfant en fait. Mon père m'aimait pourtant mais j'étais déjà différent. Plus intelligent que la moyenne, plus précoce, cela me rendait différent et je le cachais souvent pour ne pas être mis de côté. Lorsque mon père a commencé à perdre la mémoire j'ai du me débrouiller seul encore pour bâtir ma vie. Nathan fut le seul avec qui j'ai tissé des liens, mon seul ami. Mais même lui n'a jamais connu la moitié de mes secrets. Même Grace n'a jamais su qui j'étais vraiment. Même si vous pensez le contraire John vous êtes celui qui me connaissait le mieux. Personne n'en a jamais su autant que vous sur moi ou en tous cas personne n'a jamais su me lire autant que vous. Et je vous ai dit des mots que je n'aurais jamais cru dire un jour à un autre » Finch leva la tête et riva son regard dans le sien « Alors oui je vous ai blessé en vous cachant ces examens mais c'est si peu en comparaison de ce que nous avons partagé. Au départ j'en savais bien plus sur vous que vous sur moi mais je crois qu'avec le temps cette disparité s'est atténuée »

-« C'est vrai. Mais justement, me connaissant si bien vous n'auriez pas dû agir ainsi. Parce que moi je vous ai fait confiance. Dès le début de notre collaboration vous m'avez affirmé que mon passé ne comptait pas pour vous. J'avoue qu'au début je ne vous croyais pas, cela me semblait impossible. Mais vous me l'avez si souvent répété ou fait comprendre que j'ai fini par vous croire. J'ai compris que jamais vous n'utiliserez mon passé contre moi. Mieux, je sais que vous m'aiderez à en combattre les démons chaque fois qu'ils se présenteront. Je n'ai plus aucun doute là dessus. Je vous fais confiance, entièrement confiance, je sais que vous serez là quoi qu'il arrive et vous êtes le seul qui me fasse autant baisser ma garde » Reese levant doucement le visage de son compagnon vers le sien « Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il jamais été réciproque Harold ? »

-« Cela peut le devenir » suggéra l'informaticien en posant sa main sur la sienne

-« Ca devrait déjà l'être » murmura John « Je sais combien vous êtes secret mais après plus de deux années en couple cela ne devrait plus compter »

-« Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps » plaida Finch

Reese eut un pauvre sourire

-« Combien de temps? »

-« Je ne sais pas »

L'ex agent soupira et retira sa main. Finch sentit qu'il le perdait

-« Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra mais ce que je sais c'est que votre absence ne m'aidera pas ! » affirma t-il

John le fixa un instant, indécis

-« Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez dit Harold. Ca me touche beaucoup car je sais ce que cela a du vous couter » dit-il finalement. Il posa un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres « Merci » répéta t-il. Il recula et quitta la pièce, puis la bibliothèque. Après une pareille discussion il avait besoin d'air, besoin de remettre ses idées en place.

Finch n'essaya pas de le retenir. Lui aussi avait besoin de réfléchir, besoin de faire le point.

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'ex agent ne revint pas ce jour là et la machine resta muette. A 19H Finch ferma son système et quitta leur repaire avec Bear, se forçant à rentrer chez lui se reposer. Il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier où se trouvait son associé et fut un peu soulagé en constatant qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler sa position. Il comprit qu'il marchait à travers la ville, fidèle à ses habitudes. Il finit par aller se coucher mais ne put se résoudre à entrer dans sa chambre, leur chambre. Il s'installa dans la chambre d'ami, un peu moins chargé en souvenir. Bear dormi sur le tapis au pied du lit. Finch sentait qu'il était malheureux lui aussi. Il s'en voulait de ses erreurs. Il en voulait un peu à son partenaire de se montrer si dur envers lui. Mais cela ne dura pas parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il se promit de changer, refusant de croire que cela ne servirait à rien. Il voulait continuer d'espérer qu'ils y auraient pour eux d'autres anniversaires.

.

Reese rentra au loft vers 3H du matin, le corps las mais l'esprit toujours sans repos. La marche l'avait un peu apaisé mais il restait perturbé. Harold était sincère il le savait, il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments. Son cœur le portait vers lui mais sa raison le retenait. Tiraillé entre les deux il ne savait plus qu'elle décision prendre. Il finit par s'endormir sans avoir trouver la réponse à ses interrogations.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Reese se rendit à la bibliothèque bien décidé à ne plus laisser d'autre malaise s'installer entre eux. Il voulait que leur relation trouve un nouvel équilibre et pour cela il lui fallait adopter l'attitude adéquate, ni trop proche, ni trop distant. Et surtout s'y tenir.

Il aurait aimé retrouver la complicité d'autrefois, celle qui existait avant leur relation. Différente de celle si puissante qui les liait depuis mais si apaisante. La complicité existant entre deux amis. Celle qui leur permettrait de travailler en harmonie. Mais il était conscient que ce ne serait pas simple, surtout que lorsqu'il se trouvait près de lui, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le tenir plus près encore. Il pénétra donc dans le vieux bâtiment décidé à rester neutre et à tenir ses résolutions.

Finch était déjà installé. Il le salua et déposa boissons et gâteaux à proximité avant de câliner son chien. L'informaticien l'observa discrètement, cherchant à deviner ses pensées mais ce n'était pas un exercice facile avec quelqu'un d'aussi doué pour la dissimulation que son agent

-« Pas de numéro ? » demanda ce dernier par reflexe

-« Non. Pas pour le moment M Reese »

Le regard de l'ex agent glissa sur ses mains qui tenaient serrés le petit gobelet de thé, cherchant à en capter la chaleur et dériva sur l'anneau qui enserrait son doigt. Il se retint in extremis de frotter sa main où leur symbole était désormais absent. Il se détourna avant que ses pensées ne prennent trop mauvaise tournure

-« Je vais promener Bear. Appelez-moi si besoin » affirma t-il

-« Entendu » murmura Finch. Il les suivit des yeux sans rien ajouter. Il avait réfléchit toute la nuit, analysant chacune des paroles qu'ils avaient échangés et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Reese n'était pas totalement sur de lui, qu'il pouvait encore espérer le faire changer d'avis. Il songea qu'il avait du réfléchir autant que lui. Mais pour quelles conclusions ? Etait ce dans le bon sens pour eux ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il voudrait peut être revenir sur sa décision ? Dans le doute, il était décidé à attendre un signe, un geste qui lui dirait s'il devait continuer d'espérer ou pas. Sa froideur ce matin ne semblait pas de bonne augure mais pour une fois il voulu rester optimiste.

Il se lança dans l'élaboration d'un nouveau programme pour garder l'esprit occupé. Absorbé, il entendit à peine les deux complices rentrer une heure plus tard mais Bear s'approcha de lui et posa une patte timide sur son genou. Finch se détourna un instant et lui sourit spontanément, lui accordant quelques caresses. Reese les observait sans rien dire mais heureux de l'amitié qu'il sentait entre eux. Encore un fait qui n'était pas prévu au départ. Il avait espéré une tolérance de son partenaire et c'était tellement plus aujourd'hui, comme un parallèle à leur propre histoire. Ne voulant pas rester inactif il décida de s'isoler dans la petite salle au fond du couloir

-« Je vais faire un peu de ménage Finch » annonça t-il suivant le code convenu entre eux. Bear le suivit pour passer un peu de temps avec son maître. Ils ne revinrent qu'à midi et demi

-« Il est déjà tard » constata l'ex agent en entrant dans la salle

-« Vous aviez beaucoup à entretenir cette fois»

-« On dirait. Je vais chercher le déjeuner ? »

-« Si vous voulez »

-« Quel menu ? »

L'informaticien eut un geste vague signifiant que celui lui importait peu

-« Italien ? »

-« Pourquoi pas » répondit son associé sans lever les yeux de son écran. Reese eut une moue perplexe puis enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec deux box qu'il posa sur la table

-« Vous venez manger Finch ? » lança t-il en raccrochant son manteau. L'informaticien quitta son bureau et vint s'installer. Il ouvrit la boite posée à sa place et fronça les sourcils. Reese le vit faire et s'étonna. Il comprit en ouvrant la sienne

-« J'ai inversé les plats » constata t-il. Il se leva pour faire l'échange. Comme Finch lui tendait sa box leurs doigts se rencontrèrent. Il frémit à ce contact tandis que John reculait vivement sa main ce qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire qui souffrit de sa réaction même s'il n'en montra rien. Pour ne pas laisser s'installer un silence trop pesant Reese tenta de lancer une conversation. Finch lui répondit machinalement

-« J'ai lu que Miss Gregory allait être jugée pour tentative de meurtre » dit-il « Elle risque une punition plus lourde que prévue »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Elle était à deux semaines de sa majorité et le juge a décidé d'exclure l'excuse de minorité. Je pense que le fait qu'elle ait failli faire deux victimes a joué en sa défaveur »

-« Elle va s'en repentir » estima John « Mais ce sera toujours mieux que d'être jugé pour meurtre si nous n'étions pas intervenu »

-« En effet » approuva Finch

-« Cela confirme l'utilité de votre création même si nous n'en avions pas besoin »

Finch ne put retenir un mince sourire et la discussion continua plus détendue. Puis ayant terminé il se leva pour se rendre dans la petite salle d'eau pendant que John débarrassait la table. A ce moment le portable de l'informaticien vibra et John, par habitude, se pencha sans réfléchir pour vérifier l'appelant. Le mot « Clinique » lui fit pincer les lèvres, contrarié.

Lorsque Finch revint dans la pièce il se tenait un peu en retrait. Ayant remarqué une pile de livres abandonnée il avait commencé à la classer. Voyant son associé se réinstaller il affirma :

-« Votre téléphone a vibré »

-« Ah ? » répondit Finch en saisissant l'appareil. Reese vit son visage se fermer instantanément

-« Un problème ? » tenta t-il

-« Non aucun » répliqua Finch après une légère hésitation. John hocha la tête d'un air entendu et continua sa tache. Puis il poussa le petit chariot au fond de la pièce pour ranger son contenu, se plaçant toutefois de manière à voir la salle à travers les rayonnages. Deux minutes plus tard Finch se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers le couloir opposé. Souple comme un chat, Reese revint sur ses pas et l'épia comme il s'isolait dans une petite pièce sans cependant fermer complètement la porte sans doute pour ne pas risquer d'être surprit. L'appel ne dura pas très longtemps et il revint prendre son poste. John avait eu le temps de remarquer son air contrarié avant de se glisser à nouveau derrière le rayonnage comme s'il n'en avait pas bougé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à nouveau Finch le tenait à l'écart. Après leurs dernières discussions où il avait promis de lui parler il prenait son attitude comme une nouvelle trahison. Bien sur, ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Cela pouvait le dispenser de tenir sa parole. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'ils avaient encore été ensemble il aurait agit de même. Dans ce cas comment espérer recommencer ? Et cette pensée lui faisait mal, elle lui pesait sur le cœur. Tellement qu'il n'entendit pas l'appel de son partenaire. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras

-« M Reese ? Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui » bredouilla t-il perturbé

-« C'est bien la première fois que je parviens à vous surprendre » jugea Finch

-« J'étais… dans mes pensées. Que se passe t-il ? »

-« Je voulais juste vous demander de m'aider. Puisque vous êtes occupé à ranger ces livres. Il y a une autre étagère à ranger sur la droite »

-« Je vais m'en occuper. Montrez-moi »

L'informaticien lui indiqua la rangée et il la récupéra à l'aide du chariot

-« Au fonds ? Avec les autres ? »

-« Oui, s'il vous plaît » approuva Finch

-« Il suffit de demander » commenta Reese l'air neutre

Finch resta à côté à lui avancer les livres

-« C'est plus rapide à deux » tenta t-il lorsque le dernier fut classé

-« C'est toujours plus simple lorsque nous travaillons ensemble Finch » répliqua Reese en le fixant « Autre chose ? »

-« Non. Pas pour l'instant » murmura Finch perturbé par son regard sombre, son ton nerveux

-« D'accord ». Reese se tourna vers le fond du couloir et aborda un autre classement. L'informaticien hésita puis risqua une question :

-« Quelque chose vous ennui M Reese ? »

-« Non » répondit sèchement celui-ci

-« Vous… » Commença l'informaticien intrigué, mais John se tourna brusquement et affirma :

-« Je n'ai rien à dire Finch. Comme vous-même ne me dites rien »

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

-« J'ai vu votre téléphone. Sans le vouloir »précisa l'ex agent

Finch détourna les yeux

-« Cela vous intéresse t-il toujours ? » interrogea t-il après quelques secondes

Reese se figea

-« Comment pouvez vous me demander cela ? »

-« Je ne voulais pas aborder un sujet trop… sensible »

-« Et ne rien partager une fois de plus » affirma John

-« Ou ne pas risquer de vous irriter plus encore. Il y a tellement de colère en vous John »

Cette fois Reese le fixa, désarçonné par ses propos. Tellement que son ressentiment s'atténua aussitôt

-« Je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous en parler. Alors j'ai choisi le silence » continua Finch

-« Vous pouvez tout me dire Finch. Vous le savez »

-« Même maintenant ? »

-« Oui. Toujours. Nous sommes amis »

-« Amis » répéta Finch dans un murmure.

-« Oui : amis » insista John

Finch recula par reflexe comme s'il l'avait frappé.

-« Je m'en souviendrais M Reese » ajouta t-il en se détournant. Il avait espéré un signe et il venait sans doute de le recevoir et ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait espéré. Visiblement John n'avait pas l'intention de revenir en arrière et quelque chose se brisa en lui à cette constatation.

L'informaticien retourna s'installer devant son écran et fit semblant d'être occupé. Reese le regarda faire, pas dupe, mais ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Son partenaire l'avait mis face à un fait qu'il n'avait pas réalisé : sa colère n'avait pas encore disparue depuis le soir de leur dispute. Elle était à la mesure de la peine éprouvée et elle non plus n'avait pas diminuée. Tant qu'il ne les aurait pas évacués il ne retrouverait pas son équilibre. Il soupira et reprit son classement. A 16H il sortit promener Bear. Lorsqu'il revint une heure plus tard les lieux étaient toujours aussi tranquille, trop tranquille pour lui et peut être aussi pour son partenaire d'ailleurs qui au bout d'une demi heure ferma son système

-« Je vais rentrer » annonça t-il

-« Vous pourrez vous reposer » répondit spontanément l'ex agent. Finch ne releva pas, lui adressant un regard indéfinissable. Il se contenta de se préparer, enfila son manteau et appela Bear. Le chien alla réclamer une caresse à Reese avant de le rejoindre

-« Veux-tu rester avec ton maître ? » demanda Finch

-« Il est mieux avec vous » répliqua aussitôt celui-ci. Il avait besoin que Bear veille sur lui à défaut de pouvoir le faire

-« A demain M Reese » répondit l'informaticien sans faire de commentaire

-« A demain Finch »

John le suivi des yeux, perturbé de le voir marcher un peu plus lourdement que d'habitude, les épaules raides, une tension évidente émanant de tous son corps. Il serra les poings pour ne pas le suivre, le retenir… Quelques minutes plus tard il quitta le bâtiment à son tour et décida de faire quelques courses avant de rentrer à son loft.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John poussa la porte de la boutique et une petite cloche résonna pour avertir de l'arrivée d'un client

-« Oh bonjour M John ! Bienvenue ! » Lança Phong en le voyant entrer. Il se rapprocha rapidement du comptoir et s'inclina légèrement

-« Bonjour Phong »

-« Comment allez-vous M John ? » demanda le commerçant d'une voix joyeuse, au fort accent chinois

-« Bien merci Phong. Comment va Thiang ? »

-« Bien M John. Très bien. Je vous remercie. Il va chaque jour au collège. Il est sérieux maintenant grâce à vous »

-« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose » contesta Reese

-« Si beaucoup M John. Beaucoup ! » Insista le commerçant. Puis se penchant vers lui il ajouta « Je suis content de vous voir M John. J'étais dans l'inquiétude »

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« A cause des costumes de M Wren » annonça Phong. Reese se raidit insensiblement « Quatre jours qu'ils sont prêt. Il est pas venu » continua le commerçant sans rien remarquer « Ca ressemble pas à M Wren » jugea t-il en secouant la tête « Est-ce qu'il est malade ? » Interrogea t-il

-« Non… » Hésita John « Il est juste un peu fatigué »

-« Fatigué ? Je me rassure ! » Affirma le vieil homme « Il devrait essayer Ginseng. Bon pour la fatigue. Vous le direz de ma part ? »

-« Je le lui dirais »

-« Et aussi bon salut de ma part » ajouta Phong en s'inclinant à nouveau

-« D'accord Phong »

-« Je vous donne costumes alors ? »

John n'osa pas refuser de peur d'attirer l'attention. Le vieil homme les avait souvent vu ensemble et en temps ordinaire il se serait proposé spontanément pour les reprendre

-« Oui. Je vais lui ramener »

-« Bien. M Wren se reposer avec le chien » affirma Phong réjouit. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis l'ex agent quitta le pressing avec ses costumes et ceux de son associé. Il les déposa à l'arrière de son véhicule et s'installa au volant. Il resta un instant indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire. Finch était rentré. Devait-il garder les housses jusqu'au lendemain et les lui remettre à la bibliothèque ? Ou se rendre chez lui ? Cela ne lui faisait pas un grand détour et serait plus pratique pour Finch. Sauf que c'était retourner dans cette maison qu'il fuyait depuis leur séparation _« Allons, je serais sans doute amené à y retourner de temps en temps, autant commencer tout de suite »_ songea t-il. Il ne serait pas long. Peut être n'aurait-il même pas à entrer ? Il reprit donc la route en direction de ce qui avait été leur foyer dans un passé pas si lointain. Il se gara devant l'immeuble et descendit. Il prit les housses qu'il cala sur son bras. Parvenu devant la porte il prit une profonde inspiration et sonna.

Il n'y eu d'abord aucune réponse puis Bear vint gémir derrière la porte. John sonna de nouveau et Bear gémit plus fort puis jappa. L'ex agent hésita quelques secondes puis se décida à utiliser sa clé pour ouvrir. Aussitôt Bear l'accueillit en se frottant à lui puis se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en se retournant comme pour l'inviter à le suivre. Du reste John comprenait sans peine la raison des agissements de son chien devant le léger nuage de fumée qui s'échappait de la pièce et lui piquait les yeux. Posant les housses sur la tablette, il pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le four d'où provenait la fumée. Il l'éteignit et ouvrit la porte. Le nuage qui s'échappa le fit tousser. A l'intérieur le plat n'était plus guère identifiable

-« Où est Harold ? » demanda Reese

Bear comprit et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'escalier. John gravit quelques marches

-« Finch ? » appela t-il. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il acheva de gravir l'escalier. Une fois sur le palier il remarqua que la porte du bureau était entrouverte. Il avança lentement et poussa le battant. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Après quelques secondes ses yeux s'habituèrent et il distingua la silhouette de son partenaire. Assit dans un fauteuil, Finch se tenait immobile, les yeux dans le vague, tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la présence de son agent. John contempla un instant la pièce, les deux murs qu'il avait repeint, les deux autres pas encore entamés, l'escabeau abandonné devant la fenêtre et ses outils alignés sur le bureau. Son regard se posa sur sa tunique soigneusement pliée sur le bord du meuble, les pots rangés devant. Son cœur se serra au spectacle de son partenaire isolé dans cette pièce en chantier et à la pensée de ce que ces simples travaux avaient représenté pour lui quelques jours plus tôt. Juste quelques jours.

Il avança et posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de son associé. Celui-ci sursauta violemment, tiré brusquement de son rêve. Un rêve où sans doute son compagnon était toujours près de lui et où ils terminaient ensemble de redécorer la pièce en échangeant taquineries et baisers. Il leva les yeux vers son agent

-« Que faites vous ici ? » demanda t-il surprit

-« Je suis passé vous ramener vos affaires » affirma Reese. Puis il précisa : « Je suis allé au pressing et Phong m'a donné vos costumes. Il pensait que vous l'aviez oublié »

-« Ah ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller »

-« Je vous ai tout ramené »

-« Merci » répondit Finch puis il se détourna, se réinstallant dans son fauteuil, indifférent

John fronça les sourcils

-« Finch vous n'oubliez rien d'autre ? »

-« Non. Quoi donc ? »

-« N'aviez vous pas mit quelque chose au four ? »

-« Hum. Oui j'ai mit un plat à réchauffer il y a quelques instants »

-« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? » demanda Reese. Finch sembla réfléchir puis éluda la question d'un geste vague. « Je crains que votre plat ne soit plus mangeable Finch » insista t-il

-« Vraiment ? »

-« N'avez-vous pas remarqué la fumée ? »

Finch secoua la tête négativement et parut se replonger dans ses pensées

-« Voulez vous que je vous prépare quelque chose ? » L'informaticien ne répondit pas « Finch ? » insista John

-« Je n'ai pas faim» répondit finalement l'informaticien

-« Vous devez manger. Je pourrais… » Commença John

-« Rentrez chez vous John » l'interrompit Finch « S'il vous plait » ajouta t-il en tournant un instant son regard vers lui. Un regard où John ne retrouva rien de l'énergie qui l'animait d'ordinaire. Il hésita, inquiet de son attitude. Finch posa la tête contre l'appui du fauteuil et ferma les yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait rester seul.

-« Appelez-moi en cas de besoin » affirma finalement l'ex agent, puis il se décida à quitter les lieux à contrecœur. Finch rouvrit les yeux pour le suivre du regard

-« Je n'ai besoin que de vous John » murmura t-il lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. Après quelques minutes, il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée et vit Bear venir se coucher à ses pieds. Alors il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour retourner dans son monde. Un univers où ces deux dernières semaines n'avaient jamais existées.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Debout devant la grande baie vitrée, Reese regardait la pluie frapper violement contre les carreaux. La tempête à l'extérieur valait bien celle qui agitait son cœur. Il avait voulu mettre fin à toute souffrance en cessant leur relation mais c'était pire encore parce qu'en plus de celle qu'il endurait lui-même il y avait la souffrance de son compagnon qui lui semblait encore plus insupportable. Mais que faire ? S'il revenait en arrière, pourraient-ils être heureux sans confiance ? Leur couple ne tiendrait pas sans confiance ! Mais il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à surmonter sa déception. Pourtant en le voyant si fragile un peu plus tôt il n'avait eu qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et le garder contre lui, le respirer, le vivre, sa présence comme une drogue dont le manque le tuait à petit feu. Il lui fallait trouver une solution. S'il avait été lâche il se serait enfui, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis où qu'il aille il aurait toujours son image et ce besoin quasi viscéral de le protéger. La sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses réflexions. Il s'en saisit immédiatement, peut être était-ce lui ? Mais le sms provenait de Fusco

 _« Salut. Peut-on se voir demain 8H chez Marco ? C'est plutôt urgent »_

« Demain » Reese se demanda comment demain pouvait encore exister. Il répondit simplement _« Ok »_ puis repris son observation. En bas les tables des joueurs d'échecs étaient malmenées par la tempête. Il resta là de longues minutes puis se décida a aller se coucher. Otant son maillot il le lança au hasard sur le dos du canapé et se figea comme son esprit fatigué lui jouait un nouveau tour _« Vous ne serez jamais ordonné M Reese »_ cru t-il entendre. Comme si cela pouvait l'aider il s'avança, repris son maillot et alla le déposer dans le panier de la salle de bains avant de revenir dans le coin chambre. Le lit lui parut glacé, trop grand, trop vide. Il serra son oreiller, priant pour que le sommeil vienne lui apporter quelques heures de paix.


	17. Un plan ?

_Une petite enquête ? Ben oui il en faut !_

 _(un peu de renfort aussi… )_

 _Au prochain chapitre nous envisagerons les soins_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux irremplaçables mousquetaires des deux Team : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Un peu avant 8H Reese poussa la porte du café et aperçu Fusco assit à une des tables du fond

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Salut John. Je t'ai commandé un café » ajouta t-il alors que la serveuse amenait justement deux tasses

-« Merci. Tes problèmes de cravates ne s'améliorent pas on dirait » constata Reese moqueur

-« A moins de virer le chat c'est sans espoir »

-« Et tu ne pourrais pas faire ça »

-« Lee ne le supporterait pas »

-« Et toi non plus »

-« Ouais possible » concéda Fusco « Il a pas que des défauts. J'ai plus une souris sur la terrasse, la voisine du dessous m'a même demandé de lui prêter »

Reese eut un petit rire

-« Il fait la police comme son maître »

-« Ca y ressemble »

-« Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? » demanda Reese en buvant une gorgée

-« Non. Y'a plus urgent : Finch »

John se raidit imperceptiblement

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Jeudi Finch a ses examens à la clinique des Rameaux» affirma Fusco, direct « Tu l'accompagnes ? »

-« Il aurait fallu que je le sache »

-« Ben maintenant tu le sais ! Alors ? »

-« Peut être » répondit Reese avec un geste d'ignorance

-« Comment ça peut être ? Tu ne vas pas le conduire ?»

-« Il ne m'a rien demandé »

-« Il a besoin de le faire ? »

John soupira devant cette évidence

-« Pour l'entendre me dire qu'il peut se débrouiller seul ? » demanda t-il alors

-« Tête de mule ! » grogna Fusco « Lui demande pas son avis et passe le chercher ! » affirma t-il. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il insista : «John ? »

-« Pourquoi tiens tu tellement à nous rapprocher ? » demanda Reese en relevant la tête

-« Parce que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble »

-« Ton habituel bon sens ? » ironisa l'ex agent

-« Ouais. Moque-toi ! Il est fiable non ? » Reese hocha la tête « Alors ? » Poursuivit Fusco

-« Je verrais Lionel » Puis il ajouta « Qui te dis qu'il acceptera que je le conduise d'ailleurs ? »

-« Mon don de voyance ! » riposta Fusco agacé de son entêtement

Reese eut un sourire moqueur et se leva

-« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

-« Ouais »

-«Dans ce cas excuse-moi. Il faut que j'y aille » annonça t-il en déposant un billet sur la table

Fusco fronça les sourcils devant cette manœuvre d'évitement flagrante

-« Tu sais que je ne te lâcherais pas ? »

-« Lionel tu ne te trouves pas un peu envahissant ? »

-« Même pas ! »

-« Pourtant je t'assures que tu en fais trop »

-« Non. Je suis aussi collant que toi quand on a fait connaissance »

Reese lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« A plus Lionel » trancha t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie du café

-« Si tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça mon gars… » Marmonna Fusco en le suivant des yeux.

Il resta assis quelques minutes à réfléchir. Avec Finch il avait été direct et cela avait fonctionné mais avec Reese il lui fallait trouver autre chose. S'il l'attaquait de front il n'en tirerait rien, ou éventuellement un coup de poing sur le nez s'il le poussait à bout. Non avec lui il allait devoir rusé, l'atteindre par son point faible : son partenaire. Et il avait une petite idée sur la manière d'agir mais il allait avoir besoin de renfort et d'une aide bien spéciale…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese quitta le café passablement agacé. Il était déjà assez nerveux à l'idée de revoir son associé après la scène de la veille. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en reparler ou se taire pour éviter un nouvel accrochage. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle de la bibliothèque la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la photo sur le panneau et il en fut presque soulagé.

-« Bonjour Finch »

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit l'informaticien sans se retourner « Nous avons un nouveau numéro » enchaina t-il aussitôt. Reese posa les boissons et s'approcha tout en caressant son chien, il détailla le visage un peu rond aux doux yeux noisette encadré de cheveux gris bouclé soigneusement permanentés

-« C'est une vieille dame ?» s'étonna t-il

-« Madeline Fersen, 82 ans. Veuve, sans enfant. Elle était professeur de musique »

-« Décidemment » murmura Reese

-« Elle vit à la maison de retraite des Floralys. Elle n'a pratiquement plus de famille. Sa sœur cadette est morte depuis huit ans en laissant un fils. Le neveu de Miss Fersen est militaire et vit à l'autre bout du pays avec sa femme et leurs trois enfants. Elle a un beau frère, Norman, 57 ans. En fait le demi-frère de son époux né d'un remariage tardif. Il semble lui rendre visite assez régulièrement si j'en crois le registre de l'établissement »

-« Registre en ligne ? » ironisa l'ex agent

-« L'établissement gère l'ensemble de ses dossiers sur informatique mais la protection de leur réseau est singulièrement faible » expliqua Finch

-« Surtout pour vous je suppose » insista John mais l'informaticien semblait imperméable à toute remarque, figé devant son écran

-« Je n'ai pas plus d'information pour l'instant. Son numéro ne nous est parvenu que depuis une demi heure »

-« C'est déjà pas mal. Je vais aller inspecter les lieux »

-« J'envoie l'adresse sur votre portable. Mais je ne sais pas comment vous pourrez entrer. C'est assez surveillé »

-« Pour l'instant je peux me faire passer pour un visiteur. Je ne pense pas que cette affaire sera très compliquée »

-« Moi non plus. Je n'imagine pas Miss Fersen en redoutable criminelle. Mais je vais tout de même vous chercher une couverture »

-« D'accord »

-« Les visites commencent à 10H. Vous devriez prévoir un bouquet »

-« Pourquoi un bouquet ? »

-« Les visiteurs de ce genre de lieu se présente rarement les mains vides M Reese »

-« Vous avez raison, ça m'aidera à passer inaperçu » approuva l'ex agent. Il s'avança pour jeter son gobelet et retint un mouvement spontané envers son partenaire, dicté par l'habitude. Celui-ci le remarqua mais préféra agir comme s'il n'avait rien vu et John quitta la salle sans rien ajouter.

Après son départ Finch se laissa aller dans son fauteuil pour se détendre, soulagé de son silence. Stressé à l'idée que son partenaire ne veuille évoquer l'incident de la veille. Il avait du y réfléchir longuement lui aussi. L'informaticien était bien décidé à lui en reparler mais il voulait une discussion franche, posée, à un moment où ils pourraient s'expliquer calmement. Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle dispute mais d'une véritable réflexion où il pourrait lui exposer ses volontés pour leur avenir et lui faire clairement comprendre que pour lui, il était toujours en commun. Mais pour cela il lui faudrait trouver le bon moment. Il était donc décidé à laisser passer ses examens puis à chercher une idée qui le favoriserait. Une invitation peut être ? Un séjour ? En tout cas un moment où ils seraient libres de s'exprimer. Il resterait alors juste à espérer un résultat favorable. Il soupira : et si cela ne s'arrangeait pas ? S'il ne parvenait pas à le convaincre Finch était résolu à le laisser partir parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour le forcer, mais ce serait sans doute une des décisions les plus difficile de sa vie aussi préférait-il éviter d'y penser. Lui l'éternel pessimiste se voulait le contraire de sa nature pour une fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant Bear lui donner un coup de museau, depuis quelques jours ce chien semblait ne plus supporter de le voir perdu dans ses réflexions. Il le caressa longuement, comme une façon de l'en remercier...

.

Parvenu à la maison de retraite, Reese se fit donc passer pour un visiteur et repéra sans peine leur numéro, tranquillement assise sur un banc, occupée à dessiner. Il prit place sur un autre banc à quelques mètres et l'observa discrètement. La vieille dame, absorbée par son activité ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Finch le rappela au bout d'une heure

-« J'ai du nouveau M Reese » annonça t-il

-« Je vous écoute »

-« J'ai découvert que Miss Fersen possède deux immeubles en périphérie de la ville. Le premier est constitué de bureaux et il est loué. Le second est un appartement qui lui rapporte également un petit revenu. L'ensemble finance la maison de retraite où elle réside et qui est assez côté, bonne réputation, bien équipée »

-« J'ai remarqué, le cadre est assez agréable. Vous pensez à quoi ? Une histoire d'héritage ? » Demanda John qui suivait le raisonnement de son patron

-« J'ai examiné cette possibilité. Le seul héritier légitime de Miss Fersen est son neveu. Mais celui-ci, outre le fait qu'il habite au loin le reste du temps, est actuellement en mission hors du pays. En revanche j'ai découvert que les revenus de l'appartement ne constituent pas un loyer mais un arrerage. Ce qui signifie que Miss Fersen a cédé ce bien en viager »

-« Je vois. Et qui est le… l'acquéreur ? » Interrogea Reese

-« Le débit rentier » précisa Finch « C'est le beau frère par alliance de Miss Fersen. Il a acheté le bien il y a six ans. A l'époque Miss Fersen avait connu quelques ennuis de santé et suivit un traitement assez lourd, ce qui l'avait incité à emménager aux Floralys et à se séparer de son habitation »

-« Et le beau frère s'est dit qu'elle n'allait peut être pas résister au traitement ? »

-« Mais elle l'a très bien supporté et n'a apparemment plus aucun problème »

-« Ce qui n'arrange pas les affaires de Norman »

-« En tout cas cela me semble un mobile solide M Reese, d'autant que M Fersen rencontre en ce moment quelques difficultés financières. Il vient d'être mis en temps partiel et cela a entrainé une baisse de ses revenus »

-« Raison de plus pour supposer qu'il ne lui déplairait pas de ne plus payer la rente »

-« Très certainement »

-« Bon travail Finch. Je n'ai plus qu'à guetter une visite de ce personnage »

-« Si le numéro de Miss Fersen nous est parvenu c'est qu'il a sans doute décidé de passer à l'action »

-« Espérons qu'il agisse vite car je vais avoir du mal à justifier ma présence trop longtemps »

-« Soyez prudent » plaida l'informaticien.

-« Bien sur » répondit Reese et il songea que ces deux mots avaient toujours le même écho pour lui. Il raccrocha et décida de faire le tour du parc. Comme il se levait Madeline l'apostropha

-« Bonjour Monsieur ! »

-« Madame » répondit-il en saluant de la tête

-« Dites moi jeune homme, vous avez un très joli bouquet, vous ne voudriez pas me le montrer de plus près ? »

John s'approcha et lui tendit les fleurs

-« Il est si coloré ! » se réjouit la vieille dame « Vous ne voudriez pas me le laisser quelques minutes que je l'esquisse ? »

-« Volontiers » affirma Reese qui ne demandait pas mieux puisque cela lui donnait un prétexte pour rester à proximité

-« Oh merci ! Vous êtes bien aimable. Asseyez-vous. Vous êtes en visite ? »

-« Plus ou moins. J'avais rendez vous dans ce parc » éluda John

-« Mais elle n'est pas venu ? Voilà qui est surprenant ! À sa place j'aurais accouru » affirma Madeline avec un petit rire joyeux

John lui sourit, amusé

-« Pouvez-vous le tenir droit ? Oui comme ça, très bien »

John observait ses doigts, toujours agiles, faire courir le crayon sur le papier d'un geste sur et élégant qui lui rappela les doigts de son partenaire parcourant vivement le clavier. La vieille dame faisait quelques commentaires de temps en temps, heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Fasciné, Reese voyait les fleurs renaître sur le papier blanc avec une ressemblance étonnante

-« Vous êtes douée » murmura t-il

-« Merci jeune homme ! » se réjouit Madeline

Après une demi-heure, les traits principaux étaient esquissés

-« Le reste je le ferais de mémoire » affirma alors la vieille dame « Je ne veux pas vous retenir trop longtemps »

-« Puisque mon rendez vous n'est pas venu je pense que je pourrais vous offrir votre modèle » répondit Reese en lui tendant le bouquet

-« Oh Merci » jubila Madeline en rougissant

Le rose sur ses joues lui en rappela un autre et John fit un effort pour rester concentré

-« En échange je vous offre ce dessin ! » affirma Madeline en lui remettant celui qu'elle avait achevé un peu avant

-« Merci. Il est très beau »

-« Vous y ferez attention ? »

-« Je vous le promet » affirma John et la vieille dame lui adressa un sourire ravi

-« Je vais aller déjeuner maintenant. La cuisine n'est pas extraordinaire ici mais le grand air m'a donné faim »

-« Bon appétit dans ce cas »

-« Merci jeune homme. Et ne pensez plus à votre rendez vous : c'est qu'elle ne vous méritait pas ! »

-« Merci » répondit John touché de sa gentillesse. Il la suivit des yeux comme elle retournait vers l'établissement à petits pas prudents. Toujours attentif, il remarqua alors une silhouette à moitié dissimulée par un bosquet qui le quitta pour s'engager dans le chemin parallèle menant lui aussi à l'immeuble. Il décida de suivre l'individu dont il était presque certain de deviner l'identité.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch entendit des pas dans l'escalier et cette fois les reconnu sans peine. Bear se porta aussitôt à la rencontre du visiteur

-Salut Finch ! Comment va ? »

-« Bonjour Inspecteur Fusco »

-« Vous avez meilleure mine que l'autre jour mais c'est pas encore ça » jugea Lionel

-« Je vais mieux »

-« Mouais. Excusez moi Finch mais je suis pas convaincu »

-« Vous êtes venu chercher de l'aide pour une enquête ou pour autre chose ? » demanda l'informaticien suspicieux

-« Pour autre chose. Et maintenant que vous connaissez mes méthodes pas la peine d'essayer de refuser »

-« Je vois » jugea Finch en pinçant les lèvres

-« John est rentré de mission »

-« En effet »

-« Et ? Vous avez discuté ? »

-« Nous avons eu quelques discussions destinées à éclaircir notre situation mais… » Finch hésita devant les mots « Mais John ne souhaite pas reprendre notre relation » termina t-il finalement

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils

-« Pour combien de temps ? »

-« Définitivement »

-« Et il croit qu'il va tenir longtemps ? » ricana Fusco « Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ? »

-« Je respecte sa décision, même si… » Il leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis « Même si je ne la partage pas »

-« Evidemment » marmonna Lionel « Faut pas vous laisser faire Finch ! John a fait le plus dur bon sang ! »

Ce fut au tour de l'informaticien de froncer les sourcils

-« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

-« Il vous a apprivoisé. Et comme vous étiez quand on s'est connu c'était pas gagné »

-« J'ai été pire autrefois » ironisa Finch

-« Raison de plus ! »

-« Inspecteur Fusco, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, c'est vrai, toutefois s'il s'avérait que John ne veuille plus de notre relation je ne pourrais pas le forcer. Je ne le veux pas, comprenez-vous ? »

-« Vous auriez tort, ce serait stupide, il a besoin de vous et vous de lui. Ce qui vous lie ne peut pas s'effacer comme ça » affirma Lionel en claquant des doigts

-« Et que voulez vous que je fasse s'il prend cette décision ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Résistez ! Dites lui ce que vous avez sur le cœur. En choisissant le bon moment vous verrez qu'il ne pourra pas tenir »

Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Je n'ai pas été de bons conseils jusqu'à maintenant ? »

-« Si je le reconnais. J'ai réalisé que vous aviez raison, si j'avais été plus franc avec John cela nous aurais évité de tout perdre »

-« Il faut rattraper le coup et John ne pourra pas dire non. Il vous accompagne jeudi ? » Demanda Lionel l'air de rien

-« Non »

-« Non ? Pourquoi ? Il a refusé ? »

Finch détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise

-« Je n'ai… je ne l'ai pas averti » Fusco lui adressa un regard mécontent « J'aurais voulu le faire mais la communication entre nous… »

-« Donc vous comptez y aller seul ? »

-« Pour cette fois oui. Ensuite j'aviserais et je tenterais de le faire changer d'avis »

-« Quel que soit les résultats ? »

-« Oui » répondit fermement l'informaticien

-« Bon y'a du mieux. Mais je ne vois pas de raison d'attendre. Il va encore se sentir mis à l'écart »

-« Je préfère inspecteur. Ce sera plus facile pour moi »

Fusco soupira

-« Vous manquez une occasion de vous rapprocher de lui »

-« Je ne veux pas d'un rapprochement forcé. Je veux le laisser libre de son choix »

-« Ce que vous êtes têtu ! Pour ça vous vous êtes bien trouvé ! » remarqua Lionel « Bon faites comme vous le sentez mais il faut vraiment que vous réagissiez et n'attendez pas trop, parfois c'est bon de prendre son temps mais parfois ca aggrave les choses »

-« Je vous trouve très philosophe »

-« Si vous le dites »

-« Je suivrais vos conseils »

-« De toute façon je ne vous lâcherais pas »

-« Inspecteur Fusco ! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Désolé Finch. Fallait pas me donner envie d'être votre ami »

-« C'est John… » Commença l'informaticien

-« Non. C'est vous » l'interrompit fermement Fusco

-« Merci » murmura Finch après un instant de réflexion

-« Sur ce je retourne bosser. John s'en sort dans sa maison de retraite ? »

L'informaticien lui adressa un regard étonné

-« Comment savez-vous ? »

-« J'avais besoin de savoir si la voie était libre » se moqua Fusco « et toi » ajouta t-il en caressant Bear qui était venu se frotter à lui « Je compte sur toi pour les encourager. A plus Finch ! » Ajouta t-il en quittant la salle

L'informaticien resta un moment à réfléchir. La détermination de l'inspecteur était perturbante mais son bon sens évident. Cela lui redonna un peu de courage. Après la scène de la veille il avait réellement eu envie d'abandonner la lutte, de respecter le souhait de John aussi insupportable lui paraissait-il. Ca aurait aussi été une preuve d'amour de sa part de respecter sa décision. Puis, la nuit portant conseil, il avait décidé de continuer à se battre. Il fallait qu'il essaye. De nouveau il chercha ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le ramener à lui. Un instant il pensa lui demander de l'accompagner pour sa visite puis renonça. C'était ce qui les avait séparé cela pourrait envenimer les choses. A moins que John ne lui en veuille encore plus de le tenir à l'écart. Il ôta un instant ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, son esprit fatigué aurait eu besoin d'un peu d'apaisement. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Bear qui vint le solliciter en tenant sa laisse

-« D'accord Bear je t'emmène, cela nous changera les idées »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese vit l'individu s'approcher d'une des portes fenêtres et s'introduire dans un des petits appartements. L'Ex agent entra aussitôt par une porte de service et se dirigea vers le couloir menant au logement de Madeline. Celle-ci arrivait tout juste chez elle quand il déboucha du couloir. Dès qu'elle fut entrée il se posta derrière la porte

-« Tu m'as fait peur » entendit-il alors « pourquoi viens tu à l'heure du déjeuner ? »

-« Parce que c'est plus tranquille » répliqua une voix masculine « Tout le monde est occupé, personne ne fera attention à toi ! »

-« Que veux-tu dire Norman ? »

-« Que j'en ai marre de payer pour ton confort ! Faut que ça cesse !»

-« Norman ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Lança la veille dame d'une voix paniquée

Le bruit de la porte brusquement ouverte surprit l'agresseur qui lança un regard stupéfait à l'ex agent, relâchant du même coup la pression sur l'oreiller qu'il maintenant contre le visage de sa victime. Celle-ci toussa, suffocante

-« Lâchez la Norman »

-« Sinon quoi ? » tenta celui-ci

-« Sinon ça » répliqua Reese en le saisissant et en lui tordant le bras avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait. L'homme se mit à hurler, ameutant un infirmier et une aide soignante qui se précipitèrent dans la pièce

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » interrogea le premier

-« Appelez la police, ce monsieur a besoin d'un séjour au calme pour réfléchir à ses engagements » répondit tranquille Reese « Demandez l'inspecteur Fusco il a l'habitude »

L'infirmier saisit son portable tandis que l'aide soignante aidait Madeline à reprendre ses esprits

-« Merci jeune homme » soupira cette dernière « Sans vous… »

-« De rien Madeline. Je protège les artistes » affirma John

La vieille dame lui sourit gentiment. Reese ayant attaché Norman et l'ayant casé dans un fauteuil, s'avança et ramassa le bouquet qu'elle avait laissé tombé

-« Vous avez perdu votre modèle »

-« Oh » murmura la vieille dame confuse

-« Je vais m'en occuper Maddy » affirma l'aide soignante. Elle remplie un vase et installa le bouquet sur une commode bien en vue. L'infirmier revint dans la chambre avec un collègue, tout deux équipés d'un taiser

-« On va l'enfermer dans le bureau, la police arrive »

-« Je vous accompagne » jugea Reese. Comme il sortait en poussant l'agresseur Madeline l'interpella :

-« Merci » murmura t-elle

John se contenta de lui sourire et suivit les deux infirmiers

-« Vous le connaissez Maddy ? » interrogea l'aide soignante

-« Non. Il était dans le parc » la vieille dame réfléchit puis ajouta avec un sourire doux « Je crois que c'est une sorte d'ange gardien »

John s'éclipsa avant l'arrivée de Fusco qu'il n'avait pas très envie de revoir. Il quitta la résidence pour retourner à la bibliothèque. Il était 13H et il se demanda s'il devait ramener le déjeuner. Il saisit son téléphone.

-« Finch ? La mission est finie. Vous aviez découvert le suspect »

-« Excellente nouvelle M Reese. Miss Fersen est indemne je pense ? »

-« Oui. Elle sera sans doute un peu choquée mais c'est une veille dame qui a de la ressource »

-« C'est une bonne chose »

-« Je ramène le déjeuner ? »

-« Je peux m'en charger si vous voulez. Nous sommes en chemin pour rentrer du parc »

-« Ou je vous rejoins ? Chez Stan ? »

-« D'accord M Reese » approuva l'informaticien avant de raccrocher

John se surprit à accélérer imperceptiblement. _« Toujours ce besoin d'être avec lui »_ songea t-il en soupirant. Parvenu devant le restaurant il observa un instant son partenaire assis à leur place habituelle, Bear à ses pieds, silhouette solitaire à l'écart. Il se remémora un précédent déjeuner. Il l'avait rejoint comme aujourd'hui et devant la terrasse déserte il lui avait volé un baiser. Stan était sortit pile à ce moment là et Finch était devenu écarlate alors que le restaurateur leur adressait un sourire complice. Mortifié, Finch s'était aussitôt interrogé : « Stan ne pouvait pas être au courant ? » Il lui avait sourit avant de constater : « Il y a des choses si évidentes qu'on a pas besoin de les dire Harold » Et Finch avait fini par se résigner devant l'évidence. Finalement il n'aurait peut être pas dû suggérer ce restaurant…

Bear se leva en le voyant et remua joyeusement en l'attendant. Finch, alerté, se tourna dans sa direction. John vit la fatigue sur son visage mais aussi une lueur nouvelle dans son regard qui l'étonna et dont il se sentit vaguement inquiet. Il prit place en face de lui

-« Voilà. Madeline est en sécurité » constata t-il pour lancer la conversation

-« C'est une bonne chose, elle me parait quelqu'un de bien » approuva Finch

-« Elle est gentille. Elle m'a offert ceci » ajouta Reese en lui tendant un rouleau de papier. L'informaticien le prit et le déroula. L'ex agent le vit aussitôt adopter ce regard si particulier qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il détaillait une œuvre

-« C'est très élégant » jugea t-il « Le trait est délicat et c'est frais »

-« J'aime bien » approuva John

-« J'ai lu que Miss Fersen avait eu l'honneur de quelques expositions dans son quartier autrefois »

-« C'était une véritable artiste alors pas une amateur ? »

-« En effet »

-« Il aurait été vraiment dommage que Norman parvienne à ses fins »

-« Je le ferais encadrer » affirma Finch en roulant soigneusement le dessin

-« Il doit bien rester un peu de place sur vos murs » estima John

-« C'est votre cadeau M Reese »

-« Il sera mieux avec vous »

Finch allait répondre quand le serveur apparut pour prendre la commande. Dès son départ l'informaticien reprit la conversation mais ne fit plus aucune allusion au dessin. Le repas fut tranquille, la discussion resta professionnelle sans jamais dévier et Reese ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir de cette détente. Ils regagnèrent ensuite la bibliothèque. Finch s'installa devant ses écrans et Reese prit place dans un coin avec un journal, attendant la prochaine mission.

A 17H l'ex agent se leva et appela Bear

-« Tu viens faire un tour ? » Le chien avança vers lui mais au moment où il voulu attacher la laisse le malinois la saisit et se dirigea vers Finch. Il déposa la lanière sur les genoux de son second maître

-« Bear ? » s'étonna celui-ci

-« Apparemment il veut que vous veniez aussi » commenta John

-« Je suis déjà allé au parc ce matin Bear » remarqua l'informaticien en le caressant « Ce sera pour une autre fois » Le malinois continua de le fixer « Profite bien de ta promenade Bear » ajouta t-il perplexe. Le chien resta immobile un instant puis repris sa laisse et retourna à son panier où il se réinstalla avec un soupir

-« Je crois que Bear a des… revendications » constata Reese en hésitant sur le terme « Il préfère sortir avec vous aujourd'hui »

Finch hésita puis fini par se lever

-« Je suppose que pour une fois je peux faire un effort » concéda t-il

-« Si vous êtes fatigué… » Commença John

-« Ca ira M Reese »

L'informaticien enfila son manteau. Aussitôt Bear trotta jusqu'à lui avec empressement apportant sa laisse. Finch l'accrocha

-« Allons-y » murmura t-il. Ils firent quelques pas puis le chien stoppa et se retourna fixant son maître en gémissant

-« Hum. Je crains que vous ne soyez aussi inclus dans ses revendications M Reese » commenta Finch. Celui-ci observait son chien, perplexe

-« Je constate » répondit-il. Il avança et le caressa « Il pense peut être que nous avons tout deux besoin d'exercice. Après tout c'est un bon infirmier »

Son associé lui adressa un regard dubitatif mais ne répondit pas. Il reprit sa route avec Bear tout joyeux d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

Parvenus au parc Reese joua avec son chien pendant que Finch les attendait sur un banc. Les paroles de Fusco tournaient dans sa tête. _« Si même Bear s'y met »_ songea t-il. Il se promit de nouveau d'agir dès son retour de la clinique et ce, quelque soit le résultat des examens.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La jeune femme entra dans le bureau et referma soigneusement la porte

-« Bonjour Inspecteur »

-« Bonjour Docteur. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

-« Parfaitement. Vous êtes l'ami de John et Harold »

-« C'est ça »

-« Est-ce qu'ils ont des ennuis ? » demanda la jeune femme inquiète

-« Pas exactement. Enfin physiquement ils n'ont pas besoin de vos services je vous rassure »

-« Tant mieux » approuva la jeune femme « Mais si vous êtes ici c'est tout de même pour eux non ? »

-« Exact. J'ai besoin d'un service »

-« Je vous écoute »

-« Bon. Heu… c'est un peu délicat » commença Fusco cherchant ses mots « En gros John et Harold se sont disputés et je cherche à les réconcilier, parce que ça affecte … »

-« Leur travail ? » suggéra la jeune femme

-« Ouais »

-« Ou leur relation ? »

-« Aussi »

-« Ou leur couple ? » continua Mégan avec un sourire, anticipant la réaction de son visiteur

-« Ah ? » souffla Fusco « Vous… vous saviez ? »

-« Pas officiellement inspecteur. Ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit et je n'aurais jamais rien demandé. Je respecte trop ces deux hommes. Mais il y a disons…des signes qui m'ont renseigné »

-« Quand je disais que ça se voit ! » rétorqua Lionel

-« J'ai remarqué l'attitude de John lorsqu'Harold a été blessé pendant cette mission avec vous. L'attitude d'Harold chaque fois qu'il me sollicite pour aider John et puis…. » La jeune femme sourit à son souvenir « Lorsque Harold a été hospitalisé la dernière fois je les ai surpris sans le vouloir. Vers minuit je me suis rendu à la chambre pour vérifier les constantes de mon patient et je les ai trouvé endormi tout les deux ensemble »

-« Evidemment avec une preuve pareille » s'amusa Fusco

-« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que John ne se réveille pas. Et j'ai aussitôt donné l'ordre à l'infirmière de garde de ne pas les déranger s'ils n'appelaient pas »

-« Plus prudent » gloussa Lionel

-« Mais au matin je n'ai rien dit j'ai estimé que cela faisait partie de leur vie privée. Et vous inspecteur comme saviez vous ? »

-« Moi j'ai surpris leurs retrouvailles après une mission où John avait été enlevé par une psychopathe. Un sacré moment » se remémora l'inspecteur

La médecin écarquilla les yeux mais ne fit pas de commentaire

-« Et donc il s'est produit un incident ? »

-« Il y a un manque de communication entre eux. Bon, c'est fréquent mais là… »

-« C'est allé trop loin ? »

-« C'est ça »

-« Mais en quoi puis-je vous aider? Je ne suis même pas censée être au courant »

-« J'ai un plan. Mais il me faut un renfort médical »

La jeune femme l'observa, perplexe

-« Vous m'intriguez. Expliquez-moi » l'invita Mégan

Fusco se lança dans l'explication détaillé de son plan. La jeune femme l'écouta, dubitative

-« Inspecteur vous êtes conscient que ce que vous me demandez est contraire à la déontologie ? »

-« Juste un peu » concéda celui-ci

-« Si le patient impliqué l'apprend et porte plainte je pourrais être radiée de l'ordre des médecins »

-« Mais le patient ne se plaindra pas »

-« Admettons. Mais votre plan n'est pas banal »

-« Eux non plus »

-«Bien. Je vais réfléchir »

-« Ca veut dire que c'est non ? » soupira Fusco

Mégan eut un mince sourire entendu

-« Ca veut dire que je dois déterminer la meilleure façon d'appliquer votre plan inspecteur »

Comprenant qu'il avait trouvé une alliée, Fusco lui adressa un large sourire satisfait en se frottant les mains

-« Là c'est sur on va réussir » affirma t-il réjouit


	18. Partage

_Le prochain chapitre nous contera les examens tant attendu_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux irremplaçables mousquetaires des deux Team : )_

 _._

 _Jade : ralentit Capitaine ton cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure !_

 _CoolMhouse : oui ton Finch est fatigué mais toujours combatif_

 _Jayjay : il faut bien qu'ils travaillent un peu voyons!_

 _Paige : Je note ton optimiste ma fidèle auteure_

 _Ninja : cherche pas mon Fusco est le plus rusé_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Au matin du lendemain Finch se réveilla avec une violente migraine. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, stressé par la perspective des examens prévu le jour suivant et cela ne faisait qu'aggraver sa fatigue et favoriser le mal. Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour faire sa toilette. Bear, sans doute alerté par son instinct, ne le quitta pas un instant. Il l'escorta jusqu'à la cuisine où Finch se prépara un thé. Fouillant dans les placards il dénicha une boite de gâteaux secs et, à défaut de mieux, il en avala quelques uns pour accompagner ses anti douleurs. Bear le fixait, perplexe

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal mais j'ai oublié de faire les courses » lui dit-il. Plus précisément il avait perdu l'habitude de les faire. John étant le cuisinier, il était bien plus inspiré sur le sujet. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Bear continuait de l'observer fixement. Finalement il céda au regard charmeur du malinois envers son biscuit

-« Que cela reste entre nous Bear » intima t-il

Il patienta ensuite quelques minutes, le temps que la douleur devienne plus supportable, puis seulement se mit en route pour la bibliothèque. Il était occupé à allumer son système lorsque John pénétra dans la salle, joyeusement accueilli par son chien. L'ex agent eut un regard perplexe en le voyant faire, d'ordinaire son associé était déjà installé à sa place à son arrivée, et il était trop observateur pour ne pas noter ce changement

-« Bonjour Finch vous avez un problème avec vos ordinateurs ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Non rien, je suis juste un peu en retard »

-« Je vois » émit John en posant ses paquets « Et elle est calmée ? »

Finch se mordit les lèvres devant la perspicacité de son agent

-« Suffisamment »

-« Vous pourriez éviter un peu vos écrans tant que la machine ne se manifeste pas » suggéra Reese en prenant un beignet pour avoir l'air détendu

-« Ca ira » marmonna l'informaticien. Il s'assit et saisit son gobelet, le thé chaud lui faisait toujours du bien

-« Ou au moins ralentir » insista John

Finch allait répondre qu'il avait une mise à jour à faire lorsqu'une sonnerie bien connue l'en empêcha

-« La machine n'est pas de votre avis M Reese » affirma t-il alors

-« On dirait » constata ce dernier en masquant sa contrariété. Il attendit les informations et se rendit lui-même dans les rayonnages pour chercher les volumes requis

-« Jess Dorset 31 ans. Employé dans une station service. Une petite amie, Mary, pas d'enfant. Un frère qui habite à Pasadena. Pas d'antécédent à priori. Je vous envoi l'adresse de son appartement et celle de son lieu de travail qui ne sont pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre d'ailleurs »

-« Bien, à cette heure je vais commencer par son appartement, à moins que sa copine ne s'y trouve »

-« Je ne pense pas. Apparemment ils ne vivent pas ensemble »

-« Dans ce cas je vais pouvoir équiper les lieux »

-« Et moi je vais étudier ses comptes »

Reese fit un pas vers la sortie, hésita

-« N'en faite pas trop » intima t-il

-« Non » répondit distraitement l'informaticien absorbé par ses recherches

-« Finch ! » insista l'ex agent

Celui-ci leva les yeux, surprit par le ton agacé de son associé. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur

-« Promettez-moi d'être raisonnable »

-« Je vous le promet. Et vous soyez prudent » répondit docilement l'informaticien

Reese hocha la tête pour approuver puis se décida à quitter les lieux un peu perturbé

.

John se gara devant l'immeuble de leur numéro. Façade décrépie, quelques carreaux brisés, les poubelles accumulées sur le côté, le manque d'entretien était évident. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver l'ascenseur en panne et grimpa rapidement les trois étages jusqu'à un palier où la seule source de lumière était une petite fenêtre à moitié bouchée pour calfeutrer la vitre brisée, l'unique ampoule du couloir étant hors service. La porte d'entrée ne lui opposa guère de résistance. Il commença une fouille soigneuse, cherchant un ordinateur sans en trouver. « Surprenant » jugea t-il. Il continua la visite et fini par remarquer un détail sur un vieux bureau installé dans un coin. L'un des tiroirs lui sembla moins profond qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il tâtonna et découvrit le double fond et surtout son contenu. Après examen il laissa tout en place et quitta les lieux pour se rendre à la station service. Il venait juste d'y parvenir lorsque son téléphone vibra

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'ai examiné les comptes de M Dorset. Ils s'avèrent nombreux et bien garnis ce qui est assez surprenant pour un pompiste. Ils semblent les approvisionner régulièrement en liquide et je doute qu'il s'agisse de ses pourboires ou alors il a des clients fort généreux »

-« Non c'est plutôt les fruits d'un petit commerce plus lucratif que son boulot »

-« De quel genre ? » interrogea l'informaticien

-« En sachet. Lionel va apprécier »

-« Dans ce cas nous devrions lui suggérer une petite visite au domicile de M Dorset »

-« C'est l'idée. Mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir qui le menace » affirma John

-« Ou qui est sa cible »

-« Exact. Je pense que cette mission ne devrait pas être très longue nous avons beaucoup d'éléments en peu de temps »

-« En effet. Je vais déjà compiler les relevés, ils seront prêt pour l'inspecteur Fusco »

L'ex agent ne put s'empêcher d'interroger :

-« Est-ce que ça va Finch ? Vos maux de tête ?»

-« Oui. C'est un peu calmé »

-« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda spontanément son agent

-« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut M Reese merci » répondit l'informaticien _« Enfin sauf vous »_ songea t-il avec un soupir

-« Bien je vais…. » Commença l'ex agent avant de s'interrompre brusquement

-« John ? » s'étonna Finch

-« Il y a du mouvement, je vous rappelle »

-« Mais… » Murmura Finch inquiet, mais la communication était coupée. Il saisit son clavier et se mit à pianoter fébrilement, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour pirater les caméras de la station service. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il y découvrit son agent aux prises avec deux hommes cagoulés et qui savait visiblement se battre. Il aperçu leur numéro dissimulé derrière le comptoir sans doute à l'initiative de John, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de maitriser les deux agresseurs. Le premier tomba après avoir reçu un coup sur la nuque. Le second résista davantage distribuant les coups que John ne parvenait pas toujours à esquiver à la grande contrariété du spectateur impuissant derrière les caméras. Toutefois il finit par subir le même sort que son complice. Finch vit son agent prendre appui un instant sur une étagère pour reprendre son souffle et il remarqua qu'il frottait son bras. Il se rappela sa blessure, il aurait du insister pour la vérifier, c'était son rôle de veiller sur lui. Il porta machinalement la main à l'anneau pendu à son cou comme un talisman et le serra un instant pour se rassurer. Il vit Reese utiliser son téléphone tout en parlant à leur numéro qui se risquait prudemment à sortir de sa cachette. Celui-ci fini par s'assoir derrière le comptoir l'air abattu. L'agent raccrocha puis lança un autre appel. Aussitôt Finch sentit son portable vibrer

-« Oui ? »

-« C'est terminé Finch. Deux types ont essayé d'éliminer Jess. Apparemment des concurrents de son petit commerce. Le timing de notre source était excellent cette fois »

-« En effet » murmura l'informaticien

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe Finch ? Vous avez une drôle de voix ? »

-« Rien » Répondit celui-ci mal à l'aise. Puis il se décida à avouer. «Je… John j'ai juste accédé aux caméras de sécurité et… » Son agent leva instantanément la tête vers le dispositif de surveillance

-« Je vous ai déjà dit d'éviter cela Harold ! » protesta t-il

-« Je suis désolé. Vous avez raccroché si précipitamment tout à l'heure. Je voulais savoir »

L'ex agent soupira

-« Au moins vous savez que vous pouvez vous détendre maintenant »

-« Oui. Avez-vous prévenu l'inspecteur Fusco ? »

-« Il arrive. Je pourrais lui confier agresseurs et agressé »

-« Mauvaise journée pour M Dorset »

-« Je vous retrouve à la bibliothèque. Je ne serais même pas en retard pour le déjeuner »constata John. Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« A tout de suite » approuva t-il en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil. Sa migraine, restée latente, le menaçait de nouveau, la tension ressentie pendant la bagarre l'avait ravivée et il décida de rester tranquille espérant qu'elle s'atténuerait. Reese revint un peu avant midi. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la trousse posée sur la table. Il se retourna et vit son associé qui l'observait depuis son fauteuil.

-« Je n'ai pas été blessé » affirma t-il

-« Ce matin non. Mais vous souffrez encore de votre précédente blessure »

Reese le fixa, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le trahir. Mais son partenaire était redoutablement observateur, plus encore envers lui

-« Peut être » admit-il

Finch observa la trousse puis ses yeux revinrent trouver ceux de son associé

-« Ok. Je vais m'en occuper » Reese saisit la trousse et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il retira sa veste et sa chemise et commença à détacher le bandage. Sentant un regard sur lui il se tourna à demi et vit son partenaire sur le seuil, la main sur la poignée, attendant, espérant qu'il le laisse l'aider. John déroula la bande puis se tourna vers lui

-« Je crois que les points n'ont pas tenus » jugea t-il en tendant son bras. Finch s'avança aussitôt en réponse à cette invitation muette. Il ôta les pansements d'un geste précis et doux

-« Juste deux » approuva t-il en examinant la plaie « Il faut désinfecter cela » ajouta t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, s'emparant de la trousse et fouillant pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin.

Reese observait son profil concentré, ses traits tirés. Il se retint de passer la main sur son visage ou sur sa nuque pour le détendre. Finch s'appliqua à nettoyer la plaie et refit les points

-« Le bandage était trop gros. Je vais le refaire plus léger » John le laissa faire sans répondre. L'informaticien profita du moment, cherchant à le prolonger au maximum. Il dut en finir pourtant

-« Vous voilà réparé M Reese » murmura t-il à regret

-« Merci Finch » Leurs regards se lièrent un instant. John se leva et enfila sa chemise, pressé de mettre fin à ce tête à tête un peu trop tentateur « Allons déjeuner. Ca va être froid » affirma t-il pour combler le silence

-« Je range et je vous suis » répondit machinalement son associé. Il était soulagé d'avoir pu le soigner mais il aurait eu envie de tellement plus et l'espace d'un instant il avait eu la très nette impression qu'il en allait de même pour John, mais celui-ci s'était écarté trop rapidement pour qu'il tente une approche. Il rangea la trousse puis gagna sa place et s'installa devant son repas.

Reese lui fit part des informations relatives à l'enquête

-« Lionel n'aura aucune peine à obtenir les preuves du trafic de Jess, je lui ai expliqué l'astuce du tiroir il sait où chercher. Quant aux deux autres, il a les vidéos de l'agression. Cela lui fera deux affaires au lieu d'une »

-« Et peut être pourra t-il obtenir d'autres pistes. M Dorset ne devait pas agir seul »

-« Non. Ce n'était qu'un revendeur. A voir s'il sera bavard. Ca peut être dangereux mais s'il veut voir diminuer sa peine c'est une solution » Tout en parlant Reese observait son partenaire qui chipotait dans son assiette sans vraiment se nourrir « Vous n'avez pas faim ?» demanda t-il finalement, un peu réticent au souvenir de la scène qui avait suivit cette réplique la dernière fois qu'il l'avait employé

-« Non » murmura Finch

-« Voulez vous autre chose ? »

-« Non merci. C'est juste un effet de la migraine »

Reese laissa passer quelques minutes puis remarqua :

-« C'est pire que d'habitude Finch et beaucoup plus fréquent »

Ce dernier éluda la remarque d'un geste évasif de la main et Reese n'osa pas insister pour ne pas le braquer. Il se contenta de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Finch abrégea son déjeuner et retourna se réfugier dans son fauteuil. Toutefois il ne repris pas immédiatement ses manipulations. John termina le sien et débarrassa la table sans bruit

-« Vous pourriez aller faire une sieste. Je vous réveillerais si besoin » suggéra t-il en s'approchant du fauteuil

-« Ca ira M Reese. Je dois terminer une mise à jour » répondit Finch en se redressant pour se remettre au travail. L'ex agent pinça les lèvres devant son entêtement. Il n'ajouta rien mais décida de rester à proximité

Réinstaller devant son écran, l'informaticien termina son programme puis se concentra sur un codage mais les messages d'erreur qu'ils obtenaient régulièrement, dénoncés par un petit bip sonore, traduisait son manque de concentration

John le surveillait de loin, totalement inattentif à sa lecture. Il voyait la tension dans sa posture, ses paupières plissées. Il le vit retirer un instant ses lunettes et se frotter les yeux d'un geste las. Il espéra le voir quitter son écran mais il rechaussa ses lunettes et reprit sa tache. _« Il ferait mieux de se reposer »_ s'agaça Reese. S'il avait seulement pu recourir à d'autres arguments comme avant…

Agacé, il se leva et entreprit de ranger un chariot de livres délaissé dans l'un des rayonnages. Il s'absorba dans sa tache mais après quelques minutes un silence inhabituel le tira de ses réflexions. Il retourna aussitôt dans la salle et vit Finch la tête posée dans sa main visiblement souffrant. Il approcha doucement et posa la main sur son épaule

-« Finch ? Ca ne va pas ? »

-« Pas vraiment » avoua l'informaticien d'une petite voix

Reese se rendit à la salle de bains et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour préparer un thé. En attendant il chauffa une serviette et revint la poser délicatement sur la nuque de son partenaire. Celui-ci tressaillit puis se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter de la chaleur. John retourna finir la préparation et ramena une tasse de thé qu'il posa sur le bureau.

-« Merci » entendit-il faiblement. John observa son partenaire, la souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Il se glissa derrière le fauteuil et posa doucement ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il commença des mouvements légers comme le lui avait enseigné le docteur Oblin. D'abord Finch se tendit comme le contact lui faisait mal puis il sentit les pressions légères des doigts de son partenaires cherchant les points de névralgie pour les atténuer, petit à petit il ressentit un délicieux relâchement dans la tension qui l'habitait, la douleur reculait et un soulagement l'envahi lentement. Il finit par soupirer de bien être. Reese le sentait se détendre sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'il le sentit plus calme il cessa son massage et Finch soupira de nouveau mais de frustration cette fois. L'ex agent contourna le fauteuil et saisit son partenaire par la taille pour l'obliger à se lever

-« John » protesta Finch surprit et contrarié de devoir bouger

-« Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Venez avec moi »

-« Je ne peux pas… »

-« Nous n'avons pas de numéro » contra Reese. L'informaticien chercha à le repousser mais il resserra sa prise « Vous me suivez de votre plein gré ou je vous porte mais vous irez vous reposer »

Finch croisa son regard et y lut une détermination qui ne lui laissait pas de choix. Résigné il se laissa aller contre son épaule et John l'entraina dans la petite chambre. Il l'aida à ôter sa veste, son gilet et ses chaussures et à s'étendre sur le lit puis il posa une couverture sur lui

-« Reposez vous maintenant vous ne faite qu'aggraver les choses en insistant » Finch ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait guère nier cette évidence. « Bear me préviendra si vous avez besoin de quelque chose » ajouta t-il en faisant signe au malinois de s'installer sur le tapis « Je serais à côté »

-« D'accord » approuva Finch un peu déçu. L'espace d'un instant il avait espéré qu'il resterait près de lui, une sensation de manque lui serrait la poitrine, le besoin d'être dans ses bras. Il le suivit des yeux « John » appela t-il comme il atteignait la porte. L'ex agent se retourna

-« Oui ? »

-« Merci »

John approuva de la tête et quitta la chambre pour ne pas céder à la tentation de rester là, de s'installer près de lui, peut être trop près. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil de son associé, devant les écrans et patienta, s'efforçant de lire le journal pour s'occuper l'esprit. Au bout d'une demi-heure il retourna à la chambre et entra sans bruit pour vérifier que Finch allait bien. Il le trouva profondément endormi. D'un geste doux il repoussa un épi rebelle sur son front mais résista à la tentation d'y poser un baiser. Il retourna dans la salle et reprit sa place. Calé dans le fauteuil il laissa son esprit dériver. Il avait tant de souvenir en ce lieu, le plus emblématique sans doute de leur relation. Des bons et de moins bons, des merveilleux et des dramatiques et toujours sa présence, comme son ancre dans la tempête.

-« Pourquoi faut-il que je vous aime autant ? » murmura t-il dans un soupir. Il sentit que Bear posait la tête sur son genou et il le caressa machinalement « Que fait tu là ? Tu devais veiller sur Harold » lui dit-il. Le chien lui donna un petit coup de museau « Tu es avec celui qui a besoin de toi n'est ce pas ? » comprit-il. Bear lui lécha la main. « Merci Bear. Mais ça va tu peux retourner avec lui » Le malinois lui donna un autre petit coup puis fit demi tour et regagna la chambre.

Il s'écoula presque trois heures avant que Finch ne réapparaisse sur le seuil de la pièce. Reese se retourna en entendant ses pas et en voyant Bear le rejoindre, refermant le livre qu'il avait pris pour s'occuper mais qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment, il se retint de sourire devant ses cheveux en désordre et ses vêtements froissés et se réjouit de son visage plus détendu. Il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper légèrement devant l'image de son partenaire la chemise entrouverte, sans gilet, l'air mal réveillé comme certain de leurs matins, ce qui le rendait plus tentant que jamais à ses yeux. Il se racla la gorge pour se reprendre

-« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » interrogea t-il

-« Oui merci » répondit Finch d'une voix enrouée

-« Bien. Nous n'avons pas de mission » annonça Reese en se levant pour lui céder la place « Et vue l'heure vous pourriez rentrer » tenta t-il

Finch consultât la pendule

-« Vous avez raison » admit-il. Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste machinal

-« Vous devriez consulter. Vos migraines sont de plus en plus fréquentes ce n'est pas normal »

-« C'est surtout du stress » jugea l'informaticien. L'approche de ses examens y était pour beaucoup il le savait

-« Certainement mais une vérification ne serait pas inutile » insista Reese espérant que Finch évoquerait ses prochains examens, voir lui demanderait de l'accompagner, mais celui-ci répondit docilement :

-« Je le ferais M Reese »

John retint un geste d'agacement puis proposa :

-« Voulez vous diner ici ou chez vous ? J'ai préparé un repas léger pendant que vous dormiez, je peux vous le servir ou vous l'emballer»

-« Je préfère diner ici » affirma Finch qui voyait là l'occasion de rester un peu plus longtemps avec son agent

-« Alors venez vous installer » l'invita ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine. Il dressa la table puis y déposa le plat et un saladier avant de sortir un instant et de revenir avec un flacon qu'il déposa à côté de l'assiette de son partenaire.

-« Vous avez préparé cela avec votre assistant ? »

-« Pas cette fois. Il était de garde près de vous »

-« Oh ! » murmura Finch

-« Vous pensez que ce sera moins bon sans lui ? » ironisa John

-« Peut être » répliqua l'informaticien sur le même ton

-« Et bien je vous laisse juger » affirma l'ex agent en le servant. Il le regarda manger avec appétit, visiblement plus détendu. A cet instant il se remémora sa conversation avec Fusco, il pensa aux examens prévus le lendemain et que Finch semblait délibérément occulter _« Reflexe d'auto défense ? »_ se demanda t-il. Comment aborder le sujet sans le braquer ? Pourquoi ne lui en parlait-il pas ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés ? Ce non dit lui pesait mais il sentait que s'il l'évoquait ils risquaient un nouvel accrochage. Alors peut être valait-il mieux s'en tenir à sa première idée : ne rien dire et l'aider de son mieux le lendemain ? La voix de son partenaire le tira de ses pensées

-« C'est très bon » affirmait-il

-«Je peux donc réussir un repas sans Bear ? » se moqua t-il

-« Il semblerait M Reese. Mais je crains que cela ne soit monotone sans lui »

-« Oui c'est certain. C'est pourquoi je continuerais plutôt avec lui sauf lorsqu'il exercera une autre de ses fonctions »

-« Il est polyvalent » s'amusa Finch

-« Cette sieste vous a fait du bien » se réjouit John

-« Je l'avoue. J'étais fatigué »

-« Dans ce cas il était préférable de vous reposer. Vos codages peuvent attendre »

-« Sans doute »

-« Cela ne gêne pas le fonctionnement de la machine »

-« Non. Elle est parfaitement fonctionnelle ces codages ne sont qu'une amélioration pour les recherches »

-« Donc… »

-« J'y penserais » concéda l'informaticien

-« Encore un peu ? » demanda Reese en le voyant terminer son assiette

-« Volontiers »

John ne put retenir un sourire en remplissant à nouveau l'assiette de son associé. Finch le capta et se sentit rougir de sa gourmandise, défaut qui faisait la fierté de son associé lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses plats. Il n'en mangea pas moins de bon appétit sous le regard bienveillant de son partenaire

-« Au moins ce soir je serais sur que vous avez bien mangé » déclara Reese sur un ton taquin mais Finch ne fut pas dupe de l'allusion caché derrière cette taquinerie

-« Je n'ai jamais été doué pour la cuisine. Même le célibat ne m'a pas incité à m'améliorer »

-« Même sans être doué, il suffit d'un peu d'attention » Pris d'une impulsion John tendit la main et saisit la sienne « Harold je ne veux plus voir comme l'autre soir. Jamais » Finch baissa la tête, pas très fier de ce moment « Promettez moi de ne plus vous laissez aller ainsi »

L'informaticien sentait la chaleur de sa main qui tenait la sienne. Pour connaître encore cette sensation il était prêt à tout accepter

-« Je ferais attention »

-« C'est une promesse ? »

-« Oui c'est une promesse »

-« Sachant que vous les tenez toujours je suis rassuré » jugea Reese « Vous ne devez pas vous laissez aller nous avons besoin de vous » affirma t-il. Il voulu lâcher sa main pour se réinstaller mais Finch le retint

-« Juste un moment » murmura t-il doucement

Touché, John garda sa main et caressa doucement sa paume de son pouce. Finch observait leurs mains jointes, certaines paroles lui revinrent en mémoire. Brusquement il releva la tête.

-« Mes examens sont prévus demain » affirma t-il incertain

-« Je sais »

-« C'est l'inspecteur Fusco qui vous a prévenu ? » demanda l'informaticien après un silence

-« Lionel est toujours bien renseigné » ironisa Reese. Mais Finch devina le reproche derrière l'ironie. Il baissa la tête. Il hésita puis ajouta finalement :

-« Je voulais vous prévenir pour… » Il leva les yeux, vit le visage impassible de son partenaire, celui-ci attendait, silencieux. Il se troubla devant son absence d'émotion, n'osant terminer sa phrase

-« Pour ? » demanda finalement Reese devant les secondes qui s'égrenaient sans que son associé ne poursuive. Finch se demandait quoi dire, cherchant à anticiper sa réaction, mais Reese ne laissait rien paraître de ses pensées. Il sentit fondre son courage

-« Pour la machine » dit-il alors. John qui espérait une tout autre demande retint un soupir de déception et cette fois retira sa main de la sienne

-« Très bien. J'assurerais l'intérim si c'est ce qui vous inquiète » répliqua t-il en se levant pour débarrasser son assiette. Finch se serait giflé de sa maladresse. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de reculer devant un obstacle mais il redoutait tellement une erreur qui les séparerait encore un peu plus. Mais là, il devait réagir

-« Et j'aurais aimé que vous me conduisiez à la clinique » ajouta t-il aussi fermement que possible

Reese leva les yeux vers lui surprit par cette demande qu'il n'espérait plus. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis affirma :

-« Vous auriez du commencer par cela Finch. Maintenant cela va m'être difficile puisque je dois surveiller la machine » tout en continuant à ranger. L'informaticien pinça les lèvres sous le reproche à peine masqué

-« Je craignais votre réaction » expliqua t-il

-« Vous qui me connaissez si bien vous ne devinez pas ce que je pense ? »

-« D'ordinaire oui M Reese. Mais je n'avais jamais été confronté à votre colère »

Reese ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis se tourna vers son partenaire

-« Ma colère s'efface devant ma principale priorité Finch : veiller sur vous. Rien n'est plus important, ça vous devriez le savoir »

L'informaticien se leva, contourna la table et vint saisir le bras de son partenaire

-« Il nous faut réapprendre à communiquer »

-« Je n'ai pas changé Harold. C'est vous qui n'osez plus me parler » remarqua John. « Avez-vous peur de moi ? » demanda t-il brusquement

-« Non. J'ai seulement peur de vous blesser à nouveau, de commettre une autre erreur, c'est tout »

-« Vous pourriez avoir peur de moi » murmura l'ex agent « Cette colère c'est mon côté sombre… »

-« Non » l'interrompit Finch « C'est le ressentiment parce que je vous ai tenu à l'écart alors que je n'aurais pas du le faire dans notre situation »

-« En êtes vous sur ? Vous savez ce que je suis »

-« Précisément je le sais et pour cela je n'ai pas du tout peur de vous » Finch leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue « Vous ne me ferez jamais de mal volontairement. Vous en seriez incapable. Et rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera changer d'avis John. C'est votre ressentiment que je dois vaincre et rien d'autre »

Reese le fixa. Il lui semblait soudain si sur de lui. Il l'était toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui affirmer qu'il valait mieux que ce qu'il pensait de lui-même, que l'opinion que certain avaient de lui.

-« Vous avez peut être raison »

-« J'en suis sur » répliqua l'informaticien « Et je ne cesserais jamais d'essayer de vous en convaincre comme vous avez toujours veillé à ce que je ne me sente pas différent » Il baissa sa main, repris la sienne, entrelaçant leur doigts « Je n'aurais de cesse que vous me pardonniez et que tout redevienne comme avant »

-« Et si ce n'est pas la bonne solution pour vous ? »

Finch haussa les épaules légèrement

-« J'ignore si c'est la bonne ou si c'est une erreur mais c'est mon choix et je ne renoncerais pas »

-« Seul vous serez libre »

-« Seul je serais vide. Et je ne le veux plus. J'ai trop besoin de vous John »

-« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de vous Harold mais lorsque nous sommes ensemble tout se complique »

-« Il n'existe pas de problème sans solution. Nous les trouverons. Voulez vous y réfléchir ? » Demanda l'informaticien en fixant son regard dans le sien. Reese y lu une profonde détermination

-« Je le ferais » murmura t-il

-« Merci » Finch soupira, soulagé qu'ils aient pu discuter sans se disputer une nouvelle fois

-« Il faut rentrer maintenant vous devez vous reposer pour demain » murmura John

-« Vous avez raison » Finch lâcha sa main à contrecœur mais il ne voulait pas être trop insistant. Il songea qu'il n'avait rien dit pour le lendemain et se demanda ce qu'il en serait. Sa prochaine nuit ne serait sans doute pas plus reposante que les précédentes et il n'aurait pas près de lui la seule chose susceptible de l'apaiser : sa présence.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch ferma la porte de la maison à double tour et enclencha l'alarme. Il se tourna vers la rue et se figea en voyant la berline se garer le long du trottoir. Reese quitta le siège conducteur et fit le tour du véhicule avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière et de la maintenir ouverte, invitant son associé à s'installer. Sans nouvelle, il s'était imaginé qu'il ne viendrait pas. Le cœur battant un peu plus vite il descendit les quelques marches, se dirigea vers la voiture et y monta sans hésiter, murmurant un timide « Merci » au passage

Reese referma la portière derrière lui, contourna le véhicule et repris place derrière le volant

-« Je ne vais pas à l'hôpital général » commença Finch

-« J'ai le nom de la clinique » l'interrompit John « Est-ce que vous devez y rester longtemps ? »

-« Jusqu'à 15 heure je pense. Les consultations se succèdent »

-« Dans le même service ? »

-« Non. Dans différents étages mais dans le même bâtiment »

-« C'est plus pratique je suppose »

-« En effet »

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle, chacun remuant des pensées bien précises. Finch tendu pour ses contrôles et réfléchissant à « l'après », Reese inquiet pour son partenaire se demandant s'il lui ferait part des résultats et comment l'aider en fonction de ceux-ci.

Parvenu à la clinique, Reese gara la berline près de l'entrée et descendit ouvrir la portière

-« Bon courage » souhaita Reese comme Finch descendait de la voiture

-« Merci »

-« Appelez-moi. Je reviendrais vous chercher »

Finch hésita. Il voulait lui demander de rester, mais pouvait-il encore le faire ?

-« D'accord » se contenta t-il de répondre. Reese détourna les yeux. Etait ce de la déception qu'il avait lu dans son regard pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui échappe ? Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir parlé. Mais cette fois il était vraiment trop tard, John contournait déjà le véhicule pour repartir.

Reese fit mine de s'éloigner mais n'alla pas très loin. Il fit demi tour, se gara sur le parking et se rendit à la cafétéria de la clinique. L'hésitation dans le regard de son partenaire ne lui avait pas échappé. Pendant un instant il avait espéré que celui-ci lui demanderait de rester comme il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Reese s'était sentit stupide d'y avoir cru. S'il ne pouvait être près de lui, au moins il serait à proximité dans ce lieu. Il passa la journée dans un coin de la salle, faisant semblant de lire le livre qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter comme alibi, laissant la serveuse un peu perplexe. Mais puisqu'il renouvelait régulièrement sa consommation elle n'avait pas de raison de l'inviter à quitter les lieux.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Et merde ! Ils ne retiennent donc jamais les leçons ! » grogna Fusco qui les épiait du bâtiment voisin avec ses jumelles « Entre celui qui veut pas forcer et l'autre qui veut pas laisser voir ses faiblesses ! » Il soupira. « Bon : Plan B ! » marmonna t-il en quittant sa position d'un pas décidé.


	19. Réflexions et conséquences

_Alors, à quoi va-t-on assister ?_

 _Il y a évolution il faut une conclusion_

 _(Mais n'oubliez pas qu'avec Mumuse il ne faut jamais se réjouir trop vite… )_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux irremplaçables mousquetaires des deux Team : )_

 _(Zen Jayjay !)_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture ! (c'est un peu long : )_

.

.

Finch pénétra dans l'établissement et se présenta à l'accueil. Une infirmière prit son dossier, vérifia ses fichiers et quitta son siège pour le guider

-« Suivez moi M Wren, on vous a attribué la chambre 276 »

Elle le fit entrer dans la pièce, les murs blancs, le mobilier sobre l'atmosphère aseptisée, tout contribuait à le mettre mal à l'aise, trop de mauvais souvenirs affluaient à sa mémoire.

-« Il n'y a pas d'intervention prévue donc je vous dispense de la tenue en vigueur dans nos locaux vous pouvez enfiler un pyjama » affirma la jeune femme, cherchant à détendre son patient

-« Merci Mademoiselle »

-« Donc nous commencerons par les analyses sanguines. Vous n'avez rien prit ce matin monsieur ? »

-« Non, rien du tout »

-« Bien. Ensuite ce sera la radio puis l'ostéo densiométrie. A 11H la consultation cardiologique avec le test d'effort. Enfin à 13H30 vous verrez le physiothérapeute pour quelques contrôles » Elle leva la tête de ses documents « Vous allez avoir une matinée bien chargé M Wren »

-« En effet »

-« Vous devriez avoir terminé vers 15H et les résultats vous seront communiqués demain par le professeur »

-« Entendu Mademoiselle »

-« Je vous emmène au labo, vous me suivez M Wren ? »

Finch la suivit docilement à travers les couloirs. Parvenu au laboratoire il fut accueilli par une infirmière d'une cinquantaine d'années, petite et replète, aux cheveux blond cendrés noués en un volumineux chignon qui lui donnait l'air d'une mamie débonnaire

-« Bonjour M Wren » lança t-elle joyeusement « Vous revoilà parmi nous ? »

-« Toujours Maryse » affirma Finch

-« Fidèle au poste hein ? Si on continu à se rencontrer tout les six mois ils vont finir par croire qu'on se donne rendez vous » gloussa l'infirmière

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Bon j'avoue, quand je vois votre nom sur la liste je pique le dossier. J'ai pas souvent des patients aussi aimables que vous ! » Elle lui tendit un flacon

-« Vous allez commencer par me remplir ça puis nous passerons aux choses sérieuses »

L'informaticien prit le flacon et se rendit docilement aux toilettes pendant qu'elle préparait les tubes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et le lui rendit

-« Bien. Maintenant installez vous dans le fauteuil » Ajouta t-elle en étiquetant le flacon.

Elle s'approcha et s'installa près de lui

-« Allons-y, la manche bien relevée » commenta t-elle en repoussant un peu le tissu pour placer le garrot « Et une aiguille bien fine parce qu'on y voit pas grand-chose » s'amusa t-elle

-« Vous avez bonne mémoire Maryse »

-« Ca dépend du patient ! » rétorqua l'infirmière. Elle piqua doucement dans la veine « Je ne vous fait pas mal ? »

-« Non. Vous ne m'en faite jamais » affirma gentiment l'informaticien a qui la bonne humeur de la vieille dame faisait du bien

-« Flatteur ! » gloussa t-elle « Tiens c'est nouveau ça ? » dit-elle soudain

-« Pardon ? »

-« Ce bel anneau »

-« Oh… Oui en effet »

-« Je suis contente que vous ne soyez plus seul M Wren »

Finch ne répondit pas. Quelques jours plus tôt il en aurait été fier mais là…

-« Mes collègues vont vous le faire enlever »

-« Je m'en doute. D'ailleurs j'aurais du y penser »

-« C'est pas facile à ôter quand on y tient » s'amusa l'infirmière « Le mien je ne pourrais même plus pourtant des fois celui qui me l'a offert m'énerve bien ! »

-« Et cela fait longtemps que vous le portez ? »

-« 34 ans c'est bien le problème ! A ce stade on a plus le courage de changer ! »

-« Ou l'envie ? » suggéra Finch un peu admiratif

-« Bon j'avoue ! » gloussa la femme « Voilà j'ai ce qu'il me faut »

Finch rajusta sa veste pendant que l'infirmière étiquetait les tubes. Elle consultât sa fiche

-« Vous n'avez pas fait d'analyses depuis les dernières il y a six mois ? » demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-« Non »

-« Pourtant le professeur avait recommandé un suivi à trois mois M Wren ! Vos taux n'étaient pas folichons la dernière fois »

-« Ce n'était pas alarmant Maryse et je n'ai pas eu le temps»

-« M Wren » gronda l'infirmière les poings sur les hanches « Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ! Dans votre cas tout est à surveiller»

-« Je sais. Je ne recommencerais pas »

-« Sinon je dirais que vous n'aimez pas me rendre visite ? »

Finch eut un mince sourire

-« Vous n'êtes pas en cause Maryse »

-« Ah tout de même ! » L'infirmière s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule « Allez M Wren, retournez dans votre chambre et si le professeur dit trois mois je veux vous revoir dans trois mois ! »

-« Je vous le promets » affirma l'informaticien. Il quitta la salle et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il croisa sa référente

-« Terminé M Wren ? » Je vais vous apporter un plateau puis je vous conduirais en radiologie »

Finch s'assit sur son lit mais n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une aide soignante lui déposa un plateau et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Il contempla le petit déjeuner et sa mémoire lui renvoya les images du dernier qu'il avait pris dans un hôpital, après l'affaire Cortez. John était près de lui, le couvant de son regard attentif, il avait entrepris de le nourrir, veillant sur lui à tout instant. Il passa la main sur son visage, fatigué. Il regrettait son silence. Tout à l'heure lorsqu'il serait de retour chez lui il comptait bien provoquer une discussion entre eux, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il lui dirait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et exigerait une réponse franche sur leur avenir. Il en avait assez de ces incertitudes, de ces ambigüités. Il voulait une réponse et avant tout le retrouver. Il lui faudrait les bons arguments mais il escomptait bien les trouver, il le connaissait si bien qu'il ne doutait pas de parvenir à le toucher. Il fallait qu'il y parvienne. Il se secoua et se força à manger puis patienta. Avant que sa référente ne revienne il se leva et, contournant le lit, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il contempla un instant l'anneau de John et le ruban de soie qui le retenait qu'il avait déposé là en arrivant et frôla le petit cercle du bout des doigts. D'un geste lent, avec beaucoup de réticence, il ôta le sien et le déposa à côté. C'était la première fois qu'il le retirait depuis que John le lui avait glissé au doigt et même s'il savait que ce n'était que pour quelques heures le geste lui serrait le cœur. Il referma le tiroir pour stopper ses pensées et se réinstalla sur le lit.

L'infirmière ne tarda pas

-« Prêt M Wren ? »

-« Je vous suis Mademoiselle »

La jeune femme le guida a travers les couloirs jusqu'à la radiologie où deux opérateurs le prirent en charge

Il patienta, assis sur la table, pendant qu'ils examinaient les radios précédentes dans la petite cabine. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le micro était resté allumé

Le premier émit un petit sifflement :

-« Sacré cas ! »

-« Ca va être délicat » confirma son collègue

-« Il va falloir adapter la position » jugea le premier

-« On va essayer sur la table mais je pense que la position verticale sera plus adaptée »

-« On peut essayer les deux. De toute façon les deux présentent des inconvénients pour le cadrage »

-« Une simple ça va mais pour respecter la consigne du professeur ça va être chaud ! »

-« Dommage qu'on ne puisse par utiliser le scanner »

-« Totalement exclu ! »

-« Ouais c'est clair. Et pour l'ostéo ? »

-« Il faudra régler l'appareil pour examiner le bas du corps. Je pense qu'on pourra aller jusqu'au diaphragme »

-« Ok mais c'est plus haut le plus intéressant »

-« Je sais mais on ne pourra pas faire mieux c'est la consigne »

-« Pourtant ce n'est pas les même rayons »

-« Non mais il a bien noté : seulement si le pronostic l'exige. On devrait quand même obtenir des mesures suffisantes. Tu vas le placer ? »

-« Oui j'y vais »

Finch vit le second opérateur quitter la cabine pour venir l'assister. Il se laissa faire, résigné. C'était juste un mauvais moment à passer et il était habitué. Ou il aurait du l'être en tout cas. L'infirmier le guidait sans le brusquer conscient de ses limites et attentif

Après une demi-heure éprouvante l'opérateur l'installa dans la salle d'attente du service voisin

-« Ca va aller M Wren ? » demanda t-il doucement

-« Oui je vous remercie »

-« On vous a un peu bousculé désolé ! »

-« Vous ne pouviez pas agir autrement » remarqua Finch

-« Reposez vous cinq minutes. La suite devrait être moins pénible »

-« Merci »

L'opérateur revint un quart d'heure plus tard. Il fallu ruser pour installer le patient et adapter la machine afin de réussir l'examen. Par chance le radiologue était patient et précautionneux. Il obtint assez vite les résultats qu'il souhaitait. Puis l'infirmière, prévenue par l'opérateur, le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Finch serrait les dents mais son moral commençait à faiblir. Comme ils traversaient un couloir il tourna la tête vers les larges fenêtres. Son regard accrocha une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Son cœur rata un battement tandis qu'il suivait des yeux l'homme qui faisait les cent pas sur le parking comme pour se dégourdir les jambes, longeant le bâtiment en face. Un moment il leva les yeux vers l'immeuble comme s'il sentait un regard sur lui mais il ne regardait pas dans la bonne direction. Finalement il fit demi tour et disparu dans la cafétéria

-« M Wren ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda l'infirmière qui était revenu sur ses pas en constatant que son patient ne la suivait plus. Sa voix le fit tressaillir. Il s'était figé devant la fenêtre, appuyé contre le châssis, concentré pour mieux voir. La jeune femme s'inquiéta de cette brusque immobilité « M Wren ? »

-« Je vais bien » affirma Finch. L'infirmière observa le parking mais ne remarqua rien

-« Venez-vous Monsieur ? »

-« Je vous suis » murmura celui-ci. Il reprit sa marche mais d'un pas plus léger, une chaleur en lui, la sensation de sa présence protectrice toute proche. John était là, il ne s'était pas éloigné de lui. A défaut d'être à ses côtés il était resté à proximité et cette découverte lui fit du bien, lui rendit un courage tout neuf. A nouveau il regretta de ne pas l'avoir retenu mais le savoir tout proche était déjà beaucoup.

Il n'eut que quelques minutes de répit avant de rencontrer le cardiologue, homme froid et indifférent qui l'examina machinalement. Il consultât ses analyses puis lui fit une échographie et termina par un test d'effort aménagé pour tenir compte de ses limites physique, en ouvrant à peine la bouche pour commenter ses gestes. Tout au plus laissait-il échapper un murmure ou une grimace de temps à autre. Finch le connaissait depuis longtemps mais songea qu'il ne se ferait décidément jamais à cette froideur. Si ce médecin n'avait pas été l'un des plus compétent dans son domaine il l'aurait fuit.

Il retourna dans sa chambre un peu après midi. La fatigue se faisait sentir mais le pire était à venir pourtant. Au lieu de s'allonger il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur mais la vue ne donnait pas sur le bon parking, de là il ne pouvait pas voir la cafétéria. Il fut tenté un instant de retourner dans l'autre couloir mais comme il se décidait à se risquer l'aide soignante lui apporta le plateau du déjeuner et l'infirmière revint vérifier sa tension.

-« Bon c'est correct M Wren. L'assistante avait trouvé votre tension un peu élevée en arrivant dans le cabinet du cardiologue mais c'était sans doute le stress dû aux manipulations »

 _« Ou une certaine vision en passant dans le couloir »_ songea Finch

-« Je vous laisse déjeuner et je reviens vous chercher pour le dernier examen » affirma l'infirmière

-« Merci Mademoiselle » Il se força de nouveau à manger puis s'allongea quelques instants. Trop vite sa référente revint le chercher

La consultation avec le physiothérapeute était de loin la pire épreuve de la journée et Finch s'y rendit avec réticence. Le médecin le regarda entrer de ses petits yeux froids et il frémit par anticipation

-« Bonjour M Wren. Toujours debout ? »

L'informaticien le salua avec froideur après une entrée en matière aussi peu encourageante

-« Allongez-vous. Je vais vérifier où en sont vos capacités » Le médecin se rapprocha « En tout cas à vous voir il n'y a pas de progrès » ajouta t-il après un bref coup d'œil aux schémas contenus dans le dossier de son patient. Il posa le document et commença les manipulations

-« Détendez vous M Wren ou je ne pourrais pas juger correctement » intima t-il. Il lui donna quelques instructions « Vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux que ça ? L'amplitude de mouvement n'est pas terrible, faites un effort ! »

Finch serrait les dents et s'efforçait d'obéir de son mieux

-« Vous ne faites pas vos exercices n'est ce pas ? »

-« Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été très assidu » avoua Finch, essoufflé

-« C'est l'évidence ! » grogna le médecin « De la marche ? »

-« Oui. Quotidiennement »

-« C'est déjà ça » ironisa le praticien « Vous avez perdu du muscle. Ca ne va pas arranger votre situation. Mais sans entretien c'est inévitable. Enfin ce sont vos affaires » jugea t-il

Il fit exécuter une manœuvre à son patient qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur

-« Vous êtes raide, ça ne va tirer forcement » commenta froidement le médecin

Finch ne répondit pas, trouvant que le médecin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le brusquer

-« Vous avez pris du poids aussi. Tout le contraire de mes recommandations en résumé »

-« Je n'ai pas agit exprès » marmonna Finch agacé

-« Ca me rassure » ricana l'autre « Si vous continuez sur cette voie il faudra penser à vous procurer un nouveau fauteuil. Mais ils font de super modèle maintenant et vous avez les moyens pour le haut de gamme M Wren »

-« Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes projets » répliqua l'informaticien

-« Non ? Alors il va falloir faire des efforts. Je peux vous recommander un centre »

-« Je préfère me débrouiller seul merci »

Le médecin le dévisagea

-« C'est vrai qu'il ne font pas de cours particuliers mais vous pouvez toujours garder un tee shirt »

Finch se raidit, trouvant le sous entendu particulièrement blessant, mais l'autre continuait « Même à la piscine vous pouvez toujours vous arranger. Après tout c'est un centre de soins pas un club de rencontre » se moqua t-il

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de thérapie docteur. Et j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie »

Le praticien parut perplexe

-« Vraiment ? C'est étonnant » il amorça un nouveau geste qui fit un peu glisser la veste de son patient « Avec toute ces cicatrices et vos limites, je vous imaginais plutôt célibataire ! »

-« Il existe encore des êtres qui savent voir au-delà de l'apparence physique » rétorqua Finch de plus en plus nerveux

-« Alors profitez en M Wren ça doit être un modèle unique » se moqua l'autre. Il exerça une autre pression qui coupa le souffle de son patient. Il fit une moue dépitée puis affirma « En tout cas mon rapport ne va pas être très élogieux. Le professeur ne sera pas satisfait je vous préviens » Il se tourna vers le bureau « C'est terminé vous pouvez partir »

Finch se redressa difficilement, endolori et un peu étourdit il prit une minute pour descendre de la table. Il aurait eu besoin d'un peu d'aide mais ce serait fait couper la langue plutôt que de solliciter le médecin. Il agit donc avec précaution et sortit sans un mot, prenant sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses difficultés. Une fois dans le couloir il s'adossa pour reprendre son souffle. L'opérateur de radiologie passa dans le couloir et le reconnu

-« Ca va M Wren ? » s'inquiéta t-il

-« Oui oui merci » répondit précipitamment Finch en s'efforçant de se redresser. A cet instant il songea combien il aimerait que John soit là pour le soutenir dans ses bras si solides pour lui

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec désapprobation

-« Je vais vous aider » affirma t-il en lui prenant le bras « Venez, appuyez vous sur moi. Ce médecin est une brute et ça ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge ! » Grimaça t-il « Il malmène tout ses patients »

-« J'ai constaté » soupira Finch

-« Je parie qu'il vous a recommandé un centre ? »

-« En effet »

-« Forcement : il est dirigé par sa femme ! Il ferait mieux de s'y reconvertir au lieu de s'acharner sur les patients de la clinique »

-« Je n'ai pas été très raisonnable non plus » jugea Finch

-« Ca ne changerait rien pour lui. Bon, dans votre cas ce serait mieux d'être vigilant, mais chacun fait ce qu'il souhaite, il faut bien vivre avant tout » estima l'opérateur

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre

-« Voilà. Reposez vous un peu M Wren. Vous avez fini ? »

-« Oui c'est terminé »

-« Alors bonne journée Monsieur et prenez soin de vous »

-« Merci. Merci pour tout » murmura Finch

Il entra et se dirigea vers son lit complètement épuisé et tout endolori des efforts fournis, il avait besoin de se poser un petit moment

.

OoooooooooO

.

Etendu sur le lit, Finch s'efforçait de se détendre. Il avait juste pris le temps de se rhabiller pour être prêt à partir avant de se réinstaller. Les diverses manipulations et le stress cumulé l'avaient épuisé physiquement et moralement et il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Même s'il devait s'y retrouver seul. Il se demanda ce que faisait son partenaire. Etait-il toujours à proximité ? Maintenant que ses examens étaient finis il allait retrouver son équilibre. L'esprit libéré, il se promit une nouvelle fois de consacrer tout ses efforts à un seul but : retrouver son compagnon. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre mais il finirait par trouver, et peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se remémora les paroles du médecin « Ca doit être un modèle unique » Oui John était unique, le seul capable de l'aimer autant, le seul capable de veiller sur lui avec attention sans jamais se lasser. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réagit avec autant de colère d'être mis à l'écart après tant de soins, tant de constance. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape, qu'il s'excuse. Brusquement il lui sembla qu'il ne devait plus attendre. Tout cela était stupide, son raisonnement était stupide avant ou après les examens il serait le même, alors pourquoi attendre ? C'était juste une façon de gagner du temps, mais pourquoi vouloir encore du temps ? Il en avait déjà eu bien assez depuis plus de deux années ! Il laissait toujours parler ses peurs alors qu'il savait bien que John les effacerait toute d'un simple sourire…

Il se redressa puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il fallait qu'il le rejoigne. Maintenant. Qu'il lui parle. Maintenant. Et qu'il le persuade de revenir près de lui. Comme il allait se mettre debout la porte de la chambre grinça légèrement et une jeune femme entra

-« M Wren ? Comment vous sentez vous ? » Demanda l'infirmière

-« Bien Mademoiselle merci » répondit poliment Finch en observant la jeune femme qui lui souriait

Elle s'avança et s'empara du tensiomètre

-« Juste une petite vérification M Wren »

Finch hésita mais il devait se soumettre aux soins. Alors il se rallongea et se laissa faire docilement

-« Vous n'avez pas de douleur particulière ?

-« Non tout va bien »

-« Les examens sont quasiment terminés. Le docteur vous communiquera les résultats demain. Ma collègue vous notera le rendez vous » affirma l'infirmière et reposant son matériel

-« D'accord » approuva l'informaticien

-« Je dois juste vous administrer ce médicament » ajouta la jeune femme

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Finch méfiant

-« Un léger décontracturant. Le docteur estime qu'après toute ces manipulations cela vous fera du bien »

-« Je vois. J'espère que ce n'est rien de trop fort, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi ce soir »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas M Wren, ce sera le cas » affirma l'infirmière en lui injectant le produit d'un geste sur. Elle rajusta l'oreiller qui avait glissé

-« Etes vous confortablement installé M Wren ? »

-« Oui c'est correct. Savez-vous quand je pourrais sortir ? » Insista l'informaticien

-« L'autorisation ne tardera plus M Wren. Essayez de vous détendre en attendant » affirma la jeune femme. Au passage, elle baissa légèrement le store pour atténuer la lumière de la chambre, puis quitta la pièce avec un sourire

Finch la suivit des yeux, un peu perplexe. Il décida de ne pas attendre plus d'une demi heure son autorisation de sortie et s'efforça de patienter. Après quelques minutes il se sentit étonnement léger. Et il avait terriblement envie de dormir. Troublé, il songea à appeler l'infirmière mais fut rattrapé par le sommeil avant de pouvoir le faire.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'infirmière revint dans la chambre et prit le pouls de son patient. Il était régulier. Elle sortit sans bruit et s'isola dans un recoin pour téléphoner

-« C'est fait. Il dort »

-« Merci Beth tu es la meilleure. Maintenant tu peux appeler le numéro que je t'ai donné. Tu connais ton texte ? »

-« Pas de problème. J'ai bonne mémoire tu sais ? » S'amusa l'infirmière

-« Je n'en doute pas. Fais tout de même attention que la secrétaire du service ne te remarque pas »

-« Soit tranquille. Elle me pense intérimaire. J'espère juste que le visiteur ne tardera pas. Je ne pourrais pas rester trop longtemps au guichet »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je suis certaine que tu seras étonnée par sa rapidité ! »

-« J'y vais. A tout à l'heure »

-« Salut Beth, merci » Mégan raccrocha et composa un autre numéro

-« Fusco »

-« Le plan est en bonne voie inspecteur »

-« Super merci doc. A charge de revanche » se réjouit l'inspecteur

-« Oh c'est pour une bonne cause inspecteur » La jeune femme raccrocha, priant pour que le reste du plan se déroule au mieux, mais cela ne dépendait plus d'eux…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese consultât sa montre pour la énième fois : 16H déjà ! L'inquiétude commençait à le gagner sérieusement. Il était prévu que Finch sorte à 15H. Pourquoi ce retard ? Comme il se demandait s'il devait se présenter à l'accueil pour vérifier que son associé était toujours sur place son portable vibra enfin. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu.

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il en décrochant

-« M Randall ? » interrogea une voix féminine

-« C'est moi »

-« Ici la clinique des Rameaux. Vous êtes inscrit comme référent dans le dossier de M Wren »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Reese le cœur battant

-« Rien de grave Monsieur. Mais M Wren a du subir une légère anesthésie et nous estimons qu'il serait peut être préférable que quelqu'un soit près de lui à son réveil »

-« J'arrive » trancha Reese

-« Bien. Je vous attends au secrétariat du second étage »

John se leva aussitôt, abandonna un billet pour payer ses consommations, quitta la cafeteria et traversa rapidement le parking. Il entra dans la clinique et parcourut rapidement le hall pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Il se présenta à l'accueil du deuxième étage trois minutes après l'appel

-« M Randall. Vous venez de me contacter »

L'infirmière lui adressa un regard surprit

-« Oh vous avez fait vite… »

-« J'étais tout près. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi une anesthésie pour de simples contrôles ? »

-« C'était juste une question de confort, en local, M Wren ne cours aucun danger » affirma la jeune femme « Mais il serait bon que quelqu'un soit là à son réveil » Reese n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir au côté inhabituel de la démarche

-« Numéro ? » demanda t-il

-« 276 »

L'ex agent se dirigea sans attendre vers la chambre. Il trouva Finch toujours endormi, apparemment détendu. Il s'approcha sans bruit et caressa doucement son front. Il ne résista pas à la tentation d'y poser un baiser, cela lui rappela son geste quelques jours plus tôt et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

John rapprocha le fauteuil et s'assit près du lit, s'appropriant la main de son partenaire. Absorbé dans sa contemplation il ne vit pas l'infirmière entrebâiller la porte quelques secondes. Elle sourit puis s'éloigna silencieusement dans le couloir tout en saisissant son téléphone pour envoyer un sms _« Ils sont ensembles »._ La jeune femme se sentait satisfaite d'avoir pu faire plaisir à une collègue qu'elle appréciait et peut être d'avoir rendu service à ces deux inconnus que son amie estimait tellement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese patienta guettant un signe de réveil. Finch semblait plutôt tranquillement endormi. L'ex agent fronça les sourcils. Il ne ressemblait pas à un patient ayant subit une anesthésie même locale, il n'avait même pas de perfusion. Il semblait plutôt en cure de sommeil. En tout cas il ne semblait pas souffrir et l'infirmière lui avait bien dit qu'il ne risquait rien. Il se rappela la vague d'inquiétude qui l'avait submergé à son appel. Il avait pris conscience à cet instant qu'il n'était pas à sa place, il aurait dû être avec lui et nulle part ailleurs !

Une heure s'écoula, puis une autre. Fatigué, Reese avait posé la tête sur son bras reposant sur le lit tout en continuant de tenir la main de son partenaire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était peu à peu laisser gagner par le sommeil.

Finch s'éveilla doucement, bailla, cligna des paupières et tourna la tête vers la présence qu'il sentait près de lui cherchant à qui appartenait la main qui enserrait la sienne, même si au fond de lui il le savait déjà. La vision de Reese endormi à ses côtés lui coupa le souffle un instant. Il s'efforça de rester parfaitement immobile pour prolonger ce moment mais John était bien trop intuitif pour ne pas deviner son réveil. Il releva la tête. Finch fixa ses cheveux ébouriffés avec l'envie dévorante d'y passer la main pour le recoiffer.

-« Harold ? Vous êtes réveillé ? » La voix de son partenaire détourna l'attention de Finch

-« A l'instant » murmura t-il

John se frotta les yeux et réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main de son associé. Il retira brusquement la sienne et Finch retint un soupir frustré.

-« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Plutôt bien merci»

-« Vos examens ? »

-« Tout s'est bien passé » murmura Finch. Il observait les traits tirés de son partenaire, ses yeux cernés, son regard où subsistait l'inquiétude et se demanda comment il pouvait trouver la force de résister à l'envie de caresser sa joue assombrie d'une ombre de barbe, d'embrasser ses paupières comme si cela pouvait en ôter le poids de la fatigue…

-« Alors pas de mauvaise nouvelle ? » poursuivit Reese

-« Je n'ai pas les résultats définitifs mais à priori non »

-« Tant mieux » murmura l'ex agent dans un soupir de soulagement

Finch tenta de se redresser. John, devinant son intention, l'aida en glissant la main dans son dos. L'informaticien frissonna à son contact qu'il aurait voulu prolonger. Trop vite Reese s'écarta

-« Vous voulez un verre d'eau ? »

-« J'apprécierais »

-« Ne vous agitez pas trop tant que les effets de l'anesthésie ne sont pas totalement dissipés » affirma John en le servant

Finch lui adressa un regard surprit

-« L'anesthésie ? Mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin»

Ce fut au tour de Reese de lui adresser un regard étonné

-« Mais l'infirmière ? Elle m'a appelé pour me dire que vous aviez du en subir une légère et qu'il fallait quelqu'un près de vous à votre réveil ? »

-« Les examens que j'ai subit n'en nécessitait pas, il doit s'agir d'une erreur »

-« Mais vous dormiez profondément quand je suis arrivé et le besoin de sommeil peut survenir après cet acte, alors je l'ai cru »

Finch réfléchit

-« Je me souviens de cette infirmière. Elle m'a administrée un produit contre la douleur. C'était peut être un effet secondaire du médicament ? »

-« Bon. L'essentiel est que vous alliez bien » trancha Reese « Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? »

L'informaticien le fixa. C'était de lui dont il avait besoin, juste de lui et rien que de lui. Il éprouva le besoin impérieux de le lui faire comprendre et sans attendre

-« Voulez vous redresser l'oreiller ? » demanda t-il

Reese se pencha pour l'aider et voulu saisir l'oreiller mais Finch passa aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui. John dut poser ses mains sur le lit pour ne pas basculer. Finch fit remonter ses mains pour enserrer son visage

-« Pour moi l'essentiel c'est de vous trouver près de moi à mon réveil et tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de vous dans ma vie » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser

Reese tenta de reculer mais Finch l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras pour le retenir tout en continuant de l'embrasser. L'ex agent se retint de lui répondre autant qu'il le put mais la tentation était trop forte pour qu'il puisse résister bien longtemps. Finch le sentit céder peu à peu et se réjouit de sa reddition. John se laissa aller finalement et rendit baiser pour baiser. Seul le manque de souffle les arrêta. Reese croisa le regard embrumé de son partenaire, celui qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il s'abandonnait dans ses bras, ce regard qui lui avait cruellement manqué songea t-il

-« John je vous aime. Revenez à la maison. Je ne supporte pas d'y vivre sans vous, de me réveiller le matin sans vous, de m'endormir sans vous » plaida Finch en nichant son visage dans son cou. Reese s'assit au bord du lit et le prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement son dos, et Finch tout contre lui soupira de bien être. « Vous me manquez » murmura t-il

-« Je sais. Sans doute autant que vous me manquez vous-même » répondit l'ex agent

Finch sentait venir le "mais"

-« Non ! » protesta t-il. Il releva la tête, glissant une main sur sa nuque, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire pour l'embrasser à nouveau « C'est comme ça que vous me faite taire ? » demanda t-il

Reese soupira

-« Oui. Vous copiez mes techniques Harold ? »

-« Et ça marche ? »

-« Finch… »

-« Ca fonctionne toujours avec moi » l'interrompit l'informaticien

Reese lui caressa doucement la joue

-« Occulter nos problèmes ne les fera pas disparaitre Harold »

Finch posa son front contre son épaule

-« D'habitude c'est moi la voix de la raison » remarqua t-il

-« Disons que nous nous copions mutuellement »

-« Je ne vais pas occulter nos différends, je vais les corriger »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Je vais changer John. Je vous le promets. J'ai déjà changé, je le ferais encore. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps » affirma Finch et John sentit sa main agripper sa chemise comme s'il craignait qu'il le repousse. Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et la caressa de son pouce

-« Vous avez eu deux ans Harold » objecta Reese

-« C'est peu pour rattraper des dizaines d'années à fuir le monde » rétorqua l'informaticien « Mais en deux ans j'ai progressé vous ne pouvez pas le nier ? »

-« Non. Et je ne cherche pas à le faire »

-« Je ne me retiens plus devant l'inspecteur Fusco. Ni avec d'autre d'ailleurs. Je vous ai rejoins lorsque vous avez croisé Marthy et Marge. Et je vous ai présenté au bijoutier. Et nous étions ensemble à la soirée d'inauguration du "Symbole" » énuméra Finch « même si j'ai cru mourir sous les allusions incessantes de Bella» marmonna t-il

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de cette mémorable soirée

-« Je n'oublie rien » murmura t-il. Levant la main il lui caressa doucement les cheveux d'un geste apaisant « Et je vous ai dit chaque fois combien j'étais fier de vous » affirma t-il

-« J'ai aussi adopté d'autre habitudes depuis que nous vivons ensemble. J'accepte même un certain désordre » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Je sais. Je sais chacun de vos efforts, chacun de vos progrès, mais ce n'est pas cela qui nous sépare » Sa main glissa le long de sa joue, s'y arrêta pour lui faire lever la tête et capter son regard « Vous êtes secret Harold. Vous refusez de laisser un autre prendre soin de vous. Vous refusez de croire que l'on puisse vous aimer en dépit de toute vos faiblesses » Finch détourna les yeux peinant à soutenir son regard clair.

-« J'ai conscience de vous avoir blessé » répondit-il mal à l'aise

-« Non Harold. Pour moi c'est comme si vous ne vouliez pas de mon amour » murmura John

L'informaticien se redressa brusquement

-« Ne dites pas cela ! Je n'ai rien de plus important dans ma vie, rien qui compte plus que notre lien » Il reprit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains « Et ces dernières semaines n'ont fait que me le confirmer. John j'ai compris la leçon je ne poserais plus aucune barrière je vous le jure »

-« C'est trop ancré en vous »

-« Non, j'y arriverais. Et si je m'égare vous n'aurez qu'à me rappeler à l'ordre »

Reese lui adressa un regard incertain

-« John je changerais cela comme le reste, il me suffit de continuer mes progrès et je compte bien le faire mais j'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés sinon je n'y arriverais pas » plaida Finch « Parce que je n'aurais plus de raison d'avancer sans vous »

Reese referma ses bras autour de lui et posa son front contre le sien

-« Vous feriez un excellent avocat » soupira t-il

-« Est-ce que je gagne ma cause ? » demanda Finch en s'écartant légèrement pour fixer son regard dans le sien

-« Oui » murmura Reese avant de l'embrasser, incapable de résister à l'élan de son cœur « Mais plus de cachotteries, sinon je ne pourrais plus vous suivre » ajouta t-il pourtant

-« Promis »

-« Je suis sérieux Harold » insista John en le fixant intensément « Après deux années ensemble je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez encore autant douter de moi »

-« Justement. Je ne doutais pas de vous John ! » répliqua l'informaticien « Mais je voulais pour vous un avenir sans aucune chaine »

Reese posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

-« Je porte déjà vos chaines » estima t-il

-« Je ne voulais pas qu'un jour elles ne vous soient trop lourdes »

-« Harold… »

-« Non. Maintenant j'ai compris que quoi qu'il arrive elles ne vous seront jamais pesantes » l'interrompit vivement son associé « Même si je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez m'aimer autant, je n'essayerai plus jamais de m'y opposer »

-« C'est tout à votre avantage » jugea Reese « Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas de ceux qui profitent des autres »

-« C'est vrai mais cette fois je vais faire une exception et je vais profiter de vous ! »

Reese eut un mince sourire

-« Faites donc » murmura t-il. Finch ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il lui semblait qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez après tant de jours sans lui

-« Pouvons nous rentrer ? » demanda t-il finalement

-« Je vous ramène »

-« Et vous resterez avec moi ? » s'inquiéta Finch

-« Oui. Je rentre » affirma John après une légère hésitation

Finch sourit. John se leva et l'aida à s'asseoir au bord du lit. L'informaticien ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il reprit son portable et son alliance qu'il glissa à son doigt d'un geste sur

-« Les bijoux ne sont pas autorisé en salle d'examen » justifia t-il. Plongeant de nouveau la main dans le tiroir il saisit le cordon de soie auquel il avait attaché l'anneau de son compagnon. Il leva les yeux vers lui mais lut l'indécision dans son regard. Reese finit par tendre la main mais Finch lui déroba le lien et passa le cordon autour de son cou avant de le glisser sous sa chemise

-« Harold » murmura l'ex agent

-« Non. Vous ne devez pas le remettre pour me faire plaisir mais parce que vous le voulez vraiment. En attendant je le garde » affirma Finch « Il vous faudra venir me le reprendre » ajouta t-il taquin « Mais avec vos talents cela ne devrait pas être un problème »

-« Vous m'encouragez à voler M Finch ? » répliqua Reese sur le même ton

-« Seulement en cas d'utilité absolue M Reese »

L'informaticien sonna pour signaler son réveil. Une infirmière se présenta

-« Mademoiselle, les examens sont finis et je me sens parfaitement bien, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi »

-« Bien sur M Wren. D'ailleurs votre sortie était prévue pour 15H. Vous pouvez vous rendre au bureau, ils compléteront votre dossier et vous donnerons le rendez vous pour demain »

-« Pourquoi un autre rendez vous ? » interrogea Reese

-« Pour obtenir les résultats définitifs Monsieur »

-« D'accord » John s'empara du sac de son partenaire et il l'escorta jusqu'aux bureaux d'accueil

La secrétaire le détailla derrière ses petites lunettes rondes

-« M Wren ? »

-« Oui, Harold Wren »

-« Pour les résultats ? »

-« En effet »

-« Vous êtes disponible ? »

-« Je peux me libérer » répliqua Finch un peu agacé

-« Je peux vous proposer demain 11H »

-« D'accord Mademoiselle »

-« Il n'y aura pas d'examen complémentaire. Inutile de prendre des précautions »

-« Merci Mademoiselle » affirma Finch en prenant le carton qu'elle lui tendait. Il salua et fit demi tour « J'ai hâte de rentrer » affirma t-il en guettant une réaction sur le visage de John. Il se retint de pincer les lèvres devant son air parfaitement neutre. Il allait devoir faire ses preuves songea t-il, mais sa présence près de lui serait la meilleure des motivations

Reese le guida jusqu'à la voiture, en chemin ils croisèrent la serveuse de la cafétéria qui quittait son poste. Elle adressa un regard amusé à ce client étrange qui était resté si longtemps dans sa boutique

-« Vous la connaissez ? » interrogea Finch un peu perturbé

-« Non, mais je suis un bon client » répondit sobrement John

L'informaticien hésita mais n'osa pas l'interroger davantage. Parvenu à la voiture Reese lui tint la portière. Finch espéra un geste, un frôlement, mais comme son associé ne bougeait pas il se décida à prendre place. Il ne put retenir une grimace en s'installant

-« Vous avez mal ? » interrogea aussitôt l'ex agent

-« Non » répliqua spontanément l'informaticien. Puis réalisant il ajouta « C'est juste un peu de tension » il se cala dans le siège « Je crains d'avoir fait un peu trop d'exercice » tenta t-il sur un ton léger

Si Reese avait remarqué sa première réaction il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de fermer la portière avant de rejoindre sa place.

-« Je vous ramène à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Je préférerais rentrer directement » répondit Finch

-« D'accord. Je ferais juste un arrêt pour acheter le dîner »

-« Bonne idée » approuva son associé

-« Qu'est ce qui vous tente ? » demanda John

-« Je vous laisse choisir »

-« Vous êtes sur ? »

-« Oui. D'ailleurs comme nous sommes jeudi je sais ce que vous allez choisir et cela me convient tout à fait »

-« Je ne me savais pas si prévisible » estima l'ex agent

-« Vous ne l'êtes pas. Sauf le jour du poulet grillé au Budakan. Bear est toujours plus impatient de votre retour le jeudi » expliqua Finch avec un mince sourire

-« Je vois »

-« Votre complice vous trahi M Reese » constata l'informaticien en posant un instant la main sur son bras

-« Disons qu'il y a une faille dans son éducation » s'amusa John

Ils firent donc un arrêt au restaurant avant de rentrer chez eux. Reese se gara devant l'immeuble le temps que son associé descende et alla ensuite remiser la voiture. Finch le guettait sur le seuil comme s'il craignait de le voir faire demi tour. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une boule de poils roux le frôla, Bear se précipitant joyeusement vers son maître. John résista de justesse à l'assaut et rit de cette agression. Finch sourit en entendant ce son qu'il avait craint de ne plus jamais entendre en ces lieux.

L'informaticien accrocha son manteau et attendit. John rentra finalement, Bear trottant devant lui avec un air satisfait. Finch saisit les pans de son manteau

-« Je pense qu'il est heureux de voir son maître rentrer chez lui » murmura t-il « Mais peut être le poulet joue t-il aussi un rôle dans son air satisfait » ajouta t-il taquin

-« Je le pense aussi » répondit Reese avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres de son partenaire sur les siennes

-« Je suis heureux que vous soyez là » chuchota Finch

John lui sourit

-« Moi aussi » murmura t-il. Bear jappa pour les rappeler à l'ordre « C'est l'heure du dîner » remarqua son maître avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste

-« Surtout ce soir » précisa Finch en prenant les paquets des mains de son partenaire avant de les apporter dans la cuisine pendant que ce dernier ôtait son manteau avant de le suivre. Finch déballait les plats, Reese prit le paquet de poulet pour Bear et le servi. Il eut l'impression d'un retour à la normale. C'était une sensation étrange, troublante, mais pas déplaisante. Il prit place et commença son repas. L'ambiance était bizarre, pas encore réellement détendue. Tous deux conscients qu'il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour retrouver leur complicité. Finch s'efforçait d'entretenir la conversation et Reese jouait le jeu. Ce dernier osa une ou deux questions auxquelles l'informaticien répondit sincèrement et John s'en réjouit sans toutefois le laisser paraître. Ils achevaient le dîner lorsque le portable de l'informaticien vibra. Il consultât l'écran et décrocha

-« Bonsoir inspecteur Fusco »

-…

-« Bien je vous remercie » Finch vit Reese se lever pour débarrasser la table

-…

-« Ils se sont bien passés. Je pense que les résultats seront corrects, je le saurais demain »

-…

-« Heu…oui. Comment le savez-vous ? »

-…

-« Que voulez vous dire inspecteur ? » interrogea Finch perplexe

John se tourna vers son associé, intrigué par son ton

-« Bien. A bientôt, bonne soirée à vous aussi » Finch raccrocha et croisa le regard perturbé de son associé

-« Qu'a dit notre cher Lionel ? » demanda celui ci

-« Il voulait s'enquérir de mes résultats » Finch hésita et ajouta « Et savoir si vous étiez avec moi »

-« Ca je me doute » se moqua Reese « Il m'avait convoqué un matin pour me rappeler votre rendez vous »

-« Oh ! » souffla l'informaticien

-« Je crois que nous avons un ange gardien Finch »

-« Il est têtu »

-« Très tenace » confirma John

-« Mais je n'ai pas très bien compris le sens de ses paroles. Il m'a dit"R _econnaissez que cela a du bon de dormir un peu_ " »

-« De dormir ? »

-« Oui »

-« Il veut sans doute vous rappelez de vous reposer ? »

Finch eut une moue dubitative

-« Oui c'est possible » concéda t-il finalement

-« D'ailleurs je vais y veiller moi aussi. Vous devez être fatigué ? »

-« Un peu j'avoue »

-« Je vais aller vous faire couler un bain cela détendra vos muscles »

Finch se leva et se rapprocha, glissant un bras autour de sa taille

-« Vous pourriez me faire un massage ? » suggéra t-il

-« On a dit repos Finch. Pour ce soir vous en avez besoin » affirma John en passant doucement la main dans son dos

-« Vous êtes trop raisonnable » jugea l'informaticien en posant la tête contre son épaule

-« Je crois que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été très reposant. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre »

-« C'est vrai » concéda Finch. L'ex agent posa un baiser sur son front

-« Je monte préparer votre bain. Vous me rejoignez après avoir éteint votre ordinateur ? »

-« Comment savez-vous ? »

-« Voyons Finch. Je n'ai pas oublié vos manies »

L'informaticien sourit

-« Moi non plus » il le lâcha et se dirigea vers le salon. Reese resta un instant immobile, le suivant des yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Quelque chose le retenait. Il l'aimait pourtant toujours autant…

Il se dirigea machinalement vers l'escalier. Quoi qu'il en soit Finch ne devait pas voir son malaise. Il ne durerait surement pas. Parvenu dans la chambre il ôta sa veste et sa chemise et prépara le bain avec les huiles essentielles apaisantes qu'il utilisait dans ces occasions. Finch le rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard

-« C'est prêt » annonça t-il

L'informaticien déboutonna son gilet, jetant un regard en coin à son partenaire. John s'approcha pour déboutonner sa chemise et lui retira son maillot. Finch ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'embrasser ce qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire en pareille situation. Ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative, passant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant avec impatience. Reese lui rendit son baiser puis le repoussa doucement

-« Harold »

-« Oui ? »

-« Les soins d'abord. Vous n'allez pas laisser refroidir votre bain ? »

-« Peut être que si ? » suggéra Finch en caressant sa joue

-« Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée »

-« Vous me réchaufferez »

Reese saisit sa main qui s'égarait pour le stopper

-« Harold. Le professeur vous a prescrit du repos alors soyez sage ! » Intima t-il

L'informaticien plissa les yeux, perplexe devant l'attitude de son compagnon

-« D'accord » céda t-il à contrecœur. Il laissa John l'aider à finir de se dévêtir et à s'installer dans la baignoire et s'efforça de se détendre. Il écoutait distraitement les bruits alentour. Reese allait et venait dans la chambre. Il l'entendit ensuite descendre au rez de chaussée. Il sentait son corps devenir plus léger, délicieusement détendu. Ce n'est que lorsque John réapparut sur le seuil de la salle de bains qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir

-« Ca va? »

-« Heu oui » bredouilla t-il

-« Venez, je vais vous aider » » affirma Reese en tendant devant lui une grande sortie de bain dont il l'enveloppa doucement. Il l'aida à sortir de la baignoire puis le frictionna

-« Ca vous a fait du bien ? »

-« Beaucoup » soupira Finch. Il ne put s'empêcher de le stopper un instant pour l'embrasser « Merci » murmura t-il

Sentant son compagnon se rapprocher de lui John s'écarta d'un geste le plus naturel possible pour ne pas paraître l'éviter et attrapa son pyjama posé non loin

-« Je vous laisse vous habiller. Je vais prendre ma douche en vous attendant » Il retira son maillot tout en se dirigeant vers la cabine « Je me suis occupé de Bear pour la nuit » ajouta t-il

-« D'accord » répondit Finch frustré. Il revêtit son pyjama et alla s'allonger. John le rejoignit vingt minutes plus tard et il remarqua aussitôt le large tee shirt qu'il avait enfilé. Encore une différence sur ses habitudes songea t-il. Reese prit place à ses côtés et il se blottit aussitôt contre lui. L'ex agent le laissa s'installer, caressant doucement ses cheveux

-« C'est bon de vous retrouver » soupira Finch. Reese posa un baiser sur son front. Il laissa passer quelques minutes puis demanda :

-« John ? »

-« Oui ?»

-« Êtes-vous… bien ? »

-« Parfaitement bien. Je suis à ma place »

La réponse rassura l'informaticien inquiet de la distance que John semblait garder envers lui. Il glissa une main sous le tee shirt, caressant son torse, cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué. Il le sentit frémir sous ses doigts, pourtant son compagnon ne bougea pas. Après quelques instants il captura la main aventureuse et la porta à ses lèvres embrassant les doigts un à un

-« Il faut dormir maintenant »

-« Vous y tenez vraiment ? » le taquina celui-ci

-« N'êtes vous pas fatigué ? »

-« Pas pour vous »

-« Il vous faut du repos pourtant. Nous en avons besoin. Surtout vous après cette journée » répondit l'ex agent. Il eut une hésitation puis ajouta « Laissez-moi un peu de temps »

Finch se raidit à cette demande mais ne protesta pas

-« Bonne nuit» murmura t-il seulement. Il voulu s'écarter mais Reese le retint

-« Gardez votre oreiller» chuchota t-il. L'informaticien reposa sa tête contre son épaule « Bonne nuit Harold »

John le sentit peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil. Bientôt son souffle régulier lui indiqua qu'il dormait. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil l'emporte à son tour.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les rideaux. John observait les ombres changeantes dans la pièce. Puis il posa à nouveau son regard sur le visage de son compagnon endormi la tête contre son épaule sa main posée sur son torse come un reflexe inconscient pour le retenir. John n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il savait sa fatigue, inscrite en toute lettre sur chaque trait de son visage comme elle devait l'être sur le sien d'ailleurs car il n'était pas dupe de son origine. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps et il savait qu'il en était de même pour son partenaire. Des nuits sans sommeil et des jours sans lumière, voilà ce que lui réservait une vie sans lui. Pourtant à présent qu'ils étaient de nouveau réuni il ne se sentait toujours pas apaisé comme autrefois. Quelque chose l'empêchait d'être pleinement détendu, comme un poids, une crainte qui ne s'effaçait pas. Il voulait se laisser aller à la confiance comme avant mais sans y parvenir. Chaque fois la même pensée revenait le troubler : combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant la prochaine omission ? Le prochain rejet ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne l'exclu une fois encore de son univers ? La confiance est la base d'un couple. John savait que s'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver la sienne ils ne retrouveraient pas l'harmonie, la complicité qu'ils partageaient il y a peu de temps encore. Ses pensées dérivèrent, ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à leur anniversaire trois mois plus tôt. Seulement trois mois. Leur journée à profiter l'un de l'autre, la nuit dans cette chambre où tout avait commencé pour eux puis le week end au bord de la mer, leurs promenades sur la plage, le vent qui décoiffait ses cheveux, leurs pas jumeaux sur le sable. Il se rappelait ses regards, la tendresse, l'amour. Leur histoire était jalonnée de ces instants de pur bonheur. Pourquoi a cette heure ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de les occulter par le rappel de leurs disputes, de leurs dissensions ? Il n'y a pas de relation sans dispute, tout ne peut pas être continuellement parfait, John le savait bien. Mais peut être qu'à un moment il y avait la dispute de trop ? Harold soupira et remua dans son sommeil, se collant davantage contre lui. John se surprit à retenir sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille. Parce qu'il avait besoin de repos. Mais surtout parce que s'il cherchait d'autres gestes de sa part John ne se sentait pas encore capable de les lui offrir sincèrement. Peu à peu son esprit fatigué sombra de nouveau et il se rendormit pour quelques heures.


	20. Mise au point

_Et oui il y a du mieux_

 _Et non ce n'est pas si simple !_

 _Chacun à son tour de douter, il reste du chemin vers…de vraies retrouvailles ? Ou une vraie séparation ?_

 _Bon je ne fais pas de sondage j'ai déjà la réponse : )_

 _Spéciale dédicaces aux fidèles mousquetaires !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _PS : chapitre 20!... par chance personne ne dort : )_

 _._

 _._

Finch ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Il se sentait reposé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des jours, mais il avait vraiment bien dormi et il savait qu'il le devait à la simple présence de son compagnon à ses côtés. Il se tourna avec un sourire mais celui-ci se figea en constatant que la place près de lui était vide. Un peu déçu il mit ses lunettes et consultât le réveil. Il était 8H09 ce qui expliquait sans doute l'absence de John quoique ces derniers temps il était devenu plus souple sur ses horaires le matin. Il se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit à la cuisine persuadé de l'y trouver mais ce fut une nouvelle déception. Il remarqua alors l'absence de Bear et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sous le flot de pensés négatives qui l'assaillait. Fort heureusement ce fut à cet instant que son regard se posa sur le petit mot accroché à la porte du frigo par un aimant _« Nous ramenons le petit déjeuner »_ Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il avait failli s'affoler pour rien. Il se prépara un thé, l'eau était déjà chaude, puis s'assit et décida d'attendre. Un quart d'heure plus tard il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Bear surgit dans la pièce pour lui faire fête. Il le caressa puis leva les yeux pour voir entrer son partenaire. Il fut surpris de le voir vêtu d'un survêtement.

-« Bonjour John. Vous vous mettez au sport ? »

-« J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu » répondit celui-ci en posant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres « Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'action lors de nos dernières missions. Il faut que j'entretienne ma forme » se moqua t-il

Finch fronça les sourcils par anticipation, certain qu'il lui préparait quelques taquineries, allusion à leurs petits déjeuners ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais à sa grande surprise John n'ajouta aucun commentaire. L'ex agent alluma la cafetière et vida le sachet qu'il venait de ramener dans une panière.

-« J'ai ramené des croissants pour changer »

-« Bonne idée » jugea Finch

-« Je vais prendre une douche j'en ai pour dix minutes. Vous pouvez commencer si vous avez faim »

-« Je préfère vous attendre »

-« D'accord » approuva Reese. Finch le stoppa comme il passait près de lui. Il glissa ses bras autour de son cou

-« Vous savez que vous êtes le sportif le plus séduisant que je connaisse John ? » demanda t-il avant de l'embrasser. John lui rendit son baiser mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne cherchait pas à poser les mains sur lui comme à son habitude

-« C'est peut être que vous ne connaissez pas assez de sportifs Harold ? » suggéra l'ex agent

Finch tressaillit. Venant d'un homme aussi jaloux que son partenaire la réplique était surprenante !

-« Et je devrais selon vous ? » rétorqua t-il

-« Bien sur que non » affirma John mais Finch trouva que son ton manquait de conviction, son sourire de franchise. John lui donna un baiser rapide et recula

-« Je reviens tout de suite » affirma t-il en s'élançant dans l'escalier et l'informaticien eut la très nette impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Lorsque John redescendit quinze minutes plus tard il avait revêtu son habituel costume et Harold remarqua qu'il était parfaitement apprêté, même sa chemise était parfaitement boutonnée, sauf le col bien entendu, alors que d'ordinaire il tardait un peu à la fermer.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement même si quelque chose semblait planer dans l'air, puis John affirma :

-« Vous devriez vous préparer si vous voulez être à l'heure »

-« Le rendez vous n'est qu'à 11H »

-« Je comptais avec le temps qu'il vous faut pour choisir votre costume »

-« Oh je vois ! Et bien cette fois cela ne devrait pas être long. La promenade n'a rien de réjouissant »

-« Voulez vous passer à la bibliothèque en chemin ? »

-« Hum non. Je pensais y passer ensuite » jugea Finch

-« Ok » répondit Reese en se levant. Finch l'observa comme il essuyait les tasses. Il se leva à son tour et se rapprocha de lui

-« John, tout va bien ? » demanda t-il en entourant sa taille de ses bras

-« Oui très bien »

-« J'avais l'im… » Commença l'informaticien. La sonnerie d'un portable lui coupa la parole. Reese tendit la main pour s'en saisir

-« C'est Lionel » précisa t-il. Il décrocha et Finch se sentit de trop devant son empressement à répondre. Il le lâcha puis décida d'aller se préparer, préoccupé.

.

OooooooooO

.

Finch redescendit une demi heure plus tard, apprêté et s'efforçant de maîtriser sa nervosité. Reese se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de derrière. En l'entendant il siffla son chien.

-« Tu vas nous attendre ici Bear. Nous ne serons pas long » affirma t-il « Prêt ? » ajouta t-il en débouchant dans le couloir

-« Oui » répondit Finch d'une petite voix

-« Je vais chercher la voiture »

L'informaticien attendit sur le trottoir et monta dans le véhicule lorsque Reese se gara à sa hauteur

-« Que voulez l'inspecteur Fusco ? » demanda t-il après quelques instants

-« Lionel avait des infos à nous transmettre. Le juge a prononcé la mise en examen d'Erno mais son avocat a obtenu qu'il soit ramené à New York et a déposé une demande de mise en liberté sous caution »

-« Et le juge a accepté ? »

-« Pas encore mais Lionel pense qu'à partir du moment où il aura regagné la ville il sera à proximité de son domicile et le juge pourrait l'assigner à résidence avec une caution assez dissuasive pour l'inviter à rester sur place »

-« Ce serait faire preuve de beaucoup de légèreté envers un homme ayant quatre crimes sur la conscience »

-« Je sais. Et Fusco et du même avis mais il y un défaut de preuve. Kate n'a pas avoué. Officiellement il n'y a pas de preuves formelles incriminant Erno ou le désignant comme le commanditaire des meurtres. Et bien sur rien sur le meurtre de Michaël »

-« Il a été très malin » jugea Finch « J'espère qu'ils finiront par obtenir une condamnation correcte »

-« De toute façon sa carrière est fichue »

-« Qui peut savoir ? Le public aime les artistes maudits»

-« Il n'est pas maudit, c'est un criminel Finch »

-« Feront-ils la différence ? » demanda celui désabusé

-« Ce serait une injustice » estima Reese

-« Nous savons tout les deux qu'elles sont fréquentes M Reese »

Ils arrivaient déjà sur le parking de la clinique. John jeta un regard en coin vers son partenaire. Un instant il aperçu une lueur craintive dans ses yeux. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes fugaces mais le conforta dans l'idée que son compagnon avait du beaucoup souffrir dans cet endroit pour qu'il redoute autant d'y revenir, lui toujours si courageux. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

-« Tout ira bien » affirma t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. Finch leva les yeux vers lui

-« Merci » murmura t-il. Ce simple geste lui avait fait un bien infini et raviva son courage face à la consultation mais aussi envers son partenaire qu'il sentait encore si distant.

Reese l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte

-« Je vais vous attendre à la cafétéria » Finch tressaillit « Je connais bien les lieux » ajouta l'ex agent avec un mince sourire ironique

-« Et la serveuse » émit spontanément Finch qui se rappelait le regard de la jeune femme

-« Je suppose qu'elle me reconnaitra. Elle ne doit pas avoir souvent des clients qui s'installent à la journée »

Finch lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Je voulais rester à proximité à défaut d'être avec vous » avoua Reese. Finch saisit son bras

-« Alors cette fois restez avec moi » affirma t-il. John le fixa, hésitant « Je voudrais que vous soyez à mes côtés. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu mais je ne savais pas le dire »

En réponse John prit son bras et ils franchirent ensemble la porte de la clinique.

Parvenu au second étage, Finch se présenta à l'accueil puis s'installa en salle d'attente. Reese s'assied près de lui. L'informaticien se tenait droit, rigide, tendu comme un arc sous son air impassible. John ressentait son malaise. Par reflexe, par ce besoin de veiller sur lui, il tendit le bras et doucement passa la main dans son dos en un geste apaisant, s'assurant juste que la pièce était déserte. Finch lui adressa un regard incertain. Reese sentit qu'il hésitait entre profiter de ce réconfort et le repousser par discrétion, mais il choisit de se laisser aller. D'ailleurs l'ex agent cessa dès qu'il perçu le bruit des pas de l'infirmière

-« M Wren ? C'est à vous » annonça la jeune femme

Finch se leva et fit quelques pas pour la suivre avant de se retourner vers son partenaire. Ils se fixèrent un instant. Harold ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de tendre la main vers lui et John le rejoignit

-« Etes vous sur de vous ? » chuchota t-il en arrivant près de lui

-« Oui »

-« Harold, je respecte votre discrétion. Il me suffit d'être averti que vous avez des examens et que vous me laissiez vous accompagner et vous soutenir. Mais si vous souhaitez être seul pendant la consultation je ne vous le reprocherais jamais » précisa Reese

-« Je vous remercie mais je ne veux plus vous tenir à l'écart John » répondit l'informaticien « Et ainsi vous saurez…ce a quoi vous vous exposez » ajouta t-il incertain

-« Voulez vous m'effrayer ? »

-« Je veux vous faire prendre conscience d'une certaine réalité »

Reese riva son regard dans le sien

-« N'espérez pas me faire changer d'avis Harold »

-« Ce n'est pas mon but »

-« Alors je vous suis » affirma Reese

L'infirmière revint à cet instant

-« M Wren ? Un problème ? »

-« Aucun Mademoiselle » Affirma celui-ci en entrant dans le cabinet. Il s'installa dans le premier fauteuil et Reese dans le second, un peu en retrait.

Le professeur entra dans son bureau, pochettes en mains

-« Bonjour M Wren » il s'avisa alors de la présence d'une autre personne « Monsieur » salua t-il

-« Professeur » salua Reese

-« Bonjour Professeur » répondit Finch et il ajouta aussitôt « M Randall m'accompagne, vous pouvez parler librement devant lui il a toute ma confiance »

-« Entendu » approuva le médecin en posant ses dossiers. Il ouvrit celui de son patient que l'infirmière avait préparé sur son bureau et le consultât brièvement puis il leva les yeux vers lui. « Bien. M Wren, j'ai étudié vos résultats ce matin et je vais être direct, ils sont loin d'être ce que j'espérais ! »

Finch pinça les lèvres, cessant presque de respirer

-« Enfin. Pour ce qui est de votre fusion osseuse, c'est correct » continua le médecin « Les broches n'ont pas bougées, je ne constate pas d'évolution notable. J'ai reçu des radios du docteur Tillman datée de quatre mois, vous avez eu un accident ? » Interrogea t-il

-« J'ai fait une chute en arrière »

-« Hum, je vois » le professeur se leva et examina à nouveau les radios sur son écran « Celles-ci datent de vos derniers examens, celles-ci de quatre mois et les dernières d'hier » ajouta t-il en les désignant. « Il n'y a pas de réels changements. Sur ce point c'est satisfaisant » Il reprit sa place « Cette chute n'a pas eu de conséquences fâcheuses mais je ne saurais trop vous recommander d'éviter ce genre d'incident M Wren »

Finch hocha la tête nerveusement

-« Il n'y a pas de correction à envisager dans l'immédiat » énonça finalement le praticien en éteignant le tableau. Il reprit le dossier. Finch glissa un regard anxieux vers son compagnon mais celui-ci restait impassible en apparence, mais pour lui qui le connaissais bien certains détails trahissaient sa tension

-« L'examen cardiologique est normal, pas de souci de ce côté-là au moins. Voilà pour les nouvelles positives » jugea le médecin. Il saisit quelques feuillets puis releva la tête pour observer son patient « En ce qui concerne vos analyses en revanches elles ne sont pas du tout satisfaisantes M Wren. En particulier, vos taux de magnésium et de potassium sont trop faibles. Ils l'étaient déjà lors de vos précédents examens il y a six mois, raison pour laquelle je vous avais prescrit un contrôle à trois mois »Il fixa son patient « Vous ne l'avez pas fait»

-« J'ai manqué de temps docteur » répondit Finch en remuant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise

-« M Wren, je vous ai longuement mis en garde, à plusieurs reprises. Si vous ne prenez pas le temps de vous préoccuper de votre santé, libre à vous, mais un jour vous risquez d'avoir plus de temps que vous n'en auriez besoin. Il ne manque plus lorsque votre corps vous oblige à rester immobile au long des jours » »

Finch se raidit

-« Je vais être plus rigoureux docteur »

-« Ce genre de carence est responsable de trouble tel que nervosité, insomnie, crampes. Elles favorisent également l'apparition de migraines ce qui pourrait expliquer en partie que les votre soient devenues plus fréquentes ces derniers mois. Dans votre cas c'est surtout leurs effets néfastes au niveau osseux qui sont à redouter » constata le professeur « Les causes sont multiples mais l'un des médicaments qui vous est prescrit favorise ce genre de carence lorsqu'elles sont installées » constata t-il « Je vais devoir changer votre prescription. Et bien sur le stress est un facteur aggravant. Vous devriez songer à ralentir le rythme M Wren. Je me doute que travailler dans les assurances doit être très prenant mais je ne saurais trop vous recommander un peu plus de détente, vous pourriez déléguer ? » Suggéra le praticien

-« J'y songerais professeur »

-« Les résultats de l'ostéo densiomètrie restent cependant convenables pour le moment, c'est une chance. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler les conséquences si ce n'était pas le cas »

-« Non, je sais professeur »

Le médecin saisit d'autres feuillets et soupira

-« Passons aux résultats du physiothérapeute. Pratiquez-vous toujours les exercices qui vous ont été prescrits M Wren ? »

-« Non Professeur » avoua Finch « J'ai été quelque peu négligent »

-« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé devant ces résultats même si je connais la tendance de mon collègue à exagérer » émit le praticien « Je vous rappelle que l'exercice physique est indispensable dans votre cas M Wren. Bien sur dans une certaine proportion et dans le respect de vos limites, mais indispensables ! L'amplitude que vous perdrez en vous abstenant vous ne la retrouverez pas M Wren ! Donc il serait préférable de garder votre capital. Sans parler que cela entretien votre densité osseuse tellement importante dans votre cas. Vous souvenez vous de mon conseil ? »

-« Oui Professeur » murmura Finch d'un ton réticent

-« Il est toujours valable. L'eau a un effet bénéfique. Elle offre moins de résistance que l'air et vous permettra d'assouplir votre corps bien plus aisément. Raison pour laquelle cette technique est de plus en plus employée pour la rééducation des patients »

-« Je sais »

-« Vous pourriez sans doute trouver un établissement où votre handicap ne serait pas gênant » remarqua le professeur d'un ton doux, se doutant de la cause des réticences de son patient

-« Certainement » murmura Finch. Son regard dévia vers son associé. Il vit que Reese avait serré les poings par reflexe. Il n'avait jamais toléré que quelqu'un dévalue son partenaire en sa présence. Il se sentit réconforté par cette réaction et songea qu'il valait mieux que John ne croise jamais son physiothérapeute

-« Rassurez vous je ne vous recommanderais pas celui de mon collègue » ajouta le médecin pince sans rire

-« Je n'aurais pas été en mesure de suivre vos recommandations en ce cas professeur » grimaça l'informaticien

-« Je vous comprends parfaitement. Toutefois vous devriez vraiment chercher M Wren »

-« Je le ferais si vous pensez que cela puisse être bénéfique » concéda Finch

-« Je suis formel sur ce point » répéta le médecin. Il referma le dossier « Bien. Je vais vous prescrire un nouveau traitement » affirma t-il en saisissant son carnet d'ordonnance « De toute façon il existait probablement un phénomène d'accoutumance avec l'actuel. Je vais vous prescrire des compléments et une surveillance à trois mois. Il cessa d'écrire un instant « A trois mois M Wren » insista t-il « Et un dosage dans un mois. Il sera trop tôt pour une remontée significative de vos taux mais nous vérifierons qu'ils restent stables. Et ainsi nous pourrons adapter le traitement si besoin. D'accord ? »

-« Oui professeur »

-« Il y aura bien sur les radios de contrôles dans six mois. Mais si vous constatez un quelconque changement important entre temps n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir. Vous savez que l'équilibre est fragile M Wren »

-« Oui je le sais »

Le médecin sembla réfléchir puis ajouta quelques lignes sur l'ordonnance

-« Cela devrait convenir » jugea t-il comme pour lui-même. « Je dois songer aussi aux interactions » affirma t-il en tendant le document à son patient « Je vous recommande de commencer immédiatement le nouveau traitement et je préfère vous avertir M Wren : si dans un mois je constate une nouvelle baisse des taux je devrais prendre des mesures plus radicales »

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » s'alarma Finch

-« Une hospitalisation de quelques jours pour des analyses plus approfondies » annonça le praticien « Et ne me dites pas que vous êtes trop occupé M Wren ! » affirma t-il en levant la main pour stopper toute protestation « Vous savez ce que j'en pense ? »

-« Alors je vais tacher d'éviter cela » murmura Finch

-« Cela me convient davantage » répliqua le médecin « Avez-vous des question M Wren ? »

-« Non Professeur c'est très clair » Il adressa un regard timide à son compagnon

-« J'ai une question professeur » intervint celui-ci en se redressant

Le praticien se tourna vers lui puis vers son patient. Finch s'était tendu, anxieux, craignant les paroles de son agent, mais il fit malgré cela un signe d'approbation

-« Je vous écoute M Randall »

-« Professeur, si M Wren respecte vos prescriptions, son traitement, combien de temps peut-il espérer continuer à mener une vie normale ? Enfin, je veux dire, sans autre restriction ? »Demanda Reese d'une voix ferme

Finch écarquilla les yeux, comprenant l'intention de son partenaire. Il croisa le regard perplexe du médecin puis se tourna à nouveau vers son agent qui affichait toujours un air neutre

-« C'est difficile à dire M Randall » estima le professeur « Mais je dirais plusieurs années, peut être même définitivement sans doute à condition qu'il suive davantage mes conseils. Bien sur il sera certainement nécessaire à termes de procéder à quelques ajustements, peut être une autre intervention selon l'évolution, mais même dans ce cas, si tout se passe correctement il n'y a pas de raison que le handicap de M Wren ne s'aggrave et qu'il ne puisse conserver une vie normale. Je me dois tout de même de vous préciser pour être parfaitement clair, qu'à contrario, en cas d'évolution négative, une tétraplégie serait envisageable »

-« Mais ce n'est pas une fatalité ? » insista Reese

-« En aucun cas M Randall. L'évolution de ce genre de cas dépend de nombreux facteurs. Toutefois avec des soins appropriés et une vie adaptée rien ne dit que M Wren ne gardera pas son autonomie »

-« Merci Professeur, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir » affirma John en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil

-« Très bien. Dans ce cas je vous revoie dans un mois M Wren »

-« Merci Professeur » murmura Finch en se levant pour prendre congé. Reese salua à son tour et ils quittèrent le bureau.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à la voiture. Reese lui tint la portière puis contourna le véhicule et prit place derrière le volant. Avant de démarrer il se tourna vers son compagnon

-« Merci Harold » affirma t-il

-« J'aurais du agir ainsi plus tôt » murmura celui-ci

-« Vous avez entendu le professeur ? Nous aurions pu avoir de longues années tranquilles. Rien ne dit qu'un jour votre état se dégradera »

-« Aurions pu ? » tressaillit l'informaticien en sentant son cœur accélérer aux craintes que lui inspiraient cette supposition « Ne pouvons nous plus y prétendre ? »

-« Si » murmura Reese « Je voulais dire que nous aurions pu les vivre sans connaitre tout ce mal que nous avons subit ces dernières semaines »

-« Nous pouvons surmonter tout cela » plaida Finch en posant une main sur son bras

-« Oui. Nous allons le faire » approuva John en couvrant sa main de la sienne. Captant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son compagnon il se pencha et lui donna un bref baiser « Rentrons. Vous avez besoin de vous détendre » ajouta t-il en démarrant

Finch ne répondit pas, perturbé par l'attitude de son agent qui ne le rassurait pas.

De retour chez eux Reese prépara un repas léger puis ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque à la demande de l'informaticien qui voulait vérifier son système. John s'occupa de Bear puis fit un peu de classement. A 18H Finch quitta son poste et alla le retrouver au fond de la salle

-« Je crois que nous n'aurons pas de numéro»

-« Apparemment non. Voulez vous rentrer ? »

-« Cela me semble une bonne idée »

-« Alors allons-y »

Finch éteignit son système. Reese l'aida à enfiler son manteau et appela son chien. L'informaticien l'observa pendant qu'il fermait la grille. Il était resté dans son coin toute l'après midi. Ils avaient échangé quelques propos mais jamais John n'avait cherché à se rapprocher de lui. Ni taquinerie, ni gestes tendres, il semblait ailleurs. Il se demanda combien de temps durerait cette attitude, il avait l'impression d'être en période de probation…

Au retour Reese prépara le dîner puis lorsqu'ils eurent terminé le repas il alla s'installer dans le canapé du salon. Finch le rejoignit et pris place à ses cotés. Il mourrait d'envie de se blottir contre lui mais n'osa pas le faire.

-« Voulez vous un thé ? » interrogea Reese

-« Volontiers »

-« Je vous l'apporte » affirma John en se levant pour se rendre à la cuisine. Finch se demanda s'il le fuyait mais il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux boissons et reprit sa place. Tenant son mug d'une main il glissa son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Celui-ci posa aussitôt sa tête contre son épaule en laissant échapper un soupir satisfait

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Pourquoi ne m'aviez vous rien dit pour vos migraines ? »

-« Pour ne pas vous inquiéter outre mesure »

-« Vous saviez que j'avais remarqué qu'elles étaient plus fréquentes »

-« Je m'en doutais »

-« Donc vous auriez pu m'en parler »

-« Je ne voulais pas vous tenir à l'écart mais… »

-« Mais ? »

-« Vous êtes si protecteur M Reese. Vous m'auriez obligé à ralentir le rythme et je ne voulais pas vous faire défaut »

L'ex agent ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes puis ajouta :

-« Vous n'avez pas non plus suivi les recommandations du professeur »

-« Je sais. J'ai été négligent avec mes exercices » soupira Finch

-« Je ne parlais pas des exercices. Je comprends qu'ils doivent être pénibles pour vous et que pour cela vous n'ayez pas envie de les suivre. Je parlais de la natation. L'eau facilite les mouvements »

-« Certes » concéda Finch mal à l'aise

-« C'est pour éviter de vous montrer que vous y avez renoncé n'est ce pas ? »

-« Oui » avoua l'informaticien en baissant les yeux

-« Alors vous auriez dû acquérir une piscine plutôt qu'une bibliothèque » jugea Reese

Finch releva les yeux pour voir s'il était sérieux ou s'il le taquinait mais son visage était neutre

-« J'ai jugé que ce n'était pas assez culturel M Reese. Et puis c'est trop humide pour mes livres »

L'ex agent se tourna légèrement et ancra son regard dans le sien

-« Et… Sachez que rien de ce qu'à dit ce professeur ne me fera changer d'avis Harold »

-« Je sais » chuchota Finch « Je l'ai toujours su je crois »

John posa la main sur sa joue et attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser tendrement puis il se réinstalla, posant la tête contre le dossier et fermant les yeux. Finch s'appuya de nouveau contre son épaule. Ils restèrent là à savourer la paix retrouvée jusqu'à ce que Finch s'endorme. John le laissa faire quelques minutes puis le secoua doucement

-« Harold, vous serez mieux dans votre lit »

-« Je veux juste rester là » marmonna l'informaticien en nichant son visage dans la chemise de son partenaire

-« J'y veillerais mais d'abord il faut me suivre » John l'aida à se lever et l'entraina dans leur chambre. Il l'aida à se dévêtir mais comme Finch, soudain plus réveillé, cherchait à le rapprocher de lui il l'évita et lui tendit son pyjama, l'aidant à l'enfiler. Ils se couchèrent et Finch vint aussitôt se caler contre lui. Il risqua une main sous le tee shirt mais John s'en saisit

-« Reposez vous. Bonne nuit Harold » dit-il fermement

Malgré sa frustration Finch n'osa pas insister devant son ton péremptoire et se contenta de rester contre lui.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Finch se réveilla seul mais cette fois il garda son calme et décida de descendre tranquillement. Dans l'escalier il se laissa guider par une délicieuse odeur. Il passa la tête à la porte de la cuisine et vit John offrir un morceau de gaufre à son chien. Il toussa pour signaler sa présence, Reese leva les yeux sur lui

-« Bonjour Finch »

-« Je vous prend en flagrant délit M Reese »

-« Vous savez que je récompense toujours mon assistant »

-« Evidemment »

Reese contourna la table pour venir l'embrasser. Finch passa aussitôt les bras autour de son cou. L'ex agent le laissa faire mais il le sentait toujours distant

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il inquiet

-« Oui » affirma John. Il lui donna un bref baiser et s'écarta « Installez vous avant que Bear n'ait tout mangé »

-« Ce serait gourmand de sa part ! »

John se tourna pour préparer les assiettes puis les servit avec le thé et le café

-« Vous allez pouvoir vous détendre maintenant » remarqua t-il

-« En effet »

-« Sauf pour les prochaines analyses »

-« Ce ne sera jamais aussi stressant » affirma Finch « Je serais peut être un peu moins invivable » tenta t-il mi sérieux mi ironique

Reese ne répondit pas se contentant de prendre sa main et de la caresser doucement

Finch prit une bouchée et s'étonna

-« Vous avez changé la recette ? »

-« Non. Seulement ajouter un ingrédient. Vous aimez ? »

-« Beaucoup oui ! » Bear jappa pour se manifester « Votre assistant aussi apparemment »

-« Tant mieux » murmura John en buvant une gorgée de café « Il faudra passer à l'animalerie le placard est vide »

-« C'est vrai je devais y aller. Mais j'ai un paquet d'avance à la bibliothèque »

Finch eut l'impression d'un retour à une certaine normalité, il restait juste une légère hésitation. Il allait poursuivre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone

-« Ah la journée commence tôt aujourd'hui » jugea Reese

Finch écouta les instructions

-« Un seul numéro. Je pense que nous avons le temps de finir notre repas » suggéra t-il

Bien qu'il fût surpris, John ne dit rien comprenant que son associé voulait profiter encore un peu de leurs retrouvailles

-« Je pense que oui » Approuva t-il. Il termina son assiette puis se leva pour aller se préparer. Il donna un baiser à son partenaire au passage

-« Espérons que ce sera un cas simple » Finch le suivit des yeux. Il termina son assiette et monta le rejoindre. Il le trouva déjà prêt sans aucune négligence et de nouveau il le trouva distant. Pourtant sur le chemin de la bibliothèque il agit normalement, puis une fois sur place, il écouta attentivement les informations qu'il collecta sur leur numéro et l'embrassa avant de partir.

Mais la nouvelle mission dura trois jours pendant lesquels ils ne se virent pas beaucoup.

Finch se demandait même si Reese n'avait pas délibérément évité quelques occasions et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il serait peut être bon qu'ils en discutent ? Mais Finch reculait devant cette perspective tant il craignait que la discussion ne lui apporte une mauvaise nouvelle…

.

OooooooooO

.

Reese pénétra dans la maison le plus silencieusement possible. Il était 23H45, Finch devait dormir. Il ôta son manteau et sa veste et câlina son chien descendu à sa rencontre. Il se glissa dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but lentement, cherchant à se détendre. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Pas envie de se coucher mais pas de ressortir non plus. Il traversa le couloir retirant ses chaussures au passage. Il aimait se déplacer pieds nus sur le parquet ce qui au début avait laissé son compagnon particulièrement perplexe mais il avait fini par s'y habituer, comme à beaucoup d'autre chose, comme lui-même avait adopté ses manies. Reese s'installa dans le canapé, la tête en arrière sur le dossier, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond haut, il laissa dériver ses pensées. Il aurait du monter le rejoindre, s'allonger près de lui. Mais quelque chose le retenait, une sorte de réticence. Il avait longuement réfléchi, cherchant d'où venait la faille. Il l'aimait toujours autant ça il le savait avec certitude, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait. La confiance bien sur. Finch était l'être au monde en qui il avait le plus confiance, le dernier dont il se serait méfié, le seul dont il était certain qu'il ne le trahirait jamais. Mais il l'avait fait. Pas avec de mauvaises intentions mais le résultat restait le même. Ce qui le blessait le plus c'était la dissimulation dont il avait fait preuve pendant ces deux ans. Reese n'avait pu s'empêcher de reconstituer les faits et il avait pu constater que son partenaire avait toujours choisit les dates de ses rendez vous avec soins pour être certain qu'il n'en saurait rien et cette obsession de le tenir à l'écart lui faisait mal même s'il était conscient qu'avec le caractère secret de son partenaire il aurait bien du s'attendre à une action de ce genre. Mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il ferait un effort pour lui. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas cru d'ailleurs vu ce qu'ils partageaient au quotidien ? Leur histoire avait si bien évoluée. Ils avaient tous deux appris à modérer un peu leurs caractères, à dépasser leurs inhibitions, juste pour être en harmonie, heureux ensemble. John songea que si cela n'avait pas toujours été facile cela ne lui avait jamais été pesant parce que chaque fois ces efforts avaient pour récompenses de rendre leur couple encore plus solide. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Avait-il été trop naïf ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Trop confiant certainement et cela non plus n'était pas dans sa nature mais c'était pour lui…

Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui mais il avait du mal à revivre à ses côtés. Cela lui semblait insoluble. A force de réfléchir le sommeil le rattrapa sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

.

Finch se redressa légèrement. Aussi faible eut-il été, il avait perçu le bruit de la porte d'entrée et la réaction de Bear qui jusqu'alors somnolait sur le tapis au pied du lit et qui s'était redressé brusquement avant de quitter la chambre, avait confirmé son intuition et depuis il attendait que John vienne le rejoindre. Mais une demi heure s'était écoulée et il n'avait pas donné signe de sa présence. Nerveux, Harold se rallongea, patientant encore un peu. Un quart d'heure plus tard, n'y tenant plus, il se leva et descendit sans bruit l'escalier. Bear le rejoignit au bas des marches et lui désigna le salon. Finch y entra prudemment. Avançant un peu il aperçu John allongé dans le canapé. En s'endormant il s'était instinctivement étendu sur les coussins. Finch le contempla un instant. Il ne chercha pas à le réveiller. Doucement il saisit le plaid qui couvrait le fauteuil et le posa sur son partenaire. Il songea qu'il devait tout de même être détendu puisqu'il ne bougea pas lui qui était toujours en alerte. Ou peut être sentait-il que c'était lui ? Finch fit demi-tour, inquiet, mais résigné à être patient.

Chaque nuit Reese rentrait et se couchait près de lui sans chercher plus qu'un baiser. Le jour il donnait le change mais ses gestes restaient toujours si mesurés. Il l'avait habitué aux taquineries incessantes, aux gestes tendres à la moindre occasion, baisers, caresses ou simples frôlements… ses attentions se répétaient tout au long du jour et lui qui n'avait jamais été adepte des contacts physiques était devenu dépendant de ces gestes, de ses rappels de la tendresse qui les unissait. Il souffrait de cette distance que Reese mettait entre eux et ne savait comment y remédier. Plusieurs fois il avait tenté de faire le premier pas. Reese répondait à ces tentatives mais ne cherchait jamais à aller plus loin que quelques baisers. Il se tourna dans le lit cherchant à oublier l'absent encore une fois…

.

Reese s'éveilla avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il chercha un instant à se repérer, que faisait-il dans le canapé enroulé dans ce plaid ? La mémoire lui revint rapidement et le fit soupirer. En revanche la couverture ? Finch était probablement descendu pendant la nuit. Fallait-il qu'il se sente en sécurité près de lui pour ne pas l'avoir entendu ! Il s'adossa au canapé. Finch. Comment allait-il interpréter son attitude ? Allait-il lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir rejoint? Il ne lui disait jamais rien mais il avait bien du remarqué la distance qu'il maintenait entre eux. Il décida de faire un geste pour le rassurer. Il se leva et sans faire de bruit il gagna la chambre d'ami d'où il pu utiliser la salle de bains. Ensuite il redescendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Lorsque l'horloge afficha 7H il remonta prudemment, son plateau dans les mains. Il poussa la porte de la chambre, Finch dormait encore. Il posa le plateau sur la commode, s'avança vers le lit, se pencha vers le dormeur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques instants une faible réponse lui parvint. Il posa ses mains sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de la tête de son compagnon et continua à l'embrasser. Finch ouvrit les yeux

-« Bonjour Harold »

-« Bonjour John »

Reese s'écarta et lui donna ses lunettes puis il l'aida à s'asseoir avant de reprendre le plateau et de le poser devant lui

-« Le petit déjeuner est servi »

-« Merci » murmura Finch avec un sourire, songeant que le réveil était bien plus agréable que la nuit

Reese s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés et prit sa tasse et un croissant

-« L'enquête s'est terminé hier soir » affirma t-il devançant son partenaire

-« C'est une bonne chose »

-« Je me suis endormi dans le canapé sans m'en rendre compte » ajouta t-il

-« Cela peut arriver John »

-« Je devais être plus fatigué que je le pensais »

-« Ce serait normal » constata Finch ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il lui aurait bien demandé pourquoi il n'était pas monté dès son retour mais préféra garder le silence. Voyant qu'il ne lui faisait aucun reproche l'ex agent se lança dans un résumé de la fin de l'enquête pour meubler la conversation

A la fin du repas Reese reprit le plateau et lui donna un baiser

-« Je vous laisse vous préparer pour aller à la bibliothèque » affirma t-il

-« Nous pourrions… » Commença Finch. La sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit. L'ex agent alla décrocher et nota les informations

-« Vous vouliez proposer quelque chose Finch ? » demanda t-il en raccrochant

-« Non M Reese. Le travail nous attend »

-« D'accord. Ce sera partie remise ? »

-« Oui » murmura Finch pas convaincu. Son agent semblait nettement préférer le travail ce matin, pour le fuir encore ?

Il se força à repousser cette pensée sombre qui venait ternir le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé à la façon dont John l'avait réveillé et du petit déjeuner qui avait suivi. Une fois encore il s'exhorta à la patience et se prépara une nouvelle journée d'attente.


	21. Confessions

_13 juin : ma journée !_

 _Je vous en fais profiter_

 _Chalut les mousquetaires )_

 _._

Finch avança vers la terrasse couverte avec Bear en laisse. Fusco lui fit signe de loin

-« Salut Finch ça va ? » lança t-il lorsqu'il se fut approché « Salut mon pote » ajouta t-il en caressant le malinois

-« Bien inspecteur et vous ? »

-« Il fait drôlement frais aujourd'hui les températures ont bien baissées ! »

-« En effet. L'hiver arrive dirait-on »

-« Alors la santé ? Vos migraines ? John m'avait dit que vous les accumuliez en ce moment »

-« Mon nouveau traitement ne fait pas encore totalement effet mais elles se sont beaucoup atténuées. Je pense que la perspective des examens les favorisaient grandement »

-« Pas faux, tout ce stress c'est mauvais, on en a déjà assez avec le boulot ! »

-« En effet » approuva Finch

-« Et superman ? »

-« Il est en surveillance »

-« Il ne devait pas nous rejoindre ? »

-« C'est prévu, il n'est pas loin d'ici»

-« Heureux de l'avoir retrouvé ? » interrogea Lionel avec un sourire satisfait

-« Très inspecteur » affirma l'informaticien en cherchant à dissimuler son malaise

-« Tout va bien ? » insista Fusco intrigué de le sentir un peu tendu

-« Oui. Je dirais qu'il nous faut juste un peu de temps pour nous retrouver » ajouta t-il devant le regard attentif de son vis à vis

-« Oh ça devrait aller vite » se moqua Lionel

-« Sans doute » jugea l'informaticien. Il tendit un dossier à son vis-à-vis cherchant à détourner la conversation « Vos documents. Je crains que vous ne soyez déçu inspecteur je n'ai rien trouvé d'incriminant pour votre suspect »

-« Mince, je pensais tenir le bon client ! » Il ouvrit la pochette et commença à consulter le contenu. A cet instant la serveuse amena deux cafés et un thé. Elle jeta un regard perplexe à son client

-« Vous pouvez déposer je vais distribuer »

-« Vous déjeunez ? » demanda la jeune femme

-« Oui. Finch vous restez ? » Interrogea Fusco en levant les yeux vers lui

-« Comme convenu inspecteur » répondit celui-ci après un instant d'hésitation. Il avait accepté sa proposition lorsqu'il l'avait contacté pour des recherches jugeant qu'il devait bien cela à son complice même s'il redoutait sa perspicacité

La serveuse leur laissa des menus et fit demi-tour

-« Elle n'est pas aimable » se moqua Fusco « Peut être toujours vexée » gloussa t-il. Finch fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour observer la jeune femme. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de la serveuse qui s'était occupée d'eux quelques semaines plus tôt et avait remarqué son compagnon

-« Oh » laissa t-il échapper

-« Vous ne l'aviez pas reconnu Finch ? Elle si ! »

-« Elle doit avoir une bonne mémoire des visages » jugea l'informaticien en rougissant

-« Ou des événements » remarqua Fusco le faisant rougir un peu plus

Reese entra à ce moment et vint les rejoindre

-« Salut Lionel » Il posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire et s'assit à côté de lui. Fusco en fut interloqué : La terrasse était déserte mais John ne cherchait pas à en profiter pour taquiner son compagnon ? Le genre de détail qui ne pouvait lui échapper…

-« Tiens un café » dit-il en poussant une tasse devant lui « Tu as le temps de déjeuner ? »

-« Je n'ai que quelques minutes j'ai une filature en cours » répondit l'ex agent

Du coin de l'œil Fusco vit Finch détourner les yeux

-« Oh ça te laisse assez de temps ils sont rapides ici et il faut bien se nourrir pas vrai Finch ? »

-« C'est vrai inspecteur »

-« Ok » affirma Reese en saisissant une carte. Il choisit rapidement et reposait le menu comme la serveuse revenait prendre les commandes. Fusco s'amusa de son air glacial

-« Elle est décidément vexée la demoiselle » remarqua t-il

Finch rougit à nouveau tandis que John observait la femme d'un air indifférent

Fusco, à l'affut, en profita :

-« Faite gaffe Finch vous rougissez et vous savez ce que ça lui fait ? » remarqua t-il avec un mouvement du menton pour designer l'ex agent

-« Je sais inspecteur mais John sait aussi faire preuve de retenue lorsque c'est nécessaire » précisa l'informaticien

-« Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ! » Répliqua Lionel. Il observa fixement son vis-à-vis

-« Je m'y efforce » remarqua John d'un ton neutre

-« Tu deviens raisonnable ? C'est suspect ! »

-« As-tu trouvé ce dont tu avais besoin ? » demanda Reese pour dévier la conversation. Sa curiosité en éveil, l'inspecteur hésita entre jouer le jeu et insister

-« Non » dit-il finalement « Je n'ai pas le bon client »

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

L'inspecteur expliqua brièvement son enquête. Reese et lui échangèrent sur les diverses pistes. Finch les écoutait sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas été dupe des remarques de Fusco et s'inquiétait qu'il n'ait remarqué la tension entre eux. La serveuse apporta les plats et il se força à manger pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention. La discussion continuait, chacun des deux agents réfléchissant à sa manière, puis Reese capta un appel de leur numéro

-« Je dois y aller » annonça t-il ensuite

-« T'as pas fini ! » protesta Fusco

-« Le devoir m'appelle Lionel »

-« Bon si tu le dis. A plus pour le colis ? »

-« C'est ça je te préviendrai» affirma Reese. Il pressa un instant la main de son partenaire et quitta la table puis le restaurant d'un pas rapide

-« Toujours à courir »

-« Il ne tient pas en place de toute façon inspecteur » constata l'informaticien. Lionel fixa son regard dans le sien

-« Ca va entre vous Finch ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Mouais. C'est le retour aux habitudes qui est difficile ? »

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait penser cela »répondit Finch en s'efforçant de paraitre détendu

-« C'est simple : il n'a pas essayé de vous embrasser alors que la salle est presque vide, ni de vous prendre la main ou de vous taquiner et vous ne m'avez pas reproché de nourrir Bear sous la table »

Finch pinça les lèvres en constatant qu'il avait raison de se méfier de son interlocuteur

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas inspecteur. C'est juste le temps de retrouver nos habitudes comme vous l'avez dit, rien d'important »

-« J'espère bien après tant d'effort ! » marmonna Fusco

-« Tout va bien » répéta Finch d'un ton ferme

L'inspecteur fut interrompu à son tour par son téléphone

-« Pas moyen de déjeuner tranquille » grogna t-il en raccrochant « Il faut que j'y aille je dois vous abandonner »

-«Ce n'est rien inspecteur, j'avais terminé » répondit aussitôt l'informaticien pressé de mettre fin à la conversation

-« Dans ce cas allons-y » proposa Lionel. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la caisse puis quittèrent le restaurant

-« Salut Finch. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin » affirma Fusco avec un regard insistant

-« Entendu inspecteur. Bonne journée ». Répondit l'informaticien qui avait parfaitement saisit le sous entendu. Il le suivi des yeux. Soulagé que leur conversation ait été interrompu, l'inspecteur était bien trop intuitif à son gout ! Et tellement têtu qu'il en vint à craindre qu'il ne les surveille ces prochains jours

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese revint dans la nuit après avoir fait arrêter celle qui cherchait à nuire à leur numéro. Banale histoire de vengeance.

Il pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre avec l'intention de se coucher discrètement comme à son habitude mais il remarqua immédiatement que le lit était vide. Puis il aperçu un mince filet de lumière filtrant sous la porte de la salle de bains. Il s'avança doucement

-« Finch ? »

La porte s'ouvrit après quelques instants sur son associé visiblement pas au mieux de sa forme

-« Harold ça ne va pas ? » interrogea t-il aussitôt inquiet. Il glissa spontanément un bras autour de ses épaules « Venez vous asseoir » Ajouta t-il en l'attirant au bord du lit. Il prit place à côté de lui sans le lâcher

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien » le rassura Finch « Je crains juste que mon dîner n'ai présenté quelques défauts de fraicheur »

-« Ou êtes vous allé ? »

-« Chez le traiteur qui vient d'ouvrir près du parc. J'ai voulu éviter un détour »

-« J'irais vérifier demain »

-« M Reese, j'étais peut être simplement mal disposé pour ce que j'ai mangé ? » suggéra t-il

-« Vous croyez ? Vous n'êtes pas facilement malade d'habitude »

-« Non mais mon nouveau traitement me perturbe un peu ces derniers jours » avoua t-il

Reese le fixa un instant, surprit qu'il lui signale ce détail sans qu'il ait besoin de le harceler pour l'obtenir

-« Admettons. Mais si cela vient de leurs produits… » Marmonna t-il

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« Je n'y retournerais plus c'est tout » affirma t-il

Reese passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger un peu et Finch se laissa faire, heureux de ce simple contact

-« Vous allez vous recoucher cela vous fera du bien. Pas de migraine ? »

-« Non aucune »

-« Bien » approuva l'ex agent. Il l'entraina et l'aida à s'allonger puis lui donna un baiser

-« J'arrive » affirma t-il. Il se prépara puis vint se coucher à son tour. Après quelques secondes il se rapprocha et l'attira dans ses bras

-« Ca passe ? »

-« Oui. Ce ne sera rien » murmura Finch

-« D'accord. Réveillez-moi si ça ne va pas » insista John

-« Je doute d'en avoir besoin. Vous serez réveillé avant » s'amusa son compagnon

-« Pas faux » admit Reese « Bonne nuit Harold » ajouta t-il en lui donnant un baiser. Finch en profita pour se blottir davantage contre lui. Regrettant tout de même qu'il ait fallu qu'il soit malade pour que John le prenne dans ses bras.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Finch se sentait à nouveau parfaitement bien et après un petit déjeuner léger ils prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Cette fois la machine ne se manifesta pas. Harold en profita pour mettre à jour quelques programmes. John rôdait près de son fauteuil, soucieux. Il se rendit à la cuisine et en revint avec une tasse de thé

-« Merci » lui dit l'informaticien comme il la posait près de lui

-« Cela vous obligera à faire une pause »

-« Je ne suis pas fatigué M Reese »

-« Vous oubliez toujours votre fatigue devant vos écrans » rétorqua celui ci

-« Je reconnais que j'ai tendance à me laisser absorber » avoua Finch perturbé par la remarque de son agent et l'agacement dans sa voix

-« Ce n'est pas parce que vos migraines semblent redevenues moins fréquentes que vous ne devez plus être raisonnable Finch »

-« Je sais. Aussi vais-je cesser mes mises à jour dès que celle-ci sera achevée. Cela vous convient-il ? »

-« C'est un bon début » Jugea Reese. Il se pencha et posa un baiser dans le cou de son partenaire « Je vais emmener Bear faire sa promenade » affirma t-il

-« Entendu » approuva Finch en profitant de ce mouvement de tendresse autant qu'il le pouvait

Reese se dirigea vers la sortie, appelant son chien. Finch le suivi des yeux. Un détail lui revint alors, il se leva et traversa le couloir, voulant rappeler son agent mais celui-ci était déjà en bas et lorsqu'il se pencha vers l'escalier il eu juste le temps de voir la porte se refermer derrière lui _« Tant pis »_ songea t-il _« Je vais me débrouiller »_

.

John décrocha la laisse à l'entrée du parc. Avec le mauvais temps les lieux étaient quasi déserts. Il marcha lentement dans les allées, perdu dans ses pensées. Il jouait avec son chien lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella :

-« Salut John »

-« Salut Lionel. Tu enquêtes dans le parc ? »

-« Je ne fais que passer »

-« Tu veux un café ? » demanda Reese en désignant un vendeur à proximité

-« C'est pas de refus, il fait froid »

John se rendit jusqu'à l'étal et en revint avec deux boissons chaudes. Il prit place sur un banc et Fusco s'assit à côté de lui

-« Merci ça va faire du bien » commenta t-il en réchauffant ses mains autour du gobelet « Alors tu es en repos ? J'ai appris pour le colis de cette nuit »

-« Il était 1H, pour une fois je me suis dit que tu pouvais dormir un peu » ironisa l'ex agent

-« Sympa » répondit Fusco sur le même ton « En plus c'était encore un cas ! »

-« Elle n'était pas très nette » admit John

-« Et pas d'autre client ? »

-« Nous n'avons pas eu de mission depuis »

-« Pour une fois. Ca profite à Bear » Jugea l'inspecteur

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent en silence puis Reese se tourna vers son complice

-« Tu n'es pas là par hasard Lionel. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Je ne peux pas me promener ? »

John le fixa

-« Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu fais » affirma t-il « Alors ? »

-« Rien. Je m'inquiétais » avoua l'inspecteur

-« De quoi ? »

-« Pour Finch et toi »

-« Tout va bien. Nous sommes ensemble » répondit Reese méfiant « C'est ce que tu espérais non ? »

-« Je sais. Mais je me demande si c'est bien finalement »

-« C'est toi qui dit ça ? » rétorqua Reese

-« Ouais. Je sais que je vous ai harcelé mais je pensais agir pour le mieux »

-« Et tu ne le penses plus ? »

-« J'ai un doute. Tu étais glacial avec Finch hier »Fusco jeta un coup d'œil à son complice et le vit se raidir à ses paroles « Vous ne vous êtes pas à nouveau disputé ? » demanda t-il prit d'un doute

-« Non. Tout va bien je te le répète »

-« Alors pourquoi t'es aussi froid ? Je pouvais sentir la tristesse de Finch »

John tressaillit puis détourna les yeux. Lui aussi avait souvent retrouvé ce sentiment dans le regard de son associé ces derniers jours et il s'en voulait d'en être responsable.

-« Je sais » soupira t-il « Je ne voudrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi »

-« Explique » invita Lionel

-« Tu ne comprendrais pas »

-« Mouais. Tu dis que Finch est secret et têtu et c'est vrai. Mais lui au moins il sait que ça fait du bien de parler à un ami quelque fois » remarqua Fusco « Tu devrais y penser »

-« C'est ancré en moi depuis si longtemps » soupira John

-« On peut toujours changer » remarqua Fusco

Reese ne répondit pas, le regard perdu vers l'horizon comme absent. Après quelques instants, alors que l'inspecteur cherchait comment relancer la discussion, il reprit la parole

-« Je suis un solitaire Lionel. J'étais déjà un gamin solitaire. Il n'y avait que mon père en qui j'avais une totale confiance. Il m'avait promis de ne jamais me laisser. Mais il est mort en se sacrifiant pour sauver d'autres vies »

-« C'est dans les gênes de la famille » remarqua Fusco « C'était un type courageux. Il ne t'a pas abandonné de son plein gré » ajouta t-il fermement

-« Non. Mais après lui il n'y avait plus personne. Au lycée j'étais promis à un bel avenir j'étais doué en sport. Mais il a suffit d'une blessure et le rêve s'est brisé. Tous ceux qui me soutenaient m'ont tourné le dos parce que j'étais devenu sans intérêt. Ensuite il y a eu l'armée. Un soldat parmi d'autres, juste un pion qui devait obéir et se taire. A la CIA j'étais un agent comme un autre, utilisé jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne gênant et qu'il doive être éliminé. Pendant tout ce temps je n'ai jamais eu personne en qui avoir confiance, quelqu'un qui m'aurait jugé sur autre chose que mon utilité. Et puis il y a eu Finch »

John marqua une pause comme s'il regardait le film de sa vie tout en l'évoquant. Fusco resta parfaitement silencieux de peur qu'il ne s'arrête là mais il reprit la parole :

-« Il est entré dans ma vie au moment où je pensais en finir. J'ai accepté de prolonger l'aventure avec lui parce que je me suis rendu compte de la valeur du travail qu'il me proposait. Mais je pensais que je serais un homme de mains comme un autre pour lui, juste un mercenaire. Mais non. Il m'a traité comme une personne. Comme un être unique. Il écoutait mon avis, le respectait, il me laissait faire des choix…C'était nouveau pour moi. Puis il m'a offert le loft. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait autant de moi, me voyait pour ce que j'étais et pas pour ce qu'il voulait que je sois. Alors je lui ai accordé la seule chose que j'avais toujours refusé de donner vraiment aux autres depuis mon père : ma confiance. Puis nos sentiments ont évolués et parce que je l'aimais cette confiance est devenue absolue. Pour moi il était le seul être dont j'étais certain qu'il ne me trahirait jamais »Reese continuait de fixer un point imaginaire comme perdu dans un autre univers. Fusco l'écoutait attentivement, osant à peine respirer, conscient de l'importance du moment, du fait que John n'était pas homme à se confesser facilement et qu'il ne devait pas perdre cette occasion

-« Mais il l'a fait » murmura t-il à la fin de l'explication

-« Oui » approuva John

-« Mais pas avec de mauvaises intentions, il n'a pas voulu te faire du mal ou te tuer lui »

-« Non je sais. Mais le résultat est le même »

-«Peut être. Moi je dirais qu'il a juste fait un écart, tout le monde se trompe un jour et le connaissant c'est presque logique cette erreur » Estima l'inspecteur « Mais il t'aime. Tu ne peux le punir éternellement pour ça » plaida t-il

-« Ce n'est pas mon intention Lionel » protesta l'ex agent « Simplement je n'arrive pas à retrouver ce sentiment de sécurité que j'éprouvais avec lui quand je croyais qu'il ne me trahirait pas. Parce que maintenant je sais qu'il peut le faire »

-« En même temps avec son caractère c'était un risque quand même. On ne change pas si facilement sa nature. Et puis Finch a son histoire »

-« Je sais que son attitude n'est qu'un reflexe d'auto défense »

-« Ouais et quand tu vois derrière la carapace t'es surpris » approuva Fusco « A ta place je laisserais faire le temps, ça reviendra petit à petit, et si tu retrouves tes habitudes ce sera encore plus facile » Fusco insista : « Mais si tu continu à le tenir à distance ça n'arrivera pas »

-« Alors tu penses que je dois me laisser aller ? »

-« Tu ne risque rien à essayer »

-« Sauf donner des raisons d'espérer à Harold qui lui feront du mal si ça ne marche pas »

-« Mais t'as le pessimisme de Finch qui a déteint ? » protesta Fusco. Reese ne put retenir un mince sourire. « Le mieux serait de lui parler de tes raisons mais ça je ne pense pas que tu pourras »

-« J'ai déjà évoqué le problème avec lui autrefois. Enfin je ne lui en ai jamais dit autant, c'est… »

-« Trop sensible ? »

-«Un peu » murmura l'ex agent qui avait déjà eu de la peine à parler à son ami « Plus tard peut être » tempéra t-il

-« Ca viendra si tu as déjà commencé » constata Lionel « Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça » ajouta t-il « Je ne répéterais rien »

-« Je sais »

-« Un jour tu le feras toi-même j'en suis sur »

-« Peut être » répéta l'ex agent

-« Finch a réussi à s'exprimer, t'es pas pire que lui quand même ? » râla Fusco

Reese ne put retenir un mince sourire

-« Nous sommes semblable »

-« Alors y'a de l'espoir. Tu vas faire un effort ? » demanda Fusco

-« Oui. Je vais essayer »

-« Il faut que tu tentes » insista l'inspecteur « Et si tu commençais tout de suite ? » ajouta t-il en désignant une des entrées du parc d'un mouvement de la tête. John se redressa et suivit le regard de son complice. Il reconnu la silhouette de son partenaire. Celui-ci avançait presque avec réticence, un petit paquet à la main

John se leva et alla à sa rencontre, Bear le devançant. Finch caressa le malinois puis se redressa comme Reese approchait

-« Que se passe t-il ? » interrogea ce dernier

-« Je devais passer à la pharmacie »

-« Vous auriez du me le dire »

-« J'ai oublié et lorsque vous êtes sorti je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour vous rappeler. Plutôt que de vous contacter j'ai pensé qu'une sortie me ferait du bien et que je pourrais repasser par ici en rentrant » ajouta Finch incertain

Reese jeta un regard alentour puis voyant que le parc était désert il glissa un bras autour de la taille de son partenaire pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser d'un baiser intense, impérieux, comme une affirmation. Finch, surprit, se cramponna à son manteau pour garder l'équilibre. Sa main qui vint caresser sa joue le fit frissonner violemment. L'ex agent s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle mais nicha son visage dans son cou

-« John ? » interrogea Finch un peu perdu. Reese soupira

-« J'avais juste envie de vous embrasser » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

-« Oh ? » s'étonna l'informaticien « Je n'ai rien contre » ajouta t-il doucement

Reese releva la tête et lui sourit. Il se tourna un instant vers le fond du parc mais Fusco s'était éclipsé après avoir sourit de l'initiative de son complice.

-« Rentrons, il fait froid » affirma t-il en rajustant l'écharpe de son compagnon d'un geste tendre. Il rappela Bear, raccrocha la laisse et entraina son associé. Ils firent le chemin côte à côte, Finch se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se produire qui ai mit John dans ces dispositions, était ce sa faiblesse de la nuit dernière ? Surtout il espérait qu'elles dureraient. Il avait hâte d'être rentré pour voir si John lui offrirait plus qu'un baiser ce soir là mais comme ils approchaient de la bibliothèque la sonnerie du téléphone d'une cabine publique résonna et il retint difficilement un soupir frustré…

La mission dura deux jours et les retint à distance l'un de l'autre, brisant le modeste élan qui avait commencé à s'instaurer entre eux. De nouveau Reese gardait ses distances et de nouveau Finch se demanda si c'était volontaire ou si c'était la façon dont il voulait vivre leur histoire désormais.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au deuxième soir, Finch perçu le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Il avait délibérément laissé entrouverte celle de la chambre pour mieux percevoir les sons. Il consultât le réveil : 3H21. Bientôt il entendit ses pas assourdis dans l'escalier. Il fit semblant de dormir tout en guettant chaque bruit qui le renseignait. John faisait très attention à rester silencieux et il se coucha en prenant milles précautions pour atténuer sa présence. Une nouvelle fois Finch attendit mais espéra vainement un rapprochement. John ne chercha pas à l'attirer contre lui. Pour respecter son sommeil dirait-il. L'informaticien eut un sourire amer. Ce prétexte ne ferait pas illusion une seule seconde pour lui. Jamais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble John ne l'avait utilisé sauf lorsqu'il était souffrant et voulait le ménager. Toujours il sentait ses bras s'enroulaient autour de lui comme de tendres chaines _« J'ai peur de manquer de temps »_ ces mots lui revinrent en mémoire le blessant un peu plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières pour ne pas se laisser aller. Sa chaleur lui manquait tellement que la douleur en était presque physique.

.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla au matin Finch ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver seul dans le grand lit, c'était presque évident, son lot commun depuis que John était revenu vivre chez lui. Il se leva et descendit, sur de le trouver à la cuisine. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil contemplant le tableau familier de John occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner, Bear à ses pieds attentif au moindre de ses gestes.

-« Bonjour Finch » lança l'ex agent sans même se retourner

-« Bonjour John » Répondit l'interpellé. Il hésita à approcher, il lui semblait qu'il aurait l'air de mendier un baiser. John se tourna et capta un instant son regard incertain. Il en fut un peu étonné

-« Bien dormi ? » demanda t-il perplexe

-« Oui » murmura l'informaticien, se décidant à avancer mais s'arrêtant à trois pas de distance. Reese l'effaça presque naturellement et lui donna un baiser bref. Bien trop bref comparé à ceux qu'il lui offrait autrefois.

Finch alla s'asseoir à la table

-« Vous êtes rentré tard ? » interrogea t-il l'air de rien

Il vit les mains de son compagnon se figer un instant puis Reese repris son attitude neutre

-« J'ai achevé la mission puis j'ai eu envie de marcher un peu »

-« Je vois. Une de vos activités favorites »

-« Oui vous le savez » approuva John « Je ne vous ai pas réveillé ? »

-« Oh pour ça non » répliqua spontanément l'informaticien

John sentit l'amertume de son ton et n'osa pas relever. Il se tourna vers la table le temps de déposer une tasse de thé devant lui

-« C'est presque prêt » ajouta t-il pour briser le silence. Où étaient leurs bavardages tranquilles ? Les taquineries, les gestes tendres de leurs matins en commun ? Finch avait l'impression d'un retour en arrière, aux premiers jours de leur relation quand la timidité pas encore disparue les rendait maladroit. Mais il s'agissait alors qu'ils se découvrent, s'apprivoisent, s'accordent. Depuis ils avaient appris à se connaître, leur complicité éclatait à chacun de leurs gestes, ils étaient en harmonie. Du moins avant leur dernier accrochage et maintenant tout était à refaire. Sauf que la bonne volonté qui les animait autrefois semblait avoir totalement disparue. En tous cas chez son compagnon, parce que lui était décidé à la retrouver à tout prix. Finch soupira. Reese continuait sa préparation sans paraître faire attention à lui. Il songea un instant à tenter un geste, un de ceux dont il usait d'ordinaire pour le provoquer, le taquiner, le faire rire. Il ferma les yeux un instant : il aurait tout donné pour entendre le rire de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit deux minutes plus tard rien n'avait changé. Cela lui paru brusquement insupportable et il se leva avec l'intention de quitter la pièce. En l'entendant John se retourna aussitôt

-« Finch ? Ça ne va pas ? » Interrogea t-il vaguement inquiet

L'informaticien le fixa pendant ce qui sembla à Reese d'interminables secondes, puis il déclara :

-« Vous n'auriez pas du accepter de revenir si vous ne le souhaitiez pas réellement »

John baissa les yeux, comprenant le message implicite

-« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il

Pour Finch ces mots résonnèrent comme un aveu. Il inspira profondément pour accuser le coup puis fit un pas vers la porte mais John avait relevé la tête. Comprenant que son compagnon se méprenait sur le sens de ses paroles il traversa rapidement la pièce et saisit son bras

-« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

-« Ah non ? » rétorqua ce dernier

-« Je suis désolé si je vous déçois, c'est ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais pas d'être revenu »

-« Vous n'êtes pas heureux d'être ici John. Vous ne l'êtes plus. Il est inutile d'essayer de me le cacher »

-« Vous vous trompez » affirma John en resserrant sa prise « ma place est ici, avec vous. Seulement je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer comme avant. C'est comme si … » il hésita, vit l'interrogation dans le regard de son partenaire, il se rappela les paroles échangées deux jours plus tôt dans le parc, il fallait qu'il parle… « Comme si quelque chose me disait de ne plus me laisser aller totalement, parce que c'est trop dangereux » poursuivit-il

Finch baissa les yeux

-« Harold vous savez » le pressa John « Vous connaissez ce sentiment n'est ce pas ? »

-« Ne jamais laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments pour ne pas avoir à en souffrir ? Oh oui je connais bien le sujet John » approuva l'informaticien. Il releva la tête « C'est vous qui m'en avait guéri »

-« Alors je guérirais moi aussi. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps » affirma l'ex agent

-« Comment pouvez vous en être certain ? »

-« Parce que je vous aime Harold » avoua John « En dépit de tout les efforts que j'ai fait pour vous tenir à l'écart, de tout ce que je vous ai dit. Même lorsque je vous ai dit adieu je crois que je ne vous avais jamais autant aimé que ce jour là, c'est fou » ajouta t-il en secouant la tête

-« Non » murmura Finch en posant doucement la main sur sa joue « Je regrette tellement tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer »

John posa une main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du contact de sa peau contre la sienne

-« Laissez moi le temps de retrouver la confiance et je redeviendrais le même qu'avant »

-« Je vous laisserais le temps qu'il faudra » promis Finch, touché, « Parce que je vous aime et que je veux vous garder près de moi »

John glissa la main sur sa nuque et attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis il l'entraina vers la table

-« Venez déjeuner. Il faut retrouver nos habitudes » Avant d'obtempérer Finch préféra se blottir un instant contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou. Il passa lentement sa main dans son dos en une caresse apaisante et Finch se serra davantage contre lui. John ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur familière de ses cheveux, profitant de sa chaleur et il se sentit un peu apaisé…


	22. La méssagère

_Désolée pour l'attente !_

 _Mumuse brode un peu trop et je manque de temps pour recopier. Je vais essayer de respecter le délai pour le prochain mais je préfère dire tout de suite que ce n'est pas gagné !_

 _(Non ce n'est pas de faire trop de ronrons à la place : )_

 _Spéciale dédicaces aux fidèles mousquetaires !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

Installé dans son fauteuil, Finch surveillait l'évolution de son programme tout en guettant le retour de John. Après avoir partagé le petit déjeuner ils avaient rejoint la bibliothèque. La matinée s'était écoulée tranquillement sans que la machine ne se manifeste. Reese avait emmené Bear au parc et ils étaient rentrés avec le déjeuner. La discussion du matin semblait avoir été bénéfique et l'ambiance s'en trouvait plus détendue. Comme ils terminaient leur repas l'ex agent avait été sollicité par leur complice pour un " petit soutien ponctuel" et il avait quitté leur repaire tandis que lui décidait de profiter de ce calme relatif pour lancer quelques mises à jour.

John revint vers 16H et Finch sursauta en le voyant entrer :

-« M Reese ! »

Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'apaisement

-« Du calme Finch, il n'y a que le manteau qui a souffert »

Ce dernier s'étant précipité vers lui était déjà à saisir les pans du vêtement pour l'examiner. Il fronça le nez

-« Que s'est-il passé ? Vous sentez la fumée et l'essence ! »

-« Le suspect de Lionel avait quelques tendances pyromanes »

L'informaticien écarquilla les yeux

-« "Pyromane" » répéta t-il suffoqué

\- « Mais je n'ai rien Finch »insista John en retirant son manteau d'un geste souple « Regardez. Mon costume n'est pas atteint lui » Il suivit le regard sévère de son partenaire qui se tenait immobile devant lui les poings sur les hanches « Enfin presque » ajouta t-il en voyant son pantalon un peu roussi. Finch soupira et passa la main sur son front d'un geste las. Reese hésita une seconde puis l'attira contre lui « D'accord c'était peut être un peu plus dangereux que prévu mais nous ne pouvions pas le savoir. Et je ne suis pas blessé »

-« Je sais » murmura Finch « C'est juste un reflexe » soupira t-il. John leva la main et la passa doucement dans ses cheveux en une caresse apaisante puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant

-« Je vais aller me changer puis nous devrions aller promener Bear, sortir un peu vous changera les idées »

Le malinois, toujours à l'affut, avança aussitôt vers ses maîtres et donna un coup de museau dans la jambe de l'informaticien. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui

-« D'accord » approuva t-il devant l'enthousiasme du chien. Reese le lâcha alors et se dirigea vers le fond du bâtiment pour prendre une douche rapide et enfiler des vêtements propres. Finch ramassa le manteau désormais inutilisable et l'examina

-« Je devrais peut être envoyer la facture à l'inspecteur Fusco pour cette fois qu'en dis tu ? » demanda t-il au malinois. Mais ce dernier lui adressa un regard perplexe puis préféra aller chercher sa laisse pour attendre à l'entrée du couloir

.

Comme il patientait sur le banc en observant John jouer avec leur chien, Finch songea qu'il avait eu raison d'accepter cette sortie, l'air frais lui faisait du bien et pour une fois il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Et puis c'était une occasion d'être réuni.

Ce fut au moment où son agent revenait vers lui, laissant Bear s'amuser avec un autre chien, que la machine se rappela à eux. Reese se rendit jusqu'à la cabine et écouta le message.

-« Nouveau numéro » annonça t-il en rejoignant son associé

-« Très bien. Allons-y » répondit celui-ci en se levant. Reese rappela son chien et ils reprirent le chemin de la bibliothèque. Une fois sur place John fournit les livres à son associé et attendit les premières informations

-« Ben Renson, 28 ans, infirmier » énonça Finch _« Décidément »_ songea t-il « Célibataire. Originaire de Memphis où vivent toujours ses parents et son frère. Il est employé à l'hôpital général »

-« Celui où travaille Mégan ? »

-« Oui. Mais lui est affecté à un dispensaire en ville. Et il habite tout près de là, un petit appartement une rue plus loin »

-« Rue que nous connaissons bien » estima Reese en voyant l'adresse

-« En effet. J'espère que vous ne croiserez personne qui puisse vous reconnaitre »

-« De toute façon nous n'aurions rien à craindre »

-« Si j'en crois le planning il est de service de 16H à minuit cette semaine »

-« Donc il est au boulot en ce moment ? » remarqua l'ex agent après avoir vérifié l'heure

-« Je pense oui »

-« Ca me laisse le temps d'aller équiper son appartement. Au travail ce sera plus compliqué de le suivre je vais devoir le surveiller de loin »

-« Ce dispensaire a un service d'urgence et notre numéro s'y trouve plus spécialement affecté »

-« Ca ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Dans la confusion qui règne souvent dans ce genre de service je passerais plus facilement inaperçu si je dois me rendre sur place. Bon j'y vais » ajouta John en enfilant son manteau « Heureusement que vous avez des réserves » commenta t-il moqueur

-« Soyez prudent » rappela Finch, levant la tête pour recevoir le bref baiser qu'il lui accordait avant de partir ces derniers jours. Mais cette fois John le saisit par la taille pour l'obliger à se lever, glissant une main sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage il l'embrassa longuement. Finch s'accrocha à ses épaules et rendit chaque baiser avec la même intensité et l'impression de revivre. Reese ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle

-« Je le serais » lui chuchota t-il avant de le relâcher. Puis il quitta la salle d'un pas décidé. Finch passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il voulait garder la sensation de celles de son compagnon, s'en souvenir encore, en profiter. Il finit par reprendre sa place, espérant que le geste de John était de bon augure pour leur avenir.

Toutefois il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de tester son hypothèse. Ce soir là John resta à surveiller leur numéro jusqu'à 3H. Il regagna ensuite la maison mais, à cette heure, il se coucha en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son partenaire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch s'éveilla vers 7H20. Il s'accorda un moment à regarder dormir son compagnon, savourant ces instants devenus trop rares ces derniers temps. Puis il se leva discrètement et alla se préparer dans la chambre d'ami pour ne pas risquer d'interrompre son sommeil. Contrairement à ce que John pensait il ne dormait pas vraiment la nuit dernière et n'ignorait rien de l'heure de son retour et de sa fatigue. Il décida de le laisser se reposer, de toute façon leur numéro devait surement en faire de même après sa nuit aux urgences, et il pouvait utiliser les caméras que John avait posées dans son appartement pour s'en assurer. Il descendit, câlina Bear avant de le faire sortir dans la cour, puis prépara le petit déjeuner. Il réchauffa des croissants, prépara thé et café et patienta en surveillant leur numéro sur son ordinateur.

Reese se réveilla vers 8H. Se voyant seul il se leva, s'habilla sommairement et quitta la chambre pour la cuisine.

-« Bonjour Finch » lança t-il en y entrant après avoir caressé Bear qui s'était précipité en l'entendant descendre. Il s'avança pour l'embrasser « Vous surveillez Ben ? »

-« Il dort encore »

-« Il a fait des heures supplémentaires. La nuit a été agité aux urgences » précisa l'ex agent. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las tout en prenant place. Finch pinça les lèvres devant son air fatigué qui l'inquiétait. Il se leva et lui apporta une tasse de café.

-« Merci » murmura John en la saisissant. Il le but avec un plaisir visible « Vous avez réussi à retrouver cette variété ? Vous êtes allé chez Harney ? »

-« Non. Il n'arrive plus à s'en procurer auprès de ses fournisseurs. Je l'ai commandé et fait venir directement d'Italie c'est plus simple » répondit Finch. John se tourna vers lui écarquillant les yeux « C'est votre préféré non ? » insista l'informaticien

-« Oui » approuva Reese « Merci Harold » ajouta t-il, touché. Finch sourit, satisfait. Puis il se tourna vers son écran voyant que leur numéro s'agitait

-« M Renson semble vouloir commencer sa journée »

-« Alors je vais commencer la mienne » affirma Reese en se levant. Il passa derrière son partenaire, l'enlaça et posa un baiser dans son cou. L'informaticien se tourna pour lui faire face et John prit son visage entre ses mains « Merci pour le café » répéta t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Finch sourit, sans répondre, simplement heureux de cette détente entre eux. Depuis la veille John semblait redevenu plus tendre et cela lui faisait du bien.

L'ex agent quitta les lieux une demi heure plus tard pour suivre un Ben qui une fois sortit de chez lui se mit à parcourir la ville en tout sens. Il se rendit dans quatre immeubles différents, s'arrêtant seulement à midi pendant trois quarts d'heure avant de reprendre ses pérégrinations. John appela son associé pendant cette pause pour échanger les informations. Celui-ci attendait son appel et décrocha aussitôt :

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? » demanda t-il, gardant à l'esprit la fatigue affichée par son agent le matin même

-« Très bien, sauf que notre numéro est plutôt remuant. Pour l'instant il s'est arrêté déjeuner. Nous sommes chez Stan »

-« Ah oui ? » répondit Finch « Voulez vous que je vienne vous rejoindre M Reese ? C'est tout près » demanda t-il, espérant un oui. Mais John refusa fermement, peu désireux de le voir exposé :

-« Non. Restez à la bibliothèque, nous n'allons pas être ici très longtemps »

-« D'accord » murmura Finch, déçu

-« Vous avez du nouveau ? »

-« J'ai trouvé un compte au nom de M Renson crédité d'un solde assez élevé et régulièrement alimenté par des dépôts en liquide. Un compte qu'il vide parfois pour de gros achats, un cabriolet, quelques voyages »

-« Un compte alimenté en liquide ? Une méthode de trafiquant » jugea l'ex agent « Un de plus »

-« J'en ai l'impression. Mais cette fois vous n'avez rien découvert dans son appartement »

-« Non. Pas de faux tiroir, rien de suspect. S'il s'agit de drogue il la stocke ailleurs. Et pour les adresses que je vous ai envoyé ? »

-« Des personnes à priori sans lien entre elles. Un ingénieur à la retraite, divorcé. Deux veuves ayant eu des époux qui les ont laissés à l'abri du besoin. A la dernière adresse il s'agit d'un écrivain célibataire. Le fait qu'ils vivent seuls et ont tous dépassé la soixante sont les seuls points communs que j'ai trouvé pour ces personnes pour l'instant »

-« Pour quelle raison Ben va-t-il leur rendre visite ? »

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée »

-« Si nous restons sur la piste du trafic ce sont peut être des clients » suggéra Reese

-« Ils n'auraient aucune peine à le payer »

-« Et la menace ? Un client mécontent ? Ou qui rencontre des difficultés ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Ou quelqu'un que son trafic dérange ? »

-« Je vais continuer à le suivre c'est le meilleur moyen de découvrir ce qu'il cache »

-« Avez-vous pensé à commander ? » demanda alors l'informaticien

-« Ce n'était pas mon intention mais Stan n'aurait pas compris »

-« Donc vous pourrez déjeuner ? » insista Finch

-« Oui Harold » répondit Reese ironique « Et vous ? »

-« Je vais y penser »

-« Dois-je dire à Bear de vous surveiller ? »

-« Non ce n'est pas utile il est déjà en alerte » jugea l'informaticien en voyant le chien tourner autour de son fauteuil

-« Bien. Je vous rappelle plus tard »

-« Entendu » approuva Finch. Il raccrocha et se leva « Allons déjeuner Bear » Le chien le suivit aussitôt « Ton maître a fait les courses, je suppose que nous trouverons bien quelque chose d'intéressant » affirma t-il en entrant dans la petite cuisine.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Renson rencontra encore deux personnes dont Reese transmit les adresses à son associé puis se rendit à l'hôpital pour prendre son poste.

Finch le rappela comme il venait de s'installer dans une des chambres de l'hôtel situé juste en face de l'établissement hospitalier d'où il avait un excellent point de vue sur les salles où s'activait leur numéro

-« Les deux autres personnes à qui M Renson a rendu visite correspondent au profil que nous avions établi » lui annonça t-il « plus de 60 ans, vivant seul, un célibataire, une divorcée, et dotés de certains moyens sur le plan financier »

-« La piste tient toujours »

-« Reste à savoir ce que M Renson leur vend »

-« Nous finirons par le savoir. Je vais rester à proximité »

-« Vous allez rentrer tard à nouveau ? »

-« Sans doute. Il termine à 1H »

-« Vous pourriez…me réveiller » suggéra Finch incertain

-« Non Finch. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer en ce moment »

 _« Et cela vous arrange »_ songea spontanément l'informaticien

-« Ce ne serait que quelques secondes » plaida t-il

-« Je verrais » éluda John « Je dois raccrocher Ben semble se préparer à sortir mais il n'est pas censé quitter son poste pourtant. A plus tard »

L'informaticien soupira. A 19H il rentra chez lui avec Bear. Il pourrait toujours continuer les recherches là bas. Il se coucha vers 22H, Bear veillant sur lui installé sur le tapis. Il s'endormait comme il reçu un sms de John lui souhaitant bonne nuit comme il le faisait parfois quand il savait qu'il rentrerait tard. Il contempla un instant le message. A ses yeux il traduisait parfaitement l'indécision qui guidait son compagnon ces derniers jours. John oscillait sans cesse entre rapprochement et distance, entre tendresse et froideur comme s'il ne parvenait pas à décider définitivement de ce qu'il voulait pour eux. Ce n'était pas rassurant. Mais John lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours et Finch savait qu'il ne lui mentirait jamais à ce sujet, il lui fallait donc juste le croire et être patient.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese rentra peu après deux heures, fatigué du rythme imposé par leur numéro. Il se doucha rapidement puis se coucha auprès de son compagnon. Il hésita, Finch semblait profondément endormi, mais il avait bien senti sa frustration lors de son dernier appel et avant, cela ne l'aurait pas arrêté…D'ailleurs, regrettant ses paroles un peu sèches il avait pensé à lui envoyer un message. Il se glissa doucement plus près de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille tout en posant un baiser sur sa nuque. Il sentit Finch frémir et reculer spontanément pour se coller contre lui et il sourit à sa réaction. L'informaticien soupira mais ne se réveilla pas et Reese ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

.

Au matin John fut le premier debout et prépara le petit déjeuner. Finch le rejoignit un peu avant 8H

-« Bonjour Harold. Bien dormi ? » Demanda t-il en entendant son pas. Il se tourna vers lui avec un mince sourire

-« A merveille John » affirma l'informaticien en l'embrassant

-« Parfait » murmura Reese en lui rendant son baiser

Finch s'installa à sa place et caressa Bear venu poser la tête sur son genou. Oui il se sentait bien ce matin d'avoir pu dormir entre ses bras. Son plaisir juste un peu atténué de s'être éveillé seul une fois encore

-« J'ai fait réchauffer les croissants » affirma l'ex agent en posant le plat sur la table. Il lui servit une tasse de thé dont Finch s'empara volontiers

-«Ben a terminé à peu près à l'heure cette fois. Je n'ai rien détecté de suspect dans son comportement » affirma Reese. Il entama un croissant et fit une légère grimace

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta son compagnon

-« Rien. C'est juste ce croissant. Il a un drôle de goût »

Finch en prit un, gouta et grimaça à son tour

-« C'est salé »

-« C'est ce que je pensais »

-« Je n'y suis pour rien » affirma l'informaticien contrarié

-« Je sais » s'amusa Reese « Ce n'est pas vous qui les avait confectionné. C'est notre boulangerie habituelle ? »

-« Oui »

-« Ils ont dû avoir un problème alors »

-« Je suis désolé. Vous ne pourrez pas déjeuner et… » Reese se leva et glissa un bras autour de sa taille

-« Allons, vous n'y êtes pour rien Finch ! » l'interrompit-il. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant _« Sa façon de me faire taire »_ songea spontanément l'informaticien interpellé par son geste. « Ben dort toujours ? »

-« Pour l'instant oui » répondit Finch après avoir vérifié son écran

-« Donc j'ai le temps de préparer autre chose » jugea l'ex agent. Il se mit à cuisiner, Bear à ses pieds. Finch l'observait, profitant de l'instant. Toutefois il n'osa pas d'autres gestes, cette détente lui suffisait. Il craignait d'obtenir l'effet contraire à se montrer trop insistant.

Reese termina sa préparation et la servit

-« Pourriez-vous accéder aux serveurs de l'hôpital ? »

-« Certainement. Que dois-je chercher ? »

-« La liste des stocks. Hier j'ai constaté que Ben a une clé de la pharmacie et qu'il prend son temps lorsqu'il s'y rend »

-« Hum. Je vois où vous voulez en venir »

-« Si l'hypothèse est bonne il serait logique qu'il procède à quelques détournements »

-« En effet. Je m'en occuperais ce matin »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement.

-« C'est meilleur que les croissants » estima l'informaticien

-« Mais moins que les beignets » compléta Reese en voyant Bear installé à ses pieds l'air morose « Tu en auras la prochaine fois que nous séjournerons au loft, promis » ajouta t-il à l'intention du malinois

Finch tourna la tête en détectant un mouvement

-« M Renson est réveillé » annonça t-il

-« D'accord j'y vais » affirma John en avalant sa dernière bouchée. Il se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers l'escalier pour aller se préparer. Finch le regarda faire et décida de ne pas se formaliser de sa précipitation. John redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard, caressa Bear, donna un bref baiser à son compagnon et quitta la maison pour reprendre la mission.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John entra dans le restaurant et repéra immédiatement la silhouette de son partenaire, assis au fond de la salle. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table

-« Que faites vous ici ? » interrogea t-il en prenant place en face de lui

-« En étudiant les comptes de M Renson j'ai remarqué qu'il a ses "cantines" à chaque jour son restaurant. Apparemment le mercredi c'est celui-ci »

-« Et donc vous avez eu envie de le tester ? » demanda l'ex agent un peu sèchement

-« Oui. De vous retrouver aussi » répondit l'informaticien rendu un peu hésitant par la réaction de son partenaire

-« Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'en faisant cela vous vous exposiez ? »

-« Non. Pas avec vous à proximité »

Reese se mordit les lèvres

-« Vous êtes imprudent Finch »répliqua t-il, nerveux

Celui ci tendit la main pour saisir la sienne un instant

-« Je ne crains rien. Et je voulais juste être un peu avec vous. Les journées sont longues » murmura t-il « les nuits aussi » ajouta t-il plus bas. Pas assez toutefois pour que John ne l'entende pas. Il le fixa un instant mais ne dit rien

-« Vous avez commandé ? » éluda t-il

-« Oui. Pour deux. Je savais quoi prendre »

-« Bien. Cela nous fera gagner du temps au cas où Ben serait pressé. Il n'a vu personne ce matin »

-« Il était au tennis club ? » demanda Finch

-« Exact » confirma Reese « Vous le saviez ? »

-« J'ai découvert son abonnement. Et il utilise sa carte de crédit là bas tout les mercredi »

-« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel club. Il faut avoir certains moyens pour celui là »

-« Son trafic doit être florissant »

-« Son but est donc de mener la grande vie » estima John « Enfin pas pour son appartement, là il est plutôt raisonnable »

-« C'est étonnant »

-« Il ne veut pas attirer l'attention »

Un serveur amena les plats

-« Cela vous convient-il? » s'enquit Finch

-« Oui bien sur » approuva Reese devant l'un de ses plats préférés. Il commença à manger puis demanda : « Avez-vous piraté les serveur de l'hôpital ? »

-« J'ai récupéré les données mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé. Les fichiers sont assez volumineux »

-« Vous trouverez. Mais n'en faite pas trop. Pas de migraine ? »

-« Non. Plus pour le moment. Le nouveau traitement est efficace »

-« C'est une bonne chose »

Reese ne quittait pas des yeux leur numéro qui sirotait tranquillement son apéritif. Le serveur lui apporta son plat et il commença son déjeuner tranquillement jusqu'à qu'une jeune femme entre dans la salle et se dirige aussitôt vers lui. Il la vit s'installer à sa table et parut extrêmement contrarié. John enclencha aussitôt son téléphone

-« Je ne t'ai pas invité à t'asseoir » grinça Ben

-« Il faut que je te parle. Tu ne réponds plus à mes messages ! »

-« Je ne les reçois pas j'ai changé de numéro »

-« Ben c'est sérieux ! Tu dois… » Le jeune homme leva la main pour l'interrompre

-« Je ne dois rien du tout en ce qui te concerne Sally. Rien du tout ! Maintenant dégage ! »

-« Tu vas trop loin Ben ! »

-« C'est toi qui dit ça ? » répliqua l'infirmier

-« Tu vas le regretter ! »

-« Pas autant que toi si tu te montres trop bavarde ! » menaça Ben « Et maintenant va t-en je n'ai rien à te dire ! »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard furieux et se leva brusquement pour quitter le restaurant. Sa violence attira un instant l'attention des autres consommateurs qui se tournèrent vers la table. Ben haussa les épaules avec un geste désinvolte et fit mine de continuer tranquillement son repas mais visiblement il n'était plus aussi détendu

-« Je crois qu'il serait bon de connaitre l'identité de cette fille » jugea Reese

-« Je le pense aussi. Ils ne sont visiblement pas en bons termes »

-« Il y a un contentieux entre eux »

-« Je vais faire des recherches mais le dossier ne mentionnait guère d'anciennes petites amies. Toutefois en cherchant l'ancien numéro de portable de M Renson je pourrais retrouver celle qui lui envoyait des messages » suggéra Finch

-« Bonne idée » estima l'ex agent

-« M Renson est de service au dispensaire sur la 5ème ce soir, c'était dans son emploi du temps »

-« Ah oui ? Vous faites bien de me prévenir je dois trouver un autre point de surveillance »

-« Il est plus proche du loft » remarqua Finch

-« C'est vrai. Alors je vous retrouverais là bas » affirma distraitement Reese qui voyait leur numéro s'agiter dans son coin

-« Entendu » soupira Finch blessé du manque d'enthousiasme de son compagnon

Dans son coin Renson, contrarié, venait de repousser son assiette et de réclamer l'addition

-« Elle lui a coupé l'appétit » estima l'ex agent « Je vais le suivre, ce type prépare quelque chose »

-« Soyez prudent » répliqua aussitôt Finch oubliant ses préventions

Reese se tourna vers lui, vit son regard inquiet. Il frôla sa joue de la main discrètement

-« Promis »

L'informaticien le suivit des yeux. Sa surprise n'avait pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté. Toujours cette distance entre eux qu'il ne parvenait pas à vaincre. Lorsque John paraissait reprendre confiance, un détail, un incident se produisait et il reculait à nouveau. « Patience » murmura t-il pour lui-même mais cela lui devenait de plus en plus pénible.

Ils eurent un dernier échange vers 18H puis Finch décida de rentrer, jugeant inutile de prolonger la soirée. Il valait mieux rentrer et attendre. _« Encore attendre »_ songea t-il. Attendre qu'il revienne, s'inquiéter pour lui, puis à son retour guetter un geste. Au matin, espérer se réveiller le premier pour profiter quelques instants de sa présence toute proche. Cela lui parût brusquement intenable. Il donna un coup de volant et changea de direction…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese s'installa dans le couloir faisant mine d'attendre quelqu'un. De cet endroit il pouvait surveiller la porte de la salle où travaillait leur numéro

-« John ! » entendit-il soudain. Le temps qu'il se retourne il était déjà happé dans une étreinte enthousiaste le nez dans une épaisse touffe de cheveux frisés « Ah ça fait plaisir mon gars ! »

-« A moi aussi Bella » répondit-il avec un sourire sincère

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? C'est pour des soins ? » S'alarma la costumière

-« Non, pas du tout, je rend visite à une connaissance »

-« Tant mieux » soupira la femme rassurée

-« Et vous Bella ? »

-« J'accompagne Luc. Il s'est amoché le pied. Il devient maladroit en vieillissant ! »

-« Ce n'est pas trop grave ? »

-« Pour sa fierté surement ! Pour son pied c'est presque rien mais il est tellement peureux qu'on a atterrit ici ! Il est vraiment trop douillet » ajouta t-elle avec un reniflement agacé. Elle le fixa « Comment ça va ? Toujours aussi " occupé" ? »

-« Oui toujours » approuva Reese

-« J'ai pas vraiment compris ce que vous étiez. Pas un vrai garde du corps en tout cas, mais peu importe : heureusement que vous étiez là ! »

John se contenta de lui sourire sans répondre. Bella s'assit sur le banc et il s'installa près d'elle

-« Vous savez que le cabaret n'a jamais aussi bien marché que depuis la réouverture ? Salle comble tous les soirs. Faut dire que la campagne de pub pour le lancement a été efficace, rien de racoleur tout en mystère : juste ce qu'il fallait pour attirer le client ! Carla en est pour ses frais ! » Ricana Bella « Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? »

-« Plutôt oui » affirma Reese « Elle était assez facile à remarquer »

-« Elle a mis le grappin sur le directeur du cabaret concurrent. Sur qu'elle avait la vedette mais d'un établissement qui marche pas ça rime à rien ! Nous c'est Célia la meneuse de revue maintenant, elle s'est épanouie et elle a un sacré talent ! » Jubila la costumière « Et comment va Isatis ? »

-« Très bien »

-« Il n'en fait pas trop baver à votre copain inspecteur ? C'était un petit pirate ! »

-« Il est très remuant c'est vrai mais très câlin aussi »

-« Je vois : irrésistible ? Normal c'est un roux et je suis pas sur que votre copain ait assez d'autorité, c'est un pied tendre ! » Jugea Bella avec un regard entendu

John rit franchement

-« Vous l'avez plutôt bien cerné » approuva t-il amusé

-« Ouais je sais faire ! »

-« Et M Wells ? »

-« Côté pro ça va super. Il m'use avec ses nouvelles idées continuelles, il n'arrête jamais ! Côté famille il a noué des liens avec le petit Pedro. Hénora a tout de suite accepté qu'il le voit. Il a osé avoir une franche explication avec elle et c'est une brave fille, elle s'est montrée compréhensive. Il a appelé son aîné aussi. Ils se téléphonent régulièrement. Peut être qu'un jour ils se verront. Sébastian est en famille d'accueil mais Terry a le droit de le voir deux fois par semaine. Il est question d'un droit de garde le week end. C'est pas mal, il est passé de "je n'ai pas d'enfant" à " Je vois mon gamin deux fois la semaine et ça se passe plutôt bien" et en seulement quatre mois ! »

-« En effet » approuva Reese « C'est un progrès énorme »

-« Je suis plutôt fier de ce mauvais sujet » ricana Bella « Et côté cœur il a cessé de courir après toute mes filles »

-« Pour Sven ? » interrogea John

-« Oui et non. Ils se tournent autour. Oh Sven ferait tout pour lui mais Terry a été conditionné dès sa naissance à fréquenter des femmes. Il faut qu'il se fasse à l'idée que le bonheur se trouve pas toujours en suivant les apparences ! Pas vrai ? » ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice

-« C'est vrai » murmura Reese

-« Alors comment va votre " patron" ? »

-« Bien »

-« Bien ? C'est tout ? »Répéta Bella déçue « ça manque de chaleur ! Vous étiez plus communicatif à la soirée d'inauguration ! Enfin lui faut se fier à ses couleurs pour deviner » gloussa t-elle « Mais je vous ai vu lui tenir la main sous l'accoudoir » Ajouta t-elle taquine. Puis son sourire se figea «Hum. John Randall vous ne me dites pas tout ! » Gronda t-elle

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Reese mal à l'aise sous le regard trop perspicace de sa vis-à-vis

-« Où est votre anneau ? »

Reese regretta de ne pas avoir masqué sa main. Il hésita sur la réponse

-« A la soirée on ne voyait que lui ! » insista Bella « Dites moi que vous l'avez perdu mais faudra me payer pour que je vous crois »

-« Je ne l'ai pas perdu. Juste ôter pour… » John chercha un instant une explication

-« Pour ? Le porter au pressing ? » Suggéra la costumière l'air blasé

John lui adressa un regard interloqué

-« Pitié ! Dites-moi que vous vous êtes juste disputés et qu'il est au fond de votre poche ! »

-« Non. Nous avons eu un différent et nous étions séparés » avoua franchement Reese « C'est pourquoi je l'ai retiré »

-« « Etions ? » donc vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? »

-« Cela n'a duré que quelques jours »

-« Sauf que vous n'avez pas remis votre anneau! » constata Bella

-« Non. Pas encore »

-« Et lui ? »

L'ex agent eut un instant de retenu

-« John ? »

-« Il n'a jamais quitté le sien » concéda Reese

-« Jolie preuve d'amour non ? » suggéra Bella

-« Oui. Je le reconnais »

-« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? »

-« Rien Bella » éluda Reese

-« Rien ? Il me prend pour une cruche le musclé ? C'est bon vous pouvez parler j'irais pas répéter ! » Répliqua la costumière prenant un air vexé

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela »

-« Alors ? »

-« C'était juste une dispute Bella »

-« Vous n'auriez pas ôté l'anneau pour si peu John Randall ! Il vous a trompé ? »

-« Mais non pas du tout ! »

-« Alors vous l'avez trompé ? »

-« Jamais ! » Protesta spontanément John

-« Quoi d'autre ? » murmura Bella en réfléchissant

-« Il m'a menti » concéda Reese « Par omission » précisa t-il

-« Demi mensonge » jugea Bella « Il voulait vous cacher un truc ? »

-« En quelque sorte. Il m'en aurait parlé ensuite »

-« Mais en attendant vous vous êtes sentit délaissé ? » suggéra la costumière cherchant à retracer l'histoire

-« Trahi »

-« Le vilain mot ! » Jugea Bella « Mais il a fini par vous en parler ? »

-«Oui. Mais je ne veux pas être exclu de sa vie »

-« Je comprends. Mais ça peut s'arranger non ? »

-« Peut être. Mais disons que cela arrive un peu trop souvent »

-« Ah ! C'est un récidiviste, évidemment pour la confiance c'est pas l'idéal. Parce que c'est ça je parie le problème ? »

-« Oui » approuva Reese

La costumière réfléchit quelques instants

-«Pourtant vous lui faisiez confiance quand on s'est connu ? » remarqua t-elle « Et il avait surement déjà dû fauter non ? »

-« En effet »

-« Mais à l'époque ça ne vous avez pas empêché de me dire qu'entre vous c'était de l'inoxydable… »

-« C'est vrai » concéda John

-« C'est donc que vous pouviez passer outre. Pourquoi pas cette fois ? »

Reese détourna le regard

-« Je ne sais pas. J'étais fatigué sans doute »

-« Et lui il en pense quoi ? »

-« Il fait tout pour que notre relation redevienne comme avant »

-« C'est un bon début ! Pourquoi ne pas le suivre ?»

-« Je sais les efforts dont il est capable pour moi. Je redoute juste que ce ne soit pas suffisant et que cela recommence toujours » affirma Reese

-« C'est le jour où il ne voudra plus faire d'effort qu'il faudra avoir peur mon gars. D'ici là il a besoin d'encouragements pas de silence »

John lui adressa un regard perplexe

-« Vous perdez du temps tout les deux. Il a fait une bêtise ok. Mais il l'a reconnu non ? Et il fait tout pour réparer ? » L'ex agent approuva de la tête « L'aimer c'est l'aider à y arriver en prenant le risque que ça ne dure qu'un temps. Si vous ne l'aidez pas juste par peur que ça rate c'est que vous ne l'aimez pas assez » professa la costumière

-« Non ! » protesta aussitôt John faisant sourire la femme

-« Alors faut courir le risque mon gars. Y'a pas d'amour sans un peu de souffrance, c'est pénible mais ça le rends meilleur »

-« Peut être » concéda Reese après un instant de réflexion

-« Vous êtes heureux là ? »

-« Non » avoua l'ex agent

-« Mais le but de la vie c'est de l'être. Alors va falloir bouger mon gars ! C'est dans vos cordes ! »

-« Dis comme ça »

-« Vous n'habitez plus ensemble là? » insista Bella

-« Si. Je l'ai rejoins »

-« Bon début. Faut jamais cesser de communiquer ! »

-« Nous essayons de retrouver nos habitudes »

-« Et ? »

-« Harold y parvient, mais j'ai un peu de mal » concéda Reese

-« Ouais. Retrouver confiance ça prends du temps mais vous êtes ensemble c'est déjà ça. Enfin … sauf si c'est distant ? Vous pensez à l'embrasser le matin ? »

-« Bien sur Bella » se moqua John

-« Et à faire un peu de " sport" ? »

L'ex agent détourna les yeux

-« Hum. Pauvre Harold ! Je le plains ! » Répliqua la costumière

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ma foi. Il est au régime devant la vitrine du pâtissier ! »

Reese lui jeta un regard interloqué

-« Vraiment John. Il faut choisir. Soit vous renoncez à lui faire confiance et vous en restez là soit vous décidez de vous donner une autre chance mais dans ce cas il faut y aller à fond. Ca rime à quoi de vivre sous le même toi chacun de son côté quand on s'aime ?»

-« Vous avez sans doute raison » concéda Reese

-« Evidemment j'ai raison »

-« Vous êtes têtue Bella »

La costumière lui adressa un large sourire :

-« Venant de vous c'est un compliment John Randall ! »

-« Vous êtes convaincante également et aussi envahissante que Lionel » se moqua John

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Je pense que sans ses interventions ce serait pire » estima l'ex agent

-« Je savais que c'était un brave gars » s'amusa la costumière. Elle se tourna et donna un pseudo coup de poing à son vis-à-vis « Et parfois c'est bon que quelqu'un vous remette les points sur les i » L'ex agent lui adressa un mince sourire

-« Allez John » ajouta t-elle redevenue sérieuse. Elle lui prit la main « Dans trois jours on a une grande première pour le nouveau spectacle. Je vous y attends tout les deux avec tout les accessoires » précisa t-elle en tapotant son doigt

-« Je vais y réfléchir Bella»

-« Ouais. Faites donc ça ! Mais si ça ne va pas dans la bonne direction, comptez sur moi pour vous secouez mon gars ! »

Un infirmier apparut dans le couloir et appela la costumière

-« Ah ! Je dois y aller. A plus John, dans trois jours ! »

-« Salut Bella » murmura Reese en la regardant se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Il la rappela « Bella »

-« Oui ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant un instant

-« Merci »

-« Pas de quoi mon gars : j'adore jouer les cupidons ! » gloussa Bella « A dans trois jours ! »

John secoua la tête sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Il reprit sa surveillance, réfléchissant aux paroles de la vieille dame _« Au moins aussi acharnée que Lionel »_ songea t-il _« Et tout deux absolument persuadés que nous ne pouvons pas être l'un sans l'autre »_ Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas tort…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese patienta encore une heure que Ben termine son service puis il le suivit jusqu'à son immeuble pour s'assurer que tout était tranquille. Il consultât sa montre : 1H32. Il décida de rentrer prendre un peu de repos. Finch devait déjà dormir et il avait envie de le retrouver. _« Comme toujours »_ songea t-il

L'ex agent reprit donc la direction du loft, persuadé d'y retrouver son compagnon. Fidèle à leur habitude il avait dû s'installer dans leur refuge le plus proche des lieux fréquentés par leur numéro. En chemin il réalisa l'envie, le besoin qu'il avait de le tenir contre lui, juste le serrer dans ses bras chaque jour un peu plus envahissant. Il sourit en pensant que ce geste ne déplairait pas à son partenaire après ces jours d'attente. Il avait bien remarqué que Finch souffrait de la froideur qu'il maintenait entre eux mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait du mal à se détendre et il espérait que Finch serait patient comme il le lui avait promis ce matin quelques jours plus tôt. Mais les paroles de Bella l'obsédait _« Vous perdez du temps tout les deux »_ Perdre du temps, ne pas être assez avec lui, n'était ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours redouté le plus ? Inconsciemment il s'était fermé jusqu'à oublier le plus important : le temps près de lui, ce temps que leurs activités pourraient rendre si court, qu'elles rendaient si précieux. Il ne devait plus continuer à perdre ce précieux trésor…

Parvenu à destination il se glissa le plus silencieusement possible dans le loft pour ne pas le réveiller trop tôt, il voulait le surprendre. Mais il se figea en approchant du coin nuit en voyant que le lit était vide et parfaitement en ordre. Il ne sentait aucune présence dans l'appartement. Etait-il donc resté à la bibliothèque ? Endormi sur son bureau ? Pourtant lors de leur dernier contact il lui avait annoncé qu'il rentrait. Il réfléchit un instant puis décida d'aller vérifier.

Il ne trouva personne à la bibliothèque non plus. Tous les moniteurs étaient éteints. Finch était donc rentré mais il n'avait visiblement pas suivi leur consigne habituelle, pourquoi ? Pourtant à midi il lui avait dit qu'il se rendrait au loft se rappela Reese. Trop fatigué pour poursuivre ses recherches et persuadé que son associé était tout simplement rentré chez lui il décida de s'installer dans la petite chambre aménagée dans le vieux bâtiment et d'y finir la nuit.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Reese se leva et prit une douche rapide. Il achevait de s'habiller lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son compagnon dans la grande salle tandis que Bear faisait irruption dans la chambre et se jetait sur lui. Il le câlina avant de rejoindre la salle. Occupé à allumer son système Finch se redressa, surprit, en le voyant entrer

-« John ? Vous êtes déjà là ? » Il détailla sa tenue sommaire, ses cheveux humides, perplexe

-« J'ai dormi ici » précisa Reese

-« Ah ? »

-« En ne vous trouvant pas au loft cette nuit j'ai cru que vous vous étiez encore endormi à votre bureau » ajouta l'ex agent en s'approchant. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa. Finch lui rendit son baiser, posant timidement une main contre son torse

-« Je vous avais pourtant averti que je rentrais » remarqua t-il

-« Oui et vu la distance je pensais vous trouver au loft. C'est ce qui était convenu je crois »

-« C'est vrai mais je… j'ai eu envie de rentrer à la maison »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Reese les yeux dans les siens et Finch devina qu'il le testait

-« Juste une idée » murmura t-il « Puis de toute façon j'ai pensé que cela ne ferait pas grande différence puisque ces derniers jours nous… » Il hésita puis continua « C'est si différent… Nous ne nous réveillons plus très souvent ensemble » précisa t-il incertain mais décidé à être franc. Il sentit son partenaire se tendre sous la remarque

-« Et bien sur vous en avez déduit que votre présence ne me manquerait pas ? » interrogea celui-ci

-« Non… » Commença Finch

-« Vous m'aviez promis d'être patient » l'interrompit John en s'écartant de lui

L'informaticien le rattrapa, cramponnant son bras de ses deux mains

-« Non John ! » protesta t-il « Ce n'est pas cela, s'il vous plaît »

John se tourna vers lui incertain

-« Vous ne savez pas combien il est dur pour moi de m'éveiller au matin dans un lit que nous avons partagé tout en ne rencontrant que de l'indifférence ou du vide alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours je me serais réveillé dans vos bras » confessa Finch. Il releva la tête « Je voulais juste éviter cela, juste une fois… » Plaida t-il

John l'observait et lut dans ses yeux combien l'aveu avait du être difficile pourtant il l'avait fait. Il le reprit contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou

-« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il

Finch entoura ses épaules de ses bras

-« Non, c'est moi » murmura t-il « Je vais vous attendre je vous l'ai promis vous ne devez pas douter »

-« Je sais »

-« Mais vous savez aussi que vous êtes doué pour me faire agir de façon totalement contraire à ma nature ? » le taquina l'informaticien cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère

-« J'ai cru m'en rendre compte une ou deux fois » estima l'ex agent jouant le jeu

-« Une ou deux fois ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué pour les mathématiques M Reese ! »

John sourit

-« C'est trop tard pour m'améliorer. Puis je préfère me concentrer sur d'autre domaines » affirma t-il. Glissant une main derrière la nuque de son partenaire il l'embrassa tendrement « Bonjour Harold » chuchota t-il avec l'envie d'effacer leur échange

-« Bonjour John » répondit Finch comprenant le message

-« C'est une meilleure façon de commencer la journée »

-« En effet. Je vous prépare un café ? » Proposa Finch

-« Volontiers » approuva Reese. Il lui donna un baiser et le relâcha. Il retourna dans la chambre récupérer une chemise et sa veste. Au retour il s'installa sur le seuil de la petite cuisine, observant les gestes de son partenaire

-« J'ai fait une rencontre hier soir à la clinique »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Finch

-« J'ai croisé Bella. Luc s'était blessé et elle l'accompagnait »

-« Rien de grave ? »

-« Non. Plus de peur que de mal »

-« Réellement ou selon votre échelle de valeur ? » précisa Finch avec un mince sourire

-« En vrai » répondit John amusé

-« Et comment va miss Carson ? »

-« " Miss Carson ? "»

-« Bella » se reprit l'informaticien

-« Toujours aussi expansive. Egale à elle-même » affirma John « Vous savez qu'il y a une soirée de lancement d'un nouveau spectacle samedi soir ? »

-« Oui j'ai reçu l'invitation. Mais de toute façon M Wells consulte toujours son associé pour les spectacles un peu particulier »

-« Particulier dans quel sens ? » interrogea Reese

-« Plus ambitieux que les spectacles traditionnellement à l'affiche. Cette fois il a débauché pour trois mois un magicien très connu qui travaille d'ordinaire à Las Végas »

-« Jolie publicité pour le cabaret »

-« C'est ce que je pense aussi et la raison pour laquelle j'ai approuvé son projet bien qu'il soit couteux. Je pense que les bénéfices dépasseront l'investissement »

-« Vous êtes un homme d'affaire avisé M Wren » s'amusa Reese en saisissant la tasse qu'il lui tendait

-« Je m'y efforce, bien que je sois novice en ce domaine »

-« Vous êtes trop intelligent pour échouer »

Finch sourit

-« Merci » dit-il seulement. Il prit sa tasse et alla s'installer devant ses moniteurs « Du nouveau pour M Renson ? »

-« Vous comptez vous y rendre ? » demanda Reese qui poursuivait son idée

-« Pardon ? »

-« A la soirée, samedi ? » insista l'ex agent

-« M Wren y est attendu c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas s'il sera disponible »

-« Cela vous détendrez »

-« La magie n'est pas ce que je préfère »

-« Mais si c'est un magicien renommé ? »

-« Je verrais M Reese » trancha Finch « Encore faut-il que mon compagnon soit disponible. Je n'aimerais pas y aller seul » ajouta t-il

-« S'il n'est pas en mission, je pense qu'il sera d'accord » répondit Reese d'un ton volontairement neutre. Finch en déduisit que cela ne le tentait pas vraiment _« pour la soirée ou pour la sortie en sa compagnie ? »_ songea t-il spontanément. Puis il se sermonna mentalement : il devait être patient ! John de son côté était satisfait. Tout en évoquant Bella une idée lui était venue et Finch venait sans le savoir d'y adhérer. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur le dossier de son fauteuil « Bon. Reprenons le cas de Ben » affirma t-il

.

OooooooooooO

.

Une demi heure plus tard John quittait la bibliothèque pour reprendre sa surveillance après avoir accordé un long baiser à son partenaire, s'efforçant d'être plus chaleureux que ces derniers jours mais pas trop pourtant maintenant qu'il avait un plan.

Dans l'après midi, il se rendit discrètement au "Symbole". Il frappa à la porte de la loge de la costumière. Celle-ci émergea de derrière un portant, méfiante

-« Ouais ? » elle reconnu alors son visiteur et retrouva le sourire « John ! On vient me rendre visite ?»

-« En effet »

-« Comment va depuis cette nuit ? »

-« Bien et Luc ? »

-« Oh il est en forme. Il se plaint un peu pour justifier la sortie mais c'est rien du tout ! » Ajouta Bella avec un geste désinvolte. Elle se rapprocha et le fixa « Que me vaut ?» demanda t-elle intriguée

-« Je ne peux pas juste dire bonjour en passant ?» s'amusa Reese

-« Hum. On s'est vu cette nuit »

-« C'est vrai. J'ai un service à vous demander Bella »

-« Oh oh ! Du boulot ou du perso ? »

-« Du perso »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a en tête notre musclé ? » demanda Bella les poings sur les hanches « Avec ce petit sourire ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec un certain M Wren ? »

-« Ca le concerne » confirma John

-« Y'a toujours rien à votre doigt » constata t-elle

-« Justement j'y travaille. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide »

-« Va falloir m'expliquer ça mon gars ! » affirma la costumière « Asseyez vous je prépare un café »

-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps »

-« Y'a des priorités John ! Allez zou : assied ! » Ajouta t-elle en le poussant vers le siège. Reese se décida à obéir comprenant qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis

Une demi-heure plus tard il quitta les lieux, satisfait. Peut être un peu dépassé mais Bella n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de raisonnable.


	23. Variations

_Re-Désolée pour l'attente !_

 _En échange c'est un long, très long chapitre!_

 _(Et vous en aurez deux de plus…)_

 _Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !_

 _Et surtout à Paige,_ _Jade181184 et CoolMhouse qui m'ont encouragé quand Mumuse brodait trop : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Reese venait de regagner son poste de surveillance lorsque Finch le rappela. Il se réjouit d'avoir quitté Bella, il n'aurait pas aimé devoir mentir sur sa position à son partenaire.

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il en décrochant

-« J'ai trouvé l'identité de notre inconnue, Sally Renson »

-« Le même nom ? Une sœur ? »

-« Une cousine. A priori ils se fréquentent peu mais je pense que M Renson s'est souvenu d'elle lorsqu'elle fut susceptible de lui être utile, cette jeune femme est chimiste et diplômée en pharmacologie »

-« La bonne personne pour le renseigner sur certains produits »

-« Qu'il peut se procurer en tant qu'infirmier » compléta Finch

-« Mais visiblement Sally n'est pas d'accord avec ses agissements »

-« D'après ce que nous avons entendu non. Mais peut être l'a-t-elle aidé au début ? A moins qu'il ne l'ai utilisé et qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte »

-« Si nous l'arrêtons nous le saurons mais avec ces éléments j'ai l'impression que Sally fait une cible intéressante. Ben voudra la faire taire »

-« Son trafic, quel qu'il soit, lui rapporte beaucoup d'argent. C'est une solide motivation »

-« Si nous pouvions trouver un indice à ce sujet ? »

-« J'ai étudié les listings de l'hôpital et j'ai trouvé quelques anomalies mais cela ne concernait que des produits assez basiques »

-« Vous avez collecté les preuves de ces "prélèvements" ? »

-« Oui. Oh M Renson doit être doué en comptabilité, il a une manière très fine, presque indétectable de falsifier les registres des stocks. Et au pire s'il est pris, il ne détourne que des substances relativement courantes et assez inoffensives, pas des substances stupéfiantes »

-« Sauf que si on sait transformer ces produits on en obtient peut être » Imagina Reese

-« En effet, maintenant que nous connaissons le métier de Miss Renson ces découvertes prennent une tout autre dimension. Je vais essayer de lancer une recherche et voir ce que donne la combinaison des produits »

-« L'imagination des coupables n'a pas de limite » soupira Reese

-« Cela donne à réfléchir »

-« En tout cas je trouve que vous avez assez réfléchi Finch. Détendez vous un peu sinon vos migraines vont revenir »

-« Je vais faire une pause pour aller promener Bear, cela nous fera du bien » répondit docilement l'informaticien

-« Bonne idée. Ce serait bien que Ben passe à l'acte rapidement » jugea John « A force je vais me faire repérer dans les couloirs » _« C'est même déjà fait »_ songea t-il

-« En effet » approuva Finch « Les missions se sont succédées à un rythme soutenu » remarqua t-il « Peut être pourrions nous envisager un week end au chalet ? » tenta t-il, anxieux de la réponse

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Finch. Avec ce temps la route sera difficilement praticable »

-« Hum. C'est vrai vous avez raison » murmura l'informaticien déçu « Nous pourrions trouver autre chose alors ? » insista t-il

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit John « Je vous laisse trouver une idée » ajouta t-il d'un ton neutre

Finch retint un soupir devant son flagrant manque d'enthousiasme. De toute évidence il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul avec lui durant deux jours. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de moments à deux depuis son retour de la clinique. Ils n'avaient rien échangé d'autre que des baisers depuis leur réconciliation. John ne l'avait pas touché et toutes ses tentatives pour lui faire comprendre son besoin de lui étaient restées vaines. Visiblement il n'y avait pas que la confiance qui devait renaitre entre eux. Sur ce sujet il faisait tout au quotidien pour qu'ils retrouvent leur complicité, l'harmonie entre eux. Mais comment faire si John ne le désirait plus ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Surtout qu'il avait déjà, à la base, du mal à comprendre que John puisse le désirer autant. S'il n'avait pas résolu ce mystère, il ne risquait pas de savoir comment s'y prendre pour ranimer la flamme !

-« Finch ? Vous êtes toujours là ? » Interrogea son agent, surprit de son silence

L'informaticien tressaillit, tiré de ses pensées

-« Heu oui » bredouilla t-il « Je réfléchissais à un détail. Je vous rappelle » ajouta t-il pour couper court

-« D'accord » approuva Reese perplexe.

Finch avait raccroché rapidement pour dissimuler son trouble. Il tourna la tête et aperçu alors Bear assis près de lui, sa laisse dans la gueule. Visiblement le mot " promener" ne lui avait pas échappé. Il sourit et se leva. Le chien vint aussitôt se faire caresser

-« Allons y Bear » murmura t-il « Tu es toujours là quand il faut » ajouta Finch qui se détendait à son contact. Le malinois lui lécha les mains puis trotta jusqu'au porte manteau impatient de sortir se défouler un peu.

De son côté, John reprit la surveillance en s'efforçant de rester concentré sur sa mission. Il avait dû faire des efforts pour se montrer impassible, désireux de ménager la surprise maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision et il lui avait fallu se faire violence pour répondre comme il l'avait fait à son invitation. Il adorait aller au chalet et ce n'était pas le mauvais temps qui pourrait le stopper. Samedi tout serait plus facile. Il sourit, pressé d'y être.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Ce soir là Ben fit de nouveau une longue station à la pharmacie et Reese songea qu'il assurerait sans doute bientôt d'autres livraisons. Pourtant il en sortit les mains vides. C'était étonnant. Même en admettant qu'il fasse ses préparations sur place il devait bien sortir les produits ?

John continua de le surveiller et le suivit lorsqu'il quitta son poste. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne prenait pas la direction du parking. Ben contourna l'immeuble, jetant sans cesse des regards autour de lui comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul. Il longea le bâtiment de la chaufferie qui se trouvait accolé à la bâtisse principale, puis se hissa sur le toit relativement bas à l'aide de l'échelle de secours. Une fois en haut il se dirigea vers une grille qu'il dévissa sans peine, preuve que la manœuvre devait être courante. Reese le vit faire quelques gestes comme s'il manipulait quelque chose mais de là où il se trouvait il ne voyait pas clairement. En revanche il vit bien le petit paquet que ses manipulations lui permirent de récupérer

-« Voilà comment il récupère les produits » murmura Reese

Ben dissimula le paquet sous son blouson, revissa la grille et refit le chemin en sens inverse avant de gagner le parking puis de rentrer chez lui. Reese parvint à le suivre dans l'immeuble et le vit emprunter une porte au fond du hall d'entrée. Il devina qu'il s'agissait de l'accès aux caves. Un bon endroit pour installer un labo clandestin. L'infirmier ne s'attarda pas, il devait se contenter de stocker et attendre le bon moment pour la réalisation. Lorsqu'il fut certain que leur numéro avait rejoint son appartement il se décida à reprendre la route pour rentrer chez lui.

Il était 2H30 lorsqu'il se glissa sans bruit dans la maison, câlina son comité d'accueil puis monta jusqu'à la chambre. Il se prépara et se coucha. Comme la veille il glissa doucement dans le lit pour se rapprocher de son compagnon et l'enlaça doucement. Etrangement il le sentit se raidir entre ses bras. Perplexe devant cette réaction, il décida toutefois de ne pas bouger. Mais quelques minutes plus tard il sentit que Finch le repoussait brusquement pour se lever. Il voulu l'interroger lorsqu'il comprit en le voyant se précipiter vers la salle de bains. Reese fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Ce nouveau traitement n'était décidément pas facile à supporter même s'il semblait bénéfique puisqu'il avait beaucoup moins de maux de tête. Ne voyant pas revenir son partenaire il se leva à son tour et alla le rejoindre.

Finch était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire immobile et silencieux. Il tourna la tête un instant en entendant la porte puis se détourna à nouveau, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui. Bear veillait, allongé à ses pieds

-« Harold ? Ce sont encore vos nausées ?» interrogea Reese

L'informaticien se tendit _« Encore ? »_ songea t-il en pinçant les lèvres

-« Finch ? » insista John devant son mutisme. L'informaticien leva les yeux et le fusilla du regard

-« Oui "encore" M Reese » affirma t-il en insistant sur le second mot. Il détourna les yeux « Vous voyez à quoi vous vous exposez » grinça t-il amer

John le fixa, blessé de sa remarque. Pourtant il n'en montra rien. S'approchant du lavabo il mouilla une serviette puis il vint tranquillement s'asseoir près de lui sur le rebord. D'une main posée sur sa joue il chercha à lui faire tourner la tête puis posant deux doigts sous son menton il l'obligea à la lever légèrement tandis que de l'autre il passait doucement la serviette humide sur son visage. Finch culpabilisa devant la douceur de ses gestes, réalisant sa brusquerie. Reese continua sans rien dire puis glissa la serviette sur sa nuque

-« Ca va mieux ? » demanda t-il finalement

-« Oui merci » murmura Finch timidement « Je suis désolé » ajouta t-il

-« Reflexe je suppose » suggéra John

-« Oui »

-« Pourquoi être si tendu Finch ? »

-« Je… » Commença l'informaticien cherchant ses mots. John l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres

-« Si je ne vous connaissais pas je serais déjà parti en claquant la porte » Finch tressaillit et leva les yeux vers lui, inquiet « Mais je vous connais… » acheva son compagnon « un jour vous admettrez que vous êtes ma priorité et que pour moi "encore" c'est "encore" un mal que je ne peux soulager "encore" une souffrance que je ne peux endurer à sa place et c'est ça qui me dérange, pas que vous soyez malade mais que je ne puisse pas l'être à votre place »

-« Pardon » murmura Finch en l'enlaçant et en nichant son visage dans son cou « Je me suis laisser aller » Il sentit Reese passer sa main dans son dos en une caresse apaisante. Il se laissa faire savourant le contact avec son compagnon, cet être tellement patient pour lui qu'il venait de blesser encore une fois... Brusquement il se redressa et le fixa « Mais vous avez peut être raison finalement, je ne changerais jamais c'est peine perdue » murmura t-il perturbé

-« Non Finch » Reese leva la main pour caresser son visage « Après tout les efforts que vous avez fourni ces derniers jours je considère qu'il s'agit seulement d'un incident de parcours. Je ne suis pas innocent non plus. Je ne suis pas assez… présent » Il redessinait lentement ses traits du bout des doigts « Mais cela va s'arranger. Après la mission nous nous accorderons un peu de temps. Le week end prochain par exemple ? D'accord ? »

-« Oui d'accord » approuva aussitôt l'informaticien. Reese sourit à son empressement

-« Toutefois vous devriez peut être revoir le professeur ou consulter Mégan ? Êtes-vous certain que ces symptômes sont normaux ? »

-« Ce sont des effets secondaires assez fréquents. Il est inutile de s'inquiéter outre mesure » affirma Finch

Reese fit la moue

-« Si dans une semaine ils ne se sont pas atténués je vous emmène de force »

-« Entendu docteur Reese » s'amusa l'informaticien qui se détendait devant sa bienveillance

-« Et pour le reste ? » demanda prudemment l'ex agent

-« Le reste ? »

-« Les exercices que vous a préconisé le professeur »

Finch détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise

-« J'ai commencé à chercher un appareil, un engin qui me permettrait de faire des exercices adaptés »

-« C'est une bonne idée mais le professeur vous avez conseillé une autre solution, moins agressive et plus efficace… »

-« Je sais mais je ne veux pas suivre ce conseil » Comme Reese le fixait Finch ajouta « Je ne peux pas »

-« Elles ne sont pas si terrible vous savez ? » remarqua John

L'informaticien ne répondit pas

-« Elles ne m'ont jamais dégoutées » insista l'ex agent

-« Parce que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres John. Vous savez faire preuve d'empathie. C'est une bonté ancrée en vous »

-« Ce n'est pas de la pitié » précisa Reese

-« Je le sais. Si s'en était nous ne serions pas ensemble John »

Reese passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher

-« Je peux comprendre vos appréhensions mais pensez combien cela pourrait vous être bénéfique »

-« N'insistez pas John. Je ne veux pas »

Reese sourit

-« Alors tant pis. Je connais votre entêtement. Nous nous contenterons de l'appareil et des promenades avec Bear » ajouta t-il en posant un baiser sur son front « Peut-on retourner nous coucher ? »

-« Oui je me sens mieux »

L'ex agent l'entraina dans la chambre. Il se coucha et John s'allongea près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras

-« Dormez maintenant sinon vous n'irez pas mieux et n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez qu'une semaine ! »

Finch garda le silence. Il se contenta de lui donner un baiser et de se blottir contre lui.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Reese s'éveilla le premier. Il voulu se lever mais se remémora les paroles de son partenaire. Doucement il se pencha au dessus de lui et posa quelques baisers dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, retrouvant des gestes singulièrement familiers. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de son compagnon, parfaitement réveillé.

-« C'est l'heure »chuchota t-il. L'informaticien ne répondit pas. Il glissa la main sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage et l'embrasser. Reese frémit, tenté brusquement d'échanger bien plus que des baisers. Mais fidèle a son idée il résista à la tentation. Il lui fut juste un peu difficile de le cacher. Finch se leva après qu'il eut quitté la chambre pour ne pas montrer qu'il se sentait un peu raide, le manque de repos sans doute. Peut être John avait-il raison de vouloir faire vérifier le traitement ? Il finit par aller le rejoindre dans la cuisine où Bear tournait joyeusement autour de la table. A l'odeur Finch n'eut aucune peine à deviner la raison de son excitation

-« Ne devions nous pas attendre un séjour au loft ? » demanda t-il taquin

-« C'est vrai mais j'avais peur que Bear nous fasse une dépression » répondit John sur le même ton. Le malinois jappa puis englouti le morceau de beignet donné par son maître. John servit un thé et deux beignets à son partenaire

-« Vous pourriez allumer votre ordinateur pour surveiller Ben ? » demanda t-il

-« Bien sur » répondit l'informaticien en s'exécutant

-« Hier soir il a fait un long passage à la pharmacie. Je pense qu'il a installé son labo dans l'une des caves de son immeuble »

-« Il y en a une à son nom. Vous avez pu vérifier ? »

-« Non, il n'est resté que très peu de temps, je pense qu'il a seulement déposé ses ingrédients. Je préfère y aller lorsqu'il aura fini ses préparations, avant je ne trouverais rien de concluant sauf un stock de médicaments plus ou moins autorisés »

-« De mon côté j'ai fait quelques découvertes »

-« Je vous écoute » affirma John en prenant place

-« D'abord j'ai découvert que trois des personnes auxquelles M Renson rend visite ont été hospitalisé à l'hôpital général. La première il y a deux ans, la seconde seize mois et la dernière cinq mois. Ensuite j'ai réussi à trouver des liens entre certaines. Par exemple deux des clients sont passionnés de bridge et fréquentent le même club »

-« Donc ça nous donne la manière dont il a connu certain de ses clients et la façon dont d'autre ont été recruté, par connaissance »

-« C'est ce que je pense. Quant au trafic je crois savoir sur quoi il porte. Si on mélange les produits détournés en respectant une certaine formule et en ajoutant une certaine substance on peut obtenir une drogue de synthèse proche de l'ecstasy. De là il est facile de deviner ce qui s'est passé, M Renson a sans doute obtenu la composition auprès de sa cousine et s'est lancé dans la fabrication pour revendre à des personnes suffisamment riche pour son commerce et qu'il pouvait recruter à son travail »

-« C'est plutôt malin » estima l'ex agent

-« Si nous donnions tous ces éléments à l'inspecteur Fusco il aurait de quoi arrêter M Renson »

-« Oui mais nous n'avons pas identifié la menace »

-« Une fois M Renson en prison elle sera écartée » suggéra Finch. Reese lui adressa un regard dubitatif qui trahissait ses pensées. « Mais vous tenez à découvrir la vérité » ajouta alors l'informaticien

John haussa les épaules comme pour dire : « c'est plus fort que moi »

-« C'est mon boulot Finch »

-« Je suis bien placé pour le savoir » constata celui-ci « et vous avez raison il faut régler le problème »

-« Je serais prudent » affirma John. Son associé hocha la tête sans répondre « Et je vous ai promis un week end » A ces mots Finch leva les yeux, soudain plus attentif « D'ailleurs M Wren est attendu à la soirée du Symbole samedi » précisa l'ex agent

-« C'est vrai » murmura Finch « Et pas seul » ajouta t-il. Voyant la moue de son associé il demanda : « Cela ne vous tente plus ? »

-« Si. C'est juste que je vais devoir porter mon smoking et le nœud qui va avec » grimaça ce dernier

-« Je vois. Si vous souhaitez annuler… »

-« Non. Ca fera plaisir à Bella de nous voir. Il me semble que ma tenue est restée au loft ? »

-« Vous en avez plusieurs de toute façon, une dans chaque dressing »

-« C'est pratique » se moqua John

-« M Renson se réveille » remarqua l'informaticien

-« Ok. Je vais me préparer » Reese se leva et vola un baiser à son partenaire en passant.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la maison quelques minutes plus tard, l'un pour assurer la surveillance et l'autre pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, le clapet de la boite aux lettres résonna. Finch tourna la tête et eut l'impression de revenir un mois en arrière. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda John étonné. Il suivit son regard et observa l'enveloppe perturbatrice, reconnaissant immédiatement le logo. Il la ramassa et la tendit sans un mot à son partenaire. Finch hésita, la tourna un instant entre ses mains, puis se décida à l'ouvrir

-« C'et la convocation pour mes prochaines analyses » Reese le fixa, attendant la suite. « Il vous faudra vous libérer pour m'accompagner » ajouta Finch après quelques secondes

John se détendit et lui sourit. Passant un bras autour de sa taille il l'attira un instant contre lui

-« Je demanderais un congé à mon patron » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser. L'informaticien sourit à son tour, rassuré, et alla déposer l'enveloppe dans le bureau, mais cette fois il n'avait pas besoin de la dissimuler.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese suivit leur numéro à travers la ville. Il rendit visite à l'un de ses clients puis passa un long moment dans une agence de voyage. A midi il gagna sa cantine du jour et cette fois rien ne vint interrompre son repas. John appela son associé pour faire le point et lui relata sa matinée

-« Vous pensez que M Renson prépare sa fuite ? »

-« Non. D'après ce que j'ai entendu il veut fêter noël au soleil. Mais je crains qu'il ne finisse à l'ombre » s'amusa John

-« C'est une idée étrange de vouloir aller au soleil à cette époque. Noël c'est plutôt la neige même si l'on aime pas ça »

-« Je suis plutôt de votre avis » approuva son agent

-« De mon côté j'ai découvert que M Renson et sa cousine avaient suivi une année de cours ensemble »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Miss Renson est d'un an plus jeune mais elle est brillante et avait une année d'avance sur le parcours scolaire normal. Ils ont donc obtenu leurs diplômes la même année dans deux lycées différents, mais se sont retrouvés en suivant ensuite un parcours commun puisqu'ils avaient le même projet. Les parents de M Renson étaient à l'aise et finançaient ses études mais c'était plus compliqué pour sa cousine. Son père était ouvrier et sa mère sans emploi mais ses bons résultats lui ont permis d'obtenir une bourse. Ils étaient donc tout les deux inscrit en première année de médecine »

-« Mais ils ont tout les deux changé d'avis apparemment ? »

-« Par la force des choses je pense, ils ont tout deux échoués à l'examen de fin d'année. M Renson a aussitôt changé d'orientation et s'est tourné vers le diplôme d'infirmier. Miss Renson a persisté en redoublant son année, qu'elle a validé d'ailleurs, toutefois elle a ensuite intégré le cursus de pharmacologie et cela lui a réussi »

-« Donc se serait pendant leur année commune qu'il a acquis les connaissances qu'il utilise à présent ? Ou les moyens d'amadouer Sally pour qu'elle l'aide ? »

-« Probablement. Mais Miss Renson a visiblement revu son jugement »

-« Envie de rester dans le droit chemin ? »

-« Je dirais plutôt nécessité de préserver sa réputation. Elle est une scientifique reconnue à présent. Un cousin dealer serait assez mal vu »

-« Encore davantage s'il peut prouver qu'elle l'a conseillé »

-« En effet »

-« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à deviner le plan de Ben et l'affaire sera bouclée »

-« Je ne vois pas comment il compte s'y prendre »

-« Moi non plus mais la machine nous a transmis son numéro, c'est qu'il compte agir. Vous avez l'adresse de Sally ? »

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« Je pourrais aller y faire un tour ? »

-« Vous pensez y trouver un indice ? »

-« Au point où nous en sommes on peut essayer ? En attendant lorsqu'il aura pris son poste j'irais en priorité inspecter sa cave »

-« Entendu. Je pourrais le surveiller avec les caméras de l'hôpital »

-« D'accord. Je vous rappellerais après la visite »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Vers 17H Reese s'introduisit dans l'immeuble et se glissa dans les sous sol. Malgré la serrure renforcée qui paraissait quelque peu incongrue dans ce lieu d'ailleurs, il accéda sans grande difficulté au local et inspecta les lieux attentivement. Il trouva un stock de médicaments divers mais aucune trace d'équipement ce qui était assez surprenant. Toutefois il eut beau fouiller il ne découvrit rien de plus. Visiblement l'infirmier devait faire ses préparations en un autre lieu mais ce n'était pas non plus dans l'appartement. Perplexe, il regagna son véhicule et décida de retourner à l'hôpital. Il contacta son associé :

-« Finch tout va bien ? »

-« Tout est tranquille M Reese. M Renson a prit son poste et c'est relativement calme »

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé à la cave hormis ses stocks. Son labo est installé ailleurs »

-« C'est étonnant. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre location à son nom. Peut être emploi t-il un faux nom ? »

-« Il n'utilise tout de même pas les installations de l'hôpital ? »

-« Ce serait audacieux ! »

-« Ou il a un complice ? Peut être l'une des personnes qu'il visite n'est-elle pas juste un client ? »

-« C'est une possibilité » approuva Finch

-« Je suis arrivé, je prends le relais vous pouvez vous déconnecter »

-« D'accord »

-« Finch ? »

-« Oui ?»

-« Vous pouvez vous déconnecter » répéta Reese d'un ton ferme

-« Je vais le faire » concéda l'informaticien contrarié d'avoir été deviné

-« Je vous tiendrais au courant. A plus tard Finch »

L'informaticien se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant aux indices dont ils disposaient. Comment trouver ce labo ? Car il en existait forcement un. Il observa un instant son écran. Il avait obtempéré et coupé la liaison avec les caméras mais il aurait aimé la garder encore un peu. Il savait bien que son partenaire cherchait avant tout à le protéger. Bear vint le tirer de ses pensées en posant sa tête sur ses genoux

-« Que veux-tu Bear ? Il est tôt pour rentrer ? Mais il est vrai que tu n'as pas eu ta promenade, nous allons y remédier » Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque le malinois dressa les oreilles puis se précipita dans le couloir. Finch entendit un bruit puis une exclamation :

-« Salut mon pote ! »

Il sourit à l'enthousiasme de l'homme et du chien

-« Bonjour inspecteur Fusco » affirma t-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle

-« Salut Finch ça va ? »

-« Très bien et vous ? »

-« Ouais. Je suis venu voir si vous avez un peu de temps pour une recherche »

-« Bien sur inspecteur. Donnez-moi vos notes »

-« Et superman ? » interrogea Lionel en les lui tendant et en jetant un regard circulaire sur les lieux « En mission ? »

-« En effet »

-« Quel genre de client ? »

-« Un trafiquant »

-« C'est fréquent en ce moment. Toujours les même histoires » soupira Fusco « Quel produit ? »

-« Nous pensons à une drogue de synthèse que notre client fabriquerait lui-même »

-« Ok. C'est moins ordinaire déjà. Et votre santé ? »

-« Ca va inspecteur merci »

-« Et le reste ? » insista Fusco

-« Aussi » répondit Finch sachant parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler

-« C'est sur ? »

-« Absolument inspecteur »

-« Bien » approuva celui-ci « Par contre vous devriez vous reposer un peu quand même, vous avez l'air fatigué »

-« J'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter à mon nouveau traitement mais cela ne durera pas »

-« Faites attention à vous Finch ! »

-« J'y veille inspecteur » affirma l'informaticien « Et John aussi » ajouta t-il tout en commençant ses recherches

-« Vous pourriez prendre un jour ou deux de vacances ? »

Finch hésita puis avoua :

-« Nous essayerons ce week end inspecteur »

-« Bonne idée ! Je peux très bien vous relayer »

-« Merci » murmura Finch « Et comment va Lee ? »

-« Il est en forme. Il a déjà la tête au voyage de fin d'année organisé par son lycée et on est que début octobre ! C'était intéressant et pas trop cher alors je lui ai offert »

-« Cela lui fera beaucoup de bien de voyager un peu. Allez-vous lui offrir le même cadeau que l'an dernier inspecteur Fusco ? » Demanda Finch d'un ton taquin

-« Ah ça non ! Il compte double de toute façon ! » Fusco réfléchit puis affirma « Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir les mêmes invités que l'an dernier » tenta t-il

-« C'est gentil inspecteur. Mais il serait plus logique que nous vous rendions la politesse »

-« Ca pourrait être tout aussi cool ! » affirma Lionel satisfait

-« Votre client est ingénieur? » demanda Finch

-« Ouais enfin il paraît »

-« J'ai quelques doutes sur la validité de ses diplômes » approuva l'informaticien. Il continua ses recherches tandis que Fusco jouait avec Bear.

-« Je vous confirme que votre suspect est un usurpateur » Annonça t-il finalement

-« Deux jours que je suis dessus vous avez trouvé en vingt minutes j'aurais du venir avant ! »

-« La porte vous est ouverte »

Au bout d'une demi heure supplémentaire Finch lui tendit un dossier assez conséquent

-« Je pense que vous aurez là de quoi intervenir. Pour cette usurpation et les autres… »

-« Les autres ? » S'étrangla Fusco

-« Ce Monsieur n'en est pas à son coup d'essai mais, même s'il a de l'expérience, il ne sait pas dissimuler ses traces »

-« Et ben il y réfléchira en prison ! » marmonna Lionel « Merci Finch ! La prochaine fois je viens plus tôt. Au prochain colis ? »

-« Bien sur inspecteur »

-« Et bon week end ! » Insista Lionel. Finch se contenta de sourire, espérant que ses souhaits se réaliseraient.

-« Viens Bear, nous allons rentrer mais nous ferons un détour par le parc » affirma t-il. Le chien s'avança joyeusement tout prêt à le suivre.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Reese revint vers 2H. Il pénétra dans la maison encore plus silencieusement que d'habitude, ne voulant surtout pas que Finch ne se réveille et ne le surprenne avec ses paquets. Lorsqu'il eut tout dissimulé il monta pour se préparer et se coucher. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'allongeant et prit doucement son compagnon dans ses bras. Finch se retourna pour lui faire face

-« Vous ne dormez pas ? » murmura t-il surprit

-« Non »

-« Insomnie ? »

-« On peut dire cela » jugea l'informaticien en se pressant contre lui. Reese sentit ses mains glisser sous son tee shirt, leur frôlement sur sa peau le fit violemment frissonner. L'instant suivant Finch l'embrassait passionnément, cherchant à le faire réagir à ses caresses. John sentit son besoin de lui s'éveiller. Il réalisa qu'il ne lui résisterait pas longtemps s'il continuait ainsi et que cela risquait de gâcher ses plans ! Il cherchait comment se dégager en douceur sans blesser son partenaire lorsqu'un violent fracas résonna dans la maison provenant du rez de chaussée. Les deux hommes sursautèrent, Reese se redressa, aussitôt en alerte

-« Restez là ! » intima t-il à son partenaire en se levant. Il quitta la chambre laissant Finch partagé entre l'inquiétude et la frustration. John descendit prudemment et se glissa dans la cuisine d'où semblait provenir le bruit. Il y trouva Bear occupé à déguster les beignets qu'ils n'avaient pas terminés au petit déjeuner et qui étaient restés sur le plan de travail dans une boite hermétique. En l'attrapant Bear avait entrainé un saladier d'inox dans la chute, d'où le fracas qu'ils avaient entendu

-« Bear !» protesta l'ex agent. Le chien lui adressa un regard penaud, oreilles basses « Tu deviens vraiment trop gourmand ! » le malinois jappa puis vint quérir une caresse

-« Je suis quand même fier que tu apprécies autant ma cuisine mais ça reste entre nous ! » affirma John. Il ramassa la boite dans laquelle il ne restait que deux beignets intacts, Bear ayant eu le temps d'en engloutir deux et d'attaquer un troisième. Il rangea la boite dans le placard et repris le saladier

-« Allons soit sage maintenant Bear ! Ou plus discret. Tu aurais pu être visé tu sais ? » Se moqua Reese. Le malinois ne parut pas perturbé et s'élança dans l'escalier suivi par son maître. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre ils trouvèrent Finch assis au bord du lit

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il aussitôt, l'inquiétude ayant pris le pas sur tout autre sentiment

-« Il n'y a pas de mal. C'est juste que la boite de beignet était restée sur le plan de travail… »

-« Oh Bear ! Il prend vraiment de mauvaises habitudes ! » Protesta l'informaticien

-« Mais c'est flatteur pour le chef ! » s'amusa Reese

-« Vous lui trouvez toujours des excuses John ! »

-« Ce n'est pas si grave Harold » répliqua celui-ci en se réinstallant « Une bêtise de temps en temps comparé à tout les services qu'il nous rend » Il s'appuya de côté et fixa son compagnon « Et à la valeur de sa présence près de nous » ajouta t-il

-« Je peux difficilement vous contredire » soupira Finch, vaincu

-« Allons vous pouvez vous recoucher et dormir tranquille. J'ai stoppé le cambrioleur et seuls trois beignets ont eu à souffrir de la tentative d'effraction »

L'informaticien pinça les lèvres

-« Trois ! Rien que cela ! »

-« Je le ferais courir un peu plus » affirma John. Il se pencha pour embrasser son partenaire « Détendez vous ». Il s'installa et glissa un bras autour de sa taille « Bonne nuit Harold » ajouta t-il tranquillement

-« Bonne nuit » soupira Finch déçu. Cette interruption avait contrarié ses intentions et fait échouer sa tentative de rapprochement. Il avait eu tellement de peine à se motiver, paralysé par la pensée que John pourrait le repousser ! Mais cela n'avait pas semblé être le cas. Il avait bien sentit les frissons que ses gestes avaient fait naitre chez son compagnon et il avait remarqué le trouble dans ses yeux. Cela lui laisser penser qu'il aurait put réussir à le faire fléchir dans ses résolutions s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. L'idée le frustrait au plus haut point. Peut être devrait-il faire une autre tentative ? Ou provoquer une bonne discussion ? C'était l'option qui fonctionnait le mieux dans leur couple. Sauf que vu leur relation actuelle et toute les tensions de ces derniers jours il craignait une issue défavorable à cette discussion. Même si Reese lui avait répété qu'il l'aimait il préférait ne pas risquer de mauvaise nouvelle. Cela n'était pas très courageux et ne lui ressemblait pas mais il craignait tellement qu'il s'éloigne !

De son côté John ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier mentalement Bear de son intervention même si elle avait été totalement involontaire. Face à la tentation que représentait son compagnon il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait su lui résister et surtout qu'elle excuse invoquer pour le repousser sans le blesser ? Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher leur future soirée ! Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette perspective. Il songea aux paquets que lui avait remis sa complice, non sans l'abreuver d'instructions diverses. Il avait tout caché dans "son placard" sachant que Finch ne s'en approchait jamais fuyant son contenu, ce qui cette fois l'arrangeait bien _. « Espérons que je trouve le temps de tout préparer »_ songea t-il avant de s'endormir

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Reese éveilla son partenaire comme la veille et Finch se sentit un peu réconforté. Une nouvelle journée commença, mais différente cette fois puisque Ben était de repos. Celui-ci se leva plus tard puis quitta son appartement pour commencer de nouvelles pérégrinations à travers la ville. Il se rendit chez deux autres personnes que Finch répertoria comme correspondant au profil de ses clients puis rentra chez lui pour déjeuner en ramenant son repas. En passant dans le hall il releva son courrier et parut contrarié par une des lettres. Reese, qui l'épiait par la vitre de l'entrée depuis un immeuble voisin, le vit amorcer le geste de déchirer la missive avant de se raviser et de la glisser dans la poche de son blouson. Il contacta son associé et lui raconta la scène

-« Je me demande ce qui le contrarie autant »

-« Je suppose que si vous pouviez l'approcher d'assez près ce courrier ne resterait pas longtemps dans la poche de M Renson » constata l'informaticien

-« Si l'occasion se présente je ne la refuserais pas » s'amusa John

-« Je n'en doute pas » répondit Finch « Vous n'êtes pas homme à rater une bonne occasion » constata t-il d'un ton un peu acerbe « Sauf si la proposition ne vous intéresse plus » marmonna t-il plus bas

-« Pardon? » interrogea Reese étonné « Que disiez-vous? »

-« Rien d'important M Reese »

-« Quelque chose vous perturbe Finch? »

-« Non » répondit celui-ci « Rien de particulier »

-« Harold? »

-« Je ne vous cache rien ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste… fatigué » répondit ce dernier en hésitant sur le choix du terme « _Je suis surtout en manque de vous »_ songea t-il sans oser l'avouer

-« Rien de plus? » insista John qui le devinait à demi mot

-« Non M Reese »

John sourit. Il n'était pas dupe de son véritable problème mais il savait qu'il ne lui en parlerait pas. Il était bien trop pudique pour cela. Il n'oserait pas les mots, plutôt les gestes comme la nuit précédente. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils se retrouvent

-« Aurez-vous le temps de déjeuner? » demanda Finch pour détourner la conversation

-« Je verrais. Peut être que l'enquête ne durera plus très longtemps? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Si elle n'est pas terminée demain il nous faudra annuler la soirée » jugea l'informaticien

-« Ce serait dommage, le spectacle semble prometteur et cela vous changerait les idées »

-« En effet, M Wells a bien choisit »

-« Même si vous n'appréciez pas spécialement les magiciens? »

-« Celui là a une certaine réputation »

-« Vous finirez peut être par les apprécier alors? » remarqua Reese avec un mince sourire

-« Je préférerais toujours une exposition ou un bon film » estima Finch

-« Quelque chose en tête? » demanda son agent

-« Je n'ai pas étudié les programmes ces derniers jours »

-« Vous devriez vous y remettre, vous avez besoin de vous détendre Harold »

-« Et vous viendrez avec moi? »

Reese fit mine d'hésiter avant de répondre:

-« Bien sur comme d'habitude »

Le ton n'avait rien d'enthousiaste et Finch retint un soupir

-« Alors j'y songerais » concéda t-il

-« Tiens on dirais que Ben a déjà terminé. Pourtant il avait acheté un menu copieux »

-« Il a peut être un rendez vous ou quelque chose l'a perturbé? »

-« Quelque chose comme une lettre ? »

-« Par exemple »

Reese entendit Bear se manifester

-« C'est l'heure d'aller en cuisine Harold »

-« Il n'a plus envie de se servir seul? » ironisa l'informaticien

-« Je crois que Bear ne maitrise pas encore l'utilisation du four. Mais je vais lui donner des cours de perfectionnement » répondit tranquillement l'ex agent

-« Oh! » protesta Finch

-« Bon appétit! » lança précipitamment Reese avant de raccrocher aussitôt en riant pour échapper au sermon de son associé

Finch se tourna vers Bear

-« Ton maître est impossible parfois! » grogna t-il. Le chien le fixa, attentif puis s'agita pour l'inviter à se rendre dans la cuisine « Je sais je viens » marmonna Finch en se levant « Un vrai surveillant chef! ». Il ouvrit un placard, cherchant un plat qui leur conviendrait, fit un choix puis se tourna vers le four « Après tout tu es déjà son assistant attitré alors je ne devrais pas être surpris si un jour tu te mets à faire réchauffer les repas! » affirma t-il d'un ton agacé, mais en vérité il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé. Parce qu'au fond il ne pouvait pas résister à leur complice canin. Pas plus qu'il ne résistait à son maître…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Ben quitta son appartement et se rendit dans un immeuble du centre ville que Reese identifia comme un lycée privé. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'accueil mais ressortit après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la secrétaire. Il reprit sa voiture et cette fois le trajet fut un peu plus long et les emmena dans une banlieue chic de la périphérie. John se connecta :

-« Finch, Ben s'est rendu au lycée Jefferson et maintenant nous sommes en banlieue il a l'air de chercher quelqu'un »

-« Quelle adresse? »

Reese observa autour de lui puis avisa le nom de la rue sur une plaque et la précisa à son associé

-« Je crois que M Renson cherche sa cousine. Miss Renson enseigne la pharmacologie deux jours par semaine dans ce lycée, elle aurait du s'y trouver d'ailleurs mais elle a prit quelques jours de congés, et elle habite tout près du lieu où vous vous trouvez actuellement »

-« Il compte agir en plein jour? »

-« C'est imprudent. Ou il a un plan? »

-« Nous sommes arrivés. Je vais enclencher son téléphone pour les écouter »

Ben descendit de voiture et alla sonner à la porte du pavillon. Il insista longuement et finalement Sally daigna lui ouvrir. A leurs gestes Reese devina que le ton montait immédiatement. Il vit Ben brandir un lettre, sans doute celle qu'il avait reçu le matin, mais il n'entendait rien

-« Je vais devoir approcher, Ben a dû laisser son portable dans sa voiture. Et la discussion n'a rien de cordiale »

-« Soyez prudent ! » intima Finch stressé

Reese quitta son véhicule et approcha discrètement

-« Et moi je te demande de me foutre la paix ! criait Ben « Je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires alors reste en dehors des miennes ! »

-« Tu sais comment ça va finir ? » protesta Sally

-« Pourquoi pas comme pour toi ? »

-« Tôt ou tard tu seras arrêté ! »

-« Ca me regarde ! Laisse-moi tranquille. Toi va te pavaner dans tes soirées et recevoir les éloges que tu apprécies tellement ! Et tiens dans deux mois c'est noël tu diras bonjour de ma part à tante Suzanne et Oncle Henry pendant ton coup de fil annuel ! C'est pas de les appeler qui te ruinera ! »

La jeune femme avait palie sous l'attaque

-« Je t'interdis de me critiquer ! »

-« Je vais me gêner ! »

Sally voulu répliquer mais aperçu alors une voisine qui passait en promenant son chien et les dévisageait avec intérêt. Elle stoppa net son élan. Ben, surprit, se tourna et vit l'intruse

-« En tout cas je t'aurais prévenu ! » menaça t-il un peu plus bas. Il tourna les talons et regagna sa voiture tandis que Sally le suivait du regard, contrariée

Reese n'avait rien perdu de l'échange mais l'attitude de Ben le laissait perplexe. C'est ce qu'il fit remarquer à son associé lorsqu'il le recontacta

-« Ben ne m'a pas paru le plus virulent des deux si je retiens leurs langages corporels. Pourtant c'est Sally qui s'avère gênante en voulant le dénoncer »

-« Ce qui m'étonne c'est l'acharnement de Miss Renson. Elle n'a rien à craindre, même si M Renson est arrêté, ils ne se côtoient plus. Je ne pense pas que sa réputation ait réellement à en souffrir »

-« Sauf si Ben peut prouver qu'elle l'a aidé autrefois ce qui ne semble pas être son intention »

-« Non apparemment. Maintenant il est certain que dans le milieu dans lequel elle évolue ce genre de détail passe mal » jugea Finch « Ou êtes vous maintenant ? »

-« Nous retournons en ville »

-« Donc il n'a pas l'intention d'agir dans l'immédiat »

-« Il a peut être tenté un dernier avertissement. Ce n'est pas si simple de passer à l'acte »

-« Mieux vaut choisir une autre solution » approuva Finch

-« Nous arrivons devant un immeuble où Ben est déjà venu il y a deux jours. Celui de l'écrivain je crois » commenta Reese pour son associé. « Il descend avec un grand sac, on dirait qu'il a fait un tour dans sa cave avant de venir »

-« Vous pensez qu'il confectionne ses produits chez son client ? »

-« En tous cas il a apporté ses fournitures. Espérons que cette fois il n'oublie pas son téléphone dans sa voiture »

Reese choisit le meilleur emplacement pour surveiller leur numéro par les fenêtres de l'appartement. Il aperçut le propriétaire des lieux qui venait justement ouvrir la fenêtre d'une petite pièce et s'y appuya quelques minutes. Il enclencha le portable

-« N'oublie pas de brancher le ventilateur Ben »

-« Ah ouais t'as raison »

-« Ca tombe bien la vieille du dessus n'est pas là cette semaine elle ne viendra pas se plaindre des odeurs cette fois »

-« Elles sont pourtant faibles avec ton installation »

-« C'est une vieille fouine ! » grommela l'écrivain « Bon je te laisse bosser comme d'habitude »

-« Merci Armand »

L'homme disparu dans une autre pièce et l'infirmier se mit au travail

-« Il a bien un labo chez son client » annonça John a son associé lorsqu'il le rappela « C'est plus adapté que dans une cave je suppose et Armand doit y trouver son compte »

-« Je n'ai rien de particulier dans le passé de cet homme. Une jeunesse un peu dissipé mais il s'est calmé ensuite. Lorsqu'il était avec sa compagne, une architecte connue. Mais sa femme est morte il y a trois ans et depuis il vit seul apparemment et il ne fait pas parler de lui, sauf lorsqu'il publie un nouveau livre. Il écrit des nouvelles en fait »

-« Vous avez déjà lu une de ses œuvres ? »

-« Non je ne pense pas »

-« Vous lisez trop Finch puisque vous ne savez même plus qui vous avez lu ou pas » s'amusa l'ex agent

-« Je n'ai pas une mémoire infaillible M Reese »

-« Ah bon ? » rétorqua John pour le taquiner « En tout cas ce type fera un client de plus pour Lionel. Je me demande combien de temps Ben va rester là »

-« Je suppose que cela dépend de la durée nécessaire à la préparation »

-« Donc il risque de ne pas rentrer tôt. Vous êtes déjà à la maison ? »

-« En effet »

-« Ok »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« D'ici mon loft est plus près, mais ne bougez pas il est tard »

-« Si la distance est plus courte, rentrez au loft. Nous nous verrons demain » soupira l'informaticien

-« Cela ne représente pas des dizaine de kilomètre non plus Finch »

-« C'est mieux ainsi » trancha celui-ci « Bear me tiendra compagnie. A plus tard M Reese »ajouta t-il avant de raccrocher

Reese soupira à son tour. Visiblement Finch avait pris sa remarque pour une manœuvre d'évitement ce qui n'était absolument pas son intention ! _« Demain soir tout sera terminé »_ songea t-il _« Et tout ira beaucoup mieux »_

Il continua la surveillance. Il était plus de minuit lorsque Ben ferma la fenêtre et regagna le salon. Reese ralluma le portable pour écouter

-« Tu as fini Ben ? »

-« Oui. J'ai du stock pour le mois et ta réserve bien sur »

-« Merci. Tu peux rester si tu veux, la chambre d'ami est libre »

-« C'est sympa. Ton dernier recueil avance ? »

-« Je suis à la moitié mais pas trop satisfait du résultat. Depuis le départ de Karen c'est plus pareil »répondit l'écrivain dans un soupir

-« Ca fait combien déjà ? »

-« Trois ans. Hier en fait » murmura l'homme « Et toi garçon pas de copine ? » demanda t-il pour se reprendre

-« Plus tard. Pour l'instant je profite ! »

-« Si ça t'embête pas d'être seul »

-« Je me suis réservé un voyage en Floride pour la fin d'année, soleil, plage et Mojito ! »

-« Tu as raison de t'amuser garçon »

-« Tout est bien ! Enfin presque » jugea Ben après une hésitation

-« Encore des ennuis avec ta cousine ? »

-« Elle me pourrit la vie avec ses reproches »

-« Après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle ? »

-« Faut croire qu'elle a une mémoire de poisson rouge niveau reconnaissance »

-« Et tu vas faire quoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait qu'elle comprenne qu'on a le même intérêt mais elle est bornée »

-« Bon courage » ironisa l'écrivain « Si tu veux un verre sert toi »

Reese entendit Ben s'exécuter. La conversation dura encore une bonne demi-heure puis l'infirmier alla se coucher. John hésita. Il ne risquait sans doute pas grand-chose tant qu'il serait chez son complice et ne ferait aucune tentative. Mais au matin il n'aurait pas de moyen de surveiller son réveil. Il décida finalement de rentrer, il lui suffirait de revenir pour 8H. Il reprit la route et regagna la maison. Pas question de laisser Finch dans l'erreur.

Bear l'accueillit joyeusement. John le câlina puis monta et entra dans la chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement, pressé de se coucher

-« John ? » interrogea Finch d'une voix ensommeillée « Que faites vous ici ? »

L'ex agent ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se coucha et prit son compagnon dans ses bras

-« Je viens retrouver ma place » affirma t-il alors en posant un baiser sur sa tempe

-« Le loft était plus près… »

-« Mais je n'y aurais pas trouvé mon essentiel » chuchota John en nichant son visage dans son cou avec un soupir satisfait.

Finch posa la main sur son torse et le caressa doucement. Comme John se laissait faire il s'enhardit jusqu'à l'embrasser, cherchant à le faire réagir. John avait du mal à rester impassible mais il songea à sa surprise : il devait tenir ! Il lui rendit son baiser puis le repoussa doucement

-« La journée a été longue Harold mais je vous promets de reprendre cette conversation ce week end »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« C'et promis » chuchota John en posant la tête sur son épaule

Finch leva la main et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il le sentit se détendre et céder au sommeil. Il le regarda dormir quelques minutes, appréciant son geste à sa juste valeur.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Reese éveilla son compagnon à sa façon

-« Harold je dois y aller. Ben n'est pas rentré chez lui je ne peux pas le surveiller à distance »

-« Hum ? Il est resté chez son complice ? » Murmura Finch mal réveillé

-« Oui. Il a terminé tard et il est resté dormir sur place. Apparemment Armand l'héberge lorsqu'il utilise son labo »

-« D'accord »

Reese lui donna un baiser possessif qui acheva totalement de le réveiller. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le saisir John s'était redressé. Il se leva et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bains. Finch se leva à son tour et descendit. Il ouvrit la porte à Bear et s'empressa de préparer un café. Reese le rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard. Il entra dans la cuisine mais marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'image de son compagnon, décoiffé, la veste de son pyjama à moitié déboutonnée. Il le jugea beaucoup trop tentant pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, il passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Finch se retourna à cet instant

-« Ah vous êtes déjà là ? Votre café est prêt et j'ai préparé des toasts un peu améliorés »

-« Merci Finch » murmura Reese d'une voix tendue qui interpella son partenaire

-« Quelque chose ne va pas M Reese ? » s'inquiéta t-il

-« Non tout va bien » Il prit sa tasse et but son café pour se donner une contenance puis posa son portable sur la table « Ben a longuement discuté avec son complice. Ce n'était pas très intéressant sauf au début » il lança l'enregistrement

-« "Après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle"» répéta Finch perplexe « De quoi parle t-il ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. On dirait que Sally a une dette envers son cousin et pas envie de s'en acquitter »

-« C'est étrange » murmura l'informaticien

-« On dirait que cette histoire entre eux est la clé de l'énigme »

-« C'est bon ? » demanda brusquement Finch

-« Pardon ? » émit Reese étonné

-« Les toasts ? »

-« C'est excellent Harold » affirma John avec un large sourire qui fit rougir son associé

-« J'ai trouvé cette recette sur un site. C'était à ma portée »

-« Vous faites des progrès Finch. Un jour vous serez aussi savant que moi »

-« N'exagérons pas M Reese ! » protesta l'informaticien rougissant davantage

Bear se manifesta à son tour, se léchant les babines

-« Bear est du même avis que moi ! » remarqua John

-« Il est toujours du même avis que vous ! »

-« Vous avez préparé votre smoking pour ce soir ? »

-« Oui. Mais si la mission n'est pas terminée… »

-« Nous nous arrangerons. Au pire je pourrais passer une heure ou deux pendant que Ben sera à son travail »

-« Et s'il se produit un incident à ce moment là ? »

-« A l'hôpital ça m'étonnerait »

-« C'est un risque » insista Finch

-« Alors espérons que la mission finira avant. Vous devriez emmener votre costume à la bibliothèque au cas où nous n'aurions pas le temps de repasser par ici »

-« C'est une idée » jugea Finch incertain

-« Je vais y aller » annonça Reese. Il se leva, s'approcha de son partenaire et l'embrassa longuement ayant bien du mal à se retenir de glisser ses mains sous sa veste, de toucher sa peau. Il se détacha de lui à contre cœur même s'il ne le montra pas. « Je vous appelle »

-« Entendu »

Finch le regarda partir. Il l'avait senti tendu, perturbé, sans que son habituelle impassibilité ne lui permette de deviner la cause de son trouble. Il se prépara à son tour puis quitta la maison avec Bear pour rejoindre leur repaire. Suivant la suggestion de son partenaire il emporta son smoking, le portant soigneusement sur son bras. N'ayant aucune raison de se méfier il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de son agent, dissimulé dans sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue. Seul Bear tourna un instant la tête dans sa direction. Reese attendit quelques minutes après que son véhicule ait disparu au coin de la rue et retourna dans l'immeuble. Il le quitta une demi-heure plus tard, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

.

John reprit la surveillance devant l'immeuble de l'écrivain. Ben avait visiblement décidé de prendre son temps. Il ne sortit qu'à 10H. De là il se rendit chez un client puis prit son déjeuner dans une de ses cantines avant de faire quelques courses. Vers 15H30 il reprit finalement le chemin de son domicile.

-« Il rentre chez lui Finch. Je pense qu'il va se préparer pour prendre son poste à 16H30 » énonça Reese qui avait établi la communication avec son associé pour faire un point.

-« Oui certainement »

-« L'enquête n'avance pas » marmonna l'ex agent « Nous devrions suivre votre idée et le faire arrêter par Lionel pour son trafic »

-« Vous ne voulez plus découvrir la menace ? » interrogea Finch étonné de son revirement

-« C'est un peu long et puis je crois que Ben va s'en prendre à Sally. Si nous le stoppons avant la menace sera écartée » répondit John _« Et je ne veux pas qu'il me gâche mon week end ! »_ songea t-il nerveusement

-« Sans doute » jugea l'informaticien

-« Je pense que Lionel s'en accommodera avec toute les preuves que nous allons lui fournir »

-« Il est certain que nous avons un dossier solide et s'il intervient maintenant il trouvera la drogue »

-« Je vais l'appeler »

-« D'accord » approuva Finch. Il tourna machinalement la tête vers son écran et tressaillit « John attendez ! »

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

-« Il y a quelqu'un dans l'appartement de M Renson»

-« Vous êtes sur ? »

-« Oui. J'ai vu une ombre bouger »

-« J'y vais ! » lança John. Finch entendit la portière claquer avant que la communication ne soit coupée. Il garda les yeux rivés sur son écran, songeant que John le lui reprocherait mais pas décidé à en tenir compte. L'ombre se tenait près de la porte et il ne parvenait pas à en savoir plus. Ben était presque arrivé alors que John s'engageait tout juste dans l'escalier. Finch redoutait qu'il n'arrive pas à temps. Pris d'une impulsion il composa le numéro de Ben sur une ligne sécurisée. Comme il l'avait imaginé celui-ci s'arrêta pour saisir son téléphone et répondre

-« Allo ? »

Finch ne sut quoi répondre. Devait-il le prévenir ?

-« Allo ? » répéta l'infirmier. Puis il raccrocha avec un haussement d'épaules avant que Finch ne se décide à répondre et reprit son ascension. Mais les quelques secondes perdues donnèrent un avantage à son agent.

Ben tourna la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte. L'ombre se jeta immédiatement sur lui lorsqu'il franchit le seuil. L'infirmier surprit la repoussa par reflexe mais, déséquilibré, tomba à genoux. L'autre en profita pour renouveler son attaque mais John surgit à cet instant et tira l'agresseur en arrière. Ben rampa pour se dégager tandis qu'un bref combat s'engageait, Reese cherchant à tout prix à éviter la seringue brandit par l'agresseur. Il lui donna un coup de genou qui lui arracha un cri et lui fit lâcher prise. John repoussa la seringue et le maitrisa d'un geste sur. L'agresseur n'avait de toute façon pas assez de force physique pour résister bien longtemps à son adversaire

-« Mais c'est quoi ça ? » protesta Ben assis sur le sol à quelques mètres, complètement ébahi

John tira sur la cagoule mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce geste pour connaître l'identité de celle qui était dissimulée dessous

-« Sally ? » suffoqua l'infirmier « Mais t'es malade ! »S'insurgea t-il

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, furieuse

-« Et ça ? Tu voulais faire quoi ? » Ajouta t-il en désignant la seringue

-« A ton avis sombre idiot ? » cracha Sally

-« Je suppose que votre cousine voulait employer vos méthodes. Ca aurait pu passer pour un accident »

-« Mais vous êtes qui vous ? » répliqua Ben

-« Une tiers partie concernée » ironisa Reese. Il entendit la voix de son associé dans l'oreillette

-« L'inspecteur Fusco ne va pas tarder »

-« Ok » approuva t-il. Immobilisant Sally, il la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé « Allez avec elle » intima t-il à leur numéro « J'ai un ami inspecteur qui va venir vous chercher »

-« Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! » protesta Ben

-« La nuit dernière non plus ? » interrogea John

L'infirmier pâlit

-« Prouvez le Monsieur je sais tout ! »

-« Oh pour ça nous avons déjà plus de preuve qu'il n'en faut mon associé et moi»

-« Je t'avais dis que tu nous ferais prendre pauvre imbécile ! » râla Sally en essayant de se jeter à nouveau sur son cousin. John la stoppa

-« Restez tranquille ! »Ordonna t-il

-« Oui ! Toi la ferme ! » Renchérit Ben « Si ça se trouve c'est toi qui a attiré l'attention de ce type sur moi ! »

-« Je ne vois pas comment ! » riposta la jeune femme

Reese songea que sans le savoir Ben n'était pas loin de la vérité. C'était sans doute les projets de Sally qui avait attiré l'attention de la machine

-« Une chose m'intrigue. Pourquoi voulez-vous faire disparaitre votre cousin ? Parce que vous n'admettiez pas ses activités ? »

-« Tu parles ! Elle en a bien profité ! »Répliqua l'infirmier

-« C'est une de vos clientes ? »

-« Non mais vous m'avez bien regardé ? » s'exclama Sally vexée

-« Fait pas tes grands airs ! » rétorqua son cousin

-« Alors c'est elle qui avait conçu le plan ? » interrogea Reese

-« Certainement pas ! » glapit la jeune femme

-« T'as pas toujours été contre ! »

-« Pauvre type ! »

-« Sans moi tu ne serais pas où tu en es ! » répliqua Ben en se penchant vers elle « Et ça t'as du mal à l'accepter ! Un pauvre type comme moi à l'origine de ta réussite !» ironisa t-il

-« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai réussi toute seule ! »

-« C'est ça oui. Et t'as tout payé toute seule aussi ? »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard

-« Donc vous l'avez bien aidé ? » glissa Reese

-« Oui parfaitement ! Quand on a quitté le lycée on avait tout les deux choisit de faire médecine, mais c'était dur et on a échoué aux examens de première année »

-« Pour moi c'était de peu » protesta Sally

-« Le résultat est le même ! Je n'ai pas voulu redoubler, c'était trop compliqué de devenir médecin et j'ai décidé de suivre une autre voie »

-« Tu n'avais pas la moindre ambition !» persifla la jeune femme

-« Sally a redoublé » continua Ben sans retenir l'interruption de sa cousine. « Elle a réussi seulement elle n'avait pas des notes suffisantes pour garder sa bourse »

-« Un des profs me détestait ! Il avait faussé mes résultats ! » Contra Sally

-« Mais ouais c'est ça ! En tout cas ils l'ont dirigé vers la pharmacie pour qu'elle obtienne une autre bourse »

-« J'aurais pu être un excellent médecin ! »

-« En attendant elle a dut choisir l'autre option sauf qu'en pharmacie la bourse était moins importante et elle n'avait plus de chambre sur le campus. Les livres, le logement, c'était trop couteux pour mon oncle »

-« Il n'a jamais eu la moindre ambition non plus celui là et sa femme encore moins ! » remarqua Sally méprisante

-« Ce sont tes parents je te rappelle ! Ils se sont saignés pour toi ! »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et garda le silence

-« C'est pour ça que vous avez inventé ce trafic ? Pour financer ses études ? » Demanda John

-« Sally avait une formule avec des produits en vente libre. Elle l'a appliqué et je me suis occupé de trouver des clients sur le campus. Elle a put finir ses études et elle s'est spécialisée. Mais comme elle avait décroché un bon poste elle pouvait financer et elle a voulu arrêter le trafic »

-« Je devais redevenir honnête ! J'ai une position moi ! »

-« Alors Sally a arrêté mais vous avez prit le relais ? »

-«Non j'ai fait comme elle. J'ai trouvé du boulot. Mais infirmier c'est vraiment trop mal payé ! »

-« Et vous aviez des projets… »

-« Je voulais voyager. A force de la voir faire j'étais parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seul et j'ai repris le trafic j'ai juste dû trouver de nouveaux clients »

-« Sur votre lieu de travail »

-« Ouais. Pourquoi pas ? Sauf que Sally s'en est rendu compte et à commencé à me pourrir la vie, la peur que je me fasse arrêter et qu'on découvre son implication »

-« Pour le coup elle avait raison » jugea Reese

-« Si tu étais resté tranquille ! » râla Sally

-« Je t'avais dit que je ne te dénoncerais pas ! »

-« Je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance ! »

-« C'est un peu fort ! Qui t'as aidé toute ces années ? Qui est devenu dealer pour que tu puisses payer tes études ? Moi j'avais pas besoin, mes parents finançaient ! Bonjour la reconnaissance ! J'aurais dû te dire de te trouver un mi temps au snack du coin ! »

-« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu crois que mes études me l'auraient permis ! »

-« Il y en a beaucoup qui le font ! »

-« Jamais je ne me serais ainsi rabaissé ! »

-« Prétentieuse ! Ce que tu peux être imbu de ta personne ! »

John songea que c'était indiscutable. La vanité de cette fille semblait illimitée

-« Je suis une pharmacologue reconnue moi ! » glapit Sally « Pas une petite infirmière d'hôpital public ! »

-« Y'a pas de honte à être infirmier dans un hôpital public ! Et tu dira ce que tu veux t'en serais pas là sans moi ! »

-« Sale… » Commença la jeune femme mais elle fut interrompu par une voix qui protestait :

-« Oh là ! C'est quoi ici ? Une scène de ménage ? »

-« Ca ne va pas non ! » s'insurgea Sally

-« Qu'elle horreur ! » protesta Ben

Reese ricana

-« Ca y ressemble Lionel mais pas cette fois »

-« Finch m'a un peu mis au parfum. T'as fait coup double en résumé ? »

-« C'est ça. Et tu auras les clients de ce Monsieur aussi »

-« Tant mieux ça gonflera mes stats ! » s'amusa l'inspecteur « Allez on embarque tout le monde ! »

Ben se leva et se résigna à suivre l'agent qui avait accompagné Fusco mais Sally se lança aussitôt dans des protestations sans fin sur son innocence et sa position

-« Je vais pas rigoler avec celle là » grogna l'inspecteur

-« Bon courage Lionel ! » se moqua Reese « A la prochaine »

-« Trouve m'en des plus tranquille la prochaine fois » lança Fusco en s'engageant dans l'escalier. Reese observa un instant les lieux et redescendit à son tour, croisant l'équipe scientifique qui venait récupérer les substances illicites. Au vu de leur chargement ils avaient déjà visité la cave.

John connecta son oreillette

-« Vous étiez à l'écoute Finch ? »

-« En effet M Reese »

-« Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher je suppose ? »

-« Non. Les circonstances s'y prêtaient »

-« Pensez à cela la prochaine fois que vous me qualifierez "d'incorrigible" Harold »

-« Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose » protesta Finch

-« Je ne vois aucune différence » contra Reese

-« Il est 17H » éluda l'informaticien « Nous n'aurons donc pas à annuler la soirée ? » suggéra t-il

-« Hum non. Nous serons à l'heure » constata l'ex agent

-« Je vous attends à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Il faut que je rentre me changer Harold. Mon loft est plus proche »

-« Donc je vous rejoins là bas ? »

-« Non. Vous avez ce qu'il vous faut. Partez devant je vous rejoindrais au cabaret »

-« Entendu John » murmura Finch « Mais si cette soirée vous ennui vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir » ajouta t-il devant le ton neutre employé par son partenaire

-« J'ai dis que je vous accompagnerais »

-« Je sais mais vous me semblez si peu … enthousiaste… » Répondit prudemment Finch _« Vous ne l'êtes plus jamais d'ailleurs »_ songea t-il pour lui-même

-« Ca ira Finch. A tout à l'heure » lança John

L'informaticien ne répondit pas. Reese se forçait c'était évident. Il se forçait pour tout en ce moment. Un fossé subsistait entre eux et il lui semblait de plus en plus large. Bientôt peut être serait-il infranchissable. En dépit de ce que John lui avait dit au matin, quelques jours plus tôt, en dépit des quelques signes encourageants de ces derniers jours il lui semblait que jamais il ne retrouverait son compagnon comme avant. Et penser qu'il était à l'origine de tout cela lui faisait encore plus mal. Il ôta un instant ses lunettes et se passa la main sur le visage, fatigué. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes puis se décida à finir de se préparer.

De son côté Reese retourna rapidement à son véhicule. Il lui fallait agir vite pour parachever sa surprise. Il devait faire un détour pour récupérer sa commande, passer chez eux et surtout rejoindre sa complice le plus vite possible pour ne pas manquer le début de la soirée !

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Bella je crois que c'est un peu trop » jugea Reese en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir

-« Vous rigolez ? Vous êtes parfait ! Et pile dans le ton de la soirée ! Je vous jure qu'avec vingt ans de moins je vous kidnappais ! »

-« Bella ! »

-« Faut s'exprimer mon gars ! Harold va fondre sur place !» Jubila la costumière « J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

-« Ca c'est superflu : il ne trompera personne » remarqua Reese en lui tendant un accessoire

-« Surement pas mais ca fait parti du costume. Redressez vous un peu le musclé ! Je vois un faux pli !»

-« Vous êtes aussi terrible que lui » se moqua John

-« Il a raison : respect de l'apparence ! C'est un homme de goût »

-« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Juste qu'il est excessif »

-« Et alors ? Ca doit vous arranger parfois ! »

-« Bella… » Gronda Reese

-« Est-ce que vous avez bien suivi mes consignes pour la déco ? » éluda la costumière

-« A la lettre »

-« Et pour le repas ? »

-« Aussi »

-« Quoique. Je parie vingt dollars que ça ce n'était pas utile »

-« Pourquoi pas utile ? »

-« Parce que vous aurez mieux à faire pardi ! »

-« Vous êtes impossible Bella »

-« Réaliste mon gars ! On parie ?»

-« Vous êtes bien trop redoutable ! »

-« Petit joueur » renifla la vieille dame « Allez filez maintenant, vous devez accueillir l'invité d'honneur» ajouta t-elle en le poussant hors de la loge. « S'agit pas d'être en retard ! »

Reese s'engagea dans le couloir, il avait l'impression que Bella avait un peu exagéré mais tant pis, il était trop tard pour changer…

.


	24. Le magicien

_Et bien cette fois ce sera un jour en avance : Merci Lulu !_

 _Je pense que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire : )_

 _Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Harold pénétra dans le cabaret de mauvaise humeur. Il ne resterait pas longtemps, n'ayant vraiment pas le cœur à s'amuser

-« M Wren ! Comment allez-vous ? » L'interpella une voix bien connue

-« Bien Miss Carson, merci. Et vous ? »

-« A merveille. Bella c'est pour quand ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Mon prénom c'est Bella et c'est lui que vous devez utiliser M Wren ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! »Insista la costumière

-« Oh oui. Excusez-moi »

-« Vous êtes très élégant avec ce smoking » jugea la vieille dame

-« Merci Bella »

-« Allez vite dans votre loge, je suis sure que vous allez passer une soirée magique »

-« Je l'espère Mi… Bella » répondit poliment l'informaticien

-« Ah j'ai pas de doute là-dessus ! » ricana celle ci

Harold ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa loge réservée. Il posa la main sur la poignée mais la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Il hésita puis entra prudemment. La porte claqua aussitôt derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à face avec un homme dont la haute silhouette était enveloppée d'une ample cape noire. Un chapeau haut de forme et un masque sur le visage complétait sa tenue. Pourtant lorsqu'il leva la tête et que son regard capta le sien il le reconnu sans hésitation.

-« John ? » murmura t-il

Reese retira son masque d'un geste désinvolte, amusé

-« J'avais dit à Bella qu'il ne servirait à rien » constata t-il

-« Il ne change pas l'éclat de votre regard » constata Finch

L'ex agent lui sourit. Il s'approcha et prit son visage dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement

-« Maintenant vous aimez les magiciens Harold ? »

-« Je crois que je peux apprécier » murmura ce dernier en posant les mains sur les hanches de son compagnon. Il examinait la tenue d'un œil critique, symphonie de soie noire et rouge, le gilet de velours, la chemise blanche ornée d'un jabot de dentelle, la large cape noir doublée de rouge.

-« Ce costume vous va merveilleusement bien » murmura t-il fasciné

Reese eut un sourire en coin

-« J'étais certain qu'il vous plairait » Il recommença à l'embrasser. D'abord doux, le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Reese jouait avec lui et Finch sentait des frissons délicieux le parcourir à ces simples contacts. Il avait tellement manqué de lui. Juste sa bouche dévorant la sienne et ses mains caressant sa nuque suffisaient à enflammer ses sens. Il dut reculer pour reprendre son souffle.

-« John. Le rideau va se lever » haleta t-il à contrecœur

-« Comme c'est dommage » se moqua Reese devant son regard perdu qui trahissait ses pensées. Il lui prit le bras et le guida jusqu'à son fauteuil. Otant son chapeau il prit place dans le fauteuil voisin. L'instant suivant sa main emprisonnait celle de son compagnon. Finch tressaillit à ce contact et baissa aussitôt les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'il portait machinalement la main à son cou mais il ne sentit rien sous le tissu de sa chemise

-« Mais comment ? » bredouilla t-il

-« Je suis magicien Harold »chuchota Reese en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau brièvement, puis il le fixa en souriant. L'informaticien avait de nouveau baissé la tête et ne pouvait détacher les yeux du petit cercle d'or blanc au doigt de son compagnon.

-« Je compte bien le garder cette fois » commenta John

-« Je ferais en sorte que vous n'ayez plus jamais envie de l'ôter »

-« Et je ferais de même pour vous »

Une sonnerie retentit et le rideau de la loge s'ouvrit. Reese voulu retirer sa main mais Finch la retint fermement dans la sienne et les maintint sur l'accoudoir bien visible aux yeux de tous. John lui adressa un regard interrogatif puis un sourire fier et entrelaça leurs doigts.

De l'autre côté de la salle, derrière ses petites jumelles, Bella jubilait, affichant un large sourire satisfait.

.

Finch tenta de se concentrer sur le spectacle mais la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés, la seule chose qu'il retenait c'était la complicité entre eux si semblable à celle d'avant, et la seule chose qu'il percevait c'était sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne, le contact de l'or et le regard de John sur lui de temps en temps. Il le retrouvait. Ils se retrouvaient. Et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

A la fin du spectacle, le rideau retomba devant la scène et le mécanisme ferma celui de la loge. Finch tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son partenaire qui lui souriait.

-« Avez-vous aimé le spectacle M Wren ? »

-« C'était plaisant » jugea l'informaticien

John se leva et le fit se lever à son tour en l'attirant contre lui, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-« Et qu'avez-vous le plus aimé ? » demanda t-il, taquin

-« Oh… le spectacle en général »

Reese eut un sourire moqueur

-« Difficile d'être précis lorsqu'on n'est pas attentif n'est ce pas M Wren ? » remarqua t-il en lui donnant un bref baiser

-« J'étais attentif M Randall ! Mais le magicien qui me plaisait le plus n'était pas sur scène ! » Répliqua Finch et il prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser impatiemment, agacé de ses incessantes provocations

Reese le laissa faire quelques instants puis s'écarta

-« Impatient M Wren ? » demanda t-il moqueur

-« De découvrir vos talents de magicien M Randall »

John eut un petit sourire en coin et se pencha vers lui, frôlant sa joue

-« Dans ce cas je suis autorisé à vous reconduire ? »

-« Oui » soupira Finch

-« Chez vous ou chez moi ? » lui chuchota Reese à l'oreille

-« Chez moi » murmura l'informaticien en se prenant au jeu

-« Seul à seul ? Vous ne craignez donc pas mes pouvoirs M Wren ? » Suggéra l'ex agent en l'embrassant dans le cou

-« Le devrais-je ? »

-« Je pourrais vous ensorceler ? »

-« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque »

-« Hum. Vous êtes bien aventureux Harold » constata l'ex agent qui suivait lentement la courbe de sa mâchoire

-« Parfois… » Murmura Finch « Ou peut être déjà envouté ? » Soupira t-il avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer le baiser qu'il lui accordait enfin.

Un coup frappé contre la porte les interrompit. Reese alla ouvrir. Bella apparut au seuil de la loge

-« Et bien Messieurs la soirée fut bonne ? » interrogea t-elle tout sourire

-« Plutôt oui » affirma l'ex agent avec un sourire complice

-« Oh je parie que le meilleur est à venir » lui chuchota t-elle en faisant mine de lui donner un coup de poing sur le biceps

-« C'est bien possible Bella » répondit-il sur le même ton

-« Il faudra venir avec moi alors » affirma la costumière

-« Où ça ? »

-« Je vais vous faire sortir discrètement. Si vous prenez l'issue principale Terry attend son associé avec quelques invités »

John se retourna et prit la main de son compagnon

-« Dans ce cas nous vous suivons »

-« En avant » répliqua joyeusement Bella « Ce soir je suis l'assistante du magicien, je l'habille et je le fais disparaitre ! » s'amusa t-elle. Ils sortirent prudemment de la loge, Reese entrainant son associé à sa suite. Belle les guida sans encombre jusqu'au parking

-« Vous voilà tranquille ! » annonça t-elle alors « Bonne nuit les garçons » ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil

-« Merci Bella » répondit John

-« Merci » bredouilla Finch devenu cramoisi. La costumière le remarqua

-« Ben ça quand vous prenez des couleurs vous faites pas semblant Harold » se moqua t-elle

L'interpellé pinça les lèvres, embarrassé. La costumière se rapprocha de l'ex agent

-« Ne le laissez pas se décolorer cette nuit John ! Je compte sur vous ! » Lui chuchota t-elle

-« J'y veillerai Bella » lui répondit-il de même

-« A plus les garçons ! ». John se tourna vers son associé s'attendant à une remarque mais Finch ne dit rien. Ce fut seulement une fois installé dans la voiture qu'il affirma :

-« Je trouve que Miss Carson s'attendrait à merveille avec l'inspecteur Fusco », provoquant un éclat de rire chez son partenaire

.

Reese stoppa la voiture le temps que Finch descende, puis la remisa au garage. L'informaticien gravit les quelques marches du perron et désactiva l'alarme. Il s'apprêtait à glisser la clé dans la serrure lorsque John le saisit, le plaquant contre lui, ses mains glissant sur son torse tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Finch hoqueta de surprise et failli lâcher sa clé

-« John ! » protesta t-il troublé

-« Oui Harold ? » chuchota t-il entre deux baisers

Rendu maladroit par les caresses de son partenaire, Finch s'efforçait vainement d'ouvrir

-« Et bien M Wren, vais-je devoir forcer votre porte ? » se moqua Reese tout en déboutonnant habilement la chemise de son compagnon

-« John arrêtez » supplia Finch « Je ne peux pas… » se plaignit-il

L'ex agent eut un petit rire. Il saisit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et la guida pour enfin déverrouiller la porte

-« Ce n'était pas si compliqué M Wren » constata t-il en le poussant dans le couloir. A peine la porte refermée il le reprit dans ses bras, s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres. Il dégrafa le nœud, le jetant de côté, puis fit glisser la veste avant d'achever de déboutonner la chemise sans cesser de l'embrasser, dévorant son visage, son cou, ses épaules. Finch s'efforçait de le déshabiller mais, étourdi de ses caresses incessantes, il réussi à peine à le débarrasser de sa veste. Reese recula finalement observant un instant avec satisfaction son visage rougi aux yeux troubles, et l'entraina vers l'escalier. Mais à mi chemin il s'interrompit pour l'embrasser à nouveau, repoussant la chemise il le plaqua contre le mur et entreprit de redessiner son torse de ses lèvres. Les yeux clos, Finch le laissait faire, frissonnant sous les sensations délicieuses que son partenaire faisait naitre en lui, glissant la main dans ses cheveux, le froid du mur contre son dos contrastant avec la chaleur des lèvres de son compagnon qui laissaient des sillons brulants de baisers sur sa peau moite. Reese se réjouissait de ses gémissements, encouragé par ses soupirs il se redressa, posant ses mains sur ses fesses pour le coller à lui. Finch ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard intense de son partenaire, assombrit par le désir. Il saisit ses épaules et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis Reese le repoussa de nouveau pour lui faire gravir les dernières marches menant au palier, mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la chambre John le retint et le guida vers la seconde porte. Le tenant contre lui il prit la clé dans la poche de son gilet, ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami et le fit entrer. Finch écarquilla les yeux. Des voiles de couleurs tamisaient les lumières, projetant des ombres rouges et noires dans la pièce, créant une atmosphère intime et vaguement fantasmagorique. Des draps de soie noirs et une couette rouge paraient le vaste lit.

-« Les couleurs du magicien » chuchota John à son oreille

-« Je suis donc dans son antre ? » murmura Finch en se laissant aller contre lui. John embrassait sa nuque, laissant ses mains le parcourir

-« A sa merci…Prenez garde Harold. Vous pourriez bien y laisser votre âme » lui murmura t-il

-« Je vous l'offre » soupira l'informaticien en inclinant la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès

Il sentit les mains de John déboucler sa ceinture et ouvrir son pantalon. Il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, Finch se retint à lui comme il achevait de le dévêtir. Puis John se redressa pour l'embrasser de nouveau tandis que ses caresses se faisaient plus précises maintenant qu'il avait un libre accès à sa peau, faisant haleter son compagnon.

-« John » gémit-il impatient

L'ex agent sourit

-« Patience M Wren. Laissez opérer le charme »

Finch pivota dans ses bras pour lui faire face et saisit son visage

-« Il opère déjà » répliqua t-il avant de l'embrasser avidement

John le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit où il le déposa sans jamais rompre le baiser. Il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle et fixa un instant son compagnon, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son regard chargé de désir

-« Et bien M Wren, où est votre habilité ? » se moqua t-il alors que l'informaticien tentait de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise

-« Vous me l'avez fait perdre » marmonna ce dernier

-« Comme c'est ennuyeux » ironisa l'ex agent

-« C'est vous le magicien M Randall. Alors faite disparaitre tout cela » protesta Finch en posant ses mains sur l'agrafe de la cape

-« Non » le stoppa Reese en saisissant sa main « Je la garde. Elle nous dissimulera aux yeux du monde » murmura t-il en déposant quelques baisers sur son visage. Il se redressa et entreprit d'ôter lentement son gilet de velours puis sa chemise sans quitter des yeux son compagnon qui s'impatientait. Finch se redressa et saisit sa ceinture qu'il déboucla fébrilement. Reese se pencha, capturant ses lèvres, le distrayant, tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur la fermeture du pantalon. La main de John s'aventura sur son corps, toujours plus bas, s'immisçant sous l'élastique de son sous vêtement. Finch frémit et protesta

-« Vous êtes déloyal » se plaignit-il

-« Je suis le maître du jeu » chuchota John en posant la main sur son torse pour le repousser sur le lit. Il saisit ses poignets les ramenant au dessus de sa tête « Et vous êtes à ma merci aventureux M Wren » Il déposa quelques baisers légers au hasard « Pour vous… j'userais …de tout mes talents » ajouta t-il entre deux effleurements « toute la nuit… » Finch, remua, cherchant à se dégager de cette douce torture. « Et au matin … vous serez mien… à jamais… »

-« C'est trop tard » gémit l'informaticien. Reese s'arrêta et fixa son regard dans le sien « Je suis déjà votre » soupira Finch. Un instant leurs yeux exprimèrent mieux que les mots l'amour entre eux. John se redressa et se débarrassa rapidement de ses derniers vêtements, avant de s'installer au dessus de lui

-« Prouvez le moi » murmura t-il soudain sérieux. Finch comprit le message et l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant longuement, laissant ses mains le parcourir. Choisissant le bon moment il le fit basculer jusqu'à se retrouver étendu sur lui

-« Je ne vous laisserais plus jamais en douter » chuchota t-il. Il continua à l'embrasser toujours plus fébrile entre ses bras

-« Je saurais vous rappeler votre promesse Harold » chuchota Reese « Mais pour cette nuit n'oubliez pas que vous êtes à la merci du magicien ! » affirma t-il en reprenant le contrôle. Il laissa ses mains redessiner ses courbes puis se penchant à son oreille il lui chuchota « Et il ne vous laissera pas un instant de paix! » Pour toute réponse Finch passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément pour lui faire comprendre tout le besoin, toute l'envie qu'il avait de lui...

.

OoooooooooO

.

John ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'esprit un peu embrumé. Il soupira, il se sentait bien, tellement bien. S'étirant pour achever de se réveiller il réalisa alors qu'un poids dans son dos entravait ses mouvements. Il se tourna légèrement. Harold dormait d'un profond sommeil, sa tête toute ébouriffée posée au creux de ses reins, un bras autour de lui comme pour être sur de le retenir. Il semblait si détendu, si tranquille…John le contempla, osant à peine respirer pour ne pas l'éveiller et briser ce moment si précieux. La nuit avait été… intense. Même après deux années passées ensemble Harold avait toujours une sorte de retenu comme une ultime timidité que John faisait disparaitre très vite. Mais cette nuit avait été différente. Il n'y avait pas eu de barrière, comme si enfin il avait décidé de lui ouvrir totalement son cœur et son âme. Il avait eu pour lui des gestes encore plus possessifs que les siens qui l'avaient agréablement surpris. Encore une facette de son compagnon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'il ne cesserait jamais de le découvrir. Et ces semaines de séparation n'avaient finalement qu'exacerbé le désir entre eux, attisant la fièvre qui avait guidée chacun de leurs gestes. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse rendus plus précieux par le manque qu'ils éprouvaient l'un de l'autre. Et John songea avec un sourire satisfait que cette fois il n'avait pas été le plus aventureux des deux…

Un léger soupir attira son attention. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et son sourire s'accentua en voyant Bear béatement endormi sur la couette qui gisait au sol recouvrant le tapis où le malinois dormait d'habitude.

Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, se sentant bien, à sa place. Aussi léger que fut son mouvement il sentit aussitôt le bras de son compagnon resserrer sa prise. Il devina qu'il lui faudrait le rassurer ces prochains jours, lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à le retrouver vraiment. Mais il saurait le faire. Leur complicité renaitrait, les gestes tendres du quotidien. Et il n'y aurait plus de secret cette fois. Il se promit qu'il n'y aurait plus de séparation, jamais.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il profita d'un bien être qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des semaines, savourant l'harmonie retrouvée. Puis il perçu un léger mouvement.

John sourit, frissonnant au baiser doucement posé au creux de ses reins. Doux tout d'abord puis plus appuyé. Il sentit son compagnon remonter le long de son dos, en suivant attentivement la courbe, explorant chaque muscle, déposant une multitude de petits baisers tandis que ses mains caressaient son torse, pour finalement atteindre la nuque. Il suivit la ligne de l'épaule, mordillant légèrement la peau offerte

Reese eut un petit rire

-« Le goût vous plait M Wren ? » le taquina t-il

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir sa présence

-« La nuit n'a donc pas été assez longue ? » s'amusa t-il

-« Je n'aurais jamais assez de vous » chuchota Finch sans cesser ses intentions

John bascula légèrement pour croiser le regard de son compagnon

-« Vous appréciez vraiment votre magicien alors ? » demanda t-il. Son sourire s'effaça devant l'air grave de son partenaire « Harold ? »

Celui-ci prit son visage entre ses mains

-« Ce matin il n'y a plus de magicien ni de spectateur » répondit l'informaticien « Plus de John Randall et d'Harold Wren. Il n'y a que John Reese et Harold Finch. John et Harold »

John sentit son cœur battre plus vite sous l'intensité de son regard, le poids de ses mots

-« Il n'y a que nous » chuchota t-il en posant la main sur sa joue « Juste nous » répéta t-il en l'embrassant. Finch lui rendit son baiser puis repris son exploration, mais cette fois partant de sa nuque pour descendre toujours plus bas. Ses mains parcoururent son torse, s'attardèrent sur le ventre puis les cuisses se faisant toujours plus aventureuses. John le laissait faire, le souffle de plus en plus court comme le désir grandissait en lui. Finch bougea et le poussa sur le dos, s'installant au dessus de lui, venant capturer ses lèvres une nouvelles fois avant de reprendre ses baisers. Reese en profita pour laisser ses mains suivre les courbes de son partenaire, le frôlant mais lui laissant toute l'initiative et Harold semblait bien décidé à parcourir chaque centimètres de sa peau, s'attardant sur les points sensibles, prolongeant chaque caresses satisfait, de le sentir vibrer sous ses délicieuses tortures. John gémit comme les mains baladeuses de son compagnon se faisaient plus précises, ses poings crispés serrant les draps, haletant sous les sensations que son partenaire éveillait en lui. Ayant enfin atteint leur but les mains de Finch se firent tour à tour caressantes, hardies, tendres, joueuses, faisant perdre la tête à son compagnon. A bout de patience, John se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, le plaquant contre lui, avide de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, glissant une main sur sa nuque pour le retenir comme il dévorait sa bouche. Il sentit son compagnon bouger contre lui, il sentit ses mains glisser dans son dos. Comprenant brusquement ses intentions il s'écarta légèrement écarquillant les yeux

-« Harold… » Chuchota t-il dans un souffle. Puis un long gémissement de plaisir lui échappa, il sentit les ongles de son compagnon s'enfoncer dans sa chair tandis qu'il s'unissait lentement à lui

-« Harold… » Répéta t-il haletant, saisissant ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements, cherchant son regard pour parfaire leur communion. Le cœur fou, le corps en feu, l'esprit en déroute comme ils ne formaient plus qu'un…

.

Reese ouvrit les yeux, allongé sur le dos, il s'efforçait de reprendre une respiration normale après l'intense vague de plaisir qui les avait submergé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sentait le poids de son compagnon effondré sur lui. Doucement, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et le bascula d'un geste tendre pour l'installer sur le lit. Finch le laissa faire, s'abandonnant complément à lui. Tout en veillant à ce qu'il soit bien John le cala contre lui et nicha son visage dans son cou

-« Je t'aime » chuchota t-il doucement

Finch ouvrit les yeux et fixa un instant ce beau visage dont il aimait chaque trait, chaque ligne. Il caressa tendrement sa joue

-« Je t'aime » murmura t-il en écho. Puis, fermant les yeux, il se blottit contre lui laissant le sommeil l'envahir.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese s'éveilla lentement. Il se sentait bien, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Son regard croisa celui de son compagnon qui le fixait, installé sur le côté. Il sourit.

-« Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes réveillé ? » demanda t-il en étouffant un bâillement

-« Quelques minutes. J'aime vous regarder dormir »

-« Moi aussi » murmura John. Il redessina son visage du bout des doigts puis posa la main sur sa joue et Finch accentua le contact en fermant les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Puis il le fixa à nouveau, John vit un changement dans son regard

-« Êtes-vous bien ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais été mieux » affirma Reese

L'informaticien prit sa main et en embrassa la paume

-« Harold ? » demanda John a son tour et son regard soudain sérieux alarma son compagnon

-« Je veux que nous oublions ces derniers semaines. Tout ce qui s'est produit après mon départ en mission jusqu'à hier soir »

-« Je ne m'en souviendrais que pour me rappeler de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs »

-« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Vous n'oubliez jamais vos promesses »

-« Mais il m'arrive de… de les aménager »

Reese posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

-« Il me suffit de savoir que vous ne le ferez plus »

-« Je vous le promets »

-« Est-ce que vous avez mal ? Une migraine ? » Demanda John en passant doucement la main sur son front

-« Non pas pour l'instant. Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela ? »

-« La façon dont vous plissez les yeux »

-« Toujours aussi observateur » s'amusa l'informaticien »Mais c'est peut être la vue qui me fait mal aux yeux ? » Le taquina t-il en laissant sa main glisser sur le corps de son compagnon. Reese se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou

-« Evidemment c'est encore de ma faute » affirma t-il avec un petit rire. Finch passa la main dans ses cheveux et attira son visage vers le sien

-« Méfiez-vous à présent je maitrise votre technique pour vous faire taire » chuchota t-il

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Faut-il vous le prouver ? »

-« Je n'ai rien contre » estima John. Finch prit son visage entre ses mains pour mieux l'embrasser

-« Ca vous va ? » demanda t-il

-« Vous avez une certaine technique mais il va falloir vous entrainer un peu » jugea son associé

-« Et bien sur vous serez l'entraineur ? »

-« Bien sur » répliqua John avant de l'embrasser à son tour « Pas de discussion. Vous avez vu ? Il faut capter le bon moment »

-« Je sens que vous allez être un excellent professeur »

Un jappement interrompit leur conversation. Reese tourna aussitôt la tête vers son chien

-« Tu as besoin de sortir Bear ? J'arrive» Il donna un dernier baiser à son partenaire et quitta le lit, Il se vêtit sommairement pour accompagner le malinois. Finch les suivit des yeux envahit de ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ne connaissait que près de lui et qui lui avait cruellement manqué ces derniers jours. Il décida de se lever aussi mais grimaça en se sentant singulièrement courbaturé. Il avisa la couette sur le tapis qui avait visiblement fait le bonheur de Bear, chercha des yeux le drap qui semblait avoir disparu puis il se pencha pour ramasser la délicate cape de soie étalée à ses pieds. Il la fit couler un instant entre ses mains, c'était comme une caresse sur sa peau lui en rappelant d'autres, la pensée amena un sourire sur son visage. John revint dans la chambre à ce moment, il lui adressa un sourire taquin puis lui prenant le tissu des mains il le fit se lever, drapa le tissu soyeux autour de lui et l'agrafa

-« Elle vous va bien » s'amusa t-il

-« Hum » émit l'informaticien perplexe. La cape était trop longue pour lui et s'étalait un peu au sol

-« C'est juste un détail »estima John

-« Je la préfère tout de même sur vous »

-« Je penserais à la revêtir de temps en temps alors puisque Bella m'a offert le costume »

-« Elle est bien inspirée »jugea Finch

-« Pour faire plaisir à son patron. Je pense qu'elle était sure qu'il vous plairait mais… »

-« Mais ? » interrogea l'informaticien. John se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Mais elle devait vous imaginer plus adroit à me le retirer » Il se redressa vivement pour le voir rougir, ce qui ne manqua pas

-« J'espère bien que vous ne comptez pas la renseigner à ce sujet M Reese ! »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas M Wren, je saurais préserver votre réputation » lança John avec emphase

-« Oh ! Vous… » Commença Finch avant que Reese ne le fasse taire à sa façon

-« Un peu d'entrainement ? » L'informaticien le fixa un instant puis finalement sourit

-« C'est bon de vous retrouver » murmura t-il

-« Même si vous devez à nouveau rougir plus souvent ? » interrogea Reese en l'enlaçant

-« Tant pis » répondit Finch en passant les bras autour de son cou

-« Je vais considérer cela comme un encouragement… »

Finch l'embrassa pour le faire taire

-« Maintenant j'ai besoin d'une douche ! » affirma t-il

-« Et d'un bon coup de peigne » se moqua son partenaire. Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Vous n'êtes pas plus présentable » marmonna t-il faisant rire son compagnon

-« Je vais préparer le déjeuner j'ai faim ! » affirma t-il en lui volant un baiser avant de le relâcher

-« Déjeuner ? » répéta l'informaticien surprit

-« Vous avez vu l'heure Finch ? » se moqua John. L'informaticien se tourna vers le réveil et écarquilla les yeux « Auriez vous perdu la notion du temps M Wren ? C'est votre garde du corps qui vous fait autant d'effet ? »

-« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas » marmonna Finch perturbé

-« C'est toujours plaisant à attendre ! » répliqua l'ex agent puis il fit demi tour « appelez moi quand vous aurez fini ! Tu viens Bear c'est l'heure de cuisiner » ajouta t-il en apercevant son chien revenu se poster à la porte

Finch secoua la tête _« Incorrigible »_ songea t-il mais c'est ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Il retira la cape puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il se glissa dans la cabine de douche avec un soupir satisfait, l'eau chaude lui sembla délicieuse sur ses muscles engourdit. Il en profita de longues minutes puis se décida à quitter le cocon chaud de la cabine. Il prit le temps de se vêtir avant d'aller sur le palier appeler son compagnon. Celui-ci remonta trois minutes plus tard et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cabine de douche non sans ébouriffer au passage les cheveux de son partenaire qui venait juste de finir de se coiffer

-« John ! » protesta celui-ci, outré, mais il obtint pour toute réponse un éclat de rire qui fit disparaitre instantanément son agacement. Il recommença sa coiffure et acheva de se préparer

-« Je vous attends en bas » lança t-il ensuite. John passa la tête hors de la cabine

-« Votre thé est prêt pour le reste… »

-« Je vous attends » le coupa Finch en lui donnant un baiser

-« Ok »

L'informaticien descendit, câlina Bear et se servit une tasse de thé avant de s'installer à sa place

-« Je crains que l'heure des beignets ne soit dépassée Bear, désolé ! » affirma t-il en voyant le chien examiner la table. Le malinois fit le tour puis revint vers lui « Oh je pense que tu auras tout de même une compensation » ajouta t-il en le caressant. « En tout cas cela sent bon » ajouta t-il avec un regard curieux vers le four. Il fut tenté de l'ouvrir quand des pas dans l'escalier l'avertirent du retour de son compagnon

-« Tu as veillé Bear ? » demanda celui-ci en entrant. Le malinois s'avança joyeusement vers son maître

-« Qu'avez-vous préparé ? L'odeur est appétissante »

-« Pour une fois cela ne vient pas de moi » Reese s'approcha pour l'enlacer et nicher son visage dans son cou « J'ai un aveu à vous faire » chuchota t-il, tirant sur le col de la chemise pour mieux déposer un baiser. Il leva la tête et fixa son partenaire « Hier la soirée ne s'est pas déroulée exactement comme je l'avais prévu »

-« Ah non ? » interrogea Finch intrigué

-« J'étais passé chercher un menu spécial chez un traiteur, un ami de Bella qu'elle m'avait recommandé » Levant la main il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de son partenaire « Et j'avais décoré la salle à manger » il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Seulement vous étiez tellement tentant dans votre smoking ! » il posa un instant ses lèvres sur les siennes « Je n'aurais jamais eu la patience d'attendre la fin du repas ! » plaida t-il

Finch posa la main sur sa joue pour attirer son visage vers le sien

-« Je suis heureux de l'avoir remplacé » murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser. Reese lui sourit

-« Mais je vais me rattraper ! Venez vous installer » ajouta t-il en l'entrainant par la main jusqu'à la porte de la salle à manger. Ayant leurs habitudes dans la cuisine, ils utilisaient peu la petite pièce. John eut un moment de perplexité « J'avais fermé pour le cas où vous seriez repassé par la maison… »

-« Et où est la clé ? »

-« Dans la poche de mon gilet je crois. Ou de la veste peut être ? »

-« Qui sont ? »

-« Hum. Quelque part dans la chambre… » Suggéra l'ex agent incertain « Enfin je peux toujours arranger cela… »

-« Stop ! » s'exclama l'informaticien « M Reese ! Vous ne prétendez tout de même pas forcer cette porte ? !» Protesta t-il

-« Un peu ? » demanda John avec un sourire contrit. Finch lui adressa un regard sévère

-« J'ai un double dans le salon »

-« Oh… Je l'ignorais. Vous auriez pu entrer alors ? »

-« C'est bien possible » ironisa l'informaticien pour se moquer de son air contrarié. Il se dirigea vers le salon et ouvrit un des tiroirs du vieux secrétaire pour en sortir un trousseau de clés « Voilà » affirma t-il en le lui tendant « En attendant l'original »

-« Promis Finch, je vais la retrouver » s'amusa Reese en lui volant un baiser

-« Gamin » marmonna l'informaticien ce qui provoqua un rire chez son compagnon

Finch entra dans la pièce lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte. Comme la chambre celle-ci était décorée aux couleurs du magicien. John s'était avancé et posait la main sur l'interrupteur du volet lorsque son partenaire l'arrêta

-« Non. Laissez-le fermé » Il alluma les lampes et aussitôt la pièce prit des reflets rouge et noir une ambiance intime et étrange « C'est aussi bien comme ça »

Reese le prit dans ses bras

-« Voulez vous que j'enfile à nouveau mon costume aussi ? » demanda t-il taquin

-« Non merci magicien : j'ai faim ! » répliqua Finch d'un ton sérieux. John eut un petit rire en comprenant l'allusion

-« Dans ce cas prenez place M Wren et votre magicien compte sur vous pour faire disparaitre tout ce qu'il vous offrira ! » Il lui donna un baiser et retourna en cuisine chercher les entrées. Finch laissa son regard parcourir la pièce. Les paroles de Bella lui revinrent en mémoire _« je suis sure que vous allez passer une soirée magique »_ Elle ne s'était pas trompée « Mais pas seulement la soirée » murmura t-il « La nuit, ce jour et le plus de jours possibles. Toute une vie » murmura t-il

.

Reese jouait avec son chien lorsqu'il sentit vibrer son téléphone. Il se tourna un instant vers son compagnon tranquillement assis sur un banc, réchauffant ses mains autour d'un gobelet de thé chaud. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran

-« Oui ? »

-« Salut le musclé ! »

-« Bonjour Bella »

-« J'appelle pas trop tôt j'espère ? »

-« Il est 18H »

-« Y'a des choses qui prennent du temps ! » se moqua la costumière « Vous avez toujours l'anneau ? »

-« Bien sur. Je ne le quitterais plus »

-« Nickel ! J'espère qu'Harold ne s'est pas décoloré ? »

-« Vous êtes curieuse Bella ! »

-« Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux gens bien et que j'apprécie ! »

-« Merci » murmura Reese touché par sa réponse spontanée « C'est réciproque »

-« Pour mes vingt dollars c'est pas pressé. Vous passerez me dire bonjour à l'occasion »

-« Quel vingt dollars ? » demanda Reese

-« Ceux du pari pardi »

-« Comment savez vous que vous avez gagné ? »

-« Je ne parie jamais sans être sure de gagner mon gars. Alors ? » Insista la costumière

L'ex agent soupira

-« Je vous les apporterais quand je passerais à proximité »

La vieille dame gloussa devant ce demi-aveu

-« C'est bon la cuisine créole ? »

-« Très. Harold a aimé » approuva John

-« Ah vous me faite drôlement plaisir vous deux » jubila Bella « Allez à la prochaine John ! Et pas pour une réconciliation cette fois ou je me fâche ! »

-« Promis Bella. A bientôt. Et merci »

Reese raccrocha et rejoignit son compagnon. Il s'assit près de lui et lui adressa un sourire malicieux qui intrigua ce dernier

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda t-il perplexe

-« Bella vient de m'appeler. Elle voulait savoir si nous avions aimé la cuisine de son ami » affirma John en réajustant d'un geste tendre l'écharpe de son compagnon

-« C'était très bon »

Reese se pencha vers lui et ajouta plus bas, souriant par anticipation :

-« Enfin d'abord elle m'a demandé si nous étions déjà réveillé à cette heure »

-« Oh ! » protesta Finch en rougissant « J'espère que vous ne lui en avez pas trop dit M Reese ! »

-« A quoi bon ? Elle devine très bien » répondit Reese amusé de le voir rougir encore plus « Harold… Vous savez combien le rouge m'inspire ? »

Finch pinça les lèvres

-« Je m'en suis rendu compte »

Reese vit son air perturbé, il ne voulu pas insister trop

-« Nous devrions rentrer il commence à faire vraiment froid » jugea t-il. L'informaticien se leva pour le suivre. Saisissant un pan de son manteau il le fixa

-« D'accord. Mais qu'en est-il de votre inspiration ? »

John plissa les yeux

-« Envie de l'encourager Harold ? » Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui

Finch fit disparaitre la distance entre eux et l'embrassa doucement

-« Vous savez que je favorise toujours les artistes M Reese »


	25. Vengeance

_Avant dernier chapitre_

 _Que peut-il bien y avoir comme suite ? Et bien il faut finir ce qui a été commencé…_

 _._

 _Il y a des militantes devant leur écran (Mumuse elles vont te faire une pétition pour obtenir le tutoiement : p )_

 _._

 _Capitaine : arrête la voyance : )_

 _Ninja : oui je sais que je suis incurable !_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires !_

 _._

 _Merci Jany pour la remarque_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Assis dans son canapé, Fusco lisait le dépliant d'un air circonspect, indécis sur le menu. La sonnette interrompit ses réflexions

-« C'est quoi ça ? » grogna t-il « Pour une fois que je termine tôt ! » Il jeta un coup d'œil par le judas et ouvrit aussitôt

-« Finch ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda t-il perplexe

-« Bonsoir inspecteur. Je vous dérange ? »

-« Non, entrez » l'invita Fusco en s'écartant. Il referma la porte et se pencha vers Bear « Salut mon pote »

-« Je ne serais pas long et je ne suis pas venu solliciter vos services. Pour une fois que vous êtes en repos »

-« C'est sympa Finch mais si vous avez des ennuis… »

-« Je n'en ai plus et vous y êtes pour beaucoup »

Fusco eut un sourire malicieux

-« Restez pas debout Finch »

-« Merci» L'informaticien fit un pas vers le fauteuil mais sentit que Bear s'agitait. Il tourna la tête et vit alors Isatis apparaître sur le seuil de la chambre. Le félin lança les pattes en avant comme s'il plongeait pour mieux s'étirer, commençant déjà à ronronner, puis il trotta tranquillement vers eux et vint se frotter au malinois qui en échange lui donna un grand coup de langue

-« Ils sont beaux à voir ces deux là. Deux vrais copains »

-« En effet » approuva Finch. Il détacha la laisse et Bear se mit à jouer avec le matou. L'informaticien ôta son manteau et prit place dans le fauteuil, posant sa serviette devant lui

-« Je vous prépare un café Finch ? » proposa Fusco « Ah non ! Un thé ? » Corrigea t-il

-« Volontiers si cela ne vous gêne pas »

-« Bien sur que non » lança l'inspecteur en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer

-« Et superman ? »

-« Il termine une mission »

-« Sans moi ? »

-« Ce n'est pas un cas très important inspecteur. Pour une fois je pense qu'il pourra confier le coupable à l'un de vos collègues »

-« Hey ! Ça va faire baisser mes stats ! » Se plaignit Lionel

-« Oh je pense qu'elles resteront tout de même suffisantes »

Fusco revint dans la pièce avec une tasse et un sucrier qu'il posa devant son visiteur

-« Et heu… tout va bien entre vous ? »

-« Parfaitement bien. Nous nous retrouvons un peu plus chaque jours »

-« Cool » approuva Fusco

A cet instant Isatis vint frôler les jambes de l'informaticien puis après un instant d'observation il bondit sur ses genoux « Miaou ? » lança t-il en le fixant. Finch sourit et le caressa doucement. Satisfait, le petit félin décida aussitôt de s'installer plus confortablement et se cala en manchon sur les accueillants genoux

-« Heu Finch… il va vous mettre des poils partout » prévint Lionel. Le matou adressa un regard vexé à son maître comme s'il avait compris

-« Tant pis. Je m'en voudrais de le chasser alors qu'il semble si bien »

-« Je vous aurais prévenu » s'amusa l'inspecteur en retournant dans la cuisine. Il revint avec la théière et remplit la tasse

-« Merci »

Lionel reprit sa place dans le canapé et Bear vint s'installer à ses pieds « Bon chien » le flatta t-il

-« Inspecteur Fusco j'étais venu dans l'intention de vous remercier » Lionel voulu protester mais l'informaticien l'arrêta d'un geste « Je me devais de le faire. Je ne sais comment toute cette histoire se serait terminé sans vos conseils et votre entêtement » continua t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec un sourire entendu. « Mal sans doute »

-« C'est que vous avez de sacrés caractères tout les deux ! »

-« En effet. Mais avec votre aide cela s'est bien terminé. Vous avez trouvé les mots pour me faire réaliser mes erreurs et j'ai pu compter sur votre soutien. Je vous assure que vous m'avez vraiment aidé et que je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant »

-« C'est rien Finch »

-« Je crois que cette épreuve, même si elle nous fut très pénible à vivre, nous a permis d'avancer » jugea Finch « J'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas vivre avec John et le tenir à l'écart d'une partie de ma vie »

-« Un couple c'est du partage Finch »

-« Maintenant je ne l'oublierais plus »

-« Au pire je vous le rappellerais » affirma Fusco pour le taquiner

-« Merci inspecteur. Pour tout »

-« Vous aussi vous en avez bien assez fait » affirma Lionel en désignant d'un geste l'appartement

-« C'est une action dont je me félicite quotidiennement car elle est favorable à un brave homme »

-« Merci Finch » murmura l'inspecteur touché

-« Je tenais aussi à vous offrir ceci » ajouta l'informaticien en lui tendant une longue boite rectangulaire

-« Oh ! » protesta l'inspecteur en reculant

-« Prenez-le comme un gage d'amitié ? »

-« Bon là forcement » Il prit la boite et l'ouvrit découvrant une demi douzaine de cravate de toute les teintes. Isatis leva aussitôt la tête, hautement intéressé « Ah non ! Celles là je les planque ! » Affirma son maître « Merci Finch j'en avais bien besoin. Mais… heu… c'est de la soie ?! » s'exclama t-il

-« En effet. Aussi je ne saurais trop vous inviter à les garder dans un tiroir fermant à clé » s'amusa Finch

-« Harold je ne peux pas accepter ! C'est pas possible ! De la soie : ça coute une fortune ! »

-« Inspecteur… »

-« Bon Ok. Je sais que pour vous ça doit pas être grand-chose mais quand même ! » Fusco observa à nouveau le précieux tissu « C'est pas parce qu'il y a plusieurs zéro sur votre compte en banque qu'il faut faire des folies ! » Ajouta t-il d'un ton moqueur pour cacher son émotion

-« C'est vrai mais l'essentiel n'est pas là » Finch posa la main sur le bras de son vis-à-vis « Vous m'avez aidé à retrouver ma plus grande richesse : John. C'est lui qui me rend vraiment riche et sa valeur ne se chiffre pas avec des zéros »

Lionel se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il repensa au jour où Finch lui avait fait signer son bail. Il avait décidément le don de le réduire au silence !

-« Merci » dit-il seulement « Et tachez de ne plus recommencer tout les deux ! »

-« Oh c'est exclu ! » Affirma Finch. Il se réinstalla au fond du fauteuil et Isatis en profita pour se lover un peu plus confortablement, ronronnant comme une turbine

-« J'ai rarement entendu un chat avec un ronronnement aussi fort »

-« Ouais. Des fois on l'entend d'une pièce à l'autre. On sait tout de suite quand il arrive » commenta Fusco

Le portable de l'informaticien vibra. Il décrocha et enclencha le haut parleur

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« C'est bouclé Finch. Mitch vient d'être embarqué »

-« Très bien. Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

-« Non ne vous inquiétez pas. Je rentre à la bibliothèque »

-« Nous n'y sommes pas pour l'instant John »

-« Ou êtes vous ?» interrogea aussitôt l'ex agent

-« Nous avons rendu une petite visite à l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Salut superman ! » lança joyeusement celui-ci

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Tu peux venir récupérer Finch mais ta place est prise John ! »

-« Inspecteur ! » gronda Finch amusé

-« Que veux-tu dire Lionel ? »

-« Qu'il t'as trouvé un remplaçant »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Viens vérifier si tu ne me crois pas ! » gloussa Fusco

-« J'arrive Lionel » affirma Reese en raccrochant

-« Je vais peut être devoir planquer mon chat ? »

-« Je crains que vous ne l'ayez mis en danger »

John débarqua quelques minutes plus tard. Il se doutait que Fusco cherchait à le taquiner mais il n'en était pas moins tendu en arrivant. Il entra et observa alors la tendre image qui s'offrait à lui de Finch tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil, un matou béatement lové sur ses genoux. Le félin entrouvrit les yeux pour vérifier l'identité de l'arrivant puis reprit la pose. Reese se pencha vers son compagnon pour lui donner un baiser

-« Isatis a de la chance de n'être qu'un chat. Je déteste la concurrence » Il s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et caressa son chien « Et toi tu le laisse prendre ma place parce que c'est ton copain ? » lui demanda t-il « Je ne suis pas content » Bear lui donna un petit coup de tête affectueux

-« S'il pouvait rigoler il ne se gênerait pas ! » commenta Fusco

-« Fait attention Lionel. Si je ne peux pas m'en prendre au coupable je peux viser son maître »

-« Hey ! » protesta l'inspecteur « Bon les gars » ajouta t-il ensuite « Je m'apprêtais à me commander une pizza pour le dîner, ça vous dit ? »

-« Nous ne voulons pas vous envahir. C'est votre soirée de repos »

-« Ca me fera de la compagnie Finch. Puis votre présence est souhaitée ! »

Finch baissa les yeux vers le matou

-« Dans ce cas » jugea t-il. Il se tourna vers son compagnon, interrogatif

-« Ok pour une soirée pizza » approuva Reese

-« Je vous laisse choisir et j'appelle ! » affirma Lionel en se levant et en tendant le dépliant à l'ex agent « Une bière John ? »

-« D'accord »

Reese donna le prospectus à son partenaire

-« Je sais ce que vous allez choisir »

-« Mais moi aussi M Reese » répondit l'informaticien taquin

John se leva pour ôter son manteau. Passant près de son partenaire il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Par contre pour le dessert j'attendrais d'être chez nous »

Finch frémit de sentir son souffle dans son cou

-« Et si je n'ai plus faim ? »

-« Je sais comment vous ouvrir l'appétit Harold » répliqua John en l'embrassant dans le cou. Sentant bouger son "coussin" Isatis ouvrit ses yeux d'ambre « Miaou ? »

-« Oh toi ne te plains pas : je te tolère à ma place c'est déjà bien » marmonna Reese

-« John, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'exagérer ? »

-« Non. Je ne partage pas c'est tout »

-« Vous êtes impossible » jugea l'informaticien. Tandis qu'ils discutaient le petit félin, intrigué, c'était assis pour les observer. Puis il se hissa, posant une patte sur l'épaule de l'informaticien, il tenta de l'autre de saisir la main de l'ex agent

-« Tu essayes de m'amadouer ? » marmonna celui-ci. Il caressa le matou qui frotta aussitôt sa tête dans sa main, câlin.

-« Il joue de son charme » jugea Finch « C'est drôle il a les mêmes techniques que vous » gloussa t-il

-« Ca vous amuse ? » remarqua Reese en se redressant

-« Ah ça il sait y faire ! » affirma Fusco qui revenait dans la pièce « Vous avez choisit ? »

Finch énonça aussitôt son choix tout en fixant son compagnon. Reese soutint son regard et répondit à son tour. Fusco observa leur manège sans comprendre

-« Ok. Je vais appeler » affirma t-il renonçant à comprendre

.

La conversation s'anima pendant qu'ils attendaient le livreur. Brusquement Finch eut un hoquet surprit. Fusco se mit à rire

-« Ca fait aussi partie de ses techniques » gloussa t-il. Isatis, décidant de se lever, avait entrepris de se faire les griffes sur le pantalon de l'informaticien avant de quitter son "coussin" Il lui adressa un regard étonné devant son sursaut puis sauta au sol et trottina jusqu'à la cuisine

-« C'est un peu… » Commença Finch cherchant ses mots

-« Piquant » compléta Lionel. La sonnette retentit et il se leva pour aller récupérer la livraison. Il fit la distribution et remis à chacun son choix. Il observa d'un regard perplexe ses deux invités échanger leur boite. « Qu'est ce que vous faite ? »

-« Nous récupérons notre commande » précisa Reese

-« Vous avez choisit l'un pour l'autre » devina Lionel

-« Question d'habitude»

-« Mouais » marmonna ce dernier qui se sentait vaguement de trop mais cela lui faisait très plaisir finalement.

Ils dinèrent tranquillement puis vers 21H30 Finch donna le signal du départ

-« Merci pour cette soirée inspecteur »

-« De rien Finch. Merci pour le stock »

John revenait avec le manteau de son partenaire et l'aida à l'enfiler

-« Lee va râler d'avoir raté Bear » constata Lionel en observant le malinois allongé le long du canapé, Isatis étendu à côté après qu'ils aient tout deux profité du dîner et joué ensemble.

.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Finch s'y glissa. A peine fut-il entré qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi par son partenaire qui l'embrassa avec impatience. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et lui rendit ses baisers. Mais lorsqu'il sentit Reese retirer sa main de sa hanche et la tendre il protesta :

-« John non ! »

-« Non ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Cinq minutes ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Deux ? »

-« John, laissez… descendre… cet appareil ! » s'efforça t-il d'énoncer

L'ex agent soupira

-« Vous êtes trop strict Harold » se lamenta t-il

-« Votre obsession des ascenseurs a quelque chose d'inquiétant vous savez ? »

-« Vous croyez ? » demanda John d'un air innocent

-« C'est évident M Reese »

-« Vous savez que je n'abandonne jamais une idée ? »

-« John ! » protesta l'informaticien en rougissant

-« D'autant que je suis seul dans mon immeuble alors si l'ascenseur est, disons, "momentanément indisponible" cela ne gênera personne »

-« Si : moi »

-« Non puisque vous serez dedans avec moi » s'amusa Reese. Il lui donna un baiser « Je saurais bien vous faire changer d'avis ! »

Finch secoua la tête, désabusé, et ne répondit pas. La cabine étant arrivée à destination, il la quitta

-« Il est temps de rentrer »

-« Pour le dessert » le taquina Reese

L'informaticien ne put retenir un mince sourire. Toutefois au moment où il s'apprêtait à monter en voiture, John lui tenant la portière, la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la cabine publique puis échangèrent un regard

-« Je crains que vous ne soyez privé de dessert M Reese »

-« Momentanément Finch. Devons nous passer à la bibliothèque ? Vous seriez mieux à la maison »

-« Je peux très bien commencer les recherches là bas »

-« D'accord, montez, je vais écouter le message »

L'ex agent alla prendre l'appel puis revint à la voiture

-« J'aurais dû emmener mon ordinateur portable » marmonna Finch ennuyé

-« Nous ne sommes pas loin de la maison. Et pour une fois que nous avions une soirée de détente »

-« Vous avez raison cela peut attendre quelques minutes »

-« Et Lionel était plutôt sage ce soir » ajouta Reese avec un clin d'œil

Finch marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles qui firent rire son partenaire

Le trajet était court. L'informaticien descendit et gagna la maison pendant que John garait la berline un peu plus loin préférant ne pas la remiser au garage, se doutant qu'il en aurait encore besoin. Lorsqu'il rentra à son tour il trouva son partenaire devant son ordinateur entrant les données.

-« C'est plus simple avec les livres » jugea t-il

-« Sans, cela prend quelques secondes de plus » Reese passa dans la cuisine remplir les gamelles de Bear. En revenant au salon il remarqua immédiatement l'air contrarié de son compagnon

-« Finch ? »

-« C'est une connaissance M Reese. A nouveau le numéro de Monsieur Wastersen »

-« C'est pas vrai ! » protesta l'ex agent « Je n'ai aucune envie de revoir ce type »

-« Je m'en doute »

-« Hors de question que je reparte dans je ne sais quelle tournée en vous laissant ici »

Finch ne put retenir un sourire

-« Je vous rappelle que Monsieur Wastersen est sous le coup d'une inculpation et assigné à résidence, il n'est plus question de concert pour lui en ce moment »

-« Tant mieux. Mais où est-il ? »

-« Ici à New York. Son avocat a obtenu qu'il soit assigné dans le luxueux duplex qu'il possède en centre ville »

-« Donc je n'aurais pas à aller trop loin ? »

-« Non je vous rassure »

-« Sinon il se débrouillait seul »

Finch se tourna vers son agent pour voir s'il était sérieux et son expression sombre le lui confirma

-« Je vous envoie l'adresse sur votre téléphone, mais cet immeuble est réputé pour sa sécurité, un vrai bunker si l'on en croit la description de l'architecte »

-« S'il est le coupable c'est sans importance »

-« Mais s'il est la victime cela le protégera »

-« Un assassin bien motivé trouve toujours la faille »

-« Cette fois j'ai l'intuition qu'il sera la victime. Il s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis »

-« Et c'est normal » répliqua Reese

-« Je vous envoie le code de sécurité dès que possible pour que vous puissiez entrer » Finch continua ses manipulations mais le silence soudain de son agent l'interpella. Il se tourna vers lui

-« Quelque chose ne va pas John ? »

-« Ce type, cette mission. C'est trop de mauvais souvenirs » avoua Reese avec réticence

L'informaticien se leva et vint l'enlacer

-« Nous nous en créerons de meilleurs. Et nous en avons déjà de merveilleux, ils ne se sont pas effacés »

-« Non c'est vrai »

-« Et tout n'est pas si noir. Notre couple a évolué. De façon douloureuse c'est vrai mais constructive. C'était nécessaire » estima Finch « Et puis j'ai rencontré un formidable magicien » ajouta t-il taquin

Reese nicha son visage dans son cou

-« A votre service M Wren » chuchota t-il. L'informaticien prit son visage dans ses mains

-« Finissons vite cette mission alors, j'ai hâte de profiter de votre prochain spectacle ! » affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser. Reese lui rendit son baiser et lui sourit. Il se résigna à le lâcher et à quitter la maison pour entamer l'enquête. Un peu rasséréné par les paroles de son compagnon mais Finch trouvait toujours les mots dont il avait besoin.

Dix minutes plus tard il se garait devant l'immeuble d'Erno. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrit…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch était trop nerveux pour dormir. Les yeux ouverts sur la nuit il guettait le moindre bruit annonçant le retour de son agent. Finalement il crut percevoir le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Son impression fut confirmée lorsqu'il vit Bear se lever et quitter la chambre

John entra cinq minutes plus tard. Il perçu le bruit des étoffes froissées comme il se déshabillait puis il s'allongea de son côté du lit, prenant soin de ne pas être trop brusque, le croyant sans doute endormi. Il s'allongea sur le dos et posa un bras sur ses yeux. Finch s'inquiéta instantanément. Son attitude lui rappelait celle qu'il avait adoptée durant quelques jours après son retour chez eux juste après leur réconciliation mais il chassa cette pensée. Son instinct l'avertissait que son compagnon n'allait pas bien, il pressentit que la mission s'était mal passée.

-« John » murmura t-il en se redressant légèrement. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se tourna vers lui et posa une main timide sur son torse « John vous allez bien ? »

-« Je suis arrivé trop tard Finch » répondit l'ex agent d'une voix sourde, sans bouger « Erno est mort »

Finch se raidit, percevant immédiatement le danger : John détestait échouer lors d'une mission. Cela se produisait rarement mais dans ces moments là Reese se mettait invariablement à douter de tout et surtout de lui. Il n'était pas bien et Finch ne pouvait tolérer cela. Il se redressa et s'assit prés de son agent

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Je n'ai pas été assez rapide »

-« Mais auriez vous pu l'être? »

-« J'aurais dû »

-« Il y a une différence entre vouloir et pouvoir John » Doucement il saisit son poignet et écarta son bras. Reese le laissa faire mais détourna le regard « Racontez-moi » demanda Finch. Il fallait qu'il s'exprime, qu'il partage son fardeau. L'ex agent soupira. Il le fixa un instant puis tourna la tête. L'informaticien se pencha vers lui s'appuyant contre sa poitrine « John ? » Ce dernier prit sa main

-« Lorsque je suis arrivé devant l'immeuble il régnait une certaine agitation. Un camion de pompier s'est garé presque en même temps que moi et j'ai remarqué la fumée qui s'échappait du rez de chaussée de l'immeuble. L'alarme incendie s'était déclenché vingt minutes plus tôt et les résidents avaient évacué les lieux. J'ai essayé de trouver Erno mais je ne le voyais nulle part. En passant près d'un pompier j'ai entendu un homme lui expliquer qu'il avait frappé aux portes en descendant mais qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse au sixième, l'étage d'Erno. J'ai compris qu'il n'avait sans doute pas voulu partir, cela lui ressemblait assez d'agir ainsi »

-« Cela colle au personnage » estima Finch

-« J'ai réussi à me faufiler dans l'immeuble par une issue à l'arrière et je suis monté au sixième sans être vu des pompiers trop occupés à déployer leur matériel. Lorsque je suis arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement j'ai constaté qu'elle n'était pas fermée. En observant de plus près j'ai vu que quelqu'un avait dû faire sauter la serrure d'une balle. Je suis entré inspecter les lieux. Il y avait des traces de lutte, des meubles renversés, des objets brisés un peu partout mais l'appartement était vide. J'en ai déduit que l'agresseur avait emmené Erno. Je suis ressorti et à force d'examiner le couloir j'ai aperçu les traces de sang sur le sol, des gouttes très petites mais suffisantes pour que je puisse suivre la piste. Elle m'a conduite jusqu'au troisième. Je ne pouvais plus avancer aussi rapidement que je le voulais, les pompiers quadrillaient les lieux, deux vigiles aussi qui arpentaient les couloirs, c'est peut être ce qui a forcé l'assassin à changer ses plans. Je pense qu'il projetait d'emmener Erno pour le retenir quelque part mais qu'il a du bâcler le travail »

-« A cause de l'incendie ? »

-« Il n'y avait pas d'incendie. C'était juste un feu de poubelle. Je pense que c'est l'assassin qui l'avait allumé. C'était une diversion pour faire sortir Erno mais comme il n'a pas bougé il a du aller le chercher et le forcer à le suivre mais tout cela a pris beaucoup de temps, vu l'état de l'appartement Erno a du se défendre âprement »

-« Pourquoi l'emmener ? Pour obtenir une rançon ? »

-« Non. Plutôt pour se venger de lui. Mais il a du en finir plus vite que prévu. La piste s'arrêtait devant la porte d'un local technique au troisième. J'ai ouvert et j'ai découvert le corps d'Erno. Il avait de nombreuses traces de coup sur le visage mais un seul impact mortel. Un coup très précis, destiné à provoquer une hémorragie. Il est mort de s'être vidé de son sang. Cela a du prendre quelques minutes mais une fois le coup porté il était presque impossible de le sauver »

-« La méthode est cruelle » murmura Finch un peu impressionné

-« Adaptée pour une vengeance. Mais je crois qu'il aurait connu pire si son assassin n'avait pas été contraint de précipiter les choses »

-« Vous savez qui l'a tué ? » interrogea Finch surprit de son assurance

-« Il avait laissé sa signature. J'ai trouvé une photo de Jenna épinglée sur le sweet d'Erno »

-« Oh ! » s'exclama Finch

-« Et c'était même plus explicite encore en l'examinant, c'était une photo dédicacée par Jenna "A Oliver le premier de mes fans" »

-« C'est donc lui qui a commis ce crime ? Il a voulu venger la mort de la femme qu'il aimait »

-« Oui. Peu lui importait que ce soit sans espoir : il l'aimait » affirma Reese

-« Je suppose que dans ces conditions il avait du très mal prendre la remise en liberté de son meurtrier. Enfin de celui qui avait commandité le crime »

-« C'est certainement ce qui l'a poussé à agir »

-« Il a put supposer que M Wastersen chercherait à fuir »

-« C'était une possibilité. Ou alors il craignait qu'il ne soit pas suffisamment puni »

-« Il est vrai que les charges retenues contre lui étaient davantage des présomptions que des faits. Il n'y avait guère de preuves formelles contre lui. Hormis le témoignage de sa complice. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a permis sa remise en liberté sous caution »

-« Oliver avait prévenu qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans la justice des hommes »

-« Alors il a décidé de l'exercer lui-même » soupira Finch « Mais l'avez-vous vu ? »

-« Non. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Il a du s'enfuir en se mêlant aux résidents ou à la foule qui s'était rassemblée au pied de l'immeuble. Et je pense qu'il a du préparer un plan pour la suite. Il va certainement quitter le pays »

-« Mais la police va diffuser son signalement aux gares et aux aéroports »

-« Il faudra d'abord qu'elle comprenne ce qui s'est passé. Même avec la dédicace, ils n'ont qu'un prénom. Ils n'ont pas autant d'éléments que nous, il va d'abord leur falloir reconstituer l'histoire»

-« Le temps qu'ils y parviennent M Bejawar sera loin, il aura probablement déjà franchit la frontière » estima l'informaticien

\- « J'aurais dû essayer de le pister. C'est un criminel »

-« Par amour » murmura l'informaticien

-« J'aurais du l'arrêter, faire échouer son plan » Jugea l'ex agent en serrant les poings

-« Vous ne pouvez pas toujours réussir M Reese »

-« C'est mon travail »

-« Exécuter les missions. Vous n'avez pas d'obligation de réussite ! »

-« Si. Je dois réussir » s'entêta John

Finch chercha comment atténuer la tension en lui

-« Bien dans ce cas je ne vous paierais pas votre salaire le mois prochain »

-« Je suis sérieux Finch » soupira l'ex agent

-« Moi aussi M Reese »

Ce dernier compris qu'il ne céderait pas, voulant lui faire admettre qu'il avait aussi le droit d'échouer. Il voulait le préserver, il l'avait écouté et maintenant il cherchait à apaiser sa conscience troublée. Il se sentit envahi d'une vague de reconnaissance pour ces efforts

-« Vous allez manquer de beignets si je n'ai plus de quoi payer vos petits déjeuner » dit-il finalement, jouant le jeu. Son partenaire parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis affirma, sérieux mais rougissant :

-« Vous manquerez de "rondeur" dans ce cas »

Cette fois John ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-« J'aime toujours autant vous voir rougir » murmura t-il

-« J'aime toujours autant vous voir sourire » rétorqua Finch

Une lueur de tendresse glissa dans le regard de l'ex agent, il caressa doucement la joue de son compagnon

-« Merci Harold » chuchota t-il

Finch sourit satisfait. Il se rallongea et l'attira contre lui. John posa la tête contre son épaule avec un soupir. D'une main Harold caressa lentement ses cheveux en un geste apaisant. Il le sentit se détendre progressivement. Après de longues minute, lorsqu'il le sentit rendre les armes, il posa un baiser sur son front et se laissa aller à son tour au sommeil, rassuré.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le bruit de la pluie frappant contre les vitres réveilla l'ex agent. Il cligna des paupières puis s'étira avant de tendre la main par reflexe pour sentir la présence de son compagnon, reflexe que rien, même les semaines de séparation, n'avait pu effacer. Mais ce matin il ne rencontra que le vide. Il se tourna vers la place désertée, passa la main sur le drap comme pour y retrouver l'empreinte de son corps, les souvenirs de son retour dans la nuit lui revinrent. Encore une fois Finch avait su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Lui seul savait les mots qui le réconforteraient dans les pires situations, lui seul savait combien il détestait échouer dans leur mission. Peu importe que la victime se soit révélée le criminel il détestait l'échec. Autrefois lorsque cela se produisait la colère grandissait en lui, la frustration, le remord, un mal être. Mais personne n'était là pour lui. Puis il avait commencé sa seconde vie lorsque Finch l'avait embauché. Il avait cru que tout continuerait de la même façon. Mais c'est alors qu'il avait découvert que parfois un autre être pouvait vous comprendre, vous montrer de l'empathie, vouloir vous aider à surmonter les épreuves. Au fond il savait que cela existait mais il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait exister pour lui. Lui l'homme au passé trop lourd, trop sombre n'avait jamais connu cela. Mais Finch l'avait aidé, soutenu, soigné, et cette attitude avait sans doute amené en lui les premiers germes des sentiments profonds qui devaient grandir en lui et lui faire aimer aussi passionnément son partenaire. La force de leurs sentiments ne les empêchaient pas d'avoir faillit se perdre mais John se promit à nouveau que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Il se leva, enfila un tee shirt et quitta la chambre. Il descendit l'escalier et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Installé devant la cuisinière, vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama et d'une chemise froissée, Finch semblait particulièrement concentré. Bear assied à ses pieds épiant le moindre de ses gestes. Reese s'approcha et entoura sa taille de ses bras

-« Bonjour Harold. Qu'est ce que vous faite ? »

-« Bonjour John. Je prépare le petit déjeuner »

-« Vous en cuisine ? »S'amusa Reese

-« Oui. Et ne me déconcentrez pas ! Je voudrais réussir ces œufs » grogna l'informaticien vexé

-« Cela me paraît impossible : Vous fixez cette poêle comme si votre vie en dépendait » s'amusa l'ex agent

-« Ne vous moquez pas » protesta Finch

John l'embrassa dans le cou puis posa le menton sur son épaule

-« Je ne vous dérangerais pas »

-« Vous pourriez peut être vous asseoir en attendant que je finisse ? »

-« Je suis sage » remarqua Reese sans bouger. Mais un détail attira son attention « Harold ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« J'ai l'impression que cette chemise n'est pas à votre taille » L'ex agent observa son partenaire pincer les lèvres tandis qu'une légère rougeur lui montait aux joues

-« Je vous la rendrais » murmura l'informaticien gêné

-« Non. J'aime la voir sur vous »

Finch hésita

-« Je voulais… j'avais besoin de sentir votre présence » avoua t-il en rougissant un peu plus. Alors qu'il souffrait d'être loin de lui il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen, cette chemise abandonnée, où il avait retrouvé son parfum, un peu de sa chaleur. Reese ne résista pas à cet aveu qui voulait dire tellement. Il le fit doucement basculer à demi dans ses bras, sa main glissa vers la nuque fragile pour la soutenir et il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Finch lui rendit son baiser avec la même ferveur et le prolongea. Reese laissa glisser sa main jusqu'au bouton de la chemise qu'il s'employa à ouvrir, mais un jappement de Bear les rappela à l'ordre. Finch se tourna aussitôt vers la cuisinière

-« Oh mon omelette ! » s'exclama t-il inquiet. Reese retira la poêle du feu d'un geste vif

-« Juste à temps » commenta t-il

-« Elle est trop cuite »

-« Je suis sure qu'elle sera parfaite »

Finch soupira

-« Je savais bien… » Commença t-il mais John le fit taire à sa façon

-« Chut » murmura t-il contre ses lèvres « Elle sera parfaite » répéta t-il. Finch comprit l'intention, il passa les bras autour de son cou

-« Vous ne le saurez qu'en la goutant » affirma t-il

-« Oh mais c'est bien mon objectif ! » répliqua l'ex agent avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tout en l'agrippant par les hanches. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester il le souleva et le fit assoir au bord de la table. Il le relâcha et saisit la poêle et une fourchette. Il prit une première bouchée

-« Elle est très bonne » affirma t-il en tendant la bouchée suivante à son compagnon. Finch l'avala docilement

-« Si je dis que c'est trop cuit vous n'en tiendrez pas compte ? »

-« Non » rétorqua Reese « Et je vous en empêcherais » précisa t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes

Finch sourit et renonça à protester, laissant son partenaire continuer à le nourrir en partageant le plat

-« Parmesan ? » interrogea Reese. Finch approuva de la tête. Reese fronça les sourcils « Qu'avez-vous ajouté d'autre ? » demanda t-il perplexe

-« Des noix. Vous aimez ? » S'inquiéta l'informaticien

-« C'est original ça me plait » approuva Reese « Est ce que vous vous êtes mis à lire des sites de cuisine ? » s'amusa t-il

-« De temps en temps. Mais juste pour ce genre de détail. Le reste c'est vraiment… compliqué » jugea l'informaticien dubitatif

-« C'est juste une question d'apprentissage, comme la moto. Je peux être votre professeur vous savez »

-« J'imagine, mais honnêtement je ne me sens pas à la hauteur »

-« Il suffit de le vouloir» Reese reposa la poêle et enlaça son partenaire « Vous me devez un dessert depuis hier »

-« Un dessert au petit déjeuner M Reese ? » demanda Finch ironique

-« Il y en a qu'on peut consommer à tout heure Harold »

L'informaticien prit son visage entre ses mains

-« Vous êtes gourmand John. Cela vous perdra »

-« Tant que c'est dans vos bras ça me convient » chuchota ce dernier avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, impatient. Il sentit les mains de son partenaire glisser dans ses cheveux comme les siennes s'immisçaient sous la chemise trop large cherchant le contact avec sa peau. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou, suivi la courbe de l'épaule. Finch pencha la tête pour lui donner plus d'espace, sa main dérivant au creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher de lui. Il commençait à se sentir perdre pied lorsque le téléphone de John vibra. L'ex agent grogna « Pas maintenant ! » protesta t-il. Levant la tête il croisa le regard de son compagnon, lisant la même frustration dans ses yeux pales. Il se résigna à tendre la main vers l'appareil

-« Oui ? »

-« Salut John…. »

-« C'est urgent Lionel ? » l'interrompit Reese, le regard rivé à celui de son compagnon

-« Pardon ? »

-« Ton appel, c'est urgent ? » précisa l'ex agent. Leurs regards toujours liés l'un à l'autre ne se quittaient pas. Il posa la main sur la joue de son compagnon et celui-ci frotta son visage contre sa paume avant d'y poser un baiser. Reese se mordit les lèvres devant ce geste

-« Non. Je voulais juste partager les derniers infos et … »

-« Rappelle-moi dans deux heures Lionel » intima John. Finch se pencha et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes

-« Quoi ? » demanda Fusco

-« Non. Trois » corrigea Reese avant de lâcher le téléphone qui atterrit sur la table avec un petit bruit sourd. Il avait saisit son compagnon par la taille pour le faire descendre de la table sans cesser de l'embrasser. Finch agrippa son tee shirt, se collant contre lui. John le guida vers l'entrée de la pièce puis l'entraina vers l'escalier. Il se résigna à briser leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle et l'entrainer à l'étage. Parvenu sur le palier il ôta son tee shirt d'un geste souple et retira la chemise de son compagnon. Finch l'attira sur le lit. Reese s'installa au dessus de lui et s'accorda un instant pour l'observer, son regard assombrit, son souffle court, ce corps tentateur

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Finch surprit de son immobilité soudaine

-« Je regrette mes paroles » murmura John. Il l'attira contre lui et chuchota à son oreille « J'aurais du dire à Lionel de rappeler ce soir

Finch glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui adressa un sourire mutin

-« Vous n'aurez qu'à laisser sonner » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser et John songea que pour cette fois il resterait sourd à tout ce qui n'était pas lui…


	26. Une famille

_Voilà ! Dernier chapitre 100% douceur pour se remettre de ce tome mouvementé._

 _._

 _Le tome suivant est écrit à 90% mais il faudra du temps pour copier ses 220 feuilles : p_

 _Alors à bientôt mais je ne sais quand !_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires toujours au rendez vous!_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Comme il quittait la chambre quelques heures plus tard Reese avisa la porte du bureau. Il s'avança, baissa lentement la poignée et entra dans la pièce. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait laissé. Il refusa l'image qu'il en avait eu la dernière fois qu'il y était entré, préférant se rappeler ces moments lorsqu'il avait entamé les travaux, un certain moment de tendresse surtout. Il sentit la présence de son compagnon dans son dos puis un bras autour de sa taille

-« John ? »

-« Je n'ai pas terminé » répondit-il

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas » murmura Finch « Je vais contacter l'entreprise a laquelle je confie mes travaux et … »

-« Non ! » L'interrompit l'ex agent. Il baissa les yeux vers son partenaire, celui-ci lui adressa un regard interrogateur « Non je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé Harold »

-« D'accord. Comme vous voudrez » murmura ce dernier

Reese l'enlaça et le rapprocha de lui

-« Savez-vous ce que je voudrais vraiment ? »

-« Non dites moi ? »

-« Que nous le terminions ensemble »

Finch écarquilla les yeux

-« Ensemble ? Mais je ne sais pas peindre, je…. »

-« Ca n'a rien de difficile Finch » le coupa Reese

-« Je n'ai jamais fait cela »

-« Il faut une première fois »

L'informaticien secoua la tête, perturbé

Reese posa doucement la main sur sa joue

-« Quel âge m'avez-vous dit que vous aviez le jour où vous avez démonté le moteur de la voiture de votre père pour l'étudier ? » demanda t-il

-« Ca n'a rien à voir M Reese » répliqua Finch devinant l'intention

-« Non. C'est mille fois plus compliqué. Et je ne parle pas de ces composants que vous assemblez avec tant de facilité sans la moindre hésitation »

-« C'est mon domaine et c'est assez simple »

-« Pour vous. Pas pour moi »

-« Vous pourriez tout à fait y parvenir ! » protesta aussitôt l'informaticien. Au sourire de son compagnon il devina qu'il venait de tomber dans le piège qu'il lui tendait

-« Admettons. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas tenir un pinceau ? » Affirma aussitôt celui-ci

Finch baissa les yeux

-« Je ne peux pas. C'est… » Hésita t-il

-« Je ne vous demanderais pas d'acrobatie sur l'escabeau. Juste quelques détails » Reese posa deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête « Ensemble Harold. Ensemble nous pouvons tout » Finch ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens, comme hypnotisé par son regard bleu

-« Je sais » chuchota t-il

John posa ses lèvres sur les siennes

-« Alors je prépare une seconde tenue ? »

-« Je… Je pourrais essayer » concéda l'informaticien. Pour le sourire qu'il vit s'épanouir sur le visage de son compagnon il ne regretta pas ses paroles

-« Merci » chuchota celui-ci avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Puis il l'entraina hors de la pièce

-« Nous verrons cela demain si la machine ne nous donne pas de travail »

-« C'est fou » ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Finch vaguement perturbé d'être aussi faible envers lui

-« Mais notre histoire n'a jamais été raisonnable Harold »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son partenaire. Il vit la lueur de tendresse, de satisfaction et plus précieux encore : la confiance, dans les siens. Et son sourire heureux. Il passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser

-« Vous avez raison mais vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre du résultat ! »

-« Non aucun risque » Affirma John avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil « Surtout que ce n'est pas moi le patron ! » Finch pinça les lèvres et Reese eut un rire joyeux tandis qu'il l'entrainait dans l'escalier

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Finch ! Juste maillot et sous vêtements. Vous n'allez pas enfiler un costume sous la tunique ? »

-« Hum. Je n'ai pas l'habitude » protesta l'informaticien « Même une chemise ? » tenta t-il

-« Non Harold c'est superflu ! »

-« Je me sens quelque peu… déshabillé »

-« Vous ne l'êtes pas je peux vous le dire, je connais bien ce sujet » le taquina Reese

Finch rougit et lui prit le tissu des mains

-« Je vous aide à l'enfiler ? »

-« Je vais me débrouiller » grogna l'informaticien. Il observa le vêtement comme s'il était dangereux

-« Pourtant vous avez déjà enfilé ce type de tenue en infiltration »

-« En moins léger » contra Finch qui essayait de passer la tunique

-« Asseyez vous ce sera plus facile » affirma John en le saisissant par les épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Il se laissa faire, enfila le bas puis se leva pour passer le haut et tira la fermeture

-« Parfait vous voilà prêt pour être mon assistant »

-« Je crains que vous ne vous exposiez à une grave désillusion M Reese »

-« Je n'y crois pas un instant » il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement « N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit : ensemble nous pouvons tout »

Finch finit par se rendre à ses arguments et le suivi lorsqu'il se dirigea dans le bureau

-« Tenez. Voici vos instruments du jour » affirma Reese en lui tendant un pinceau et le petit pot de peinture qu'il venait d'ouvrir

Finch les prit puis se tourna vers la porte, résigné. Il croisa le regard perplexe de Bear qui décida de rester près de lui alors qu'il commençait son ouvrage comme pour l'encourager. Reese le regarda faire quelques instants, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, puis se mit lui-même au travail. Au bout d'un moment il interrogea :

-« Ca va Finch ? »

-« Je crois »

-« Drôle de réponse » gloussa l'ex agent

-« C'est plein de recoin dans les moulures » grogna l'informaticien

-« Il faudra vous plaindre à celui qui a choisit les portes »

Finch le fusilla du regard

-« Je n'ai jamais été censé les repeindre ! »

-« Vous regrettez ? »

L'informaticien hésita puis avoua :

-« Non »

-« Alors ça commence à vous plaire ? »

-« Et bien disons que ce n'est pas déplaisant »

-« Je suis content d'entendre cela cher assistant » s'amusa Reese

-« Incorrigible » marmonna Finch il se tourna vers Bear « Pour une fois soit d'accord avec moi » lui dit-il. Le chien vint lui donner un petit coup de museau puis, lorsqu'il eut obtenu une caresse, retourna prudemment à sa place.

Reese observait du coin de l'œil son compagnon qui suivait les moulures de la porte d'un pinceau appliqué. Il plissa les yeux, contrarié, en remarquant la tension dans son dos. Il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Descendant souplement de son escabeau il se dirigea vers le bureau. Finch, concentré, ne fit pas attention à ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de son compagnon sur ses hanches. Reese posa un baiser dans son cou tout en l'attirant en arrière, le guidant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assit sur le tabouret qu'il venait juste de poser derrière lui.

-« Pas une seule coulure, bravo Finch ! Continuez comme ça » affirma t-il comme si de rien n'était. Satisfait, il le lâcha et retourna tranquillement sur son escabeau. L'informaticien resta un instant perplexe. Il devinait que John avait commenté son travail pour détourner son attention de son geste. Il ne voulait pas qu'il proteste mais tenait à veiller à son confort comme d'habitude. Présenté ainsi il ne pouvait guère lui faire de reproche

-« Merci M Reese » dit-il finalement. Il ajusta le tabouret et repris son ouvrage mais il ne manqua pas le discret sourire satisfait de son agent

Une heure plus tard, Finch avait presque terminé lorsqu'il entendit son partenaire descendre de l'escabeau. Il se tourna un instant et le vit poser son rouleau. Il passa près de lui et lui vola un baiser au passage

-« Je reviens »

Finch renonça à lui demander ce qu'il faisait songeant que c'était peut être pour s'occuper de Bear, puisque le chien le suivit aussitôt, et se reconcentra sur sa peinture. John revint dix minutes plus tard comme il donnait un dernier coup de pinceau

-« C'est terminé » annonça t-il en se levant et en s'étirant doucement

John l'entoura de ses bras

-« C'est parfait. Vous voyez que vous étiez parfaitement capable d'y arriver»

Finch posa sa main sur les siennes

-« Vous avez le don de me trouver des talents inconnus » murmura t-il

Reese posa un baiser dans son cou puis le relâcha

-« Je vais nettoyer le pinceau » affirma t-il en le prenant « Mais d'abord vous venez avec moi » ajouta t-il après avoir posé l'outil près de son rouleau

-« Où ça ? » demanda Finch perplexe. Sans répondre, Reese l'entraina, lui fit traverser le palier et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bains

-« Ici » répondit-il en désignant la baignoire « Après l'effort, la détente musculaire »

-« Oh » murmura l'informaticien en voyant le bain prêt pour lui

Reese le fit tourner vers lui et saisit le crochet de la fermeture éclair de sa tunique avant de le faire glisser

-« Allez Harold. La chaleur vous détendra » l'incita t-il en repoussant la tunique de ses épaules et en tirant dessus. Finch le laissa faire et prit appui sur ses épaules pour se maintenir comme il achevait de retirer le vêtement. Puis il lui ôta maillot et sous vêtement et l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire. Avant de s'y installer Finch passa un instant ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira pour l'embrasser

-« Merci » chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres

-« Mais de rien Harold. Ainsi demain je sais que vous m'assisterez à nouveau »

-« Avec plaisir »

-« Hum. Je vais nettoyer et ranger avant de ne plus en avoir le courage » estima l'ex agent. Finch le lâcha à contrecœur et s'installa dans son bain. Comme John parvenait sur le seuil il le rappela :

-« M Reese ! »

-« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci en se retournant

-« Il est bien entendu que vous ne me facturerez pas la porte ? »

John eut un sourire moqueur

-« Bien sur M Finch. Mais je trouverais autre chose » ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil. Finch sourit et se laissa aller aux bienfaits du bain chaud sur ses muscles tendus

John revint au bout d'une demi-heure et l'aida à sortir de son bain

-« Si nous n'avons pas de mission nous aurons terminé demain » affirma t-il

-« Ce serait bien » approuva Finch tout en se séchant

Reese ôta sa tunique

-« Je prend une douche et je préparerais le dîner »

-« D'accord. Quoique… » Dit l'informaticien « Nous pourrions aller chez Stan ? » Suggéra t-il

-« Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ? »

-« Non. Et j'aimerais y aller »

-« Ok » approuva Reese

Finch s'habilla pendant que John prenait sa douche. En sortant l'ex agent le vit finir de se préparer, il s'avança sans bruit

-« Non John ! » intima Finch sans se retourner

-« Je n'ai rien fait » remarqua celui-ci stoppé dans son élan

-« Je suis coiffé »

-« Bon d'accord » admit Reese beau joueur

-« Je vais vous attendre en bas c'est plus sur » ajouta l'informaticien devant son regard malicieux

Reese se rapprocha et lui chuchota à l'oreille

-« Pour cette fois ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas M Reese » jugea Finch en se tournant vers lui. Il lui donna un baiser et s'échappa pour se réfugier au rez de chaussée

Reese le rejoignit dix minutes plus tard. Il l'attendait sur le seuil avec Bear. L'ex agent alla chercher la voiture et prit le volant pour faire le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, après une journée à peindre il n'était pas question de s'y rendre à pied

-« Stan sera heureux de nous voir ensemble » jugea Finch en pensant à leur dernier repas là bas quelques jours plus tôt. « Il semblait… perplexe la dernière fois »

-« Parce qu'il avait dû remarquer la distance entre nous » commenta sobrement Reese

\- « Nous pourrons lui prouver qu'elle n'existe plus » murmura l'informaticien en posa la main sur son bras.

-« C'est possible » remarqua John avec un sourire. Il se gara au bout de la rue à défaut de place libre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la terrasse couverte, encore déserte car il était un peu tôt pour le dîner, Stan s'y trouvait justement, occupé à préparer le service.

-« Oh bonsoir Messieurs ! » s'exclama t-il joyeusement de sa voix chantante

-« Bonsoir Stan » répondit l'informaticien. Il sentit le bras de son compagnon glisser autour de sa taille et le laissa faire. Le restaurateur remarqua le geste et son sourire s'élargit

-« Votre table habituelle est libre. Deux couverts et demi ? » Ajouta le chef en désignant Bear

-« Exact » confirma Reese

Ils s'installèrent et le restaurateur retourna à l'intérieur chercher des menus

-« Il est content on dirait » s'amusa John

-« Sans doute » répondit distraitement son partenaire qui guettait le restaurateur par le biais d'un miroir placé à côté. Lorsqu'il jugea le moment opportun il se leva légèrement et se penchant vers son compagnon il passa la main derrière sa nuque pour attirer son visage vers le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprit, Reese ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Ce baiser ressemblait en tout point à celui qu'il lui avait volé le jour où Stan les avait surpris et il ne s'y trompa pas. Levant les yeux il vit le restaurateur tout sourire sur le seuil

-« Maintenant il a compris c'est sur » chuchota t-il

-« C'était le but M Reese » affirma Finch en reprenant sa place

-« Il est atteint » jugea l'ex agent amusé

Le chef s'approcha plus joyeux que jamais et se mit à discuter cuisine, ventant les mérites du nouveau plat ajouté deux jours plus tôt à sa carte

-« Je suis prêt à le découvrir » affirma John. Finch était plus réticent. « Vous n'êtes pas tenté Harold ? »

Celui-ci échangea un regard entendu avec le chef

-« Une autre fois. Je vais plutôt prendre un plat d'agnolotti »

-« Entendu. Et le vin ? Comme d'habitude ? »

-« Pour moi oui. Peut être plus doux pour mon compagnon ? »

-« Non le même » affirma Reese « Ca me va très bien »

-« Ok c'est parti ! » lança Stan en faisant demi-tour vers les cuisines

-« Pourquoi vouliez vous que je change ? »

-« Pour rien. Je pensais qu'un vin plus doux s'accorderait mieux à votre plat »

-« Ah ? » Interrogea l'ex agent « En tous cas c'est heureux que je sache que Stan a une épouse et que ce ne sont que vos connaissances en art culinaire italien qui vous rapprochent » ajouta t-il avec une petite moue

-« Oh ! M Reese ! »

-« Il est trop familier »

-« Vous êtes trop jaloux »répliqua Finch « Mais…ça m'a manqué » murmura t-il après un instant d'hésitation. John comprit à demi mot

-« J'ai des raisons de l'être » affirma t-il avec un haussement d'épaules

Finch lui prit la main

-« Mais je ne vois que vous. Vous et personne d'autre »

Reese se pencha pour l'embrasser

-« Moi aussi » affirma t-il « Et c'est bon de pouvoir le dire à nouveau » L'informaticien lui sourit en réponse

-« J'espère que nous serons à nouveau tranquille demain. Il ne me reste qu'un mur à terminer. Mais il ne porte rien. Demain je le finirais et nous pourrons ranger »

-« Ce ne sera plus très long » remarqua Finch

-« Sauf lorsqu'il faudra ranger vos bouquins » le taquina l'ex agent

-« Il n'y en a pas tellement dans cette pièce! » protesta l'informaticien

-« Moins que dans le salon c'est sur. Mais c'est tout de même bien pourvu ! » Répliqua Reese « J'ai lu qu'il existe une liste de cent livres qu'il faut avoir lu au moins une fois dans sa vie »

-« Oui. Je la connais » répondit distraitement Finch en observant l'extérieur

-« Parce que vous l'avez déjà terminé ? »

-« Je n'ai pas essayé de la suivre »

-« Mais si vous le faisiez vous vous rendriez compte que vous l'avez déjà fini » se moqua John

-« Disons que j'en connais certainement déjà une bonne partie » concéda Finch en se tournant de nouveau vers lui « Vous devriez l'essayer » ajouta t-il le taquinant à son tour

-« Heu non ! Sans façon ! C'est trop et j'ai mieux à faire comme promener mon chien ou vous emmener au musée »

-« Peut être même pourrions nous avoir un autre dégât des eaux pour bricoler un peu ?» suggéra Finch

-« Vous y avez prit goût ? »

-« Je l'admet »

Le chef revint à cet instant, amenant leurs plats et celui de Bear

-« Buon appetito ! »Lança t-il après les avoir servi

-« Grazie » Répondit Finch. Il observa l'assiette de son partenaire et retint un sourire. Reese prit une bouchée et fronça les sourcils

-« C'est spécial » marmonna t-il surprit. Il mélangea un peu le contenu de son assiette puis avala une autre bouchée et cette fois son partenaire le vit grimacer. John lui adressa un regard suspicieux

-« Vous saviez évidemment ? »

-« Qu'il y avait du piment dans la sauce pour cette recette ? » demanda Finch d'un air innocent « En effet »

-« Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! Vous êtes déloyal ! »

-« Vous sembliez si enthousiaste M Reese. Je ne voulais pas vous priver d'une découverte »

-« En gros vous l'avez fait exprès ? »

-« Disons que j'ai laissé faire les choses »

John pinça les lèvres

-« Cela mérite une petite vengeance » remarqua t-il et il s'empara d'une raviole dans l'assiette de son partenaire

-« Je n'ai pas commandé une assiette double ! » protesta celui-ci pour la forme

-« Oh mais ne vous gênez pas pour vous servir dans la mienne Finch »

-« Je connais merci ! »

-« Vous n'êtes pas courageux ! »

-« Le cuisinier d'ici n'a pas vraiment la main légère alors je suppose que lorsqu'il assaisonne ce plat il est bien relevé »

-« Goutez vous verrez ! » le défia l'ex agent en continuant de piller son assiette

Finch fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas du genre à reculer devant l'obstacle et décida de se servir à son tour mais d'une fourchette raisonnable. Il perçu dès les premières secondes qu'il avait deviné juste quand aux agissements du cuisinier mais s'efforça de rester stoïque

-« Même pas une petite grimace ? » Demanda Reese qui l'observait

-« Non. Alors ? Ne suis-je pas courageux ? » » Ironisa l'informaticien

-« D'accord. Je retire ce que j'ai dit » concéda John. Il piqua une raviole et la tendit à son partenaire qui l'avala docilement « Donc je vais laisser votre assiette tranquille » Finch sourit, prit un morceau à son tour et le lui tendit « Merci » murmura John

Un bruit de pas les avertit que des clients arrivaient et ils mirent fin à regrets à leurs échanges. Finch jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur

-« Je me disais bien qu'il pleuvait » constata t-il alors qu'une rafale venait frapper la vitre

-« Vous avez froid ? Vous voulez aller à l'intérieur ? »

-« Non. Je préfère rester avec Bear »

Stan revint à leur table

-« Et bien Messieurs satisfait ? » interrogea t-il avec un regard moqueur vers l'ex agent

-« Vous devenez dangereux pour vos clients Stan » répliqua celui-ci

-« Hey un peu de changement M Randall ! Ça réveille non ? »

-« Oh ça c'est indéniable ! »

-« Ah je vais me faire pardonner avec le dessert ! » s'amusa le chef « pure dolcezza » ajouta t-il en faisant demi-tour

-« Hum. Qu'est ce qu'il compte ramener ? » Demanda Reese méfiant. Finch fit un geste d'ignorance « Je vous laisse tester, à vous il ne jouera pas de mauvais tour ! »

-« De quoi accusez-vous ce pauvre Stan M Reese ? » demanda son partenaire l'air faussement offusqué

-« Je n'accuse pas je constate »

Finch lui lança un regard désabusé. Stan revint et posa une assiette devant chacun d'eux

-« Voilà ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! » Affirma t-il fièrement. Il se pencha légèrement et, avant de retourner à l'intérieur, ajouta quelques mots en italien à l'intention de Finch qui rougit brusquement

-« Que vous a-t-il dit ? » interrogea aussitôt son compagnon. L'informaticien lui lança un regard perturbé. « Finch ? »

-« Que pour fêter notre réconciliation il nous a préparé son dessert spécial »

-« Spécial ? »

-« Celui qu'il ne sert qu'à la Saint Valentin parce qu'il est… disons très épicé mais… heu. Dans un certain but » expliqua Finch gêné

Reese le fixa, perplexe, puis compris le message. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres

-« C'est gentil de sa part » murmura t-il « Mais est-ce utile ? » demanda t-il laissant sa main glisser lentement du genou vers la cuisse de son compagnon

Finch rougit un peu plus et repoussa sa main

-« Harold ? » chuchota John en se penchant à son oreille « C'est utile ? » insista t-il en recommençant son manège

-« Non » affirma Finch « Voulez vous bien rester tranquille ! » marmonna t-il « Nous ne sommes plus seuls »

-« Dommage » commenta Reese en se réinstallant « Je vais donc manger sagement cet intéressant dessert » Ce qu'il fit sans quitter son compagnon des yeux, ce qui n'était pas fait pour permettre à celui-ci de retrouver contenance

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur repas. Puis Finch manifesta l'envie de rentrer, depuis quelques instants John l'observait voyant son regard changer, ses épaules se tendre imperceptiblement. Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même

-« Ca ne va pas s'inquiéta t-il ? »

-« Si. Je suis juste fatigué. Je me sens un peu… »

-« Un peu ? » interrogea Reese

-« Je ne sais pas trop »

-« La journée a été longue » jugea John « Et votre nouveau traitement semble un peu fort »

-« Je n'y suis pas encore totalement habitué »

Stan surgit à cet instant. Il vit l'air souffrant de son client

-« Il y a un souci ? » demanda t-il inquiet

-« Non Stan merci. Nous allons rentrer » répondit Finch « Je vais vous régler »

-« Je vais le porter sur votre compte » répliqua le restaurateur « Vous réglerez la prochaine fois » éluda t-il « C'est mieux de rentrer »

-« Merci » murmura l'informaticien qui s'appuya un peu plus sur son compagnon. John passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il fronça les sourcils

-« Attendez moi ici , je vais aller chercher la voiture, la pluie est trop forte »

-« Je vous donne un parapluie » lança aussitôt le chef en retournant rapidement à l'intérieur. Il ressortit avec un large parapluie noir

-«Merci Stan. Je passerais demain vous le rendre et vous régler » affirma l'ex agent en le prenant

Le restaurateur approuva d'un signe de tête puis se tourna vers la salle d'où un serveur l'appelait

Reese ouvrit le parapluie, prit le bras de son partenaire et l'entraina dans la rue. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la voiture lorsqu'une rafale de vent plus violente retourna brusquement le parapluie. John pesta alors que la pluie les frappait de plein fouet.

-« C'est pas vrai ! Vous allez être trempé ! »

Il s'acharnait contre le pépin récalcitrant, agacé, lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire. Surprit il stoppa son geste et leva les yeux vers son partenaire. Celui-ci le fixait l'air amusé. Son chapeau s'était envolé avec la bourrasque et l'eau plaquait ses cheveux sur son front

-« Finch ? »

Ce dernier posa une main apaisante sur son bras

-« Ne soyez pas aussi nerveux. La pluie ne me fera pas fondre »

-« Vous allez prendre froid ! » protesta John. Finch leva les yeux un instant. A cet endroit le lampadaire était en panne, ils étaient plongés dans une relative obscurité et la rue était presque déserte. Il saisit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains

-« Mais vous serez là pour me réchauffer » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Reese lâcha le parapluie inutile pour l'attirer contre lui et lui rendre son baiser avec la même intensité, insensible à la pluie qui les trempait, au vent qui les bousculait, à tout ce qui n'était pas lui, ses mains sur sa peau, sa bouche contre la sienne et cet amour qui les enveloppait, les isolait du monde. Finch, à bout de souffle, se recula puis posa la tête contre son épaule sentant les bras de son partenaire l'entourer, le soutenir puis une pensées le troubla

-« Où est Bear ? » demanda t-il en relevant la tête

Entendant son nom, le malinois jappa pour se manifester. Pratique, il s'était réfugié au sec sous l'escalier d'entrée d'un immeuble en attendant que ses maîtres finissent de s'embrasser

Reese eut un petit rire

-« A l'abri » constata t-il. Il entraina son partenaire pour parcourir les quelques mètres restant jusqu'à leur véhicule, ouvrit la portière de la voiture et Finch s'installa. Il ouvrit alors la porte arrière et appela son chien qui déboula en courant et grimpa aussitôt à sa place. « Petit malin » s'amusa Reese qui contourna la voiture et prit place à son tour. Il démarra et conduisit jusqu'à la maison, tandis que Finch s'efforçait d'essuyer ses lunettes. « Ca va ? »Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander

-« Un peu mieux » murmura l'informaticien « La pluie m'a réveillée »

Reese sourit. Dix minutes plus tard il se gara devant leur immeuble et Finch descendit

-« J'arrive » affirma t-il. Finch monta les quelques marches et entra dans la maison avec Bear. Il suspendit son manteau trempé à la patère

-« Demain il faudra éponger » remarqua t-il alors que Bear observait, perplexe, l'eau dégoutant du vêtement. Il retira aussi sa veste, bien humide elle aussi, puis emprunta l'escalier. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, il fit couler l'eau dans la cabine tout en retirant ses vêtements, conscient qu'une douche chaude serait un excellent remède. Il se glissa dans la cabine et soupira en profitant de la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau. Après quelques instants la voix de son compagnon lui parvint :

-« Harold ? Tout va bien ? » Celui-ci sourit par anticipation

-« Non » répondit-il. Il entrebâilla la porte et passa la tête, voyant le regard interrogateur de son partenaire il affirma avec un sourire mutin « J'attends que vous veniez me réchauffer »

Reese lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha pour l'embrasser

-« A vos ordres » chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres tout en commençant à se dévêtir. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et à le prendre dans ses bras « C'est mieux ? »

-« C'est un début » Reese sourit et se remit à l'embrasser. Finch s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa faire, les yeux clos pour mieux profiter de l'instant. John finit par s'étonner de sa tranquillité

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il

L'informaticien ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit

-« Parfaitement bien » il passa ses bras autour de son cou « Mais j'avais dis réchauffer pas surchauffé » le taquina t-il

Reese lui rendit son sourire. Rassuré il le serra contre lui

-« Avec vous je ne connais pas la demi mesure » lui chuchota t-il avec tendresse…

.

OoooooooooO

.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Finch sourit à ce retour attendu. Il entendit ses pas dans l'escalier, un grincement léger puis sentit ses bras autour de sa taille, un baiser posé sur sa nuque qui lui donna un frisson. John le fit tourner dans ses bras si vivement qu'il failli lâcher la lampe qu'il tenait dans les mains

-« Doucement M Reese ! » protesta t-il pour la forme

-« Urgence » rétorqua John en l'embrassant

-« Au point de ne même pas trouver le porte manteau ? »

-« Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre » jugea l'ex agent. Il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce « Vous avez commencé le rangement »

-« Plus ou moins » admit l'informaticien « Je suis heureux que vous soyez sain et sauf »

-« J'avais de la déco à finir » se moqua John

Au matin Reese s'était levé tôt avec la ferme intention d'achever sa peinture et Finch l'avait assisté... Il donnait l'ultime coup de rouleau quand la machine avait appelé. Il avait adressé un regard contrarié à son associé

-« Ce sera peut être une enquête rapide ? » avait-il suggéré

-« Souhaitons le M Reese » avait tranquillement répondu celui-ci

Pour cette fois, il avait été exaucé. Aux premières informations récoltées ils avaient deviné un cas simple.

Cüneyt Tekin, 52 ans, propriétaire d'une rôtisserie florissante qu'il dirigeait de main de maître était un homme simple mais doté d'un caractère bien trempé qui ne semblait pas du genre à enfreindre la Loi

-« Soyez prudent » lui avait intimé Finch comme il s'apprêtait à partir « Cüneyt se traduit par "petit soldat" en turc » avait-il ajouté mi sérieux mi moqueur.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Harold. Etre votre agent me donne un grade supérieur au sien » lui avait-il répondu, taquin

Et ils n'avaient pas tardé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Tekin avait accordé récemment la main de sa fille unique à son meilleur employé, Garip, qu'il considérait comme un fils, ce qui visiblement ravissait aussi la future épousée. Sauf qu'en enquêtant Finch avait rapidement découvert que ledit Garip se trouvait déjà engagé avec une autre jeune fille, les bans étaient même déjà publiés… A partir de là il y avait fort à parier que s'il découvrait cette vérité le brave artisan ne serait pas spécialement heureux de la nouvelle. Et c'est ce qui s'était produit en début d'après midi lorsqu'un oncle du futur marié avait fait irruption dans la boutique demandant à voir son neveu, tout joyeux de lui annoncer son arrivée après avoir traversé la moitié du pays afin d'assister à son mariage. Le patron qui n'avait pas encore fixé la date s'étonna, puis compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de suspect lorsque le nouvel arrivant lui avait montré une invitation où le nom de la future n'était pas celui de sa fille !

Reese, à l'écoute via son portable, avait fait irruption dans la boutique au moment où Cüneyt s'apprêtait à embrocher son ex futur gendre comme un vulgaire poulet. Il avait dû intervenir dans la cohue générale pour maîtriser le sanguin artisan avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable sous les yeux de sa femme, de sa fille, de l'oncle et d'une poignée de clients attirés par le spectacle

-« Lionel est un peu contrarié » affirma John en saisissant son escabeau « Il avait ses habitudes dans cette boutique »

-« C'est dommage » Jugea Finch

-« Vous m'avancez les voilages ? »

Finch prit le paquet, l'ouvrit et tendit le rideau à son associé

-« M Tekin aurait dû se méfier de la traduction du prénom de son futur gendre » s'amusa t-il

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Garip signifie "bizarre" »

-« Alors c'était mal parti » approuva John « Enfin c'est bête d'avoir des ennuis pour un type de ce genre, l'employé modèle ne m'a pas fait très bonne impression »

-« Et c'est dommage pour notre "bon ami" »

-« Il se consolera vite. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était son vendeur de falafels » gloussa John

-« Ne vous moquez pas John ! »

-« Je lui recommanderais le notre »

-« C'est plus loin » jugea Finch « Vous oubliez une boucle » ajouta t-il. L'ex agent rectifia son ouvrage

L'informaticien déballait avec soin un tableau de sa protection, il pinça les lèvres

-« Un souci ? » demanda John en le voyant faire.

-« Je me demande si les couleurs vont suivre »

-« La teinte des murs n'a pas tellement changé »

-« Hum » marmonna Finch perturbé

-« C'est accroché » lança Reese « Vous me donnez la suite ? »

L'informaticien lui avança un premier double rideau puis retourna déballer le second tableau

-« Celui là suivra au moins » murmura t-il

-« Il n'y a pas que cela qui suivra » remarqua son agent

-« Pardon ? » interrogea Finch en lui lançant un regard interrogateur

-« Vous aviez prévu du tissu en plus ou c'est du sur mesure ? » poursuivi son associé en désignant un coin de la pièce

Finch se tourna et vit qu'il faisait allusion au panier de Bear

-« C'est du sur mesure voyons M Reese » répondit-il moqueur

-« Un panier dans chaque pièce et toujours assorti à la déco. Vous le gâtez trop M Finch »

-« Moi c'est en coussin et vous en sucrerie ! » rétorqua ce dernier. Il leva les yeux vers lui « Une façon de l'intégrer à notre famille » ajouta t-il en le fixant. Il le vit tressaillir au mot "famille"

Reese ne répondit pas immédiatement et Finch craignit d'en avoir trop dit, d'avoir été trop loin. Le visage impassible de son compagnon ne lui donna pas d'indication

-« Vous pouvez m'avancer le second double rideau Finch ? » demanda finalement l'ex agent le sortant de ses réflexions. Il s'avança avec le tissu

-« La couleur convient tout à fait »

-« Une chance pour la vendeuse » se moqua Reese. Finch eut une moue vexée et retourna accrocher son tableau au crochet que John avait réajusté le matin même

-« Alors ? C'est raccord ? » Interrogea celui-ci

-« Mieux que je ne le pensais »

-« Donc pas besoin de courir les salles des ventes pour le remplacer ? »

-« Non. Ce n'était pas à ce point tout de même » protesta Finch. Il capta son sourire moqueur et compris qu'il se jouait de lui. L'ex agent fixa la barre

-« Une fenêtre prête, suivante » affirma t-il en déplaçant l'escabeau. Finch lui ramena le voilage. Il fit quelques ajustements sur le premier ensemble puis alla accrocher son second tableau

-« Je peux avoir la suite ? » demanda Reese après quelques minutes

Finch lui amena le double rideau

-« Merci. Et le troisième crochet que vous m'avez fait installer ? Vous avez racheté un tableau ? »

-« J'ai ce qu'il faut pour cet emplacement » affirma l'informaticien. Il poursuivit son rangement, avança le dernier tissu, puis quitta le bureau un instant. Reese termina son installation puis descendit de l'escabeau et contempla le tout, satisfait. Satisfait du résultat et plus encore de l'avoir obtenu avec lui. Il rangea l'escabeau puis revint dans le bureau replacer les livres. Il entendit son compagnon revenir dans la pièce

-« Êtes-vous fier de votre travail ? » lui demanda t-il le regard malicieux

-« Oui » affirma franchement Finch pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire. L'ex agent reprit son classement

\- « John ? »

-« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci en se retournant

-« Je vous laisse le soin de l'accrocher » affirma Finch en lui tendant un élégant cadre de bois. Reese le saisit, étonné, et le retourna. Il resta un instant silencieux en reconnaissant le dessin de Madeline. Il effleura la vitre du bout des doigts

-« Vous avez bien choisit le cadre » murmura t-il, puis il s'avança et accrocha le tableau avec soin

-« Il est parfait » jugea Finch « Il apporte une touche de couleur et de fraicheur »

-« Je suis d'accord » approuva l'ex agent. Il enlaça son partenaire et posa le menton sur son épaule, Finch posa ses mains sur les siennes par reflexe et ils restèrent un instant à contempler le dessin qui avait quelque chose de symbolique pour eux

-« Il n'est pas tard. Voulez vous sortir ? » Demanda finalement l'informaticien

-« Non. Je vais préparer le dîner et… » Il serra un peu plus son compagnon contre lui « Et ensuite je veux passer la soirée en famille » termina t-il. Il sentit Finch tressaillir. « Il y a si longtemps que je n'en ai plus que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre mais vous m'apprendrez » chuchota t-il

-« Nous apprendrons ensemble John » chuchota Finch. Il se tourna et posa la main sur sa joue « C'est juste une question d'harmonie » affirma t-il doucement.


End file.
